Reboot
by FFADDICTION
Summary: La historia comienza cerca del final de Amanecer y la confrontación con los Vulturis. Las cosas no terminan pacíficamente. Bella y Edward mueren. ¿Entonces cómo puede ser que es el primer día de Bella en Forks otra vez?
1. Capítulo 1

**Reboot**

 **Historia original de Athey y Diana Law**

 **Capítulo traducido por Elena Martínez (FFAD)**

* * *

 **BPOV**

Era martes, 18 de enero y era mi primer día de escuela en Forks, Washington. Era apenas la primera semana del segundo semestre, pero aún iba a llegar a la mitad del año. Una estudiante nueva en una escuela pequeña, en un pequeño pueblo donde todos crecieron juntos y se conocen unos a otros.

Nací aquí, como casi todos los demás jóvenes en este pueblo. La cosa aquí es que había escapado el eterno paisaje lluvioso y gris de Forks cuando tenía sólo 6 meses, cuando mi mamá se fue conmigo en busca de sol y libertad.

Mi padre se había quedado aquí; siendo responsable de cuidar a mis abuelos enfermos, sin estar dispuesto a seguir a mi impulsiva y atarantada madre al azul que había a la distancia.

Mi madre, Reneé, tenía miedo de quedar atrapada en este pequeño olvido gris, y una vez que se dio cuenta de que mi papá, Charlie, no planeaba irse, se fue sin él. Charlie nunca lo superó realmente, incluso después de casi diecisiete años. Nunca pudo _superarla_.

Mi único contacto con Forks, desde el veloz escape de mi madre del lugar hace 17 años, habían sido breves visitas en el verano que habían terminado hace varios años cuando finalmente me puse firme e insistí que Charlie y yo pasáramos nuestros veranos en un sitio menos melancólico y húmedo.

¿Entonces por qué rayos estaba aquí ahora? ¿Por qué estaba soportando este horrible lugar por voluntad propia, y por un periodo extendido de tiempo? Porque mi loca, atarantada e impulsiva madre finalmente ha encontrado a alguien que la haga feliz, y quedarse conmigo no le permitía estar con él.

Se había casado con un hombre llamado Phil, y para que ella pudiera ser feliz, estaba dispuesta a aguantar un tiempo algo extendido con Charlie en este horrendo pueblo.

Así que aquí estaba, mi primer día de escuela; el centro de atención, en un nuevo lugar en el que nunca había estado, y constantemente bombardeada con la más bizarra e intensa sensación de déjà vu que haya sentido en mi vida.

La mañana se sentía familiar. Conducir mi "nueva" camioneta vieja a la escuela se sentía familiar, aunque nunca había conducido la cosa antes. El lugar donde aparqué se sentía familiar. _Conocía_ a la mujer detrás del escritorio en la oficina, la Sra. Cope. _Sabía_ dónde eran mis clases, y reconocí a un puñado de estudiantes que me saludaron al pasar junto a mí.

Era la cosa más extraña e inexplicable que había vivido y en serio me estaba asustando.

En el trascurso del día, seguí intentando ignorarlo. Darle alguna clase de explicación, o solo fingir que estaba imaginando todo, pero entonces llegó la hora del almuerzo.

Fui arrastrada a la cafetería por una chica llamada Jessica. Era un poco más alta que yo, con cabello castaño y ondulado y lindos rasgos. Era algo extrovertida y había sido una de las pocas personas con suficiente valor para acercarse a mí en mis clases de la mañana, comenzando a hablar sobre nada. Estaba en dos de mis clases hasta ahora, Trigonometría y Español, y parecía esperar que me sentara con ella y sus amigos en el almuerzo, y no tenía razones para negarme.

Hice mi camino por la fila, adquiriendo comida y siguiendo a Jess a una mesa casi llena de otros estudiantes.

Reconocí a varios de ellos de clases anteriores, al igual que mi raro déjà vu, pero no podía recordar los nombres.

Nada era específico. No _recordaba_ específicamente a estas personas, o estos lugares, pero eran locamente familiares. Como si hubiera estado aquí en un sueño. O en _muchos_ sueños, y lo había olvidado completamente hasta ahora.

Y entonces ellos entraron.

Ellos en grupo no me recordaban nada específicamente, además de la misma familiaridad que había sentido todo el día, pero _él_ era un tema aparte. Lo miré y fue como si algo explotara en mi cerebro. Sentí un huracán de imágenes volando en mi mente en una fracción de segundo, para desaparecer inmediatamente después. Lo único que permaneció fue _Edward._

Ése era su nombre. Edward. Y lo _conocía._ Sabía que lo conocía.

 **EPOV**

Purgatorio… no, espera, esto es el instituto. La misma cosa, supongo.

Era un día como cualquier otro. O al menos comenzó de esa manera. Mi familia y yo nos sentamos en la misma mesa en la cafetería del instituto de Forks, al igual que cada día que estábamos forzados a estar aquí. Nos desolábamos del resto del cuerpo estudiantil. Solo estábamos aquí para mantener las apariencias y para intentar evitar excesivas sospechas. Ciertamente no estábamos aquí por la educación. Y absolutamente no teníamos deseos de _socializar_ con los jóvenes humanos a nuestro alrededor.

Me senté en el ruidoso lugar, intentando ignorar el eterno flujo de pensamientos que bombardeaban mi mente sin parar. Ignoré los pensamientos de mis hermanos, respetando su privacidad tanto como podía. En cuanto a los humanos, intentaba ignorar _sus_ pensamientos porque sus ideas adolescentes, guiadas por las hormonas, literalmente entumecían mi mente.

Había un pensamiento, que no importa qué tanto intentara, mi mente nunca me dejaba ignorar. Mi propio nombre. Incluso solo escuchar su _pensamiento_ era suficiente para llamar mi atención. No era diferente a escuchar a alguien al otro lado de la cafetería gritarlo a todo pulmón.

Mi cabeza se giró hacia el origen de la llamada mental y mis ojos se deslizaron de la persona que "dijo" el pensamiento, a la persona sentada a su lado.

Profundos ojos cafés me miraban con una expresión de shock y sorpresa. Por un momento mi mente razonó las cosas con normalidad. Reconocí que el pensamiento original provenía de Jessica Stanley. Una chica algo superficial que había pasado gran parte del año fantaseando conmigo, hasta que finalmente captó una pista y me dejó en paz.

Me di cuenta que la chica a su lado debía ser la nueva estudiante de la que toda la escuela estaba hablando. Después de un momento, noté que no escuchaba ni un pensamiento de su parte. También pude notar que me parecía locamente familiar, y no solo porque había visto su imagen en las mentes del cuerpo estudiantil toda la mañana. Había algo… más.

Pero la fracción de segundo pasó y mi mente de repente se llenó de la sensación de familiaridad. La miré abiertamente, mientras ella hacía lo mismo; nuestros ojos igualmente sorprendidos se encontraron.

No sabía por qué, no sabía cómo, pero sabía que conocía a esta chica. Su nombre era Bella Swan y odiaba el frío y la humedad. Le gustaba el color café porque le recordaba de su hogar en Arizona. Y olía a champú de fresia y fresas.

Parpadeé y sacudí mi cabeza, confundido por los pensamientos en mi propia mente. No tenía nada de sentido. Estaba tan seguro de que nunca antes había conocido a la chica, como estaba seguro de que lo había hecho. La intensidad de la familiaridad era abrumadora y más que un poco confusa.

Mi mente regresó al hecho de que aún no había escuchado ni un pensamiento de ella. Jessica parecía estar hablando con ella de nuevo, pero ella aún me miraba con la misma expresión abrumada y confundida que agraciaba mi propio rostro.

Pasé el resto del almuerzo escuchando la conversación que la extraña chica silenciosa tenía con Jessica Stanley, y tratando de escuchar los pensamientos de Bella, sin éxito. La sensación dolorosa en mi pecho de que la _conocía_ solo se intensificó con el paso del tiempo. Cuando finalmente fue hora de irnos, salí de la cafetería casi de mala gana, su rostro aún en mi mente.

Llegué a mi destino en piloto automático. Me senté en mi mesa asignada en el laboratorio de la clase de Biología del Sr. Banner y dejé que mi mochila cayera encima de la mesa, los libros esparciéndose en el espacio.

La acción era normal de mi parte. No compartía esta mesa con nadie. Era el único en la clase que no tenía compañero, y lo prefería de esa manera. Pero por alguna razón esta acción despertó algo en mí. La sensación más fuerte y extraña de déjà vu, aún más fuerte que la que había sentido en la cafetería.

La imagen de los libros sobre la mesa era más que familiar. _Sabía_ que lo había visto antes. Esta precisa cosa me había pasado antes. Pero lo más extraño fue que sabía qué iba a ocurrir a continuación.

La nueva chica, Bella Swan, estaría en esta clase. Se sentaría junto a mí, así que tendría que recoger mis cosas y dejarle el otro lado de la mesa.

Y ella tendría un olor increíble, y tomaría cada gramo de fuerza que poseía para controlar mi sed mientras ella estuviera ahí.

Mi mente estaba acelerada. Tanto por la bizarra familiaridad, y la intensa certidumbre que tenía de que estos eventos estaban a punto de ocurrir, pero también por lo que sabía que se acercaba. Sabía que la sangre de esta chica iba a ser más que tentadora. Sabía que no había casado en casi dos semanas. Sabía que si las cosas progresaban como hoy _debía_ de pasar, escaparía de ella. Pero de alguna manera también sabía que hoy _no_ progresaría como debería.

A pesar de que sabía que estos eventos debían ocurrir, también sabía que podía lidiar con esto esta vez.

 _¿Esta vez? ¿Qué?_

Entonces ella estaba ahí, como si fuera invocada de mis pensamientos. Entró con Ángela Webber, quien rápidamente la acompañó a su mesa asignada y tomó asiento. Mi cabeza se giró y nuestros ojos se encontraron. Los suyos estaban enormes e iban de mí al ventilador que el Sr. Banner tenía encendido en el lado del salón, volviendo a mirarme. Sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación, y supe que _ella también lo sabía._

Inhalé profundamente y mantuve la respiración. Bella seguía en el marco de la puerta y su esencia no había llegado a mí todavía. Sabía que esta era la opción más segura. Y siempre y cuando estuviera al menos semi-preparado cuando finalmente fuera asaltado por la esencia, quizás estaría bien. Asentí gentilmente, en un intento de hacerle saber que estaba bien que se moviera.

 **BPOV**

 _¡Él también sabía!_ Sea lo que esto fuera, él también lo sentía, estaba segura. ¿Pero qué era exactamente lo que sabía? Ni siquiera estaba segura. Pero sabía que algo grande iba a pasar cuando él… cuando me _oliera._

 _¿Qué sentido tiene eso?_

Era hermoso. Más allá de cualquier descripción, y me sentí atraída a él en una manera que no podía expresar con palabras. Era como si una parte de mí lo hubiera conocido por años. Mientras más tiempo pasaba, se sentía más fuerte. Más… recordaba.

Caminé al frente del salón cuidadosamente después de verlo asentir. Estaba manteniendo la respiración, así que cuando pasé por el ventilador, no le hizo nada. Le di mi comprobante al maestro para que pudiera firmarlo, y recibí el libro para la clase. El maestro me dijo dónde sentarme, pero yo ya lo sabía.

Tentativamente, tomé mi asiento junto a Edward. Me estaba mirando, su boca cerrada y sus ojos mirando los míos con intensidad.

Sus ojos eran abrumadores y hermosos. Eran de un color miel muy oscura, pero sabía que en cuanto notara mi esencia se pondrían completamente negros.

 _¿Cómo puede cambiar el color de ojos de una persona? Eso no tiene sentido… los ojos de la gente no cambian de color._

 _No… los ojos de los_ humanos _no cambian de color. Pero él no es…_

Jade ante mi repentino recuerdo. Su rostro se dirigió hacia mí, sus ojos grandes con preguntas silenciosas y confusión por mi sobresalto. Sin hablas, sus ojos buscaron respuestas en los míos, y pude notar la frustración en ellos.

 _Debería decir algo…_

 _¿Pero qué? ¿Qué tal si te estás volviendo loca? Piensas que él también lo siente, pero quizás todo está en tu imaginación. ¡Si le dices una palabra de esto pensará que estás completamente loca!_

 _Sí, especialmente si lo acusas de ser un vampiro. Realmente le darás una gran primera impresión con eso._

 _¡Pero_ no _estoy imaginando esto! ¡Sé que no! ¡Lo conozco!_

De repente, carraspeó y me miró a los ojos. —Hola, —dijo, apenas moviéndose. Aún no había respirado, lo podía notar. Me pregunté por cuánto tiempo podría mantener la respiración…

 _No necesita respirar para nada, pero lo hará si piensa hablar contigo._

 _¿Cómo demonios sé eso?_

—Um, h-hola, —tartamudeé en respuesta.

Él pausó y sus ojos se volvieron distantes por un momento, como si estuviera buscando qué decir.

—Bella… —dijo con una voz dudosa. Una expresión de sorpresa cruzó su rostro y sus ojos se dirigieron a sus manos por un momento—. Bella. —Dijo de nuevo, pero solo para sí mismo esta vez. La palabra saliendo de su boca era locamente familiar. Se sentía… correcto.

—Edward. —Respondí, sin planearlo, y repentinamente supe exactamente lo que él había sentido. Escuchar la palabra salir de mi boca, en voz alta por primera vez, me sorprendió y trajo otro huracán de imágenes y emociones.

—…Edward. —Dije, mi voz saliendo en un respiro, sorprendida por los intensos sentimientos que me abrumaban mientras me sentaba ahí.

Sus ojos volvieron a encontrar los míos, y me observó intensamente por un momento en silencio antes de finalmente abrir su boca para volver a hablar.

—Voy a respirar pronto… no sé si sea una buena idea o no… —comenzó con una grave y cuidadosa voz.

Parte de mi mente estaba gritando, _'¡lo sabía!'_ Pero otra parte de mí nunca lo había siquiera cuestionado, y esa parte respondió.

—No me lastimarás, Edward. Sé que no lo harás. Confío en ti. —Las palabras salieron sin siquiera pensarlas. Pero sabía que lo que dije era verdad.

Su rostro estaba lleno de conflicto. Estaba tan confundido y abrumado por todo esto, igual que yo.

Dudando, lo vi inhalar lentamente por su boca, y presencié cómo todo su cuerpo se tensaba. Sus músculos se contrajeron y su mandíbula se tensó. Sus manos sujetaron fuertemente los bordes de la mesa, y pude ver que el material cedía un poco por la presión. Me miró brevemente, sus ojos negros como la noche, luego se desviaron.

Mi corazón se rompió al verlo sufrir y me pregunté por qué no había mantenido la respiración toda la clase para evitar esto.

 **EPOV**

Sabía que necesitaría hablar más con ella. Tenía que hablar con ella de esto, e incluso más que eso, sabía que necesitaba estar cerca de ella. No había manera de que pudiera estar cerca de ella y hablarle nada más que un par de oraciones si siempre iba a estar manteniendo la respiración. Necesitaba acostumbrarme a su esencia, y de alguna forma, sabía que lo haría. Solo tomaría algo de tiempo y tolerancia, pero lo lograría.

No tendríamos mucho tiempo durante la clase para hablar, pero esperaba que pudiéramos hacerlo después. Pasaría el resto de la clase acostumbrándome al ardor tanto como pudiera, esperando que fuera suficiente.

Lentamente, tomé una bocanada de aire. Sabía que aún sería difícil, pero no tan malo como si inhalara por la nariz.

Al principio fue tan horrible como recordaba que sería… espera, ¿qué? _¿Recordaba?_

Pero eso es lo que era… era como si _recordara_ este día. Esta chica. Este ardor. Esta _esencia._

Era tentadora. Indescriptiblemente deliciosa y provocadora. Era la sangre más dulce y apetitosa que hubiera olido, pero no era la primera vez que la olía. Era un olor familiar. Uno que conocía mejor que cualquier otro. Era _su_ olor, y de alguna forma sabía que había olido esta dulce fragancia miles de veces antes, y había creado una tolerancia al ardor. Lo había hecho antes, y sabía que lo haría de nuevo.

El monstruo dentro de mí intentó enfurecerse, pero lo mantuve controlado. Sabía cómo lidiar con esto. Había _amaestrado esto,_ y lo volvería a hacer.

La clase comenzó y ninguno de nosotros habló. Nuestros ojos se encontraban frecuentemente y un silencio conocedor pasaba entre nosotros. Cada par de minutos tomaba otro breve respiro por mi boca, y cada vez que lo hacía ella lo notaba. Cada vez sus ojos se llenaban de pesar, porque sabía que estaba sufriendo. Me pregunté si sabía por qué.

¿Qué tanto sabía? ¿Qué tanto entendía de lo que estaba pasando?

—¿El dolor está aminorando? —dijo Bella a mi lado. Su voz apenas se escuchaba, pero sabía que yo la escucharía. Sabía varias cosas de mí, para ser alguien a quien nunca había conocido. Sin girarme hacia ella, asentí gentilmente, esperando tranquilizarla. La angustia en su rostro probó que no estaba convencida.

La clase casi terminaba e incluso había arriesgado inhalar un par de veces por mi nariz. Me estaba acostumbrando incluso más rápido de lo que había esperado, y ese hecho era un alivio. No quería tener que huir de ella. Quería… no, _necesitaba_ estar cerca de ella. Mientras más me sentaba aquí, sentía la atracción con más fuerza. Mi pecho se sentía vacío y lleno por ella a la vez. Vacío porque aún no estaba verdaderamente cerca de ella, pero lleno por los extraños sentimientos que estaban creciendo ahí.

Más detalles de ella llegaron a mí mientras la clase pasaba. Le gustaba leer. Le gustaban los clásicos y el romance. Adoraba _Romeo y Julieta_ y _Cumbres Borrascosas._ Era desinteresada y ponía las necesidades y deseos de otro por encima de las suyas, especialmente las de las personas que le importaban. Sería miserable si significaba que sus amigos o familia serían felices.

Detestaba celebrar su cumpleaños. Detestaba recibir regalos. Tenía la más horrenda camioneta vieja y roja.

En serio me reí cuando el recuerdo de su camioneta surgió en mi mente. Era locamente ruidosa y no superaba los 50 kilómetros por hora, haciendo que viajar en la cosa fuera frustrante para mí. Podría llegar a cualquier destino más rápido si cargara la maldita cosa.

 _Recuerdo…_

Recordaba cómo se suponía que este día debía haber ocurrido. La clase terminaría y saldría rápidamente del salón, mucho más rápido de lo que debería, y me iría a esconder a mi auto por una hora, intentando calmarme.

Habría pasado toda la clase usando toda la fuerza que poseía para evitar asesinar a toda la clase, solo para obtener su dulce y tentador néctar. Después de planear mi masacre, el saber qué tan cerca estuve de matar a un cuarto lleno de gente inocente me haría huir. Visitaría a Carlisle una última vez antes de ir a Denali.

Pero no terminaba ahí, como debería… regresaría. Regresaría por _ella._ Aún no podía recordar los detalles… Pero sabía que era verdad.

La clase terminó y los otros estudiantes se fueron rápidamente. Guardé mis cosas en mi mochila y me puse de pie. Sus ojos se agrandaron con miedo al intentar alcanzarme, deteniéndose antes de hacerlo.

—No vas a irte, ¿o sí? No vayas a Alaska, sé que no me lasti… —dijo rápidamente, pero alcé mi mano para detenerla.

 _También lo recuerda. No soy solo yo. También siente todo esto._

—No voy a ir a ninguna parte, Bella, pero necesito hablar contigo. Necesitamos salir de aquí y hablar de esto. Descubrir qué es. ¿Está bien?

Su rostro cambió en un instante de miedo y preocupación a emoción y alivio. Asintió y rápidamente tomó su mochila para levantarse conmigo.

—Siempre y cuando no haya callejones oscuros, estaré bien. —Se rio ligeramente. Sabía que se estaba refiriendo a otro recuerdo de una conversación que tuvimos una vez, pero lo hice a un lado.

La guié por el pasillo hacia un laboratorio de computación vacío, que sabía que no tenía una clase en esta hora. Nadie vendría aquí y podríamos tener algo de privacidad. Abrí la puerta para ella, entró rápidamente y la seguí, cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros.

Me giré para encararla, y nos miramos por un momento.

—Edward… —suspiró mi nombre, y escucharlo salir de sus dulces labios fue celestial. Sentí un estremecimiento en todo mi cuerpo.

—Bella… —respondí, igual de maravillado.

Y como una explosión, llegó a mí. Sin pensarlo, la alcancé y la acerqué a mí, colocando mis brazos alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo, enterrando mi cabeza en su hermoso cabello castaño.

Sus pequeños brazos me rodearon instantáneamente en respuesta, enterrando sus manos en mi cabello.

—Oh, Bella… te extrañé. —Las palabras dejaron mi boca antes de poder registrarlas. Casi no tenían sentido. Racionalmente, aún no tenían sentido. ¿Cómo podía extrañarla? Antes de hoy, no la había conocido. Pero de alguna manera, mi… _corazón_ sabía que era verdad. La conocía, y aunque no hubiera estado consciente de ello hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraron en la cafetería, la _había_ extrañado.

—¡Edward! También te extrañé. Dios, también te extrañé. —Lloró en mi hombro, apretándome más fuerte, aferrándose como si su vida dependiera de ello.

El suave calor de su cuerpo era celestial. Su encantadora esencia, aunque atormentaba a mi garganta, tranquilizaba mi mente.

Me separé de ella lo suficiente para mirar sus profundos ojos cafés y ser atraído de nuevo. La besé en los labios y reconocí este sentimiento. Enredó sus manos en mi cabello y profundizó el beso, gimiendo en mi boca parcialmente abierta. Sabía que era imprudente. Sabía que no debería hacerlo, pero no podría detenerlo ni aunque quisiera. Aunque tuve la bastante prudencia de mantener su lengua fuera de mi boca, pero aun así tenía que probarla. Había extrañado este sabor. Oh, dios, la había extrañado.

Finalmente nos separamos, y ella se quejó al perder la conexión. Me reí. Esto era familiar.

Finalmente conseguí la claridad mental para formar una pregunta.

—Bella… yo… tú… ¿qué…? _—Bien, quizás no tenía la claridad mental suficiente para formar una pregunta…_

Bella se rio y pasó sus dedos por mi cabello, y la sensación de su gentil caricia fue el cielo.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, sus ojos confundidos, pero brillando con… con _amor._

—No tengo idea, —contesté.

—Te conozco. —Declaró, sus ojos distantes, como si mirara algo demasiado lejos.

—También te conozco. Yo… recuerdo cosas… cosas de nosotros. Cosas que no han ocurrido.

—¡Yo también! Yo… sé lo que eres. Recuerdo, um… una van. Me salvaste… no, espera, me _vas_ a salvar…

—La van de Tyler. Hielo… te saqué del camino… —comencé, los recuerdos volviendo ahora.

—Pero antes de eso te fuiste. Fuiste a Alaska… no te irás esta vez, ¿verdad?

Reí. —Ya te lo dije, no me iré a ninguna parte. Originalmente me fui porque estaba demasiado abrumado por tu esencia. Perdí el control…

—Parece que eso no ocurrió esta vez. ¿Por qué inhalaste mi esencia si sabías que iba a doler? —me preguntó, obviamente confundida por esta acción.

—Sabía que necesitaba acostumbrarme. Pensé que usaría la hora de la clase para ajustarme.

—Ohh… —dijo, su boca formando la pequeña forma de una O mientras lo pensaba—. Tú… ¡Oh! Me besaste, ¿estuvo bien? Yo… ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo que hice debió ser difícil para ti!

Me reí. —Estoy bien, Bella. Esta vez estoy lidiando con esto mucho mejor.

—Esto es… es decir, ¿estamos repitiendo esto o algo? _Sé_ que he hecho este día antes. Quiero decir, comenzó siendo familiar, pero para la hora del almuerzo ya sabía todo lo que iba a ocurrir. _Recuerdo_ este día… recuerdo mañana. ¡Recuerdo la próxima semana! ¿Cómo es eso posible?

—Creo que recuerdo mucho más allá de eso, —respondí, reflexionando.

—Yo también… solo que no a detalle… todavía no. Mientras más estamos juntos, las cosas se vuelven más claras. —Contestó antes de quedarse en silencio y pensar por un momento—. Edward… no vas a ignorarme por tres semanas después del accidente con la van de Tyler, ¿o sí? —Me miró, sus ojos entrecerrados y acusadores.

Solté una carcajada. —Bella, amor, ¿honestamente piensas que voy a dejar que el estúpido choque ocurra esta vez? No vas a estar cerca de esa parte del estacionamiento el próximo martes, y es definitivo. Además, parece que recuerdo evitarte en un intento de protegerte de mí y mi secreto… supongo que ya recuerdas qué es… ¿cierto? —Mi voz perdió fuerza al final, convirtiéndose en una pregunta.

—¿Te refieres a ser un vampiro? —Preguntó con el rostro completamente serio, y no pude evitar reírme.

—Sí… acerca de ser un vampiro.

—Oh, sí… lo recuerdo… yo… no estoy segura de recordar aún cómo lo descubrí… no recuerdo que me lo hayas dicho, ni siquiera… ¡oh! El prado. Recuerdo el prado.

—Port Angeles… —murmuré en voz baja, el recuerdo estrellándose en mi mente repentinamente.

—¡Oh! Pero espera… lo supe antes de que yo… oh, al diablo. Lo averiguaré más tarde —terminó mientras fruncía el ceño en concentración—. Esto me está dando un dolor de cabeza.

—¿En serio? —Pregunté, mi mano subiendo al lado de su cabeza y pasando mis dedos gentilmente por su cabello antes de descansar mi mano en el costado de su cabeza cuidadosamente—. ¿En serio te duele? —pregunté, genuinamente preocupado.

Sus ojos se suavizaron y me sonrió con calidez. —No, estoy bien. Es solo algo abrumador. Son tantas cosas que absorber al mismo tiempo. Sigue llegando a mí en olas y a veces no sé qué hacer con toda la información. Esta mañana, mi mayor preocupación era perderme de camino a mis clases, o dejarme en vergüenza enfrente de otros estudiantes, y de repente estoy recordando al amor de mi vida… —Se detuvo y su rostro enrojeció casi al instante.

Sonreí abiertamente. —Recuerdo ese sonrojo, —mencioné, sonriéndole. La acerqué a mí de nuevo, sintiendo el calor extra de su rostro sonrojado contra mi pecho y respirando en la esencia de su cabello—. Oh, Bella, mi amor. —Dejé de hablar, besando ligeramente la cima de su cabeza.

Bella suspiró con placer, y mandó vibraciones por mi pecho. —Te amo, —susurró.

—También te amo.

* * *

 _Con esta nueva traducción regresamos a fanfiction. Esperamos que sea de su agrado._

 ** _FFAD._**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Reboot**

 **Historia original de Athey y Diana Law**

 **Traducido por Carolina Aguirre, FFAD**

 **Capítulo beteado por Sara Gamboa, Betas FFAD**

* * *

 **EPOV**

A regañadientes apartamos caminos. Ella ya se había perdido los primeros quince minutos de su clase de gimnasia, y a pesar del control que yo debía tener, sabía que desesperadamente necesitaba cazar. Accedimos a reunirnos en su casa después del colegio. Rápidamente corrí a mi auto y deslice las llaves dentro de la guantera donde yo sabía que Alice las encontraría, y salí corriendo tan pronto como alcance la cobertura de los árboles. Yo no necesitaba el auto y no quería retrasar a mis hermanos. No había nada tan frustrante para nosotros como tener que pretender "caminar" a casa a velocidad humana hasta que estuviéramos lo suficientemente lejos de las miradas indiscretas al ir a toda carrera.

No me tomó mucho tiempo encontrar mi primera presa, pero era un pequeño gato montés y sabía que no sería suficiente para saciarme. Aún tenía tiempo, antes de que fuera hora para salir de la escuela, así que fui un poco más profundo, dentro del espeso bosque hasta que atrape la esencia de algunos ciervos.

No era la cosa más apetitosa para beber, pero había varios de ellos y si yo hacía un buen trabajo de ello, podía fácilmente atrapar a dos de ellos y lo que sería suficiente para saciarme. Corrí en su dirección, ansioso de saciar mi sed y volver con mi amor.

Corrí de regreso a la casa de Bella casi una hora más tarde. Su viejo y oxidado Chevy estaba estacionado frente a su casa y me dirigí a la puerta delantera, golpeando gentilmente.

— ¡Edward! —ella exclamó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y abrazándome cálidamente. Tiernamente le devolví el abrazo, levantando su pequeño cuerpo del suelo mientras caminaba dentro y cerraba la puerta detrás de nosotros con el pie.

—Esto se siente como un sueño extraño —dijo mientras su cara acariciaba mi cuello.

— ¿Recordaste algo nuevo mientras me fui? —le pregunté ausentemente. Varias cosas nuevas habían venido a mí mientras cazaba. La carrera me había dado una buena oportunidad de aclarar mi mente.

—No lo sé… pienso, que es como si todas las cosas ya las sabia, yo sólo no las había recordado aún. Como… es como que tú lees la mente de la gente, pero tú no pudieras leer la mía.

Por alguna razón, esta declaración hizo recordar algo que sabía en mi mente y las palabras sólo salieron. —Pero algún día lo hare…

—Después de que yo cambie. Aprenderé a controlarlo y te dejare entrar —Dijo ella, sus ojos abriéndose repentinamente en comprensión.

Mi aliento quedó en mi garganta… ella estaba en lo correcto.

—Después de que nos casemos. —Ella continuo, sus ojos distantes por un momento antes de que se enfocaran en mi cara, la sorpresa coloreando su cara.

—La Boda. —Susurré, mientras unos pocos destellos cruzaron mi mente. Aún estaba distante en el futuro. Era de lejos la cosa más detallada que yo había logrado recordar, además de la impactante visión de ella con la piel pálida y ojos de rubí.

Mi mente exploró las imágenes mas allá por un momento, y yo imaginé que ella estaba haciendo la misma cosa, por la mirada en sus ojos.

—Me diste mucha pelea para casarte conmigo —me reí del recuerdo. Ella peleó cada vez, antes de finalmente acceder a ser mí esposa.

—Yo recuerdo que, después pensaba, "¿porque pelee tanto por esto?" —ella dijo, sus ojos aun distantes, pero felices.

Sonreí ampliamente por un momento antes de que mi mente se dirigiera a otro asunto que se acababa de abrir.

—Pensé la misma cosa después de que te transforme —dije, tranquilamente, pensativo.

— ¿Porque luche contra esto por tanto tiempo? Cuando no ha hecho nada más que hacerme feliz —ella dijo, en repuesta de ambas memorias cuando nos habíamos dado cuenta.

Asentí lentamente.

Un momento de silencia paso cuando repentinamente ella jadeó, sus ojos ampliándose y mirando los míos.

— ¿Qué? —pregunte rápidamente

—Renesmee —dijo en un susurro.

La sola palabra trajo un sinfín de imágenes y casi sentí que me caía de la impresión por ello.

—Oh Dios mío… —dije, en shock. Camine hacia el living aturdido, y me senté en el sofá, tratando de recomponerme. Ella me siguió lentamente y se sentó a mi lado, sus ojos casi tan distantes y sorprendidos como los míos.

—Tuvimos una hija —dije, aun mirando a la nada mientras las imágenes se filtraban en mi mente mientras ella se aclaraba. Sentí un desgarro en mi pecho, mientras un hoyo aparecía por la pérdida de mi hija.

Oí a Bella sollozar y mis ojos se dirigieron a su cara para ver lágrimas llenando sus ojos. Después de pocos segundos, ellas comenzaron a rodar gentilmente por sus mejillas.

—Oh Bella… —dije, acercándola hacia mí y abrazándola. Ella restregó su cara en mi hombro y empuño la tela de mi camisa en una de sus pequeñas manos.

—Ella no ocurrirá ahora, ¿cierto? —ella preguntó, finalmente alejando su cara de mi hombro y mirándome a los ojos.

— ¿Porque dices eso? —le pregunté acariciando su cabeza con mi mano, intentando calmarla de alguna manera mientras yo mismo me venía abajo.

— ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de ello? Quiero decir… incluso si tenemos un niño otra vez, no será lo mismo. La genética y todo eso es… tan al azar. Tan impredecible. Aun podemos tener un hijo, pero no será ella. Ahora ella nunca existirá en esta vida.

Mi mente analizó sus palabras, y supe que ella probablemente tenía razón. Incluso, si igualábamos el marco de tiempo exactamente, si la biología humana era cualquier marco de referencia, las posibilidades de que la misma esperma se una al huevo exacto era escaso, y más lejos de nuestro control.

Suspiré en su cabello y me di cuenta que no tenía nada que decirle para calmarla. También me dolía a mí. El pequeño y hermoso ángel que yo recordaba amar más de lo que pensé posible, nunca existiría. Decirle a Bella que podríamos concebir otro sería insensato. Ambos estábamos lamentando la pérdida de un niño que realmente nunca había existido fuera de nuestros recuerdos.

Gentilmente acaricie su pelo mientras ella lloraba silenciosamente en mi hombro, y nos sostuvimos uno al otro así por un momento. Mi mente comenzó a deambular a través de los recuerdos de mí… mi hija. La pequeña cosa más extraordinaria que nunca imagine sería posible. Mi niña.

Nunca en mis más de 80 años de existencia de vampiro, yo podía haber imaginado que tal cosa sería posible, pero ahora lo sabía, y ahora estaba determinado a no dejarlo pasar.

Recuerdo su don. Sus ojos. Ellos eran como los de Bella, mientras ella era humana. Su pelo, mi color, pero los rizos de Charlie. Su risa. Cuán rápido ella creció y… entonces recuerdo algo más… recordé muchos, muchos vampiros en nuestra casa. Lobos. Alice y Jasper se habían ido. Los Volturi.

Me puse rígido y Bella lo noto. Su corazón se aceleró y su voz se elevó un tono.

— ¿Edward? ¿Qué es?"

—Recuerdo morir —dije simplemente.

Sus ojos se ampliaron y se sentó en silencio, esperando a que yo continuara.

—Los Volturi vinieron a Forks. Todos ellos. —susurré, casi temiendo que si lo decía más alto, ocurriría de verdad justo ahí y entonces.

Bella jadeó y sus ojos miraban a la distancia. Ella también estaba viéndolo. Todo.

—Alice y Jasper volvieron —dijo tranquilamente—. Ellos habían encontrado otro mestizo pero no importó. Los Volturi nos mataron a todos de cualquier forma.

—Era sólo una excusa… Renesmee nunca fue la razón real de que ellos vinieran. Ellos tenían miedo de cuán grande y poderosa nuestra familia se había convertido. Ellos estaban intimidados por nosotros. —Mi voz se hizo fría. Podía sentir la rabia llenándome con el recuerdo. El horror que presencié ese día. Mi familia desgarrada delante de mí. Las enormes fogatas ondulando con sus cuerpos y los cuerpos de los pocos miembros Volturi que logramos matar. Los ensangrentados cadáveres de los lobos que se esparcían en el área mientras estrangulados aullidos llenaban el aire.

Me encogí y estremecí, acercándola más a mí, mientras las horrorosas imágenes se filtraban a través de mi mente. Sentí el pequeño cuerpo de Bella temblar con sollozos contra mí y repentinamente me di cuenta que mi cuerpo estaba haciendo lo mismo. Sollozos secos sin lágrimas, escapaban de mi cuerpo y sólo nos sosteníamos el uno al otro en silencio. Aferrándonos el uno al otro como si nuestra vida dependiera de ello.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BPOV.**

— ¿Supones que eso es por lo que esto ocurrió? —le pregunté, después de que un inmensurable periodo de tiempo paso silencioso entre nosotros.

Él se apartó, sus cejas levantadas juntas en confusión. — ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bien… quiero decir, aun no tengo idea de cómo, pero es como si nos hubieran dado una segunda oportunidad. Nosotros morimos Edward. Pero aquí estamos, de vuelta en el comienzo otra vez. Como comenzar desde la primera base y no se… ¿quizás hacerlo mejor esta vez? Al menos definitivamente podemos evitar cometer los mismos errores que cometimos la última vez.

El asintió lentamente, reflexionando visiblemente sobre lo que le había dicho. —Quizás estas en lo correcto. Pero aún es un misterio como pudo haber pasado.

—No sé si alguna vez entenderemos esto —respondí.

—Probablemente no.

— ¿Pero importa? Al menos estamos aquí —susurré en silencio.

Nos sentamos en silencio otra vez, ambos pensando, ninguno hablando. Yo estaba recordando mucho más ahora, pero aun había un montón de hoyos.

—Me pregunto, si alguno de los otros recuerda algo. —dije repentinamente, pensando en los hermanos de Edward.

—Hmmm….no sentí nada en sus mentes hoy. Ni tampoco cuando estaba dejando la escuela. Revise rápidamente a Alice para ver si ella estaba poniéndome atención, pero no lo estaba… ella estaba enfocada en Jasper, igual que la última vez.

—No lo sé… — dijo despacio, probablemente dándose cuenta de la misma cosa que yo—. Hmmm…. —Él continuó después de una breve pausa.

Lo mire interrogante, y él sonrió de medio lado y rio ligeramente.

— ¿Qué? —le pregunté enarcando una ceja.

—Bien, supongo que tengo una segunda oportunidad con tus padres. Definitivamente no deje la mejor de las impresiones con Charlie la primera vez.

Reí levemente. El humor era pesado en la habitación. Aprecie su intento.

—Bien, no me dejes como un Zombie en coma por seis meses el próximo año, y de seguro tendrás una mejor relación con Charlie —dije sarcásticamente, pero no pude evitar sentir una enorme oleada de dolor en mi pecho al recuerdo de ese tiempo. No había querido dejar escapar eso.

Sus ojos instantáneamente se volvieron tristes y me atrajo en un apretado abrazo otra vez.

—Bella, amor, te juro que nunca te volvería a dejar, lo digo enserio. Ahora lo sé bien. Nunca cometería ese error otra vez, nunca.

—Esto también nos ahorrará un viaje a Italia —dije contra su hombro, muy agradecida de evadir conocer a Aro otra vez.

El rió. —Muy cierto. Sólo eso podría ser suficiente para salvarnos de nuestro destino anterior. Si Aro sigue sin saber de nosotros, podríamos no tener que lidiar con este loco desastre del todo.

—Si tenemos un hijo, aún tenemos que ser cuidadosos acerca de toda la cosa de los niños inmortales. —Comencé lentamente, mirándolo con cuidado. Yo no estaba segura si el estaría dispuesto a tratar de tener un hijo, ahora que sabíamos era posible. Él estaba tan aterrado de que muriera la última vez. Tan asustado de que el me perdería…

—Sí, pero ahora lo sabemos mejor. Nunca se nos había ocurrido, entonces, así Renesmee seria fácilmente confundida con uno, por alguien que no supiera. Ella estaba creciendo tan rápido, y por eso Alice lo descubrió, el crecimiento continuaría por 7 años antes que el niño se detuviera y fuera como nosotros… congelado en el tiempo. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es mantenerla a ella o a él, en secreto, oculto, lejos hasta que ellos fueran lo suficientemente grande para que nadie cometiera ese error otra vez. Pienso que podemos hacer eso, tan pronto estemos preparados. Y esta vez lo estaremos. —Él sonrió suavemente hacia mí y acaricio mi pelo. Mis ojos se ampliaron y le di una gran sonrisa. Él aún estaría dispuesto a tener otro hijo conmigo. Nosotros no podremos tener a Renesmee, y nunca la olvidaríamos, pero aun podríamos hacer una vida juntos.

Lo abrace fuerte, tan feliz y enamorada de él. Una pequeña voz en mi cabeza aún estaba asustada y sobrecogida por todo esto. La parte de mí que era sólo Bella Swan, la chica nueva de Forks High, sólo hace unas horas. Pero la parte maravillosa y honesta atracción y poderoso amor que sentía por él, superaba cualquier miedo a la incertidumbre.

Después de pocos momentos de silencio él se alejó y suspiró. —Tu padre llegará a casa dentro de una hora… no hay forma que yo pueda estar aquí esta tarde. Sólo es tu primer día en la escuela. Traer un chico a casa de la escuela el primer día, probablemente le daría un ataque al corazón. —El rio débilmente.

Me reí. —Probablemente lo haría y… necesito tener la cena preparada. Oh demonios… yo iba a comprar provisiones esta tarde. Tendré que hacerlo mañana después de la escuela. —Puse mala cara, dándome cuenta que perdería un poco de tiempo con Edward para tener listo ese quehacer…

— ¿Puedo ir contigo? —dijo, y lo miré sorprendida.

—Pero tú odias el olor.

Él puso su mano para silenciarme. —Lo soportaré—. Él rio y yo sonreí.

Me puse de pie y el me siguió rápidamente, sus ojos cuestionándome. —Bien, necesito revisar que tengo en la cocina y ver que puedo preparar para esta noche, sin provisiones. ¿Te importaría resistir en la sala mientras cocino?

El rio. —Me encantaría.

Pasaron cerca de veinte minutos y tenía preparada una razonable comida.

—Hey Edward, comencé a hablar, revolviendo una olla de fideos hirviendo.

— ¿Si Bella? —el respondió desde su asiento en la mesa, donde él había estado los últimos veinte y tantos minutos, mientras me observaba cocinar.

—Estaba pensando… quiero decirle a la gente en la escuela, y a Charlie, que nos habíamos conocido antes.

El levanto una ceja, obviamente confundido.

—Quiero decir…. que si les decimos que nos conocemos hace años de algún lugar. Que yo ya te conocía y nos reconocimos el uno al otro una vez que nos sentamos juntos en biología. Comenzamos a salir para recordar viejos tiempos, o algo como eso. Explicaría más fácilmente, porque repentinamente estamos pasando tanto tiempo juntos.

El levanto sus cejas mientras pensaba en todo eso. —Suena como una buena idea, pero, ¿puedes hacerlo? Tú siempre has sido una mala mentirosa—. El arqueo una ceja y me sonrió. Le rodee los ojos.

—Bien, creo que sería más fácil, que pretender que no te conozco del todo cuando estemos en la escuela. Pienso que eso sería más difícil de hacer. Además de esta forma te puedo presentar a Charlie más fácilmente y pronto.

Él me sonrió ampliamente.

—Te recuerdo peleando con uñas y dientes para evitar tener que decirle a Charlie que tenías novio la última vez. —Él me sonrió.

Jadee y le regañe juguetonamente. —Sí, bien pienso que Charlie puede manejarlo, si le facilito que se haga la idea. Y estoy demasiado impaciente como para hacerme la tonta con esto, esta vez. Odio no poder ocultar cosas como está a la gente. Es demasiado confuso, y ya va a ser lo suficientemente raro como es. ¿Porque agregar más cosas?

El asintió suavemente y me sonrió tibiamente. Podría decir que a él realmente le gustaba esto.

—Bien, ¿qué quieres decirle a la gente? Es bien sabido que mi familia vino aquí desde Alaska, y tú vienes de Arizona. No hay muchas oportunidades para que nosotros nos encontramos de esa forma.

—Sí, estaba pensando en eso. Un invierno hace un par de años… pienso que tenía trece, de cualquier forma, mi mamá fue invitada una vez a este Tiempo Compartido en un Resort de Ski, en Colorado y ella me arrastro a mí. Nos quedamos en este gran y lujoso condominio por tres semanas; lo hicimos durante mis vacaciones de navidad de la escuela.

—De todas formas, Rene paso medio tiempo ahí en ese Tiempo Compartido, obligado de reuniones, y la otra mitad esquiando. Casi no la vi, las tres semanas que estuvimos ahí, así que fácilmente dije que había pasado la mayor parte de mi tiempo con una agradable familia en uno de los condominios vecinos, y realmente llegue a conocer a su hijo menor. —Sonreí, impresionada con cuan completamente bien funcionaria esto. El parecía impresionado también con mi pequeña mentira.

— ¡Bella, eso es perfecto! —él sonrió ampliamente.

—Lo es, ¿cierto? —Sonreí de alegría—. La mejor parte, es que todo es al menos parcialmente cierto, así que yo no debería tener demasiado problema con una pequeña mentira. Realmente conocí un par de chicos, hijos de los vecinos mientras estábamos ahí, pero ellos eran todos más jóvenes que yo. Como siete, u ocho y nueve años. El resto del tiempo yo sólo leí dentro.

— ¿Ni siquiera trataste de esquiar? —preguntó, enarcando una ceja, pero sonriendo adrede.

—Aah… ¿estas bromeando? Yo quería dejar Colorado con vida, muchas gracias. Soy lo suficientemente descoordinada sin esquíes en mis pies.

El rio y ame el sonido como si fluyera por mis sentidos.

Mire el reloj, mientras apagaba el quemador y me moví para colar los fideos.

—Charlie estará pronto en casa —dijo Edward también viendo la hora.

Asentí silenciosamente mientras me giré hacia la olla de espaguetis y moví la salsa un poco más.

—Esto me dará tiempo para ir a hablar con Carlisle, al menos —dijo Edward, sin entusiasmo.

—Oh

—Si… necesito ver si el, o los otros recuerdan algo de esto, o si sólo somos nosotros dos. También veré si Carlisle alguna vez, ha oído alguna historia o algo como esto, aunque… realmente dudo que lo haya hecho. Y también debería decirle acerca de los lobos.

Lo miré confundida. — ¿Qué pasa con los lobos?

—Bien, nosotros hemos venido a vivir aquí asumiendo que los lobos se habían ido. Por lo demás, no hemos encontrado nada en más de un año y… eso no ocurrirá ahora, ya que no hay forma en el infierno en que yo te deje. Sam Ulley, a este punto ya ha sufrido el cambio. Sé que Jared y Paul son los próximos, pero en realidad no sé cuándo ellos sufrirán sus transformaciones… en cualquier caso, probablemente sería prudente tratar de mejorar las relaciones con la manada tan pronto sea posible.

—Carlisle probablemente querrá renovar el tratado con Sam y Billy en persona, ahora que sabemos que hay lobos otra vez en la reserva.

—Oh… —respondí, no segura de que sentir por todo esto. Esto no era algo que yo realmente había pensado mucho aún.

—Bella… —comenzó Edward, dudando después de un momento de silencio—. Acerca de Jacob… —Sus ojos estaban tristes y mi corazón se rompió.

—Oh Edward —comencé, dejando la cuchara que estaba usando para revolver la salsa y rápidamente le baje la llama al quemador para que hirviera a fuego lento. Camine hacia él y me senté en la silla a su lado, tomando su mano en la mía.

Él sonrió débilmente, pero no llego a sus ojos.

—Edward, mis recuerdos aun no son claros en Jacob. Principalmente yo sólo recuerdo estando… bien, estando entumecida y miserable durante ese tiempo. Mi recuerdo más distintivo de Jacob son la culpa que sentí después. Yo… yo siento como si lo usé. Lo herí tanto y no quiero hacer eso otra vez. Me rehúso a hacerle eso a él.

—Y aún más doloroso que eso, es el recuerdo de cuanto te hirió a ti, cuando yo quería verlo. Cuán difícil era para ti durante ese tiempo, y yo me niego a dejar que eso pase.

Él me dio su sonrisa ladeada. Aún era débil, pero se sintió más real ahora y le sonreí de vuelta, tratando de darle seguridad.

—Te amo. Yo recuerdo preocuparme mucho por Jacob. Lo ame como familia; como un amigo realmente importante, pero nunca se comparó a lo que siento por ti. En este momento realmente no he conocido a Jacob. La última vez que lo vi yo tenía como cuatro años. El aún no me conoce, y si no voy a La Push en un par de semanas con Jess y Mike y todos, el realmente no tendrá oportunidad de conocerme.

—Yo no lo usaré para escarbar detalles sobre tu familia, porque ya sé todo. Y tú no me dejaras el próximo año, así que no voy a buscarlo por amistad. No veo como él y yo tendríamos oportunidad de formar una amistad cercana ahora. Las cosas se van a dar diferente esta vez. —Finalmente terminé, dándole un apretón a su mano.

Él me sonrió y ahora si llegó a sus ojos. Fue un alivio. —Pero, ¿te molesta? Él fue un buen amigo; sé que te preocupas por el un montón. ¿Te molestará no tener esa amistad esta vez?

Pensé acerca de ello un momento antes de mover mi cabeza. —Estaré bien. Como dije, esos recuerdos aún no son claros… supongo que ellos pueden tomar forma después, o puede que no. Mis recuerdos más claros son contigo.

Él me sonrió tibiamente y me tiró hacia sus rodillas, besando el lado de mi cabeza y envolviendo sus brazos a mí alrededor. —Durante nuestras últimas semanas juntos, él se volvió un amigo para mí también… pero pienso que sería mejor si sólo lo dejamos vivir en paz esta vez.

—Pienso que es lo mejor también.

Era tranquilizador y dulce, ambas, y era también extraño. Parte de mi cerebro aún estaba operando en la misma longitud de onda desde esta mañana. Parte de mi aún era la Bella de antes, todo esto y esa parte de mi aún era locamente sobrecogedora. Mi mente estaba confundida, pero mi corazón estaba feliz.

Aunque parte de mi sabía que esto estaba bien, estaba creciendo más y ganando. La confusión e incredulidad estaba desvaneciéndose. Sentada en su regazo, rodeada por fuertes y esculpidos brazos dominaban y me calmaban.

Esto estaba bien.

Esto era como se suponía debía ser.

Demasiado pronto, era tiempo de que Charlie llegara a casa y Edward estaba forzado a irse. Era difícil decir adiós, pero sabía que el volvería tan pronto como mi papa se quedara dormido. Recordando ser su esposa, hizo extremadamente difícil observarlo irse, pero al menos ahora yo tenía algo que no tenía antes: Tiempo.

Termine el espagueti y lo serví en platos. Recién los estaba poniendo en la mesa cuando Charlie camino a través de la puerta delantera.

—Eso huele genial Bells. —Él dijo mientras colgaba su arma y tomo su lugar en la mesa.

Comimos con muy poca discusión la mayor parte de la comida. Casi en la mitad, Charlie finalmente rompió el incómodo silencio.

—Así que, ¿cómo te fue en la escuela? ¿Has hecho algún amigo? —él preguntó mientras se tomaba una pausa con los espaguetis.

Tome una profunda inspiración. Edward estaba definitivamente en lo correcto acerca de mí siendo mala mintiendo. —Oh sí. Papá tú nunca lo creerás, pero en realidad conocí a alguien que ya conocía—. Dije tratando de sonar convincente.

— ¿Oh? dijo Charlie, mirándome un poco sorprendido.

—Sí. No sé si sabes o no, pero cuando tenía trece años mamá me llevó a Colorado durante mis vacaciones porque a ella le habían ofrecido un condominio gratis por tres semanas como parte de alguna presentación de, ¿tiempo compartido? —lo termine como una pregunta. Sé que le había dicho acerca de ese tiempo, pero había sido hace un par de años.

—Oh, sí. Tú y esquiar. No es la combinación más inteligente.

Reí, —Si, no es broma. Eso es porque nunca fui a esquiar. Me quedé las tres semanas completas, aburrida. Bien, no todo el tiempo. La familia quien poseía el condominio de al lado en donde estábamos quedándonos estaba ahí por vacaciones también. Toda la familia estaba fuera casi todo el tiempo, excepto por su hijo menor. El odiaba la idea de esquiar tanto como yo y se quedaba leyendo y escuchando música. Terminamos juntándonos un montón. Él era el único contacto humano que tuve las tres aburridas semanas.

Había ensayado esto en mi cabeza, pero no estaba segura de cuan convincente estaba siendo.

— ¿Y tú te encontraste con este chico en la escuela? —preguntó, arqueando una ceja y enfatizando la palabra "chico". Rodee mis ojos.

—Sí, yo no lo había visto ni oído de él, desde esas tres semanas de hace años, así que no estaba totalmente segura de quien era él al comienzo, yo sólo lo reconocí, tu sabes. Pero nos sentamos juntos en Biología y empezamos a conversar y recordé quien era.

— Guau, esa es una enorme coincidencia, ¿cuál es su nombre? —dijo tomando otra cucharada llena de fideos

—Edward Cullen —dije, observando su cara por una reacción.

— ¿Un Cullen ah? —Él pareció pensativo por un momento—. Bien eso tiene sentido. No hay mucha gente en el pueblo que yo tomaría como el tipo que tiene vacaciones en un condominio en The Rockies. —Él tomó otra cucharada llena de espaguetis y se sentó en silencio por un momento como si estuviera pensando las noticias.

— ¿Tú conoces a los Cullen? —pregunté tratando de seguir el juego.

—Sí, buena familia. El Dr. Cullen es un gran hombre. Este pueblo es afortunado de tener tan hábil cirujano, que está dispuesto a tomar residencia en un hospital tan apartado.

—Sí, recuerdo a Edward mencionar que su papá era doctor. —Dije antes de tomar otro bocado de la comida en mi plato para distraerme a mí misma.

—Aunque… este chico… ¿no es un poquito mayor para estar en una de tus clases? —él preguntó arqueando una ceja hacia mí.

Me ahogue por un momento, pero seguí la corriente, esperando que él no lo notara. —Él es un junior. Está en mí mismo grado. Creo que tú estás pensando en Emmett, yo estoy hablando de Edward.

—Espera…. —hizo una pausa—. ¿Cuál de ellos es Edwin?

—Edward es el más joven, el que tiene el pelo cobrizo.

—Oh, bien ese es —él se esforzó—. Mejor, supongo. No me gusta la mirada del grandote. Estoy seguro que él es un chico agradable y todo, pero él luce demasiado… maduro para la escuela.

Era misterioso cuan familiar era esta conversación pero… estaba fuera de lugar. No se suponía que Charlie y yo tuviéramos esta conversación por cerca de un mes, y bajo circunstancias bastante diferentes. Todo está cosa de tener recuerdos del futuro estaba siendo realmente confuso, pero… las cosas probablemente esta vez serian diferente, así que con suerte las cosas cambiarían de rumbo un montón y pronto y la incomodidad se acabaría.

—Así que, ¿conociste a alguien más? —Charlie preguntó después de un momento.

—Sí, supongo. Estaba esta chica, Jessica, quien estaba en un par de mis clases y me arrastro a sentarme con ella y sus amigos al almuerzo. Un montón de chicos fueron realmente agradables y acogedores. Yo sólo odio ser el centro de atención. Tu sabes cuan solitaria soy.

El asintió silenciosamente, tragando otro bocado de comida. El parecía más complacido ahora que yo había mencionado a una chica quien podría actuar en la capacidad de amiga.

Una vez nuestra comida estaba terminada, fui escaleras arriba y encendí la arcaica pieza de tecnología que pretendía ser un computador, y estuve limpiando mi habitación mientras esperaba a que se iniciara.

Sabía que tendría un correo electrónico esperando por mí de mi mamá, y trate de repetir la historia que había inventado para Charlie, a ella. Me daría más tiempo de practicar ya que estaba segura que Jessica me gruñiría mañana en la escuela si me veía con Edward, lo cual planeaba hacer.

Rápidamente escribí el mensaje para mi mamá y deje que el computador se apagara sólo. Tomé mi bolso de artículos de aseo y me prepare para ir a la cama, mi corazón acelerándose en excitación por la llegada de Edward. Esta era la rutina que yo no podía esperar que comenzara otra vez, aún si era todo lo que yo podía tener… por ahora.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Reboot**

 **Historia original de Athey y Diana Law**

 **Traducido por Nikky Valencia, FFAD**

* * *

 **EPOV**

Me encontraba a una manzana del hospital por lo que tuve que dejar el cómodo aislamiento de la línea de árboles y conformarme con las aceras públicas, así que reduje mi velocidad a un ritmo humano más "normal".

Sabía que ya era hora de que terminara el turno de Carlisle y esperaba tener algo de tiempo a solas con él antes de tener que lidiar con el resto de la familia. Aún no tenía idea de cómo explicarles con exactitud, y una parte de mí sólo esperaba que lo recordaran también, sólo para hacer las cosas más simples.

A pesar de mis esperanzas, una gran parte dentro de mí dudaba que fuera así de fácil. De alguna manera sospeché que ninguno de ellos compartiría esos recuerdos.

Caminé por la entrada general del hospital y fui directamente a su oficina. Cuando me acerqué, pude oír sus pensamientos y supe que estaba allí. Estaba terminando algunas cosas, preparándose para irse a casa por el día de hoy. Este era un buen momento.

Llamé ligeramente a la puerta y se dio cuenta rápidamente de que era yo.

Entra Edward. Pensó para mí, empujé la puerta y entré.

—Edward, esto es una sorpresa, ¿qué te trae aquí? —Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con mi cara, dejando los papeles en su escritorio. Su rostro cambió y parecía curioso así como perplejo por mi expresión.

—Edward… ¿qué pasa? —Su voz era suave, y un poco preocupada.

Dejé salir una risa entrecortada. Aún me sentía algo abrumado por la locura del día, pero también estaba feliz. Estático, en realidad.

—Carlisle… ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar. Ha pasado tanto… —Pasé ásperamente mis dedos por mi cabello y me senté en una de las sillas, frente a su escritorio.

—¿Algo está mal? —Preguntó, tratando de saber las cosas más importantes primero.

—No, no. Para nada… de hecho, todo está bien. Carlisle… hoy conocí a la mujer con la que me voy a casar algún día. —Me reí débilmente, pero mi sonrisa era genuina, y él lo notó. Me vi a mí mismo desde sus ojos, y pude ver que mi propio rostro era una mezcla de exuberancia y extenuación. Quedaba bien. Así era como me sentía.

Él me miró boquiabierto por un momento, tratando de procesar mis palabras antes de que su gesto cambiara a uno de pura felicidad. Pude sentir la alegría en sus pensamientos. Él estaba emocionado, feliz, aliviado por mí.

—¿Lo hiciste? —Preguntó finalmente, sin estar seguro de que más preguntar, entusiasmo en su voz.

—Sí. Su nombre es Bella. Pero Carlisle, hay muchísimo más de esto… es, es enorme, ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar… o cómo empezar.

Bella… ¿Isabella Swan? ¿La hija del Jefe Swan? Sus pensamientos vinieron a mí, ligeramente preocupados, en cuanto hizo la conexión. En realidad no había secretos en este pequeño pueblo y había sido la noticia del mes pasado que ella vendría a vivir aquí.

—Uh… sí. Carlisle… ella es humana… pero como dije, hay muchísimo más sobre esto.

Humana… eso va a complicar las cosas. Pensó. —¿Qué quieres decir exactamente, Edward? Por favor, explícate. —Se inclinó sobre su escritorio, concentrándose por completo en mí.

Me puse a explicar el extraño sentimiento dèjávu que empecé a tener ese día temprano, y la extraordinaria familiaridad que tuve con ella cuando la vi en el almuerzo.

Expliqué las oleadas de conocimiento y recuerdos que me inundaron, durante el día, y cómo instintivamente había sabido el cómo lidiar con la abrumante fuerza de su esencia. Le dije sobre el fenómeno de la tua cantante, del cual antes ni siquiera hubiera aprendido.

Le hablé sobre Bella y yo, sentados en su sala recordando juntos. Le dije sobre cómo ella y yo realmente nos conocimos y enamoramos. La manera que pasó entonces, y como nunca hubiera pasado ahora.

Habíamos estado sentados por casi una hora, discutiendo sobre ello, cuando finalmente llegué a la parte de cómo habíamos muerto. Ahora recordaba vívidamente el horrendo suceso. La enorme batalla con mucha sangre inocente derramada.

—En serio pensamos que estábamos ganando por un momento, pero había demasiados de ellos… incluso con el escudo de Bella, y las ilusiones de Zafrina, no tomó mucho tiempo antes de que empezáramos a caer, uno a uno. Muchos de los testigos huyeron, y tenían todo el derecho a ello. No tenían ninguna obligación de pelear a nuestro lado y morir por nosotros… no los culpaba.

—Edward… —Carlisle dijo en una suave y calmada voz, posando su mano sobre mi hombro. Él podía ver cuánto me estaba afectando. El sólo pensar en ello era sumamente doloroso.

—Yo… yo me quebré cuando la vi morir. Estaba destrozado y sólo colapsé en el suelo como una muñeca de trapo… —Sollocé, enterrando mi rostro entre mis manos.

—Edward, está bien. Shhh… —Él ahora estaba a mi lado, sobre una rodilla y con su brazo a mí alrededor mientras temblaba y sollozaba.

—Sé que Emmett y Jasper seguían vivos a esas alturas. Recuerdo el verlos un momento antes, aun peleando, pero…yo sólo… sólo me detuve. No tenía más fuerza y… y entonces morí. —Las palabras salieron en un susurro. —Ni siquiera sé quién de los guardias lo hizo. Ya no me importaba. Sólo quería estar con ella. Seguirla a donde quiera que fuese.

Me quedé en silencio por un largo tiempo, tratando de recomponerme y calmar mis lágrimas secas. Él pasó su mano por todo lo largo de mi espalda con suavidad. Realmente no podía pedir por una mejor figura paterna.

—Así que ambos piensan que de alguna manera… ¿regresaron a este momento? —Preguntó suavemente. Después de que estuve en silencio por algunos minutos.

—Es la mejor explicación que tengo. Es casi como si nos hubieran dado una segunda oportunidad. Un reinicio. De regreso al mero principio de todo. Hoy fue el día en que todo empezó. El día que nos conocimos.

—Esto es realmente notable… —Lo dijo sin aliente, sus ojos distantes mientras trataba de procesarlo todo en su mente.

—Edward, tengo curiosidad sobre algo de lo que no diste muchos detalles… dijiste que los Volturi de verdad vinieron porque estaban intimidados con nuestra familia. Nuestro tamaño y poderes. Que ellos inventaron una pobre excusa para venir por nosotros. ¿Qué era, realmente? Los hermanos son muy estrictos con las reglas. Cualquier excusa que usaron, tuvo que haber tenido algún argumento cierto.

—Ellos vinieron a castigarnos por crear un niño inmortal. —Comenté con simpleza.

—¡Un niño inmortal! —Se apartó con sorpresa. —¿Lo hiciste? —Preguntó, incrédulo.

Me reí. —No. Era algo más complicado de creer.

—¿Qué? —Me miró, confuso.

—Carlisle… alguna vez te preguntaste si un humano y un vampiro podrían ser… capaces de… —Luché por encontrar la palabra correcta. —¿Procrear? —En realidad no era la palabra correcta, pero funcionó. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y realización.

—Yo… he pensado en ello, por curiosidad científica. Pero asumí que sería imposible porque la cantidad de cromosomas es diferente entre vampiros y humanos. Sé que es imposible para una mujer vampiro de tener un bebé porque sus cuerpos ya no son capaces de cambiar. No tienen ciclos, y sus úteros son incapaces de pasar por los cambios necesarios de un embarazo.

—Supongo que una mujer humana puede ser teóricamente capaz de tener un bebé medio vampiro, pero me imagino que ha de ser increíblemente difícil para su cuerpo. Y eso es asumiendo que el esperma de un vampiro incluso fuera genéticamente compatible con un ovulo humano. Como dije, la diferencia de cromosomas me hizo pensar que era imposible.

Finalizó, sus ojos brillando con emoción y anticipación. Ya estaba sospechando qué estaba por venir y su rostro me retaba a confirmarlo.

—Bueno… es posible. —Le dije con una pequeña risa. —Y tienes razón sobre que es increíblemente fuerte para el cuerpo de una mujer. Literalmente hubiera matado a Bella, si no hubiera intervenido y empezara el cambio en el momento en que el bebé salió.

Él jadeó y sus grandes ojos se llenaron con maravilla ante mi revelación.

—¿Ambos tuvieron un bebé? —Lo dijo sin aliento.

Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza. —Ella era absolutamente hermosa también. La cosita más increíble que haya existido… —Aparté mi mirada. Este era otro tema con el que sabía que siempre tendría problema de hablar.

—Irina venía de visita y la vio cazando con Bella y la confundió con un niño inmortal. Ella le dijo a los Volturi y eso fue todo lo que necesitaron…

Su mente se tambaleó por ello. No estaba seguro de que preguntar primero, el hecho de que haya sido Irina quien nos expuso, o su gran curiosidad sobre la niña mitad humana, mitad vampiro y sus "hábitos de caza."

—Lo de Irina es una muy larga historia, y la puedo contar después. —Empecé, ahorrándole el problema de verbalizar la pregunta. —La bebé, la llamamos Renesmee, ella tenía un latido y era cálida, muy cálida. Ella tenía una temperatura normal más alta que un humano promedio. Pero tenía la piel de un vampiro. Pálida e impenetrable.

—Tenía los órganos internos funcionando y podía consumir comida humana. —Sus ojos se agrandaron y pude escuchar su mente llenándose de cientos de preguntas. —Pero ella parecía tener apetito vampiro porque en serio odiaba la comida humana. Ella prefería la Sangre.

—Ella tenía la fuerza y velocidad de un vampiro, pero dormía como humana. Y tenía los ojos cafés de su madre. —Sonreí ante su recuerdo. Lloré por dentro sabiendo que nunca la volvería a ver y luché contra otra ola de secos sollozos. Respiré profundamente, tratando de calmarme. —Ella también tenía un control notable, no tenía problemas para estar cerca de los humanos, no sé si eso era una característica de ser mestiza, o algo que heredó de su madre.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Carlisle finalmente me interrumpió con una pregunta.

—Cuando Bella se convirtió en uno de nosotros, se hizo evidente muy rápidamente que ella no era como la mayoría de los neonatos. Tenía el control más notable que he presenciado. Ella fue capaz de estar en compañía de los seres humanos una semana después de su renacimiento y sentarse tranquilamente mientras tenía una larga conversación y todo, respirando el olor y aun controlándose... era increíble.

—En nuestra primera cacería, nos encontramos con el olor de los humanos y ella comenzó a ir detrás de ellos, pero se detuvo a medio camino y corrió en la dirección opuesta. —Sonreí por el recuerdo. Estaba realmente orgulloso de ella ese día.

—¡Eso es fantástico! —Él respondió con entusiasmo.

Volvimos al tema de Renesmee y empezó a hacer una serie de preguntas. Le conté sobre su crecimiento acelerado, sobre su mezcla de dones, y sobre cómo Alice y Jasper se habían ido a buscar a otras razas semejantes, regresando justo a tiempo para ser incluidas en la masacre de los Volturi. Rápidamente me desvió de ese tema, viendo claramente lo molesto que me ponía.

—Sabes, Edward, es realmente extraño, oírte hablar de todos estos recuerdos de cosas que ni siquiera han sucedido todavía. —Dijo, después de otra larga pausa en nuestra discusión.

—Crees que es extraño escucharme hablar de ello, imagina lo extraño que se siente para mí. Siento como si tuviera dos años de recuerdos apretados en mi cabeza de repente y ahora sólo veo a través de ellos. Ciertas palabras van a desencadenar algo familiar y de repente estoy reviviendo otra. Cosas que, técnicamente, nunca he hecho, pero recuerdo hacer... es tan extraño, pero es tan real al mismo tiempo.

—Notable... —Dijo, en voz baja.

—Esperaba que el resto de la familia lo recordara también, pero sospeché que sería así.

Él asintió, pensativo. —Sí, no puedo hablar por los demás, pero me temo que hoy no he tenido recuerdos en mi cabeza.

Suspiré con pesadez. —Odio la idea de intentar explicarles esto a todos. Es demasiado. Y sé que Bella está preocupada de cuán extraño va a ser con todos. Ella acababa de hacerse amiga de Rosalie, después de que Renesmee naciera. Estoy seguro de que la idea de empezar de cero con ella no es muy atrayente.

—¿Asumo que Rosalie fue la que menos aceptó a tu Bella? —Enarcó una ceja.

Me reí. —¿Cómo te imaginas que Rosalie tomaría el que llevara a casa a una chica humana que conoce todos nuestros secretos? Estoy seguro de que ella estará aún más paranoica con estos recuerdos extraños que tenemos en esta época. Sin mencionar cómo va a reaccionar al saber que mi enamoramiento de Bella nos lleva a estar expuestos a los Volturi, y eventualmente a ellos viniendo para matarnos. —Suspiré pesadamente, pellizcando el puente de mi nariz. No deseaba volver a casa esta noche. Quería evitarlo e ir directo a la habitación de Bella, pero sabía que tenía que hablar con ellos antes de la escuela mañana.

Los pensamientos de Carlisle volvieron a su creciente curiosidad por Renesmee y me recordó un tema que sabía que necesitaba para educarlo.

—Carlisle —Comencé a dudar. —Yo... en realidad quería hablar contigo sobre eso. —Parecía confundido y me di cuenta que necesitaba especificar. —Sobre Bella y yo concibiendo un niño... esta vez.

—Ah, sí, me preguntaba si eso era algo que te gustaría intentar repetir.

—Sí... bueno, es... o al menos eso creo. Tengo la impresión de que a Bella le gustaría que volviera a suceder, y sé que... bueno, me enamoré de la idea una vez que ella nació, sé que no puedo tener a Renesmee de vuelta, pero sabiendo que podría tener un hijo y no hacerlo, está más allá de mí. Pero eso no es lo que realmente quería discutir en este momento. Bella y yo... nos abstuvimos hasta la noche de nuestra boda, estaba indeciso en cuanto a cambiarla, simplemente odiaba la idea de hacerle eso a alguien que tenía una vida por delante, alguien que tenía otra opción.

Asintió en comprensión.

—Pero le prometí que… trataría, de estar con ella íntimamente, incluso cuando ella aún era humana.

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco. Eso debe haber sido bastante... desafiante. Pensó.

Me reí. —Lo fue... la primera vez, pero se hizo más fácil. —Sonreí tímidamente, antes de limpiar mi garganta innecesariamente. —En cualquier caso, Renesmee fue concebida en nuestra luna de miel, después de que nos graduamos de la escuela secundaria y estuvimos casados. No era exactamente el mejor momento, pero ciertamente podría haber sido mucho peor.

—En lo que me gustaría pedirte ayuda es en un... un anticonceptivo recomendado. —Terminé con una voz pequeña, mirando a un lado, más bien tímidamente. De alguna manera parecía muy incómodo discutir esto con mi padre. Me reí de mi propia vergüenza. Él también lo hizo.

—Por supuesto que te ayudaré, Edward. No puedo decir con certeza si alguna de las píldoras anticonceptivas humanas estándar sería suficiente, pero podemos intentar. También podemos ver los condones y ver si alguno de ellos funciona. Dudo que un espermicida normal funcione pero hay que intentar. Las mejores opciones podrían ser uno de los sistemas de control de natalidad que detienen la ovulación. Si no hay huevo presente, no hay nada que fertiliza, por lo que incluso si algunos espermatozoides llegan, no importará. —Hizo una pausa, vacilando en lo que quería decir a continuación, pero yo ya sabía lo que vendría. —Necesitaré una muestra para realizar algunas pruebas. —Dijo, mirándome, sabiendo que yo sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

Simplemente asentí en respuesta. Quería gemir y marcharme, pero sabía que esto iba a llegar, y yo lo había pedido.

Entonces recordé el otro gran tema que quería discutir con él esta noche.

—Oh, en un tema completamente diferente. —Comencé, recobrando toda su atención. —Necesito discutir sobre los lobos contigo.

—¿Los lobos?

.

.

.

Carlisle y yo finalizamos nuestra discusión en su coche camino a casa. Él estuvo de acuerdo con que probablemente sería una buena idea el mejorar nuestra relación con la manada, cuando aún era joven y se formaba, y dijo que le haría una llamada a Billy Black en un día o dos.

Cuando pasé el dintel de la puerta Alice fue la primera en saludarme. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y en su mente pasaban preguntas a una milla por minuto.

En el momento en que llegó al coche y se dio cuenta de que había dejado las llaves puestas, puso su atención en mí y comenzó a escoger visiones de lo que iba a hacer, y lo que les diría esta noche.

Estaba emocionada, pero confundida e impaciente por que siguiera con la explicación... que era lo último que quería tratar.

Alice me ayudó bastante en la mañana diciéndome exactamente a qué hora se iría Charlie a la cama, lo que me dio una mejor idea del marco de tiempo que tendría.

Pasé las siguientes tres horas y media tratando de explicar la locura de mi día, a todos ellos. Las impresiones generales fueron shock, confusión e incredulidad.

Emmett estaba entretenido, y en realidad estaba bastante emocionado. A él le gustaba cuando las cosas se "sacudían un poco", y mientras más seguía, más empezaba a emocionarse por ganar una nueva "hermana pequeña" para burlarse y entretenerse. También se le ocurrió que esto iba a darle la oportunidad de burlarse de mí sobre el hecho de perder mi virginidad. Mentalmente gemí ante esto. Al final de mis explicaciones, él estaba literalmente vibrando en su asiento con entusiasmo, poniendo la actitud de Alice, generalmente estridente, en vergüenza.

Jasper lucía en shock por la ola ve emociones que salían de mí. Él estaba acostumbrado a que estuviera distraído o meditando. Él rápidamente sintió la intensidad con la cual estaba enamorado de Bella, y la terrible pena que sentí por los recuerdos de nuestras muertes, así como la perdida de mi hija que nunca iba a existir.

Las emociones de Rosalie tenían el rango más dramático. Ella sospechaba en gran medida de toda la situación. Al principio, ella no creía que fuera real. Que era una ilusión loca y que probablemente estaba siendo engañado. Ella no confiaba en Bella, especialmente porque no podía leer sus pensamientos. Y ella simplemente no podía comprender como es que podía haberme enamorado de una humana, así pasara durante un mes o más que nos llevó hacerlo originalmente, o en el pasar de unas pocas horas que nos había tomado esta vez.

Y después les dije sobre el por qué cambié a Bella. Su embarazo. Les conté sobre Renesmee, y los pensamientos de Rosalie llegaron a un punto crítico. Ella pasó de un intenso deseo de creer que fuera posible, a amarga envidia y enojo. Ella silenciosamente discutió en su propia mente, debatiéndose entre la posibilidad de que las cosas que estaba diciendo pudieran ser verdad, y qué significarían. Qué significaría para nuestra familia… para ella. Rose realmente era una criatura egocéntrica, y ella ni siquiera intento esconderlo en sus pensamientos.

Les dije sobre Renesmee siendo confundida por un niño inmortal y sobre los Volturi viniendo a castigarnos. Les dije sobre la batalla final tan brevemente y sin tantos detalles como pide. Aún no me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para adentrarme en ese tema y no tenía ningún deseo de llorar frente a mis hermanos en este momento.

Los sentimientos de Rosalie eran contradictorios en ese tema. Parte de ella estaba sumamente enojada ante el potencial que todo eso tendría en nuestras vidas. Que mi locura podría llevarnos a enfrentar a los Volturi y su guardia. Que todos nosotros seríamos asesinados por ello.

Pero otra parte de ella estaba experimentando algo que no había anticipado. Ella ya sentía una profunda necesidad de proteger a la niña de la que hablaba. La indefensa niña medio vampiro a la que describía como hermosa y dulce. Ella sabía, incluso en ese momento conflictivo y confuso, que si se enfrentaba a esa situación, incluso hoy, ella iría en contra de los Volturi para proteger a la niña. Incluso cuando no fuera suya.

Estaba impresionado. Al menos, un poco. No era común que Rosalie se preocupara por alguien que no fuera ella.

Esme estaría llorando si pudiera. Su cabeza era un revoltijo de emociones maternas. Ella estaba inconfundiblemente feliz por mí, pero también muy triste por los recuerdos más amargos que tuve que enfrentar hoy. Ella también parecía ser la única en el grupo que también había reconocido la realización que había llegado a Bella y a mí antes: Que nunca tendríamos a Renesmee. Ella nunca existiría. Tendríamos otro hijo, pero no sería ella. Yo había tenido una hija. La recordaba. La había amado. Y se había ido.

Esme lloró por mí, y pude sentir su necesidad de irse ya o de lo contrario ella se derrumbaría sollozando justo delante de todos nosotros, y ella se preocupó de que no fuera capaz de manejar eso ahora mismo.

Ella tenía razón.

No sería capaz.

 **BPOV**

Dejé la ventana de mi habitación abierta para él. Unos minutos después de que la luz desapareció de debajo de la puerta del dormitorio de Charlie, Edward estaba allí.

Repasó brevemente las diversas reacciones de su familia. Me sentí un poco decepcionada al saber que ninguno de ellos se acordaba de mí, pero era sinceramente lo que esperaba.

Le conté la historia que le había contado a Charlie y Renee y él escuchó atentamente, lo más probable es que lo memorizara para que pudiera repetirlo más tarde en la escuela, si alguna vez le preguntaban al respecto. No es que alguien le fuera a preguntar, pero por si acaso.

Pero nuestra conversación terminó rápidamente, y rápidamente nos metimos en la cama, yo bajo las sábanas, él sobre ellas, sus brazos envueltos a mí alrededor.

Era una sensación extraña. Para una parte de mí esto era completamente familiar; algo que había hecho cientos de veces y me había acostumbrado. Pero para otra parte de mí se sentía nuevo. Era maravilloso y reconfortante.

Me acurruqué en su pecho con fuerza, respirando su esencia maravillosa y me dejé caer en el sueño más tranquilo que había tenido en años.

Estaba en casa.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Reboot**

 **Historia original de Athey y Diana Law**

 **Traducido por Carolina Aguirre, FFAD**

* * *

 **BPOV**

Desperté con la fría y gentil sensación de los labios de Edward sobre mi frente y mejilla. Le sonreí y él me sonrió irradiando afecto y amor.

—Charlie está en pie y está pensando en venir aquí a despertarte pronto, pero yo no quería que despertaras sin mí. Espero que no te importe que yo te despertara. — Susurró.

Le sonreí de vuelta. —No me gustaría de otra forma.

— ¿Está bien si vuelvo y te llevo a la escuela? ¿O piensas que aún es demasiado pronto para hacer eso?— el pregunto, levantando un brazo para acariciar gentilmente mi pelo.

— ¿A los otros no les importará?— simplemente pregunte. Él sabía que yo estaba hablando acerca de sus hermanos y hermanas, no tuve que aclararlo.

—Rosalie ya sabe que debe llevar su carro hoy. — Declaro, aun pasando sus dedos a través de mi pelo.

—Entonces me encantaría que tú me dieras un aventón a la escuela. — Dije sonriendo ampliamente. Él contesto con una sonrisa torcida igual de amplia.

— ¿No te preocupa lo que los chicos en la escuela dirán?— preguntó, sus ojos genuinamente preocupados. Hubo un tiempo cuando esto realmente hubiera sido un gran problema para mí, pero me he dado cuenta que solo….no importaba.

Negué con la cabeza, aun sonriendo. —Hay cosas más grandes en la vida por las que preocuparse que los chismes de la escuela. Además, yo ya soy el centro de atención en la escuela, y lo que sea que hagamos nos mostrara como pareja y todo volverá a comenzar otra vez, como también podríamos matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Él rio en voz baja, tratando de mantener su voz baja ya que Charlie estaba en pie y cerca.

—Estoy contento de que tu estés manejado esto mucho mejor esta vez.

—Yo también. — Dije atrayéndolo más cerca y acariciando con mi cabeza su cuello y respirando profundamente su aroma. Él hizo lo mismo, oliendo mi cabello y oí un bajo gruñido de felicidad en su pecho.

—Tú hueles tan maravillosamente Bella. — Dijo en una voz ronca.

—Estoy contenta de que tu estés manejando _eso_ mucho mejor esta vez también. — Dije sonriéndole.

Él rio otra vez. —Yo también.

Nos sostuvimos uno al otro en un maravilloso silencio por otro minuto antes que levantara su cabeza y se alejara. —Charlie va venir a golpear tu puerta pronto si tú no sales de aquí. Yo debería irme.

Suspire pesadamente y comencé a alejarme. Me deshice de mi cobertor y me puse de pie.

Él me dio un rápido abrazo, besándome en la frente y entonces titubeo por un momento, mirándome a los ojos. Sus manos subieron lentamente y acuno mi cara, recorriendo su pulgar por mi mejilla y atrayéndome con sus deslumbrantes ojos.

Al momento siguiente él se estaba inclinando y nuestros labios se unieron. Sus manos se deslizaron detrás de mi cuello y me sostuvo gentilmente hacia él, mientras mis manos se lanzaron a tomar su pelo, empujándome a mí misma más cerca de él y profundizando el beso.

Su lengua se asomó repentinamente y perfilo mis labios, mientras el comenzó a profundizar el beso aún más. Esto fue diferente a los titubeantes y controlados besos que habíamos compartido al inicio de nuestra relación, la primera vez. Yo recordaba distintivamente cuan asustado él siempre había estado de ir más lejos que los castos besos con los labios juntos que habíamos compartido durante los primeros días en Isla Esme, cuando él se había permitido por primera vez ir un poco más allá, incluso cuando no estábamos intimando físicamente.

Abrí mis labios para él y entro sin titubeo, gimiendo levemente. La fría temperatura de su lengua y aliento era como el cielo. Él sabia asombrosamente….y entonces repentinamente recordé el hecho de que yo probablemente tenía mal aliento por la mañana y me alejé, me sonroje completamente avergonzada.

Sus ojos lucían heridos y temerosos y yo repentinamente me di cuenta que el probablemente había malinterpretado porque me había alejado. Él probablemente pensaba que había hecho algo mal.

—Bella, lo siento. Yo…— Él comenzó pero lo detuve levantando mi mano rápidamente para silenciarlo. Él había confirmado mi suposición.

—Edward para. Lo amé. Y quiero hacerlo más. — Dije rápidamente y el parecía desconcertado. —Yo solo….ugh….mal aliento. — Dije simplemente esperando que fuera suficiente explicación para tranquilizarlo. Una complacida sonrisa se dibujó en su cara mientras se daba cuenta.

Él movió su cabeza sonriendo y aparentemente tratando de aguantar la risa. Yo me moleste de su reacción a mi consciente preocupación.

—Bella no seas absurda. Incluso en la mañana tú sabes maravillosamente. — Él se movió para besarme otra vez pero me congele y sus ojos se dirigieron a la puerta por un segundo antes de que el suspirara en frustración. —Me tengo que ir. Volveré pronto.

Sonreí y rápidamente le di un corto beso en la mejilla. Tome mi bolso con mis cosas de aseo y me dirigí hacia el baño, mientras él se dirigía hacia la ventana. Lo observé desaparecer antes de dejar la habitación para completar mi rutina matutina.

Me encontré a Charlie en la puerta, con su mano levantada para golpear. Nos saludamos contentos y tomamos caminos separados. Termine mi rutina y baje justo a tiempo para oír a Edward golpear.

Él me saludo en la puerta solo un minuto después de que Charlie se había ido. Lo tire hacia adentro y lo abrace con entusiasmo mientras el reía. El abrazo lentamente se transformó a algo más profundo y más íntimo y antes de siquiera darme cuenta, nos estábamos besando otra vez, gimiendo uno en la boca del otro.

Una de sus fuertes manos se posó detrás de mi espalda, acercándome más a él mientras la otra acariciaba arriba y abajo a mis costados, desde la base de mi tórax hasta la curva de mis caderas. Mis manos estaban agarrando su pelo frenéticamente, y mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar instintivamente sin mi permiso. Yo comencé a levantar mi pierna sobre su cadera y a restregarme contra él, sintiendo su erección comenzar a crecer y endurecerse contra mí.

Él gimió fuerte antes de alejarse jadeando. Sus manos descansando sobre mis hombros y yo baje mi pierna de su cadera, descansando mi pie en el suelo otra vez.

Su respiración era irregular y sus ojos estaban oscuros de deseo. —Oh Dios Bella… — el respiro, subiendo sus manos y acariciando leve y gentilmente mi pelo antes de posar su frente contra la mía, nuestra respiración igualmente forzada atravesando nuestra cara.

—Por favor, dime que no me vas a hacer esperar hasta nuestra luna de miel esta vez. —Dije con mi voz saliendo casi como un ruego.

Él rio pero su voz estaba forzada. —Dudo mucho que pueda posiblemente controlarme por tanto tiempo. Mis memorias de tu cuerpo son lejos demasiado vívidas.

—Mis memorias de tu cuerpo son muy malditamente vívidas también. — Respiré.

Él rio más fuerte ahora. —Sí, tuve esa impresión anoche.

— ¿Huh?

—Tú parecías estar teniendo sueños más que vívidos anoche. — Él me sonrió con una malévola sonrisa.

Mis ojos se salieron y me di cuenta que mi boca estaba abierta y colgando. Yo también sentí un tibio enrojecimiento sobre mis mejillas y supe que probablemente estaba roja como un tomate.

Él se rió más abiertamente ahora, su pecho moviéndose.

—Oh Dios, ¿que dije?— pregunte cubriéndome la cara con mis manos.

—Realmente no se trata de las palabras. Principalmente solo algunos placenteros pequeños ruiditos. Pero debo admitir, tomó cada onza de autocontrol que no sabía que tenía para mantener mis manos quietas.

Mire a través de mis dedos y no pude evitar la astuta sonrisa que cruzó mis labios mientras un pensamiento se filtró en mi mente.

Él enarco una ceja y me dio una maliciosa sonrisa. — ¿Que hay detrás de esa sonrisa?

Hundí mis cabeza en mis manos y negué con la cabeza de lado a lado. —De ninguna forma, es demasiado vergonzoso.

—Oh, ahora tienes que decímelo. — Dijo, riendo e inclinándose para hacerme cosquillas a los costados.

— ¡Noooo!— chillé mientras me encorvaba riendo histéricamente, mientras sus rápidos y ágiles dedos buscaban sobre mis costillas y bajo mis brazos.

—Diiiiiimeeee— cantaba, mientras reía junto conmigo.

— ¡Nooooo!— yo protestaba a través de mi risa.

La próxima cosa que supe es que él me tenía aprisionada contra la pared y su cara estaba tan cerca a la mía que podía sentir su fresco aliento abanicar a través de mis mejillas.

—Dime. — Su voz era un suave y bajo susurro, pero sus penetrantes ojos eran maliciosamente demandantes.

—Yo solo estaba pensando…— comencé dudosa, mi voz volviéndose un jadeante susurro, —quizás la próxima vez no deberías mantener quietas tus manos.

—Mmmmmm…..— el canturreó de placer mientras sus ojos cerrados y su cara a milímetros de los míos antes que el finalmente posara su frente contra la mía y la mantuvo ahí por un momento. —Esto va a ser tan difícil. Cada pulgada de mí te desea.

— ¿Realmente necesitas resistirte tanto? ¿Aún tienes miedo de que perderás el control y me mataras? ¿O es esa cosa de _"proteger mi virtud"_ otra vez?— pregunte a través de mis entrecerrados ojos, recordando la vez que habíamos tenido esta conversación antes.

Él rio fuertemente, alejándose y mirándome a los ojos.

—En lo que a mi mente se refiere, tú aún eres mi esposa, y yo ya perdí mi virtud contigo muchas, muchas veces. Anoche tú tuviste tres ciclos de sueños, y los tres parecían eróticos. Los sonidos que hacías, y los sugerentes movimientos desencadenaron tantos recuerdos asombrosos. Pase casi toda la noche reviviendo nuestras cientos de veces juntos.

Sus ojos estaban oscuros, pero no fue hambre de sangre lo que yo vi. Esta era una mirada que yo recordaba bien y la familiar mirada causo que calientes pulsaciones surgieran a través de mi centro y causaran un espasmo en mi bajo abdomen. Repentinamente me di cuenta que ni siquiera estaba respirando y tome una profunda e irregular respiración.

—Wow…— fue la cosa más coherente que logre decir.

Él rio otra vez. —Y estoy casi seguro que puedo tener suficiente autocontrol para mantenerte muy viva….aunque me gustaría tomarlo con calma al comienzo _"podría usar la práctica."_ — sonrió.

— ¿Entonces porque esperar?— pregunte tratando de sonar más atrevida de lo que en realidad me sentía.

—Bien amor, me imagine que sería inteligente esperar un poco considerando que la última vez que hicimos el amor tú aún eras humana, y quedaste un tanto embarazada por eso.

—…Oh correcto.

Él rio.

—Oh demonios… ¿qué hacemos?— dije mirándolo a él, mis ojos implorando y llenos de deseo.

—Bien…— él se inclinó y comenzó a darme besos ligeros como una pluma desde la base de mi cuello hasta la base de mi oído. Arquee mi cabeza para darle mejor acceso, mi respiración acelerándose lentamente. —estaba pensando que para cualquier actividad que tratáramos de explorar en el futuro cercano, podríamos probar el juego previo…será difícil pero tengo confianza de que seré capaz de complacerte, a pesar de la limitación.

—Tú no puedes estar hablando en serio al sugerir que nos limitemos a eso por un año y medio. — Luche para decirlo a pesar de las delicadas administraciones que me estaba dando al costado de mi cuello y a lo largo de mi garganta.

—Oh, tampoco lo espero. — Dijo sonriendo contra mi piel. —yo ya le he pedido a Carlisle si él puede buscar varias formas anticonceptivas para nosotros. Para ver si pudiera haber algo posiblemente efectivo…

Mis ojos se agrandaron y mi cara se levantó para mirarlo. — ¿Le pediste a tu papá eso?

Él rio. —Oh Bella. — Él dijo mientras sonreía contra mi piel.

Él continuo dando suaves besos a mi cuello y yo rápidamente me olvide de la ola de horrible vergüenza a la idea de Edward pidiéndole ayuda a Carlisle con anticonceptivos; especialmente considerando que técnicamente nosotros solo nos habíamos conocido ayer…lo cual al pensarlo era realmente raro.

—Oh si Bella…— el comenzó y yo podía sentir la sonrisa formándose en sus labios otra vez, —eso me recuerda, Carlisle dijo que él iba a necesitar unas pocas muestras para poder probar varias opciones. Yo debo admitir que en ese momento, el pensamiento de tener esa conversación con él era un poco incomoda, pero ahora que lo estaba pensando, podía imaginar que ambos probablemente tendríamos un poquito de diversión obteniendo esas muestras para él.

Mi cara se sonrojó y mis ojos se abrieron otra vez. Parte de mi estaba sorprendida de que Edward me hubiera dicho esto. La mayoría de nuestros encuentros románticos que yo recordaba claramente fueron los primeros. La frustración sin fin, la tentación en los primeros días donde él se rehusaba a pasar primera base, siendo más prominente que nada más. A parte de eso, yo recordaba nuestra primera vez en Isla Esme. Cuan perfecto se había sentido para mí, pero cuan horrible Edward había reaccionado la mañana después cuando él fue consciente de los moretones que me había causado.

Recordaba claramente también el resto de nuestra luna de miel, cuando yo finalmente había logrado que él me tocara. Él siempre fue delicado y amoroso. Él estaba tan asustado de dañarme, y ambos aun éramos nuevos en ello.

Recordaba vagamente nuestra primera vez después de mi cambio…pero no muy claramente. Recuerdo haber tenido un montón de sexo después del cambio. Era difícil mantener nuestra manos fuera del otro. Pero más que recordar lo que nosotros hicimos un montón, realmente no recordaba lo que en realidad era como, o cualquier cosa especifica en esa materia…

Yo parecía estar averiguando mucho sobre ese asunto con mis recuerdos post cambio. Estaba comenzando a sospechar que mi cerebro humano era simplemente incapaz de retener realmente muy bien esos recuerdos.

Me pregunte qué tipo de cosas Edward recordaba de nuestra vida sexual post-cambio de la cual yo no estaba consciente.

— ¿Bella?— Edward se alejó, mirándome preocupado. — ¿Eso fue demasiado? ¿Te asuste?

Mi respiración quedo atrapada mientras volví a mis sentidos y me volví a enfocar en él. — ¿Huh? Oh! No, no Edward, yo solo estaba como…perdida en mis pensamientos. — Me tome un pausa antes de decidir si solo decírselo, —tú sabes, yo no tengo muchos recuerdos detallados posteriores al cambio…son como recuerdos de niñez. Donde tú puedes recordar la razón de las cosas, la gente y los lugares, pero realmente ¿no puedes recordar detalles?...bien en realidad tu probablemente no sabes cómo es eso…

—Se lo que quieres decir. Lo veo en los pensamientos de las personas todo el tiempo. — Dijo reafirmando, lo cual me dio valor para continuar.

—Sí, bien, yo pienso que mi cerebro humano no puede realmente retener o….no lo sé no puede procesar toda la información de los recuerdos después de mi cambio, así que esas memorias no están definidas en realidad tan detalladas como las anteriores al cambio.

Él asintió pensativamente. —Eso tiene sentido…así que lo que tu estas diciendo es que tú no recuerdas nuestra vida sexual muy bien – ¿correcto?

Me sonroje, mis ojos amplios. Yo estaba definitivamente no acostumbrada a él siendo así de franco acerca de este tema.

Él rio. —Claramente no. — Observó, alejándose, trayendo una mano a mi mejilla y acariciando gentilmente el lado de mi cara y entonces la llevo detrás de mi cabeza recorriendo con sus dedos mi pelo en un gesto simple de amor, antes de acercarse, trayendo sus labios al lado de mi oído, susurrando. —Pienso que esta vez será más divertido de todas formas.

El ronco susurro de su voz envió escalofríos a mi columna, y pude sentir el apretón en mi abdomen.

—Wow…— susurré.

Finalmente nos dimos cuenta que teníamos escuela ese día y yo rápidamente comí algunas tostadas y tome mi bolso mientras nos precipitábamos a la puerta.

Él abrió la puerta del lado del pasajero para mí y corrió alrededor para entrar al lado del conductor. Se sentía raro estar en su auto. Casi se sentía como si yo no hubiera estado en el por años, que tenía esa lejana familiaridad en él. Por supuesto cuando yo en realidad pensaba en ello, tenía que saber eso, técnicamente yo nunca había estado en este auto antes.

Él sostuvo mi mano por un momento, trazando un círculo en el dorso con su pulgar, antes de finalmente liberarlo para poder poner en marcha el auto.

 **~_0_~_0_~_0_~**

Él estaciono en la escuela a dos lugares del brillante convertible rojo de Rosalie. Él suspiro mientras apagaba el motor y se giró a mirarme con una patética apariencia de cachorrito triste en sus ojos.

—Dios…después de anoche va a ser ridículamente difícil mantener mis manos sin tocarte mientras estamos aquí. — suspiró.

Reí. Tuve que admitir, que realmente yo estaba disfrutando esta versión de Edward.

— ¿Soy así de tentadora Edward Cullen? — bromee.

Él me dio su sonrisa inclinada más maliciosa y se inclinó hacia mi oído. —Sabes que lo eres. — Susurró, dejando que su aliento chocara con un lado de mi cara.

—Mmmmmm…..— suspiré.

Él se sentó en su lado y trazo mis dedos con su mano levemente.

—Al menos puedes sostener mi mano. Eso es lo suficientemente inocente. — Le dije sonriendo.

Él me miro y sonrió.

— ¿No tienes miedo de los chismes?

—Edward, estoy llegando a la escuela en mi segundo día, en tu auto. Van a haber chismes aunque sostengas o no mi mano.

Él rio, obviamente de acuerdo conmigo.

—Además, nosotros tenemos nuestra historia. Nos conocimos hace años. Estamos saliendo para recordar viejos tiempos. Hace años que no te veía y vi cuan ridículamente caliente te volviste y tengo un enamoramiento contigo. Es más que creíble. — sonreí.

Él sonrió y miro a lo lejos, hablando de el mismo en tercera persona, —Si, y Edward Cullen, va a salir de su rutina para conversar con alguien que no es de su familia inmediata…no hay duda de que tengo un enamoramiento contigo. — él se volvió y me dio su más despampanante sonrisa torcida mientras terminaba.

Él tiro de mi mano alzándola y besando mis dedos suavemente en un gesto muy inocente, pero sus ojos estaban llenos con un obvio hambre de más. Envió escalofríos a mi columna y descargas a mi centro.

Caminamos a través del estacionamiento hacia la escuela, mano en mano. Sentí como mil pares de ojos estuvieran sobre nosotros; lo cual era ridículo ya que ni siquiera había tantos estudiantes en toda la escuela

Y aun de ninguna forma pudo importarme. Dejémoslos que miren. Él era mío.

— ¡Oh Dios mío, Bella!— Jess dijo en un ahogado grito mientras corría mientras entrabamos al tercer periodo de trigonometría, encontrándome ya sentada en mi lugar. Sus ojos eran amplios con sorpresa, curiosidad e irritación.

— ¿Porque llegaste esta mañana a la escuela en el auto de Edward Cullen?

Suspire. Sabía que venía esto, pero eso no lo hacía más fácil de lidiar. Al menos yo sabía que si le decía mi historia a Jess, no tendría que repetirla tantas veces después. Ella lo haría por mí. La forma más rápida de esparcir las noticias alrededor de la escuela era decirle a Jessica Stanley.

— ¿Tu sabes como yo lo estaba mirando ayer al almuerzo?— comencé.

—Mmm sí. Obviamente. Creo que tú no comiste nada. Solo te sentaste ahí observándolo la hora completa…y él se sentó ahí mirando de vuelta. — Ella termino más despacio y con un tono un poco más amargo que no lograba ocultar completamente.

—Bien, fue porque él me era familiar. Yo lo reconocí totalmente de algún lugar y estaba volviéndome loca. Después del almuerzo tuve Biología y nos sentamos juntos. Ahí fue cuando finalmente recordé quien era él. — Comencé.

—Espera. — Me corto, — ¿Estás diciéndome que tú lo conocías de antes de venir a vivir aquí?

—Sí, nos conocimos en un Resorte de Ski hace como 4 años.

— ¿Un Resort de Ski?— ella palideció.

—Sí, mi mama fue invitada para quedarse en uno de estos condominios compartidos por tres semanas, si ella se sentaba en esas aburridas reuniones de tiempo compartido. Ella paso todo el tiempo libre esquiando, o en las reuniones, así que yo solo me aburría todo el tiempo…y yo no esquío, así que termine sola pasando el tiempo con el chico del condominio vecino de que nosotras estábamos quedándonos. Ese era Edward.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Es una locura!

—Lo es, ¿cierto?— yo estaba haciendo un trabajo mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado con esta actuación de porquería. Estaba un poquito orgullosa de mi misma. Sabía que Edward estaba probablemente oyendo también. —Nunca espere verlo de nuevo después de eso. Nosotros realmente no permanecimos en contacto o algo después del viaje, pero me divertí mucho con el mientras estuve ahí. Él era la única cosa que lo hizo tolerable. Yo no soy una persona muy de nieve. Crecí en Arizona ¡por Dios! Y mi madre me arrastra a Colorado ¡en Diciembre! Odie ahí. Pasar tiempo con Edward fue la única parte del viaje que disfrute. Hablamos acerca de música y libros y solo salíamos. Yo solo tenía trece años en ese momento, pero realmente me gustaba él.

—Eso es como...sorprendente. — ella dijo con ojos soñadores.

—Bueno de cualquier forma, comenzamos a hablar en Biología y entonces charlamos después de clases y el me pregunto si podía recogerme para venir a la escuela esta mañana. Eso es todo.

—Eso es todo. — Ella imito, rodando los ojos. — ¿Así que te gusta….él? ¿Piensas que tú le gustas a él? Él nunca habla con nadie fuera de su familia a no ser que él sea forzado físicamente. — Ella estaba jugando a ser la mejor amiga curiosa, pero yo tenía la profunda sospecha de que ella estaba hirviendo por dentro. Sabía que Jess tenía un enamoramiento con Edward desde que su familia se mudó a Forks. Solo podía imaginarme lo que él había sido obligado a oír de Jess.

—No lo sé. — Dije encogiéndome de hombros y mirando a lo lejos tímidamente, actuando mi parte. Me pregunte si Edward estaba sentado en su tercer periodo de clases riéndose justo ahora. Me hizo sonreír.

—Oh...Porrrr favorrrr. Tú claramente le gustas. — Ella rodo los ojos.

Reí. No pude evitarlo.

—Sí, está bien. ¿Pero a quien no le gustaría? Él es absolutamente hermoso. — Dije sonriendo

— ¿Cómo era el cuándo tenía 13 años?— preguntó, sus ojos brillando con curiosidad.

Esta parte sería un poquito más difícil. Yo me a menudo me había preguntado cómo había sido Edward cuando era un niño, pero él fue un niño de inicios del 1900, así que eso no funcionaba exactamente. Y siempre sería difícil llegar a hablar con el sobre su vida humana. No solo era difícil emocionalmente para él, sino que él no lo recordaba muy bien.

Me encogí de hombros, —muy parecido a como es ahora….solo que más joven. — Eso fue casi una salida de policía…..oh bien, lo seria. Me imaginé que ella contaría más tarde la historia a su modo.

Ella volvió a rodar los ojos. —Eso no me ayuda exactamente mucho. ¡Él no habla con la gente Bella! Nadie sabe ahora como es el.

Suspiré…supongo que esto al menos probaría que lo conozco un poquito. —No lo sé…el ama la música. Él toca el piano, y es realmente bueno en eso también.

— ¿Él toca el piano?— sus ojos se agrandaron. —Eso es como...tan hermoso por alguna razón.

Me reí. Ella no tenía idea…

—Él es solo realmente un caballero. Él es del tipo tímido cuando se trata de otras personas. Pienso que él está contento y cómodo en su pequeña burbuja, así que él no se sale de su camino para hablar con otras personas. — Al menos era parcialmente verdad.

—Supongo que eso tiene sentido. Él es tan misterioso y cerrado.

Fue en ese punto que nuestro profesor de trigonometría puso orden a la clase y Jessica tuvo que darse vuelta para mirar hacia delante.

Ella me interrogo algo más en nuestra siguiente clase, pero afortunadamente no hubo mucho tiempo antes que el profesor la reprendiera en español lo que Jess no entendió, haciéndola callar.

Al final de la clase de español, mientras Jess comenzaba a arrastrarme hacia la cafetería, me gire y la detuve. Ella me miro con curiosidad por un momento, la impaciencia clara en su postura.

— ¿Um, Jess?— comencé.

— ¿Si?

—Ummm….si Edward me pide sentarme con él, probablemente lo hare, ¿te importa?— le pregunte tímidamente. No era como si yo estuviera comprometida a sentarme con ella y sus amigos. Este era solo mi segundo día en la Secundaria de Forks.

—Oh…guau. Si, está bien….así que, ¿Te vas a sentar con su familia?— ella me pregunto con una mirada en su cara como si creyera que era una locura o locamente valiente.

—No lo sé...— dude. Yo quería hablar con ellos. Pero aún estaba asustada de encarar a Rosalie, y yo sabía que iba a ser realmente, realmente raro al comienzo. Yo casi preferiría no hacerlo en la cafetería de la escuela….o en la escuela de todo. —Podríamos sentarnos en una mesa solo nosotros dos solos hoy, pero realmente no estoy segura. Yo solo quería que lo supieras ahora antes de llegar ahí….no te estoy apartando ni nada de eso, solo que no lo he visto en tanto tiempo….

—Oh, está bien Bella. No te preocupes por ello. — Ella sonrió, pero pude sentir un poquito de algo más detrás.

Recordé que hoy iba a ser el primer día en que Mike se sentaría con Jess y sus amigos al almuerzo, y lo sabía porque yo había estado sentada con Jess y sus amigos. Si no me sentaba con ellos, el probablemente tampoco lo haría….me sentí un poco mal por eso, ya que yo sabía que Jess había estado encantada de tenerlo socializando abiertamente en su círculo…incluso si era solo por mí, pero me encogí de hombros. No tenía la energía o siquiera me importaba tratar de preocuparme demasiado acerca de las redes sociales en el colegio. Solo me parecía tan…irrelevante y una pérdida de tiempo.

Entramos en la cafetería y mis ojos se dirigieron a la mesa en que Edward y su familia siempre se sentaban. Él no estaba ahí, pero el resto de ellos sí. Mis ojos entonces fueron alrededor de la sala a la mesa que él y yo nos habíamos sentado juntos, la primera vez que habíamos comido juntos…y ahí estaba, sonriéndome de vuelta con una bandeja frente a él.

Camine en su dirección, saltándome la fila del almuerzo. Él no comería realmente nada de esa bandeja, así que bien no perderíamos la comida.

Él tenía una botella de limonada en la bandeja junto con unas pocas otras cosas, incluyendo un trozo de pizza y una manzana. Me sentí sonriente.

Él retiro la silla al lado de la suya mientras me acercaba y me senté, sonriéndole. Él me sonreía de vuelta, ampliamente.

—Te extrañé. — Sonrió tímidamente.

 **EPOV**

La primera mitad del día pasó monótonamente lenta. Era sorprendente cuanto de mi mundo había cambiado solo desde el día anterior. Parte de mi honestamente se sentía como la primera mitad de ayer había pasado hacía dos años…era un sentimiento muy extraño.

Parte de mi estaba también insanamente frustrado con hacer todo esto otra vez…Bella y yo habíamos terminado la escuela …bien, no es como si no lo haríamos de nuevo….y otra vez y otra vez. Lo más probable es que aún lo haríamos, Pero nosotros habíamos terminado esta escuela, y repentinamente sentí como si tener que hacer todo de nuevo…lo cual estaba haciendo.

Mi segundo periodo paso en la revelación de Bella de esta mañana acerca de sus memorias post cambio lo que me tenían pensando. Ella solo mantenía la capacidad de memoria humana, lo cual en realidad era un poco limitado. Ella como que no recordaba cosas las cosas tan precisas como yo lo hacía. Lo cual era un poco desalentador. El en reino de nuestro oscuro tiempo cuando yo había sido lo suficientemente estúpido para partir, yo estaba un poco agradecido de que sus memorias fueran vagas. Especialmente sus memorias de Jacob.

Ese pensamiento trajo un pequeño sentimiento de culpa, pero lo puse a un lado. No era que yo lo extrañara también, de una forma, pero las cosas serían mucho más complicadas si él se uniera a nuestras vidas sin los recuerdos que ambos, Bella y yo poseíamos.

No, lo que realmente me preocupaba ahora era como esas memorias se mantendrían después de su cambio otra vez….Bella no había perdido muchas de sus recuerdos humanos durante su cambio original. Ellos solo se habían vuelto borrosos, especialmente de su juventud. ¿Qué efecto tendría su cambio en sus extrañas memorias del futuro?

Una posibilidad es que ella repentinamente tuviera acceso al pasado futuro de esas memorias que ella formo mientras era un vampiro, en nuestro anterior etapa de esto. Solo entonces, finalmente teniendo la capacidad mental de procesar los recuerdos. Otra posibilidad era que su habilidad para recordar esas memorias disminuyera enormemente, como cualquier recuerdo de un humano normal disminuía después del cambio.

¿Qué pasaba, si al final yo era el único que quedaba con algún recuerdo claro de Renesmee? Ese pensamiento era un poco desalentador.

Sin embargo, yo sabía que no debería detenerme en eso. Yo no cambiaría a Bella hasta después de que ella se hubiera graduado de la escuela al final del próximo año. Y también si ella quería, después de que quedara embarazada.

El tercer periodo de clase llego y Bella tuvo que soportar la parte de la interrogación de Jessica Stanley. Su mente estaba abrumada de celos y curiosidad. Ella casi zumbaba con la excitación que la llenaba del deseo de regar el chisme por todos lados una vez que ella lo supiera.

Bella desempeño su rol sin fallas. Ella puede no haber tenido sus recuerdos perfectamente detallados de los dos años completos que aún no habíamos pasado juntos, pero definitivamente estaba más grande y madura ahora que lo que era en este punto la primera vez. Ella definitivamente había retenido el conocimiento y la madurez que había ganado durante nuestro tiempo juntos, aun sin los recuerdos precisos.

Era agradable verla manejándose a sí misma con más seguridad entre sus compañeros. Ella no era casi no era tan tímida ni consciente de sí misma como alguna vez había sido.

La hora del almuerzo llego y pase por la fila de la comida eligiendo unas pocas cosas que recordaba del primer almuerzo que Bella y yo habíamos compartido juntos. Me pregunte ausentemente acerca de robar la tapa de su limonada una vez ella la hubiera bebido, otra vez…decidí que lo haría. Era un lindo souvenir.

Me senté en la misma mesa vacía que habíamos compartido esa primera vez, ganándome miradas curiosas de todos mis hermanos excepto Alice, quien me sonrió ampliamente. Ella prácticamente estaba saltando en su asiento con nerviosismo. Ella quería conocer a Bella tan pronto como era posible y comenzar la amistad, que había oído de mi relato la noche anterior, tan bien como de sus propias visiones.

No estaba seguro de cómo Bella iba a querer afrontar el tema y decidí que lo discutiría con ella una vez estuviera aquí para almorzar.

Vi a Bella detenerse en el pasillo a través de los ojos de Jessica y oí.

— ¿Um, Jess?— comenzó Bella.

— ¿Si?

—Ummm….si Edward me pide sentarme con él, probablemente lo haré, ¿te importa?

—Oh…guau. — _¿Ella planea sentarse con él? Su segundo jodido día y ella está almorzando con Edward Cullen!_

— ¿Está bien….así que, Te vas a sentar con su familia?— _¿Tendrá alguna idea de cuál extraños son ellos? Ellos pueden ser hermosos, pero no creo que yo alguna vez pudiera sentarme con ellos…..pavoroso._

—No lo sé…— contestó Bella dudosamente y vi su mente silenciosa funcionando a través de sus profundos ojos. Ella lucia preocupada. Yo tenía razón; ella probablemente no quería apresurar las cosas con ellos, mientras estábamos sentados aquí en la escuela. Era mejor de esta forma. Si ella quería, yo podría llevarla a casa después de clases.

—Oh, está bien Bella. No te preocupes por ello. — Jessica dijo, antes de agregar mentalmente, _¡Demonios! Creo que Mike iba a sentarse con nosotros también hoy. Me pregunto si él se sentara aun a mi lado...tengo todo el chisme acerca de ella y Cullen, así que quizás pueda tenerlo sentado a mi lado escuchando y quedándose._

Ellas continuaron hacia la cafetería y yo observé los ojos de Bella ir desde la mesa donde mis hermanos estaban sentados, a través de la cafetería directamente hasta donde yo estaba a solo en nuestra mesa. Ella me sonrió ampliamente y se dirigió directamente hacia mí.

Mientras ella se aproximaba, yo saque la silla junto a mí, preparándola para ella. Se sonrojo levemente y me sonrió mientras se deslizaba en el asiendo.

—Te extrañé. — Dije sonriéndole ampliamente.

—También te extrañé. — Susurró, sonriendo con timidez.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Reboot**

 **Historia original de Athey y Diana Law**

 **Traducido por Nikky Valencia, FFAD**

* * *

 **EPOV**

— ¿Estás segura? Si no estás lista, no tenemos que hacer esto tan pronto. —Le pregunté Estábamos sentados en mi auto, estacionado a un lado de la carretera, a casi media milla de la entrada privada que llevaba hacia mi casa.

Su corazón estaba acelerado y estaba visiblemente nerviosa. Ella estaba mordiendo su labio inferior y no pude evitar, encontrarla adorable.

— ¿También dijiste que estaría Carlisle? —Preguntó, evitando mi pregunta.

—Sí. Salió temprano hoy, así que ya está en casa. Todos estarán ahí.

—Todos… —Ella repitió. Sabía que estaba más nerviosa por Rosalie que por los otros. Bella siempre odio el saber cuánto le desagradó en el pasado a Rosalie. Aunque Rose tampoco hizo algún esfuerzo por esconderlo.

—Si prefieres el tratar de conocerlos en pequeños grupos, también puede ser una opción. —Le sugerí, buscando algo que pudiera facilitar esto para ella.

—No… mejor los conozco a todos de una vez. No quiero que parezca que estoy escondiendo cosa, y estoy segura de que podremos tener tiempo por separado después. —Bella estaba retorciendo sus manos de manera nerviosa, por lo que alargué mi mano y cubrí la suya. Ella se relajó y volteó a verme a los ojos, sonriendo suavemente, agradeciéndome de manera silenciosa por el apoyo.

—Te amo. —Le dije con total seguridad.

Ella me sonrió de manera deslumbrante y fue como si el sol estuviera brillando para mí.

—También te amo. —Respiró de manera profunda, calmando sus nervios. —Ok, hagamos esto.

Solté una risita y encendí de nuevo el auto, y avanzando, di la vuelta en la entrada privada.

Al irnos acercando a la casa escuché el zumbido de los pensamientos de mi familia. Parecía que Rosalie tenía una pelea acalorada con los demás y gemí internamente. Realmente no quería que ella hiciera las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya estaban.

— _¡Esto es ridículo!_ —Recriminó Rosalie. — _Ni siquiera apruebo lo que sea que él esté haciendo con esta chica. ¡¿Por qué necesito estar aquí para conocerla?!_

— _¡Rosalie!_ –Esme la regañó. – _Edward es tu hermano en cada sentido de la palabra, y si él en serio se preocupa por esta chica, lo menos que puedes hacer es conocerla y tratar de ser civilizada._

— _¡La conoció_ _ **ayer**_ _! ¡Y ella es_ _ **humana**_ _! ¡Todo esto es una completa locura!_ –Rosalie respondió en un grito.

— _Sí, pero el recuerda el equivalente a dos años de momentos con ella._ —Jasper intervino, encogiéndose de hombros.

— _No puedo decir honestamente que siquiera crea en ello. Y, está bien, tal vez Edward realmente lo cree, pero la cosa es que todo esto es increíble._

— _Lo que siente por ella y sus recuerdos eran totalmente reales. Al menos puedo decir eso. En serio ni siquiera puedo decir la última vez que sentí esa cantidad de emociones brotando de él. Él era casi una persona diferente. Y el amor que sintió cuando habló de ella era más que fuerte. Probablemente la emoción más fuerte que he sentido de Edward._ —Jasper continuó.

— _¡Exacto!_ —Esme habló una vez más. — _Edward de verdad se preocupa por esta chica. Ella es importante para él, y por eso ella es importante para_ _ **nosotros.**_ _Edward dijo que se había casado en este… futuro, eso es lo que recuerda. Como sea. ¡Ella será parte de esta familia, Rosalie Hale, y lo menos que puedes hacer es_ _ **esforzarte**_ _un poco!_

— _¿Soy la única que no ha perdido la cabeza en su totalidad? ¿No hay_ _ **nadie**_ _más que esté preocupado de que esta rara cosa sobre la memoria sea algún truco sobrenatural?_ —Volvió a gritar Rosalie.

— _¿Estás sugiriendo que Bella Swan es una bruja y que le lanzó un hechizo al pobre Edward?_ —Alice soltó una risita mientras danzaba por la habitación hasta sentarse en el sofá junto a Jasper.

Rosalie resopló en irritada frustración. — _Hemos visto cosas más extrañas. No descartaré que sea una buena posibilidad, y no creo que los demás deban de hacerlo._

— _Rosie, amor, no vamos a ignorar la posibilidad._ —Emmett entró a la habitación y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su esposa y colocó su barbilla sobre su hombro, tratando de calmarla. — _Pero hasta que sepamos algo más, tenemos que avanzar. Viste a Edward hoy en el almuerzo. Él estaba… feliz. Era casi_ _ **extraño**_ _. Has conocido a Eddie incluso más que yo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste de esa manera?_

Ella emitió un pesado y frustrado suspiro, pero se derritió entre sus brazos, dejando que su cabeza se recargara sobre su hombro. — _Supongo que…_

Emmett sonrió y giró su rostro, besándola ligeramente en la mejilla. — _Esa es mi chica. No es como si tuviéramos que convivir con ella. Podemos sólo decir hola e irnos a nuestra habitación a hacer nuestras cosas. ¿Suena bien?_ —Le sonrió de manera juguetona por la mención a su habitación.

Ella igual le sonrió — _Supongo que eso puede ser aceptable_. —Ella le reprendió, pero una sonrisa aún se mostraba en su rostro.

Intencionalmente dejé de escuchar al mismo tiempo que sus pensamientos se dirigían hacia algo más íntimo, cosas gráficas de las que no tenía deseo alguno de enterarme.

Llevé el auto hasta el garaje, y apagué el motor. Me giré hacia Bella, viéndola con empatía. Ella aún lucía como un gran desastre.

—No estés tan preocupada. _Sabes_ que te amarán. Incluso Rosalie lo hará en algún momento. —Comenté en la voz más calmada que pude. Incluso _yo_ me estaba sintiendo un poco nervioso por ella.

—Lo sé… sólo que esta vez las circunstancias son tan raras. Es decir, había estado más de un mes en Forks antes de conocerlos por primera vez. Habíamos pasado tiempo juntos… ellos habían tenido tiempo de procesar el hecho de que estabas socializando con la nueva chica humana rara. Esta vez, todo esto fue un gran golpe para ellos.

No pude evitar el reírme por escucharla referirse a sí misma como "la nueva chica humana rara" Me recosté en mi asiento por un momento, perdido en un recuerdo. — ¿Bella? —Comencé.

— ¿Sí? —Ella preguntó, girando para poder verme mejor.

— ¿Alguna vez te conté sobre la visión que Alice tuvo la noche anterior a la que Tyler chocó su camioneta?

—No…

—Tuvimos una reunión familiar… por obvias razones. Te salvaría, moviéndome a velocidad vampírica y levantando una norme van del suelo para evitar que te aplastara; todo esto no sólo enfrente de ti, sino que enfrente de todo estudiante que estuviera en el estacionamiento. Nos puse a todos en riesgo y, como puedes imaginar, algunos estaban enojados.

—Rosalie… —Suspiró.

—Sí… pero Jasper también.

— ¿Qué?

—Jasper ama a Alice. Y cualquier cosa que hiciera que nos pusiera a alguno de nosotros, especialmente a ella, en peligro lo molestaría en demasía.

—Eso tiene sentido. —Asintió.

—Hubo un poco de pelea, Carlisle aplacó casi todo, pero fue Alice quien de verdad detuvo todo.

— ¿Qué había visto? —Bella ladeó su cabeza por la curiosidad.

—Alice vio dos posibles caminos para nosotros. Un buen final, y un mal final. Por supuesto, en ese momento, fui tan terco e idiota como para ver el verdadero significa del final feliz… —Suspiré ligeramente y negué ante mi propia ignorancia. —En el mal final, perdía el control. Se me escapaba de las manos y te mataba. Fue una imagen que me perseguiría por un largo tiempo. La imagen de tu cuerpo roto y ensangrentado, extendido en el suelo…

—Así que por eso me estabas evitando. ¿Tenías miedo de que pudieras matarme?

—En parte. Pero como dije, incluso el final feliz me aterraba. Ella te vio como uno de nosotros. Pálida, ojos rojos, gracia infinita… ella le dijo eso a los otros, que mientras pudiera controlarme y _no_ matarte, tú serías parte de nuestra familia algún día. Que serías mi compañera.

Por un momento, ella me vio fijamente, su boca abierta parcialmente por la sorpresa. — ¿Ella vio eso, tan pronto?

—Sí… —Suspiré. —Recuerdo ver esa visión en mi mente miles de veces… ver tus rasgos perfecto, transformada. Tus hermosos ojos, aún silenciosos, aún llenos de secretos, a pesar de la diferencia de color; y me pregunté… _¿Qué es lo que piensa de mí? En ese distante momento del futuro. ¿Ella me odia? ¿Ella me detesta por lo que le ha hecho el estar conmigo?_ Estaba aterrado de ello…

—Oh… Edward. –Ella se incline a través de la consola y descansó su cabeza en mi hombro, llevando su brazo a mi pecho y colocando amablemente su mano ahí. —Yo _nunca_ te odié ni por un momento. _Nunca_. Incluso cuando estuvimos rodeados por la guardia de los Volturi y que todos sabíamos que íbamos a morir, nunca odié o me arrepentí de estar contigo. Incluso ahora, con nuestra misteriosa segunda oportunidad.; incluso si supiera que el mismo final caería sobre nosotros, que en dos años ambos moriríamos una vez más sin importar que cambiáramos, aún me quedaría contigo. Lo haría todo de nuevo sólo para estar contigo, sin importar cuan breve sea el tiempo.

Mi corazón muerto se contrajo con sus palabras. Mi pecho se sentía ridículamente pesado y extrañamente ligero, todo al mismo tiempo. Quería llorar, ella era tan hermosa. ¿Cómo es que me gané el privilegio de amar algo tan maravilloso?

Deposité un ligero beso en su cabeza y tomé un calmante y hondo respiro de su esencia. Era como si el cielo y el infierno se mezclaran, pero no importaba la quemadura.

—Te amo tanto Bella. También lo haría todo de nuevo. Aunque idealmente, esta vez, evitaríamos ese destino en particular.

—Idealmente. —Asintió, riendo suavemente.

—Así que, —Comencé, tratando de retomar el tema. —toda la familia… con la posible excepción de Rosalie, estaba realmente emocionada en el momento en que Alice comunicó su visión. La única razón por la que te tomó tanto tiempo el conocerlos fui yo. Estaba aterrado por los caminos que tenía su visión. Por una parte, te mataría. Por la otra, te estaría condenando a una existencia conmigo.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió.

Yo me reí. —Exactamente. Lo recuerdas. Ellos te habrían amado desde el primer día, sólo que yo no los dejaba conocerte. Y ellos te _van_ a amar. Lo sé. No te preocupes, no hay nada por lo que estar nerviosa.

Ella respiró profundamente y sonrió. —Lo sé. Hagámoslo.

Salimos del garaje y caminamos hacia el porche delantero. Mantuve mi mano en la curva de su espalda, esperando calmar un poco sus nervios. Abrí la puerta principal y la invité a pasar, siguiéndola rápidamente.

Todos ya estaban listos en la sala y esperando. Alice y Jasper estaban sentados en uno de los sillones y Jasper se veía nervioso. Rosalie estaba sentada en el sofá de dos plazas, puesto diagonalmente al sillón donde estaban Alice y Jasper. Sus piernas se encontraban cruzadas, y sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho en un puchero irritado. Emmett parado detrás de ella, apoyándose sobre la parte alta del sofá.

Él se sentía emocionado y curioso de conocer a Bella. Encontraba esta situación tanto entretenida como interesante. Pensaba que tenía un gran material para una potencial "burla a Eddie". Puse los ojos en blanco ante sus pensamientos.

Esme y Carlisle estaba parados detrás de todos ellos, no lejos de la entrada hacia el comedor. El brazo de Carlisle estaba cómodamente rodeando la cintura de Esme. Esme estaba _vibrando_ de la emoción. Era aún más fuerte de lo que recordaba cuando conoció por primera vez a Bella, en nuestro futuro alterno.

Esa ocasión, ella estaba emocionado de que había encontrado a alguien por quien preocuparme, pero aún estaba muy preocupada sobre el posible futuro que podíamos tener. Preocupada por cuan fuerte habría luchado hasta ese punto. Preocupada de cómo estaba manejando el hecho de que Bella fuera humana, y yo no lo era. Esta vez parecía que no tenía esa preocupación. Suponía que tenía mucho que ver con el hecho de que _yo_ no tenía esas preocupaciones esta vez.

Ya había aceptado nuestra decisión de estar juntos hace un largo tiempo… o mejor, así lo sentía. Sabía que quería estar con Bella por cuanto tiempo nuestros destinos me lo permitieran, y _sabía_ que ella me quería tanto como yo la quería. Que su amor por mí era tan fuerte como el que sentía por ella.

Había estado más que devastado durante el tiempo que estuvimos lejos, cuando había sido tan idiota como para irme. Ni siquiera estaba funcionando. Era un desastre indescriptible. Bella no había tenido manera de saber cómo había estado durante ese tiempo, pero yo tuve algunos vistazos de _ella_ durante ese tiempo, por las memorias de su padre y Jacob Black. Ella no estaba mejor de lo que yo estaba. Ella había estado tan devastada como yo. Mi creencia de que ella podía sólo seguir adelante y superarlo había sido estúpida. Era una blasfemia tan grande como la mentira que le dije la noche que me fui. Tenía tan poca fe en su amor por mí que creí que era posible. Pero simplemente no lo fue.

Sacudí la cabeza, arrancándome de mis recuerdos y poniéndome de nuevo en el presente.

Guie a Bella hacia el sillón que estaba opuesto al sillón en el que Alice y Jasper estaban sentados, así Bella estaría, básicamente, viendo a todos en la habitación.

—Chicos, me gustaría presentarles a Bella San. —Les dije, bajando la mirada hacia ella, sonriendo. Ella se sonrojó y los vio a todos con una sonrisa tímida antes de levantar su mano derecha levemente en un débil saludo.

—Hola a todos. —Ella chilló.

Me reí y besé su cabeza. Ella me miró cálidamente y sonrió.

Pude sentir a Alice y Esme brincar en sus mentes. Quería reírme de ellas. Alice ya había tenido algunas visiones referentes a Bella y estaba ansiosa por empezar su amistad. Esme estaba mentalmente "saltando de la alegría" por mí. Era casi vergonzoso, pero el gesto era profundamente apreciado.

Le indiqué a Bella que se sentara conmigo en el sillón pero antes de que tuviéramos oportunidad, Alice saltó de su asiento y se apresuró a envolver a Bella en un abrazo.

Bella brincó por el shock pero irrumpió en pequeñas risas en el momento en que se recuperó del movimiento bastante rápido y también abrazó a Alice.

— ¡Oh Bella! ¡Estoy tan emocionada! ¡Seremos grandes amigas! –Alice dijo, saltando con Bella aún unida a ella. Los ojos de Jasper estaban abiertos en demasía por la sorpresa y su mente se revolucionó con la idea de su esposa en contacto tan cercano con un humano.

Rosalie rodó los ojos ante el espectáculo mientras que Emmett soltó una carcajada.

—Sí Alice. Lo seremos. –Bella dijo, entre risas. —Pero sólo recuerda tratar al humano con precaución, ¿está bien? _En serio_ necesito respirar.

—Oh, sí, por supuesto. —dijo Alice, dejándola ir y dando un paso hacia atrás, aun sonriendo ampliamente.

En ese momento, Esme se alejó del agarre de Carlisle y caminó en dirección a Bella, a un paso mucho más razonable y extendiendo sus brazos un poco, sus ojos pidiendo permiso-. Bella sonrió cálidamente y asintió, dando un paso hacia adelante y envolviendo a mi madre en cómodo abrazo.

—Es un placer conocerte, Bella. —Comenzó. —Nunca antes había visto esa luz en los ojos de mi hijo. Me alegra que estés aquí. —Añadió por lo bajo, no que no pudiéramos escuchar de todas maneras.

Bella se sonrojó, y como si fuera algún tipo de aviso ambas se separaron. Esme dio un paso hacia atrás, dedicándole a Carlisle una sonrisa feliz y él volvió a colocar el brazo alrededor de ella mientras Bella y yo nos sentábamos en el sillón.

—Entonces, Bella, por qué no nos cuentas algo sobre ti. —Carlisle sugirió.

—Oh… um. —Empezó, moviendo nerviosamente sus manos en su regazo por un momento. Llevé mi mano sobre la suya y la sostuve ayudándola a calmarse. Ella sonrió y respiró profundamente. —Bueno, nací en Forks, pero mi mamá, Renee, y yo nos fuimos cuando yo apenas tenía seis meses. Fuimos a algunos lugares pero terminamos asentándonos en Phoenix, Arizona. Solía visitar a Charlie, mi papá, aquí en Forks unas semanas cada semana, pero hace unos 4 años tomé una decisión y empezamos a vacacionar cada año en California.

— ¿No eres fan de Forks? —Interrumpió mi padre de manera curiosa.

Ella rió. —No, definitivamente no lo era. Crecí acostumbrada a Arizona. Toda la lluvia y el interminable cielo gris solían deprimirme.

— ¿Entonces que te trajo a Forks esta vez? —Preguntó.

—Renee se volvió a casar. Su esposo, Phil juega en las ligas menores y viaja mucho. Ella tenía que quedarse en Phoenix por mí, y el tener una relación a larga distancia con su nuevo esposo era realmente duro para ella. Decidí exiliarme uno o dos años con Charlie para que ella pudiera disfrutar sus años de luna de miel.

—Eso fue muy amable de tu parte. —Esme agregó.

Bella sólo se encogió de hombros. —En ese momento decidí soportar la zona hasta la universidad. Ya había aceptado el hecho de que sería miserable aquí por un tiempo. Resultó siendo una de las mejores cosas que he hecho. —Terminó casi silenciosamente y bajó la cabeza, sonriendo con vergüenza.

No pude evitar el inclinarme y besar su sien, atrayéndola más cerca. Ella suspiró y se inclinó también contra mí.

—Hmm… —Rosalie resopló. — ¿Incluso aunque terminaras _muriendo_? —Comentó en tono de burla. Sus pensamientos aún mostraban claramente que aún no estaba convencida de que esto fuera creíble.

—No cambiaría nada. —Bella respondió, sin duda alguna. Sus ojos eran calmados y honestos.

Hubo un incómodo, y silencioso, momento mientras Rosalie miraba a Bella, tratando de medirla. Bella ni siquiera se encogió o se arrepintió y no pude evitar el estar orgulloso de ella. Requería mucha fuerza el mantenerse firme cuando Rose te dedicaba una mirada asesina.

Bella mantuvo su rostro determinado pero sereno. No había furia; no había conflicto. Sólo determinación. Era perfecto.

Finalmente Rosalie bufó frustrada y se recostó contra el sofá, apartando la mirada. Emmett se carcajeó y Rosalie se giró para mirarlo. Él se calmó y le sonrió excusándose antes de centrar su atención en Bella.

—Así que Bella. —Mencionó con una sonrisa. — ¿Es lo mismo contigo que con el pequeño Eddie? ¿Repentinamente tuviste dos años de recuerdos atiborrados en tu cabeza?

Ella asintió. —Sí. Al principio vinieron lentamente. Durante la primer parte del día todo era sumamente familiar y en cuanto vi a Edward empecé a tener pequeños vistazos. Para el final del día tenía enormes flashbacks. Cualquier cosa detonaba otro recuerdo. Una palabra, un olor, algún objeto en la habitación. Cuando Edward y yo estuvimos hablando después de la escuela parecía que causábamos uno tras otro. Uno de nosotros decía algo que causaba otro que causaba otro… era demente y abrumante.

—Recuerdo los próximos dos años con bastante claridad ahora. Sin embargo, todavía hay cosas que aparecen todo el tiempo. Los detalles se aclaran demasiado... las únicas excepciones son mis recuerdos después del Cambio. Recuerdo la esencia de todos ellos, pero los detalles son obsoletos. No creo que mi cerebro humano pueda manejar esos recuerdos.

— ¡Oh, eso es genial! ¡Así que tienes recuerdos de ser un Vampiro! —Emmett exclamó, mejorando su posición sobre el sofá de dos plazas.

—Síp. Pero como dije, no son tan detallados como otros recuerdos. Son más como recuerdos de la infancia en los que sólo recuerdas cosas que pasaron pero sin detalles. Pocos detalles resaltan, pero es realmente irregular.

— ¿Qué tipo de detalles resaltan? —Emmett continuó preguntando.

—Um… —Bella emitió, mostrando una muy familiar mirada casi distraída que asociaba con ella viajando mentalmente a través de sus recuerdos. —Bueno, recuerdo amar demasiado el correr. Edward siempre me ha dicho cuanto me gustaba, pero cuando aún era humana y corrió conmigo en su espalda, sólo me dieron nauseas, pero cuando me transformé y corrí por decisión mía, me di cuenta de cuan increíble puede ser. Era muy emocionante.

—También recuero el cómo decidía moverme y me _había_ movido. No había retraso entre el momento en que decidía hacer algo y cuando lo hacía. Fue bastante confuso al principio. Me tomó mucho tiempo el agarrar el ritmo para hacer las cosas lentamente.

—Creo que la cosa más rara que recuerdo fue cuan extraña era la gracia… Yo _no_ soy una persona grácil. —Ella se rió. —Tengo esta extraordinaria habilidad de tropezarme en una superficie perfectamente plana.

A estas alturas me di cuenta que Rosalie en serio estaba escuchando a Bella describir varios aspectos de su breve existencia como uno de nosotros. Tenía curiosidad de ver si Bella podía decir algo que probara que ella d verdad sabía sobre esto, o probar que en realidad estaba mintiendo.

— ¿Entonces cuál es tu memoria más clara como vampiro? —Preguntó Emmett esta vez.

—Oh… bueno… —Bella se detuvo por un momento. Frunció el ceño, sus cejas juntándose mientras sus facciones mostraban incomodidad. —Creo que es la del cambio. Pero puede ser porque comenzó cuando era humana… así que tal vez es el por qué aún puedo recordarla con tal claridad. Eso, o fue sólo demasiado horrible como para olvidarla incluso sin la capacidad mental de los vampiros de retener detalles comunes.

— ¡Recuerdas eso! —Rosalie exclamó, mostrando por primera vez que sí estaba escuchando.

—Sí… —Bella dijo dudosamente.

— ¿Y aun así quieres hacerlo de nuevo? ¡Te convertías _otra vez_ en un vampiro, incluso sabiendo cómo se sintió!

Bella movió sus pies de manera incómoda. —Bueno, definitivamente no estoy ansiosa por llegar a ello… cada que pienso en eso es lo suficientemente aterrador como para que quería alejarme de eso, pero sólo me digo que será sólo tres días… No hace que el miedo se vaya, pero sé que muchas cosas buenas vendrán después. Puedo soportarlo.

— _¿_ Muchas cosas _buenas? –_ Rosalie se burló. — ¿Piensas que es muy glorioso el ser vampiro? ¿Alguna cursilería de una novela romántica? ¿Correr a través de los árboles y belleza inhumana? ¿Sólo quieres vivir para siempre?

— ¡No! Sé que no sólo es eso. –Bella dijo, con un tono más alto que antes. —Y no es como si siempre tuviera esta onda de " _querer ser un vampiro"._ Ese no es el punto. Lo que quiero es estar con Edward. Si tengo que ser un vampiro para que funcione, entonces eso haré.

—No es que no recuerde las cosas malas. Recuerdo la quemazón en mi garganta que no parecía irse nunca. Cuan aterradora fue la primera vez que regresé a mí misma después de matar a un animal en mi primer cacería. Como casi maté a una _persona_ la primera vez que cacé. Lo delicioso que olían y cuan horrible fue el sentir que una parte de mí _en serio quería_ matarlos. —Su voz estaba temblando a esa altura y traté de calmarla, tomando su mano y frotando el dorso de esta con mi pulgar.

—Siempre he amado el sol y el calor y… y el café, pero si tengo que quedarme a la sombra y vivir en lugares como _Forks_ para siempre, lo haré. Vale la pena. —Su voz crecía en volumen y se llenaba de emoción con cada palabra. —Incluso el saber que tendré que fingir mi propia muerta en algún punto y hacer pasar un infierno a mis padres, pensando que morí… todo eso apesta. Pero estoy bien con eso. Porque nunca antes había querido tanto algo.

-Quieres ser un _Vampiro_. –Rosalie sentenció.

— ¡No! ¡Quiero a Edward! ¿Por qué siempre ha sido tan difícil para ti el creerlo? —Ella gritó, furiosas lágrimas empezaban a caer por la esquina de sus ojos.

—Shhh… amor, está bien. —Traté de calmarla, atrayéndola hacia mi pecho. Ella escondió su cabeza en mi hombro por un momento, llevando su mano hasta su rostro para secar las lágrimas traicioneras. Sabía que ella odiaba llorar cuando estaba enojada. Lo encontraba terriblemente vergonzoso.

Mis ojos se dirigieron a los de Rosalie y me le quedé viendo. Sus pensamientos estaban tambaleantes, y rápidamente se dio cuenta que todos la estaban mirando, cada par de ojos mostrando cierto grado de enojo.

Ella suspiró irritadamente hacia todas las miradas molestas. —Bien, como sea.

Al ver que Bella estaba lo suficientemente abrumada por un día, todos salieron de la habitación dejándonos a Bella y a mí solos. Cuando todos se fueron, tomé a Bella en mis brazos y la llevé a mi habitación. Ella guardó silencio durante mucho tiempo, y me senté silenciosamente a su lado para dejar que sus pensamientos se calmaran.

—Oh Edward... ahora todo el mundo va a pensar que todo me pone sensible o algo así. Me manejarán como si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento. —Ella hizo una mueca, apoyándose en mi hombro mientras nos sentábamos en el sofá de mi habitación una hora más tarde.

—Bella, creo que entenderán que no es el caso. Habías reprimido la frustración que has tenido con Rosalie por meses, ella sin hablarte y dedicándote miradas asesinas. No fue una respuesta histérica. Traté de convencerla.

—Puede que _nosotros_ sepamos eso, pero para ellos es como si la hubiera conocido hoy y la ataqué sin que ella me provocara realmente. ¡Eso fue horrible! —Ella enterró su rostro en sus manos una vez más. —Y lloré, odio eso, ¡no puedo creer que la dejé llegar a mí lo suficiente como para llorar!

—Realmente no es que no hubiera "provocación" cariño, tú te defendiste, estaba muy orgulloso de ti e impresionado con tu habilidad para enfrentarte a ella, y nadie te creerá débil porque hayas llorado un poco.

— ¡Pero ahora ella me odiará para siempre! ¡Antes me tomó tanto tiempo llevarme bien con Rosalie y ahora lo he arruinado todo en el día uno!

—Shhh... No, Bella, no lo has estropeado en el primer día. Honestamente, creo que la sorprendiste, te defendiste. Nadie, y quiero decir que nadie fuera de nuestra familia, se defiende nunca. Rosalie, es demasiado intimidante. —Me reí débilmente, abrazándola más fuerte y besando la parte superior de su cabeza. —Realmente la sorprendiste, y aunque ella no quería admitirlo, se dio cuenta de que tu descripción de lo que es ser un vampiro era muy convincente. Sabes que incluso a esas alturas aún no estaba convencida de que estabas diciendo la verdad.

— ¡Ugh! —Ella lloriqueó, hundiendo su cara en mi hombro otra vez.

—Vamos, está bien, es sólo Rosalie, ella odia a todo el mundo, le tomó tiempo encariñarse contigo, pero lo hará de nuevo.

—Pero ella es tu hermana, es parte de la familia... no quiero que me odie, yo... ugh... odio esto, no puedo creer que haya actuado así, es tan embarazoso. ¡ _Lloré_ delante de todo el mundo!

—Todo el mundo estaba encantado contigo, Bella. Como dije, fue muy impresionante ver cómo te enfrentaste ella, y lo que dijiste prácticamente derritió a Esme. —Le sonreí, apretándola un poco más fuerte por un momento. —Y no es como la velada terminó de todos modos. La conversación con Rosalie fue sólo una pequeña parte de la reunión. El resto de la tarde fue maravillosa. No te castigues sólo por una parte de ella.

El resto de la familia se había ido una vez terminada la reunión. La mayoría de ellos fueron a cazar o salieron sólo para darnos un poco de privacidad. Realmente lo apreciaba.

Bella suspiró pesadamente y dejó caer sus manos a su regazo. —Odio cómo resultó, lucía como una histérica.

Me reí. —Definitivamente no lucías como una _histérica._

Ella rodó los ojos, pero pude sentir como su tensión disminuía y se relajó entre mis brazos.

Oí que Carlisle y Esme volvían a casa. — ¡Edward! —Esme me llamó en su mente. —Alice me pidió que te dijera que el padre de Bella llegará a casa a las 6:48 esta noche.

—Gracias, Esme. —Dije en voz normal, sabiendo que me escucharía desde aquí.

Bella me miró con curiosidad.

—Esme y Carlisle acaban de llegar a casa. Alice le pidió a Esme que me pasara el mensaje de que tu padre llegara a casa a las 6:48 p.m.

—Oh. —Emitió, alejándose un poco. —Gracias Esme. —dijo en voz alta mientras giraba a ver el reloj que tenía en la pared. Eran las 5:57 p.m.

Suspiró de nuevo y pude sentir otra ola de tensión abandonar su cuerpo. Ella se estaba calmando poco a poco. Yo estaba aliviado.

—Edward. —Me dijo en voz baja.

— ¿Hmm?

—Te amo.

Sonreí y le besé la cabeza. —También te amo.

—Probablemente debería ir a casa. Aún tengo que cocinar algo para Charlie.

Suspiré. —Supongo que tienes razón.

Me giré hacia un lado para poder encararla y acuné su rostro en mis manos. Ella levantó el rostro para mirarme con aquellos ojos insoldables y casi pude imaginar la sensación que mi muerto corazón explotaba en mi pecho.

Por un momento pasé ligeramente uno de mis pulgares sobre su mejilla, acariciando con mis dedos su cabello y alejándolo de su cara. Con lentitud me incliné hacia ella y rocé mis labios con los suyos.

La calidez era gloriosa. Eran suaves y delicados. Presioné mis labios en los de ella con un poco más de fuerza y sentí cómo se amoldaban bajo los míos. No pude evitar pensar en el momento en que ella sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para amoldarme a su voluntad, pero hasta que eso pasará iba a disfrutar el intenso calor que radiaba de ella y me llenaba.

Inclinamos nuestras cabezas en direcciones levemente opuestas, dando un acceso más profundo a nuestros labios conectados. Mis labios se entreabrieron y sabía que no debería, pero no pude detenerme. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron a mitad de camino de manera tentativa. Sin que ninguna realmente entrara en la boca del otro, pero danzando juntas una batalla de hielo y fuego. Ella tenía un sabor maravilloso. Más allá de lo delicioso. Ella era delicada y se me hacía agua a la boca.

Mis manos se fueron detrás de su cabello y detrás de su cuello, abrazándola a mí. Sentí como sus manos se enredaban en mi cabello, tirando suavemente. Me di cuenta de que probablemente ella estaba ejerciendo casi toda su fuerza al tirar de mi cabello. Para mí, se sentía ligero pero aun así era celestial.

Su corazón estaba acelerado; _golpeando_ fuertemente contra su pecho y repentinamente noté la familiar esencia de la excitación de Bella. Aún era discreta, pero _claramente_ estaba ahí.

Gemí y sentí como la apegué más a mí. Alejé mi boca para que pudiera respirar, pero no dejé que mis labios abandonaran su piel. Deposité un camino de besos desde su mentón hasta la parte trasera de su oreja donde permití que mi lengua recorriera suavemente esa zona. Ella suspiró y gimió al mismo tiempo y el sonido era mucho más que glorioso.

Dejé que mi boca viajara por el exterior de su cuello, mis labios se separaron, abriéndose y cerrando cada pocos segundos en su carne delicada, pero nunca por mucho tiempo.

Podía sentir su pulso debajo de la frágil piel y olí la sangre que se encontraba apenas por debajo de la superficie. Olía de una forma celestial. Tentadoramente deliciosa y excitante al mismo tiempo.

Nunca me había permitido _excitarme_ por el olor de la sangre de Bella antes, pero ahora no podía evitar sentir que me estaba cantando. Hice algo que sabía que no debía y que nunca antes me había permitido, dejé que mi mente se concentrara en su húmedo y caliente pulso justo debajo de la superficie de la piel de mis labios.

Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump…

Gemí sobre su piel sintiéndome lleno de un calor diferente.

Podía sentir mi miembro endurecerse dentro de la tela de mis vaqueros.

Thump-thump.

Una pequeña contracción.

Thump-thump.

Una pequeña contracción.

Thump-thump.

Una nueva contracción.

Con cada latido se hizo más fuerte. Más duro. La necesidad me empujó hacia ella. La deseaba tanto. La necesitaba tanto. Ser uno con ella. Estar _en_ ella.

Su sangre me había afectado de muchas maneras la primera vez, pero ninguna de ellas había sido así de intensa.

Me aparté. Mi respiración era más que irregular, mi mente corriendo y girando en una neblina hormonal.

Ella me miró aturdida, sus ojos entrecerrados por la lujuria, pero también me miró sorprendida y poco a poco mostró dolor porque retrocedí.

Traté de calmar mi respiración, recuperando el control de mis sentidos. Tomé respiraciones lentas y tranquilas y cerré los ojos, apretando el puente de mi nariz, tratando de calmar la erección que ahora estaba palpitando en mis pantalones.

Tendría que ocuparme de _eso_ pronto… tal vez era una buena oportunidad para darle a Carlisle las muestras… definitivamente estaba ansioso porque él encontrara el método anticonceptivo.

— ¿Edward…? —La sumisa voz de Bella llamó mi atención.

Abrí mis ojos y la miré aunque sólo lucía apenada.

—Oh Bella… lo lamento tanto. Por favor, no te sientas rechazada.

—Está bien… sé que no es realmente un rechazo… creo que… no lo sé, lo que dijiste antes sobre um… _preliminares,_ pensé que tal vez podríamos… no lo sé. —Su voz se fue apagando.

La atraje hacia mi pecho una vez más, sólo abrazándola.

—Lo sé… en serio lo intentaremos. Créeme…. Oh mi Bella… sólo fue un poco más duro de lo que esperaba.

Ella alejó su cabeza para poder verme a los ojos. — ¿Querías… alimentarte? —Me pregunto dudosa.

—No… no fue así. Fue diferente. Pero tu sangre definitivamente me estaba llamando… nunca me había sentido así.

Ella me miró de manera curiosa. — ¿Cómo fue?

Suspiré. Era extraño el discutirlo, y no estaba seguro de que siquiera yo de verdad entendiera la extraña sensación como para describirla, y más por cuan intensa había sido.

—Yo… el sonido de tu pulso, la esencia y el sentir la sangre bajo tu piel, en realidad me _excitó._ —La miré con precaución, tratando de medir su reacción.

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y pude escuchar como su corazón se aceleraba. ¿Estaba asustada? No lo creía… si pudiera adivinar, diría que lucía casi… excitada.

Y entonces lo confirmé. Una nueva ola de aroma nos rodeó y sabía que era su excitación. Ella estaba excitada por esto. Sentí mi respiración acelerarse y sabía que debía detenerlo y pronto.

—Edward. —Comenzó a hablar, su voz baja, pero llena de una rara energía. —Sé que no podemos… pero ¿podemos hacer _algo_? Puede ser algo pequeño, _lo que sea_ en serio.

—Bella amor... para. —Respiré pesadamente y el palpitar de su corazón casi se sintió como si fuera el mío, y como si mi propio pecho fuera a explotar por la fuerza. —Yo... Yo no creo que _pueda_ hacer algo pequeño ahora mismo. Mi cuerpo te quiere demasiado. Mis instintos están tomando el control y me están atrayendo hacia ti. Quiero estar dentro de ti. Quiero sentir tu calor alrededor de mí en todos los sentidos posibles. —De repente me di cuenta de que mientras hablaba mi boca había vuelto a su cuello. Mis labios danzando sobre su pulso y viajando hacia su clavícula al mismo tiempo que las palabras fluían de mi boca.

Mi lengua salía y saboreaba su deliciosa piel y mi respiración era profunda y laboriosa.

Yo gemía y mi cuerpo estaba actuando sin mi permiso. Cada gemido y jadeo que escapaba de sus labios me excitaba más.

Mi mano se deslizó hasta sus caderas y empecé a masajear suavemente la parte interna de su muslo. Mi palma viajó para acunar su centro cubierto y el talón de mi mano masajeó lentamente la parte superior de su montículo, en la base de su hueso púbico.

Ella gimió en el aire, mi boca todavía succionando levemente la piel de su hombro mientras mi mano frotaba rítmicamente la parte superior de su delicado centro.

Sus caderas igualaban mi ritmo, elevándose para encontrarse con mi palma en cada movimiento. Sus muslos se cerraron con fuerza y se apretaron aún más con cada empuje, buscando desesperadamente fricción adicional. Estaba lloriqueando y soltando gritos ahogados con cada movimiento.

Sentí que la tela bajo mi mano se humedecía y el calor aumentaba. Mi boca comenzó a explorar su piel con más desesperación y me encontré arrastrando mi lengua de arriba hacia abajo por todo su cuello, lamiendo como un animal antes de encontrar la base de su oreja y succionar su lóbulo en mi boca, mordisqueándolo entre mis labios suavemente antes de volver a la carne de su cuello.

Otra ola de calor golpeó mi mano con la que cubría su sexo y el olor de su excitación se hizo más fuerte todavía. De repente, fue como si algo estallara en mi cabeza y todo el sentido común saliera por la ventana. Volé hasta el suelo delante de ella, mis manos se lanzaron a sus vaqueros, abriendo el botón antes de bajar la cremallera.

Me había movido tan rápido que Bella apenas se dio cuenta de que me había alejado de su cuello y oreja, cuando ya tenía sus pantalones parcialmente en sus caderas.

Ella parpadeó, sorprendida y sin comprender realmente lo que estaba sucediendo por un momento antes de tomar conciencia y alzar sus caderas del sofá y dejarme tirar de los vaqueros hasta sus tobillos y hasta sus pies.

Sólo quedaba en mí la suficiente cordura como para saber que no podía entrar en ella, pero no lo suficiente como para saber que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era increíblemente peligroso. Era algo que ni siquiera me había permitido pensar a fondo. Había decidido que era algo que simplemente no intentaría hasta después de que ella fuera cambiada. Hasta que ya no existiera el horrible riesgo de que mi boca, y los dientes dentro de esta, lastimaran su carne más delicada.

Pero nada de eso importaba en este momento. Lo único que importaba era el palpitar de su pulso, el glorioso aroma de su excitación y mi loco deseo de probarla.

Introduje los dedos debajo de la cintura elástica de sus bragas de algodón y miré hacia arriba para encontrarme con sus ojos. Suponía que incluso en mi loco estado lujurioso, todavía tenía el suficiente honor para pedir su permiso antes de hacer esto.

Ella asintió rápidamente. Su respiración era laboriosa y su corazón acelerado estaba haciendo que mis pulsaciones estuvieran vueltas locas. Cada frenético latido de su corazón impulsaba mi propia locura más y más rápido. Sentía como si estuviera corriendo hacia algo y lo necesitara ahora. Y la esencia me dijo lo que necesitaba. Necesitaba probarla.

Bajé sus bragas por sus piernas y pies, arrojándolas a un lado sin pensarlo un segundo y lentamente subí mis manos por sus suaves piernas cremosas, arrastrando mis pulgares por el interior de sus muslos. Su respiración se entrecortó cuando me acerqué y lentamente separé sus muslos.

Era ridículo lo fuerte que era el olor de su excitación. Me golpeó como una aplanadora. Estrellándose contra mí y emborrachándome de deseo. Podía saborearla, incluso desde aquí y sólo me llevó a querer más.

Separé un poco más sus piernas y se reclinó de nuevo en mi sofá de cuero negro, hundiéndose un poco para proporcionarme un mejor acceso. Me sentía débil por el deseo y la gratitud. Ella era tan valiente. Tan dispuesta a estar conmigo que ella fácilmente ignoraba el potencial peligro que le planteaba.

Demonios, si nos pusiéramos técnicos, nos habíamos conocido tan sólo un día antes y ahora aquí estábamos en mi dormitorio, mi boca, y los dientes afilados dentro de ella a sólo unos centímetros de su carne más delicada y deliciosa. El pensamiento era casi humorístico para mí. Sólo podía imaginar lo que Emmett pensaría ahora de su mojigato hermano.

Pero esa pequeña parte cuerda de mi mente que se estaba tomando un momento para pensar en estas cosas fue rápidamente olvidada mientras me centraba en mi objetivo.

Comencé lentamente, arrastrando sólo mi nariz a lo largo de su hueso púbico, respirando el olor embriagador y moviendo mis manos hasta sus pliegues exteriores.

Ella gimió ligeramente, con la cabeza hacia atrás y acurrucada contra el sofá. Le sonreí. Quería esto con desesperación, pero quería que lo disfrutara tanto como sabía que yo lo haría.

Lentamente llevé mis pulgares hacia ella y abrí sus labios, frotándolos suavemente mientras pasaba mis dedos entre sus pliegues. Acerqué más mi boca a ella y poco a poco saqué mi lengua, lamiendo a lo largo de sus pliegues internos.

Siseó profundamente de repente y dejó que el aire volviera a salir en un gemido entrecortado. Ella retorcía las caderas involuntariamente y me _encantaba_ esa reacción, casi tanto como el sabor que aún persistía en la punta de mi lengua.

Repetí la acción y ella repitió su reacción. Me eché hacia atrás por un segundo y ella lloriqueó, levantando su cadera una vez más. Coloqué planamente mi lengua en la parte superior de su entrada y lo arrastré todo el camino hasta la cima, luego girándolo alrededor de su delicado clítoris. Ella gritó de nuevo, su respiración errática y atrayéndome con sus pequeños y seductores ruidos y gemidos.

Seguí concentrando mi atención en su clítoris, deteniéndome sólo ocasionalmente para recoger los jugos que fluían de ella. Era el cielo. Era mi droga. Ella realmente era mi propia heroína personal, sólo que no era su sangre embriagándome esta vez.

Dejé caer una de mis manos y entré suavemente con un dedo. Ella chilló de sorpresa por un segundo antes de que lo convirtiera en un profundo gemido y empujó contra mi mano. Bombeé en ella unas cuantas veces, manteniendo el ritmo con sus caderas, antes de añadir un segundo dedo.

Mis propias caderas se estaban moviendo involuntariamente y mi erección se apretaba dolorosamente contra mis ajustados jeans. Temí que pronto abriría mi propia cremallera, pero estaba demasiado ensimismado disfrutando su sabor como para tratar de resolver mis propios problemas. Me ocuparía de ellos más tarde.

Aumenté mi ritmo, flexionando el músculo de mi lengua todo lo que podía, girándolo y moviéndolo mientras mi mano la bombeaba frenéticamente. La sentí apretándose a mí alrededor y como sus piernas se estremecían. Ella ya estaba al límite. Estaba tan cerca. Podía sentirlo y yo lo _necesitaba_. Necesitaba verla, sentirla. _Realmente_ sentirla, y no sólo en recuerdos.

—Oh Dios, Edward, oh dios voy a... voy a, uhhh, ohhh... ¡Edwaaardd! —Ella gritó y yo cerré mis labios sobre su clítoris, succionándolo. Ella era muy buena. Tan deliciosa. Sentí un subidón muy por encima de lo descriptible cuando sentí sus músculos ordeñar mis dedos y miré su rostro mientras se contorsionaba en éxtasis.

Estaba en el cielo.

 _Yo_ le hice eso a ella.

Ella atravesó su orgasmo y finalmente se hundió en mi sofá, sus músculos relajándose y su respiración irregular volvía lentamente a la normalidad seguida por su ritmo cardiaco.

—Wow... —Dijo, sin aliento, sus ojos cerrados y su cara contenta.

Me levanté para unirme a ella en el sofá y atraje su boca a la mía, besándola apasionadamente. Estaba abrumado por la gratitud que sentía por esta mujer. Porque ella estaba dispuesta a entregarse a mí. A dejarme hacer algo así a pesar del riesgo. Porque podía sentir mucha alegría por nuestro tiempo juntos. La amaba.

La dejé ir y ella se hizo haca atrás, ligeramente mareada pero sonriendo ampliamente y soltando pequeñas risitas.

—Gracias. —Susurró, sonrojándose profundamente.

—Esa es mi línea. —Le dije, acercándome a su cuello y dejando un camino de besos en la zona.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué deberías _agradecerme_? ¡Ni siquiera terminaste! —Me reí y besé su mejilla.

—No importa. Aun así estoy agradecido.

—No lo entiendo. —dijo, sonriendo y riendo.

—No tienes que hacerlo. —Le sonreí.

Suspiró felizmente y finalmente se sentó, entonces se acomodó e hizo una mueca, mirando hacia el sofá de cuero debajo de ella.

—Oh… lo lamento por tu sofá. —Murmuró, avergonzada. Había una gran zona húmeda directamente debajo de ella y su dulce olor penetraba el cuero. Sonreí felizmente. Ni siquiera me iba a quejar por ello. Solté una risita.

—Necesito ordenar esa cama. —Le dije, levantando una ceja en su dirección. Ella comenzó a reír y asintió con la cabeza.

Ella se levantó y agarró sus bragas así como sus vaqueros de sus lugares en el suelo.

—Ya debería llevarte a casa, ¿verdad? —Le pregunté, suspirando.

Ella hizo una mueca y también suspiró. —Síp.

La atraje hacia mí y la abracé, besando su frente. —Estaré ahí por la noche.

—Estaré esperando. —Ella sonrió.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Reboot**

 **Historia original de Athey y Diana Law**

 **Traducido por Carolina Aguirre, FFAD**

* * *

 **EPOV**

—¡Fascinante!— Dijo Carlisle, mirando a través de un microscopio un poco complejo y obviamente caro que el tenia en su oficina.

—Sí… estoy seguro de que lo es.— Suspire sarcásticamente.

Carlisle rió y me miró. —Lo siento Edward. Se que esto te está incomodando. Pero debo decir, que esto es realmente es increíblemente sorprendente y verdaderamente un descubrimiento fascinante.

Levanté una ceja mirándolo. Si yo fuera completamente honesto, ya sentía curiosidad. Yo no había pasado por la escuela de medicina dos veces solo por aburrimiento. Lo hice porque sentía un interés real en el campo.

Suspire pesadamente. —Okay, ¿qué es exactamente lo fascinante de mi semen?

—Bien, yo supongo que es el hecho de que es todo lo que parece ser. Es… semen. Tanto como puedo decir, no hay rastros de veneno del todo en el. Y esta mucho mas vivo y funcionando como debe hacerlo el semen. Bien como se supone que debe ser en los humanos. El dio un paso hacia atrás y volvió al pequeño contenedor médico plástico que me había dado antes y tomo otro cuentagotas lleno de fluido. Hice una mueca avergonzado y puse mi mano sobre mi cara, apretando el puente de mi nariz.

—Yo he hecho pruebas en otras muestras de mi mismo en el pasado, muestras de cabello, de veneno, etc. Pero solo que nunca se me ocurrió examinar la eyaculación de un vampiro. Esto realmente es una sorpresa.

El puso la muestra sobre el condón de látex que había puesto ahí, ya abierto y desenrollado en la mesa de metal al lado de su escritorio y apretó el espeso líquido blanco dentro de él.

—Ahora esto solo nos dirá si el látex se disolverá o no, cuando sea puesto en contacto con tu semen, no nos dirá si durara lo suficiente para resistir.

—Si padre, lo se.— Dije, interrumpiéndolo.

El sonrió otra vez. —Por supuesto, ella es humana, así que sería prudente evitar ser excesivamente rudo con ella de todas formas. Si tu vas a un ritmo que su cuerpo pueda soportar, el condón podrá resistir.

—Si Carlisle… ¡entiendo eso!— dije, mi voz más fuerte esta vez.

¡El rió. El rió! —¿Tu crees que esto es gracioso, verdad? le fruncí el ceño; lo cual solo pareció aumentar su risa. —Tu eres tan malo como Emmett— gruñí.

—Oh no hijo, pienso que es fácil decir que Emmett seria por lejos peor.

Suspire. Eso era cierto…

—Tu no dejarías escapar lo que Bella y yo vamos a hacer esta noche…¿cierto? Lo mire con precaución estrechando mis ojos.

El enarcó una ceja y movió su cabeza. —Edward tu sabes que yo nunca haría algo como eso… pero si tu honestamente estás preocupado por las bromas de Emmett, sería mejor que hicieras algo acerca del… mmm… olor. El continuo con sus pensamientos.

Oh demonios… él tenía un punto. Yo aun podía olerlo incluso aquí en el segundo piso en su oficina. Por supuesto mi nariz estaba especialmente adaptada a esa esencia en particular, pero sin duda era algo que Emmett podía sentir inmediatamente, una vez que él y Rose regresaran de su cacería.

—Voy a dejar que esta muestra se asiente unos pocos minutos más. Carlisle comenzó a decir en una suave voz. —Porque no vas a ver tus cosas y vuelves en un rato.

—Eso es…probablemente una buena idea. Suspire y me gire para dejar la habitación. Parte de mi estaba en realidad entristecido por la idea de quitar esa marca particular de mi sofá. Yo no sentía necesidad de usar la esencia del refrescante de ambientes en mi sillón y habitación.

Sonreí a mis pensamientos. Verdaderamente yo estaba tan mal como Emmett. Después de cerca de cinco minutos de limpiar metódicamente mi sofá de cuero, regrese al estudio de Carlisle.

El test parece ser un completo éxito. El me dijo a través de sus pensamientos. —También me he tomado la libertad de prescribir a Bella una receta para pastillas anticonceptivas. Probablemente serán beneficiosas para reducir su dolor menstrual, regular su ciclo, y probablemente acorta su periodo también.

Lo mire con la boca abierta por un momento antes de recuperarme. —Gracias Carlisle. Aprecio tus esfuerzos en este asunto.

—No es problema Edward. Honestamente estoy mas que feliz para ayudarte ahora. Además, yo… yo nunca te he visto así de relajado antes. En estos últimos pocos días yo he visto un notorio cambio en ti. —El término en su pensamientos. Le sonreí.

—Si… bien, ella tiene ese efecto en mi.

 **BPOV**

Desperté con la sensación de dos fuertes y fríos brazos envueltos a mi alrededor, sosteniéndome cómodamente. —Mmmmmm...— sonreí y rodé mirando a Edward.

—Buen día amor.

—Buen día.

—Tengo un regalo para ti —Mis ojos se abrieron y enarque una ceja hacia él cuidadosamente. —¿Regalo?

El sonrió —Alice lo trajo hace cerca de una hora. Se giró, su mano desapareciendo bajo el lado de la cama hacia el piso y reapareció sosteniendo una pequeña bolsa de papel.

Me acomode sentándome, descansando mi espalda contra el cabecero y tome la pequeña bolsa mientras él imitaba mi posición, sentándose apretadamente a mi lado en la pequeña cama.

La abrí y la vacié en mi regazo.

—¿Huh?

El rió.

Recogí el contenedor azul plástico y lo abrí, revelando un trozo de cartón y una selección de pastillas en fila con la forma de un calendario.

Mis ojos se ampliaron al darme cuenta. —¿Pastillas anticonceptivas?— pregunte, mirándolo a él.

El asintió. —Si… la receta está en realidad a nombre de Alice. Carlisle la obtuvo en la farmacia del hospital durante su turno anoche y Alice la trajo.

—Oh…wow. ¿Eso es realmente mm… agradable, de su parte?— yo termine haciéndolo más como una pregunta. Es algo raro tener a mi futuro suegro y cuñada, ayudando con esto. Yo mire el paquete otra vez y me sentí un poco perdida. Venía con pegatinas para poner las etiquetas para reemplazarlas de lunes a domingo.

—Así… lo hacemos, ¿Yo…?— Dije, inspeccionando el paquete.

—Tu comienzas las pastillas el primer día después que tu próximo periodo termine. Si mi memoria no falla, eso será una semana desde el lunes. Así que tú escogerás la fila de pegatinas que comienzan con lunes y lo pones a lo largo desde arriba.

Lo mire sorprendida. —¿Tu recuerdas cuando comienza mi próximo periodo? El se rió tímidamente y pasó su mano a través de su pelo. —Yo mmm… recuerdo ese específicamente porque tu comenzaste tu periodo dos días después del accidente de auto. Era solo el segundo día que yo me dedique a evadirte, y ese hecho lo hizo especialmente difícil.

Lo mire sin decir nada. En realidad nosotros nunca discutimos mi periodo antes… jamás. Era algo que yo siempre me pregunte acerca de el, pero nunca había sido capaz de conversar con el.

Él sonrió después de un momento de silencio y sonrió tímidamente. —Eso fue siempre un tema un tanto tabú entre nosotros, ¿cierto?.

—¿Era difícil estar cerca de mí durante mi periodo? pregunte, invadiéndome la preocupación.

—No en realidad no. La primera vez fue difícil, pero yo aun estaba debatiéndome si sentarme a tu lado en clases o no, mientras tu estabas sangrando a mi lado. Pero tú parecías tomar todas la precauciones posibles una vez supiste lo que yo soy en realidad; usando un tapón un día o dos antes de lo que esperabas que viniera… ese tipo de cosas.

Yo estaba sorprendida. ¿En realidad noto eso? Nosotros nunca, jamás lo discutimos. Yo había estado demasiado avergonzada de haber hablado ese tema.

El me miro y sonrió entonces, —Si soy completamente honesto, en la última mitad de nuestra relación mientras tu aun eras humana, tu sangrado mensual era por mucho más una tentación sexual para mí, más que cualquier tensión contra mi lujuria sangrienta. Parecía divertido otra vez.

Mis ojos se ampliaron y mi mandíbula cayó levemente, mientras que me dejó anonadada e insegura de cómo responder. —¿Sexual? finalmente logré tartamudear después de un momento.

—Si… era una tentación. Y una parte de mi realmente sentía que iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo. Había momentos en los que envidiaba tu tampón. Era ridículo.

Tosí y reí, aún anonadada, pero comenzando a relajarme más en nuestra extrañamente cándida discusión acerca de mi menstruación.

—Así que… mi voy apagándose, mirando hacia el paquete de pastillas anticonceptivas y repentinamente poniéndome nerviosa, —Una semana desde el lunes…

—Es lo recomendado. Carlisle y yo… —su voz se volvió más baja y el me miro a los ojos con una mirada de disculpa. —Nosotros hicimos algunas pruebas ayer en la noche antes de venir.

—¿Pruebas?

—Si… condones básicamente.

—Espera… ¿de que forma Carlisle nos ayudo con esto?

Él sonrió pero su cara claramente reflejaba su propia vergüenza por el hecho. —El examinó una muestra mía, bajo su microscopio, y entonces puso una muestra en un condón y lo dejamos ahí por varios minutos para asegurarnos que no disolviera el látex… no lo hizo. El dijo, que tanto como pudiera decir, todo lucía como una eyaculación de un humano normal. Sin rastros de veneno ni nada.

—Wow… eso debe haber sido seriamente raro… —dije, mirándolo estupefacta.

Asintió con la cabeza. —Si, lo fue.

Nos sentamos en mi cama en silencio por un momento más.

—Dios, esto es tan extraño…— dije finalmente.

—Lo siento Bella. — Dijo Edward, envolviendo sus brazos a mi alrededor.

—No… no el sexo ni la discusión sobre protección… todo lo demás. De alguna forma esto se siente totalmente correcto. Una parte de mi se siente tan completamente cómoda contigo, que esto no es ni siquiera raro. La parte de mi que siente como si te he conocido por años. La parte que aún recuerda exactamente lo que sintió el día que nos casamos. Lo que sintió cuando hicimos el amor esa primera noche en nuestra luna de miel… pero la otra parte de mi, todo esto se siente totalmente nuevo y extraño, y esa parte que aún está dudosa y avergonzada y yo solo me siento rara. El contraste entre los dos lados es lo que se siente extraño. Nada más.

El suspiro despacio, mirando hacia mi ventana y asintiendo. —Lo se, me sentí de la misma forma anoche con Carlisle. Especialmente al oír sus pensamientos de cuan diferente yo parecía desde solo hace unos días. Es realmente muy extraño pensar que ese era yo, solo hace unos días. El yo que no te conocía. El yo que nunca había sentido un amor como este… él se detuvo, mirándome a los ojos con esa sonrisa torcida otra vez, acercándose a mí, —el yo que nunca en mil años creyó que se iba a arrodillar frente a una diosa, sentada en mi sofá, y después desearía nada más que dejar el glorioso aroma de su excitación empapado en el cuero por siempre.

Un caliente escalofrío recorrió mi columna y mi respiración se aceleró a la memoria de lo que él me hizo ayer en la tarde, y repentinamente yo fui sobrecogida con otro pensamiento. —Hablando de ir debajo de mi. — Dije sorprendida de que yo en realidad tuviera la osadía de decir las palabras en una voz mucho más ronca de lo que había esperado, —yo comienzo mi periodo la próxima semana.

Una gran sonrisa se expandió en su cara mientras él se inclinaba más. —Si…lo se.—El literalmente ronroneo las palabras en mi oído, mientras comenzaba a dejar besos a lo largo de mi cuello. Yo incliné mi cabeza, dándole mejor acceso, sintiendo acelerar mi respiración.

Sentí su lengua dispararse contra mi piel y dejar un frío camino a lo largo de mi garganta antes de que tirara gentilmente del lóbulo de mi oreja con sus labios y succionarla.

—Mmmmmm…—el canturreo contra mi oído, pero lentamente se volvió un quejido mientras se alejaba y tomaba una respiración para calmarse.

—¿Porque tiene que ser un día entre semana? —Lloriqueo contra sí mismo, mientras presionaba el puente de su nariz y suspiraba. Finalmente me miró a los ojos, y su cara era de disculpa. —Charlie está despierto.

—Oh… bien, escuela.—Suspire, dejando que mi cabeza cayera hacia atrás fuerte contra el cabecero.

El también suspiro y se pasó la mano por el pelo otra vez. —Okay… se dijo a sí mismo mientras se levantaba de mi cama. —Supongo que me iré a casa para cambiarme y darme un baño. Estaré de regreso cuando Charlie se vaya a trabajar. ¿Suena bien?

Mordí mi labio inferior en un puchero, pero se volvió una sonrisa y yo asentí.

—Si, suena bien.

Salí de la cama y vino hacia mi, abrazándome apretadamente antes de besar mi frente y tomar una honda respiración.

—Dios, amo la forma en que hueles.—Suspiro en mi pelo.

—¿No quema?

—No de una mala forma. Estoy bien.—Se alejó y me sonrió. —Te veo en media hora.

Se inclinó y me besó castamente en los labios antes de irse por mi ventana y desaparecer por ella.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Reboot**

 **Historia original de Athey y Diana Law**

 **Traducido por Carolina Aguirre, FFAD**

 **Beta: Manue Peralta.** **FFAD**

* * *

 **EPOV.**

El rumor de que la nueva estudiante, Bella Swan, y yo nos habíamos vuelto cercanos, se había expandido rápidamente en la escuela. Era difícil distinguir qué detalle era el que tenía más _shockeado_ y fascinado al cuerpo estudiantil. El hecho de que la nueva chica, Bella Swan, había logrado llamar mi atención, o el hecho que yo estaba haciendo contacto humano fuera de los miembros de mi familia.

Unos pocos miembros de los estudiantes masculinos estaban en varios estados de decepción y frustración. Bella realmente era una hermosa criatura, aunque ella se diera cuenta o no, y yo sonreí, sabiendo que era mía.

Nuevamente almorzamos solos. Sentí que parte de ella en realidad quería comer con mis hermanos, pero una mayor parte de ella lo dudaba debido a que aún se sentía incómoda desde su encuentro con Rosalie en mi casa, la tarde anterior.

Oí los pensamientos de Rose, esperando encontrar algo que pudiera usar para reasegurar las inseguridades de Bella. Más que nada, ella no parecía saber cómo o qué hacer con nuestra situación, o qué hacer con Bella. Ella estaba con la guardia baja, pero aún muy cautelosa de la compleja prueba por la que estábamos pasando ahora.

El viernes fue básicamente una repetición del jueves. Ella desertó en mis brazos y nos acurrucamos gentilmente en su cama hasta que su padre despertó. La conduje a la escuela y a regañadientes la dejé en la puerta de su primera clase del periodo. Me reuní con ella para almorzar y, otra vez, comimos juntos en nuestra propia mesa de atrás…bien, ella comió y yo la contemplé, intoxicado observando sus labios mientras ella comía una taza de variados _berries_. Consistía en arándanos, fresas, moras y frambuesas. Cada una tiñendo sus ya hermosamente hinchados labios, varios tonos más oscuros de rojo. Ella había comido más de la mitad de la taza antes de darse cuenta de cuan estupefacto estaba yo por su juego oral, a tal punto que se sonrojó y me sonrió.

Entonces ella procedió a tomarse más tiempo, tomando cada fruta entre sus labios, incluso llegando tan lejos como a pasar su lengua alrededor de ellos en movimientos deliciosamente eróticos antes de succionarlos completamente dentro de su boca y tragarlos.

Tuve que gruñir fuertemente, y todo lo que ella hizo fue reírse y sonreír…

Pequeña calienta pollas…

Varios de mis hermanos habían notado nuestro intercambio y Emmett estaba riendo a todo pulmón desde su mesa al otro lado de la sala.

Jugueteamos acariciándonos con los pies durante Biología, y más tarde la encaminé al gimnasio. Ella gruñó miserablemente e hizo pucheros con sus apetitosos pequeños labios a la idea de aguantar su clase de gimnasia, me tomó cada onza de autocontrol que poseía para no atraerla hacia mí y besarla con fuerza en sus —todavía manchados de berries— labios.

Después de la escuela la conduje a su casa y pasamos la primera mitad de la tarde tratando de hacer la tarea. Eventualmente nos rendimos y terminamos besuqueándonos en el sofá por más de una hora.

Le dije cuan hermosa era y me dediqué a besar su cuello y clavícula tan delicadamente como pude. A pesar de mis esfuerzos de ser gentil, le dejé una pequeña marca sobre su clavícula. Bella rio, notando que ella no pensaba que antes le había dejado un chupón.

Por primera vez desde que podía recordar con claridad, realmente me sentí como un adolescente. Manoseándome con mi novia en su sillón después del colegio. Me reí al darme cuenta y después de decirle a Bella, ella se unió a mi risa.

La acompañé en la cocina mientras ella preparaba la comida para su padre, y a regañadientes nos apartamos antes de que él llegara a casa, con la promesa de regresar una vez Charlie estuviera en cama.

Me paré con Carlisle y Jasper en un pequeño claro cerca de 15 yardas desde el borde del camino entre nuestra tierra y la de la reserva de los Quileutes, en el punto que decía el tratado. Eran las 8 de la mañana del sábado, y esto era probablemente el último lugar en el que yo quería estar ahora.

Yo quería estar sosteniendo a Bella en mis brazos. Yo deseaba estar ahí cuando ella despertara y besarla hasta quedar sin sentido. Yo deseaba preparar su desayuno y pasar todo el día a su lado, sin tener que preocuparme por las interrupciones de nadie más.

Pero no…yo estaba aquí. Solo debía mantener recordándome a mí mismo que esto realmente no debería durar mucho tiempo más. Probablemente yo extrañaría despertar a Bella, pero ella ya estaba anticipándose a eso. Ella sabía dónde yo estaba y entendía que esto era importante.

Era especialmente importante que yo esté aquí, ya que era posible que Sam pudiera mostrarse en su forma de lobo. Y aun si no lo hiciera, saber lo que ellos estaban pensando sería extremadamente beneficial.

Emmett estaba cerca de dos millas lejos de nosotros, contra el viento, solo en caso…no es como si un hombre lisiado en silla de ruedas y un lobo solitario fueran un problema para Carlisle, Jasper y yo, pero Emmett había hecho pucheros e insistido que al menos estuviera cerca.

Carlisle no quería estar ahí con más de tres de nosotros, para evitar intimidarlos excesivamente. Y si alguien podía parecer intimidante, ese sería Emmett.

Antes de decidir finalmente por esta reunión, Carlisle y yo habíamos discutido lo que le diríamos a Sam y Billy, y lo mejor para ganar su confianza. Al final habíamos decidido evitar decirles que yo repentinamente tenía recuerdos de hace dos años atrás, y optamos por algo un poco menos complicado. A pesar de la verdad de las visiones de Alice que en realidad no podía ver a los lobos, decidimos que sería más simple contarles que ella había sido capaz de tener algunas limitadas visiones de ellos, que nos decía acerca del renacimiento de la manada.

A Carlisle no le gustaba la idea de comenzar nuestra nueva relación con ellos con una mentira, pero al final, parecía la explicación más sencilla que podíamos darles.

Di un fuerte suspiro y miré mi reloj de muñeca. Me estaba volviendo extremadamente impaciente.

Oí sus pensamientos incluso antes de escuchar el sonido de sus vehículos. Había tres de ellos: Billy Black, Harry Clearwater y Sam Uley estaban juntos. Podía decir por sus pensamientos que estaban muy ansiosos por esta reunión. Carlisle no les había dado mucho detalle por teléfono cuando la habían arreglado. Los dos mayores y Sam se preguntaban cuánto sabíamos nosotros; específicamente si sabíamos o no acerca de Sam convirtiéndose en lobo.

—Ellos se están preguntando si nosotros sabemos acerca de Sam convirtiéndose en hombre lobo —dije en voz baja a Carlisle y Jasper. Ambos asintieron en reconocimiento.

Vimos su pequeña Suv de principio de los 90' estacionarse al lado del camino del parque. Sam salió del asiento del conductor, Harry del lado del pasajero, y entonces se movieron al asiento del pasajero de atrás para ayudar a Billy a poner su silla y situarse él mismo en ella.

Harry empujó a Billy en su silla a través del claro hacia nosotros, mientras Sam caminó delante de ellos manteniendo sus ojos fijos en nosotros sospechosamente. Todos ellos lucían extremadamente cautelosos y desconfiados. Ellos se detuvieron a diez pies de nosotros. Sam estaba oliendo el aire, preguntándose si nosotros teníamos refuerzos cercanos.

A Jasper y a mi nos costó mucho esfuerzo mantener nuestra cara sin arrugar la nariz en disgusto al olor a perro mojado que emanaba de Sam. Carlisle mantuvo su cara perfectamente todo el tiempo sin esfuerzo. Sam, por otro lado, no hizo intento por ocultar el disgusto en su cara a nuestra esencia.

Carlisle se paró frente a nuestro pequeño grupo y sonrió cálidamente a los hombres. Ellos no regresaron la sonrisa.

—Gracias por acceder a reunirse con nosotros aquí hoy día. —Carlisle comenzó amablemente—. Estos dos aquí son mis hijos, Edward… —Él indicó hacia mí—, y Jasper. —Y entonces indicó hacia él.

Ellos asintieron silenciosamente en reconocimiento.

—Está bien, Carlisle. —Comenzó Billy en su lenta y profunda voz—. Tú ya nos conoces a Harry y a mí. Y este es Sam Uley. ¿Qué es lo que quieres discutir?

Carlisle tomó un respiro y comenzó:

—Pensé que sería una buena idea para todos nosotros venir a discutir y renovar el trato, y ojalá disminuir algo la animosidad que sé que existe entre tu tribu y mi familia.

Billy levantó una ceja, mirando a Carlisle con sospecha.

—Cuando mi familia y yo nos mudamos de vuelta acá, tú y yo nos conocimos solo por un corto periodo, para discutir el estatus del tratado; en ese momento accedimos a simplemente dejar el antiguo tratado intacto y mantener nuestra distancia. —Él se detuvo y Billy asintió—. Recientemente hemos sabido que miembros de tu tribu pueden estar convirtiéndose en lobos, y que había un nuevo macho alfa. Como tal nosotros pensamos que sería prudente reunirnos con ustedes una vez más, también como para conocer al nuevo líder de la manada, para que nosotros pudiéramos establecer una relación de trabajo.

Los tres estaban con amplios ojos y sin palabras. Ellos se preguntaban cómo era que nosotros sabíamos, y ambos, Harry y Billy, miraban a Sam.

—¿Cómo…? —Billy comenzó titubeante.

—Estoy seguro que estás consiente que mi familia ha crecido un poco desde la primera vez que vivimos aquí e hicimos el pacto original con tu abuelo Ephraim. Los dos miembros más nuevos son Jasper… —Él hizo una pausa, indicando a Jasper, de pie al lado y detrás de el—, y su esposa Alice. Ellos nos encontraron hace un poco más de cincuenta años y se unieron a nuestra familia y a nuestro estilo de vida.

Ellos asintieron, pero estaban preguntándose que si esto sería posible, haber estado con nosotros sabiendo que había un lobo entre la tribu otra vez.

—Alice, tiene un poderoso y único don. —Carlisle continuó—. Ella tiene visiones, específicamente de eventos futuros. Ella ve cosas que aún no han ocurrido. Su habilidad de ver gente que se han convertido en hombres lobo es extremadamente limitada, pues ellos nublan sus visiones; sin embargo, ella fue capaz de ver lo suficiente de nosotros para darse cuenta que había al menos un miembro de su tribu que se ha transformado en lobo. —Él hizo una pausa y asintió hacia Sam—. Y que al menos dos más se transformarán dentro de la próxima mitad del año.

Ellos levantaros sus cejas en sorpresa mientras asimilaban esta nueva información.

—¿Tú sabes quiénes serán los otros dos que se transformarán? —preguntó Harry.

Carlisle me miró antes de continuar.

—Creemos que dos chicos llamados Paul y Jared se transformarán en algún momento antes el verano.

Harry y Billy se miraron uno al otro, pero aún no dijeron nada. Aunque él estaba haciendo un buen trabajo ocultándolo, externamente, Jasper y yo pudimos sentir que Sam estaba agitándose de rabia.

—¿Ahora tú te das cuenta porque miembros de nuestra tribu están transformándose? —preguntó Sam, su tono más acusatorio que cuestionante.

Carlisle suspiró pesadamente y su cara decayó levemente.

—Nosotros nos hemos dado cuenta que probablemente fue provocado por nuestra presencia aquí. No nos dimos cuenta que mudarnos de regreso acá traería esto consigo para todos ustedes, y por eso lo siento mucho.

—¡Lo sientes! —Sam contraatacó con rabia, y nosotros podíamos ver su cuerpo temblando levemente por la fuerza de su furia.

Jasper envió olas de tranquilidad para calmarlo, pero fue solo parcialmente efectivo. Harry y Billy, ambos miraron a Sam incómodos. Sus pensamientos mostraban que ellos estaban completamente consientes de cuan peligroso podía ser si Sam perdía el control aquí. Billy también estaba asustado de lo que podía ocurrir si Sam se convertía y nos atacaba en un momento de rabia descontrolada.

Un pensamiento cruzó mi mente repentinamente y decidí preguntar.

—Sam… —Comencé, y sus ojos volaron a los míos sorprendidos de que yo repentinamente decidiera hablar—. Nosotros mencionamos que Alice tiene la habilidad de ver visiones del futuro; yo también tengo una habilidad….especial. Puedo leer mentes, lo cual significa que cada visión que Alice tiene, yo las he visto.

La calma de Jasper estaba funcionando un poquito mejor ahora que tenía la mente de Sam levemente distraída. Él estaba comenzando a preguntarse qué otros tipos de locos poderes especiales poseíamos. Estaba agradecido que él aún no se volviera consiente que sus emociones estaban siendo manipuladas levemente por Jasper.

—Estoy curioso. —Continué—. ¿Ya conociste a Emily?

Esto lo sorprendió, y me di cuenta por sus pensamientos que él acababa de conocerla hacía solo dos semanas. Por su imagen mental de ella, yo asumí que el accidente que marcaría su cara todavía no había ocurrido.

—Sí… —contestó dudosamente, sus sospechas regresando con plena fuerza mientras él trataba de imaginar qué razón tenía yo para traer esto a conversación. Carlisle y Jasper me observaban, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo. No le había mencionado esto a ninguno de ellos. Y a ninguno le gustaba quedar fuera de juego de esta manera.

—Es extremadamente difícil para nosotros adivinar el momento exacto de un montón de las visiones de Alice. Especialmente sus visiones respecto a cualquiera de ustedes, ya que ellas son increíblemente nubladas cuando ustedes están involucrados. Debido a esto, me temo que no puedo darte ninguna línea de tiempo estimada, pero quiero advertirte acerca de una de las visiones que ella tuvo acerca de ti. —Él asintió para que continuara, pero no dio respuesta verbal—. En una visión que ella tuvo, tú estabas con Emily y algo provocó que te transformaras inesperadamente. Habías perdido la calma por algo —lo que fue no podemos saberlo— y mientras te transformabas…bien, heriste a Emily. Ella se recupera, pero queda con cicatrices por el incidente. Sé que Emily es tu imprimación, y solo puedo imaginar cuan devastador sería para ti que eso ocurriera. Así que yo…solo pensé que te advertiría —susurré.

Su cara se había descompuesto y su mente estaba girando a través del escenario que le había contado, preguntándose si sería cierto. Si él podía posiblemente confiar en "sanguijuelas" y también preguntándose qué motivo podía tener yo para decirle esto.

—Probablemente no es asunto mío; solo sé que si yo fuera a perder el control de mí mismo y de alguna forma herir a mi pareja de cualquier forma, me destruiría. Nunca le desearía eso a nadie —agregué quedándome en silencio otra vez.

Carlisle me observó en silencio, dándome una suave sonrisa tranquilizadora y poniendo su mano brevemente sobre mi hombro, volviendo su atención de vuelta a los tres Quileutes.

—Si bien una de las principales cosas que yo quería discutir hoy era arreglar nuestra relación de trabajo, de acuerdo a la intrusión de cualquier nómade en la región.

—¿Nómades? —preguntó Harry confundido.

—Vampiros nómades. Los que se alimentan de humanos y viajan constantemente. Una de las cosas que Alice hace por nuestra familia es mantener un ojo abierto por cualquier nómade que pudiera venir viajando a través de la región. Nos gusta estar preparados.

—Soy un hombre pacífico por naturaleza, y nosotros generalmente tratamos de evadir cualquier conflicto o pelea; lo cual es usualmente un poco más fácil considerando que nuestra familia es un poco grande, y la mayoría de nómades solo viajan en grupos de dos o tres. Ya que nosotros siempre los superamos en número, cuando les pedimos que no cacen en el área, generalmente cumplen sin escándalo. Por lo mismo, la posibilidad siempre existe que los conflictos pudieran surgir y nosotros siempre preferimos estar preparados para cualquier escenario. Ya que sé que tu tribu siempre ha considerado su deber el proteger a tu gente de los de nuestro tipo, pensé que sería apropiado que nosotros accediéramos a mantenerlos informados de lo que sea que los que creemos nómades pudieran estar viajando en la región.

Los tres hombres se miraron uno al otro, asintiendo silenciosamente antes de que Billy regresara su mirada a Carlisle.

—Nosotros te lo agradeceríamos.

—¿Ustedes pelearían con los de su propio tipo? —preguntó Sam incrédulo.

—Nosotros preferiríamos no tener que llegar a la violencia, pero si ocurre, protegeremos a la gente de Forks. Consideramos esta área nuestro territorio. Como es bien sabido entre otros vampiros que viven en la costa del pacífico Noroeste que esta región es nuestra residencia permanente ahora, y como tal, cazar humanos no está permitido aquí. Creo que toda vida sensible es sagrada y vale la pena defender, eso incluye humanos, hombres lobo y otros vampiros. Pero si un vampiro viene a esta región e intenta tomar una vida humana, nosotros tomaremos la medida que sea necesaria para detenerlos.

Los tres hombres pudieron sentir la sinceridad de Carlisle, pero ninguno estaba realmente seguro de lo que él haría. Sam aun estaba al menos parcialmente enojado, sabiendo que realmente era principalmente debido a nuestra presencia en Forks lo que había causado que él se transformara en lobo por primera vez. Pero él también estaba afligido, preguntándose si nosotros éramos quizás no tanto una amenaza para ellos como habían sospechado.

—¿Cómo sabemos que ninguno de ustedes está en realidad "intentando tomar una vida humana? —Sam se burló.

—Sus leyendas hablan de los fríos con ojos rojos, ¿cierto? —preguntó Carlisle arqueando una ceja.

Sam asintió silenciosamente.

—Nuestros ojos son amarillo-dorados debido a nuestra dieta. Si cualquiera de nosotros se estuviera alimentando de sangre humana, nuestros ojos se volverían rojos. Toma múltiples veces de alimentarse de sangre animal para volver a tener el color dorado. Si cualquier miembro de mi familia fuera alguna vez a atacar un humano, la evidencia sería innegable.

Carlisle se detuvo un momento, decidiendo si hablar o no con Billy acerca del Boycott en el hospital.

—Billy —dijo él, cambiando su foco al viejo hombre en la silla de ruedas—. Sé que unos pocos miembros de tu tribu están rehusándose a ir al hospital en Forks porque yo trabajo ahí. Dudo que haya mucho que pueda hacer para convencerte de este tema, pero tú deberías saber que la misma verdad es para la sangre humana tomada directamente de una persona como si la sangre fuera tomada de una bolsa. La sangre humana es sangre humana. Si yo estuviera robando sangre del hospital, sería obvio en mis ojos. Nunca, en mis más de trecientos años en esta tierra, me he alimentado de sangre humana. Trabajo en el hospital porque decidí, hace mucho tiempo, tratar y hacer lo mejor de la vida que me ha sido dada. Si yo puedo usar mis habilidades para salvar vidas y ayudar a la gente, lo hago. Mi trabajo en el hospital le da un sentido de propósito a mi vida. Odiaría que la salud de cualquier persona de tu tribu sufriera debido a miedos y malos entendidos. Realmente espero que consideraras repensar tu postura en este asunto.

Billy Black asintió lentamente.

—Pensaré acerca de ello —dijo finalmente, no comprometiéndose a nada, ni siquiera mentalmente.

Permanecimos de pie en silencio por más de un minuto, la creciente tranquilidad más extraña por el momento. Carlisle finalmente habló.

—Bien, supongo que eso era todo lo que nosotros teníamos que discutir. Si sabemos de cualquier vampiro que venga al área, les informaremos de inmediato, ya sea para que podamos continuar lidiando con ellos de nuestra manera habitual, o si ustedes lo desean, podemos dejar que ustedes los enfrenten. Aunque sería prudente no hacer eso mientras ustedes sean solo uno. —Él se detuvo y Sam estrechó sus ojos hacia Carlisle—. Si alguna vez somos conscientes de un grupo grande dirigiéndose hacia acá, podríamos considerar unir fuerzas para proteger a los humanos de la región. Ojalá nada de ese tipo se volverá problema. —Carlisle rio débilmente aclarando su garganta innecesariamente—. ¿Hay algún otro tema específico que les gustaría hablar? —preguntó Carlisle, mirando entre los tres hombres.

Billy miró a Carlisle y negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien —dijo Carlisle—. Si tienen cualquier duda o pregunta, no duden en llamarme, ya sea a la casa o al hospital. Yo siempre estoy disponible para hablar con ustedes cuando lo deseen. Nos gustaría mantener una buena relación laboral. Estamos del mismo lado. Todos compartimos el mismo deseo —la seguridad y el bienestar de la región en que vivimos.

Los ojos de ellos se estrecharon, pero asintieron. Ninguno estaba convencido del asunto del "mismo lado", pero al menos el pensamiento había sido planteado.

Después de un corto adiós, apartamos caminos. Carlisle, Jasper y yo corrimos de regreso hacia Emmett y a nuestra casa, y los Quileutes de dirigieron de regreso a su vehículo.

Yo sabía que Carlisle hubiera querido discutir la reunión una vez llegáramos a casa, pero esperaba mantenerlo corto para poder llegar a lo de Bella pronto.


	8. Capítulo 8

.

 **Reboot**

 **Historia original de Athey y Diana Law**

 **Traducido por Flaca Paz.**

* * *

 **BPOV**

Para mi desagrado, Edward ha estado practicando cierta _moderación_ con nuestra relación física en los últimos días. Es cierto que no fue como la primera vez dónde tuve la suerte de besarme brevemente en los labios. Incluso me había dado un chupón el viernes por la tarde. Una parte de mí se sentía aliviada de que la pequeña marca parecida a un hematoma fuera lo suficientemente mínima como para que cualquiera de mis camisas habituales lo cubriera fácilmente; otra parte de mí quería que lo hiciera otra vez... y otra... y otra vez.

Parte de mí quería decirle que no me molestaba que mi cuello luciera como un maldito leopardo, si continua de esa manera.

El fin de semana llegó y se fue con muy poco de qué hablar. Nada similar a nuestra noche en su habitación, después del fiasco con Rosalie y conocer a la familia. Intenté hablar con Edward al respecto, sin parecer extremadamente loca por el sexo... Y gestaba agradecida de que nos perdiéramos un rato en nuestra pasión. Pero, con excepción de aquella noche en su sofá, ni siquiera nos habíamos quitado la ropa.

Incluso el viernes en la tarde cuando me dio un chupón, estaba usando una camisa con botones y la desabrochó hasta la mitad para tener un mejor acceso a mi pecho. Nada más.

Sin embargo, Edward parecía tener algunas excusas bastantes razonables sobre por qué se estaba absteniendo. Antes que nada, dijo que si bien su _mente_ recordaba haber aprendido a manejar con gentileza mi cuerpo humano en medio de la pasión, su cuerpo aún necesitaba volver a aprender los movimientos. Quería tomarlo con calma para evitar cualquier daño innecesario.

Él claramente no se asustó por la marca en el cuello, pero había servido para recordarle que era necesario muy poco esfuerzo de su parte para herirme. Dijo que quería abrirse camino hasta llegar a cosas más íntimas, _lentamente._

Odio _lentamente._

Señaló también que temía de tener problemas para detenerse a sí mismo de ir _"demasiado lejos"_ , y quería esperar a que estuviera en anticoncepción.

Luego señaló que a pesar que ambos recordábamos haber estado juntos antes, técnicamente éramos vírgenes otra vez, y él quería que nuestra _"primera vez"_ fuera _especial._ Quería invitarme a salir en una cita real, o algo así, y luego quizás llevarme a algún lado para que pudiéramos estar a solas por la noche. Su sugerencia fue que debería empezar a contarle a Charlie sobre mi creciente amistad con Alice Cullen, así que dormir allí podría pasar durante un fin de semana pronto.

Esto era decepcionante porque yo sé que sería al menos otra semana o dos antes de que a Charlie le pareciera convincente que pase la noche en casa de una amiga.

Esta era una de las excusas más ridículas ya que él mismo llegó a admitir darse cuenta de lo estúpido que era; era de él no querer _"ensuciar mi reputación"_ en la escuela. No quería darles a los demás estudiantes la idea de que yo era _ligera_ o _fácil._

Cuando me lo reconoció, honestamente lo miré boquiabierta en estado de shock por un minuto completo. Había hecho ese gesto nervioso donde pasa su mano por el cabello sonriéndome tímidamente. Le dije que no me importaba lo que pensaran los chicos en la escuela, pero me recordó que si todos pensaban que estaba dispuesta a acostarme por ahí con cualquiera, sus fantasías no harían más que intensificarse, y que él esté conmigo ayudaría puesto que incluso sería aún menos disuasivo de lo que fue antes.

Entendí el escenario que le preocupaba. La idea de que apareciera una alumna nueva en la escuela, la que inmediatamente conoce al chico más atractivo y entonces comienza a tener un romance e incluso se acuesta con él. Podría darles esperanzas a los demás de que soy una suelta y entonces ellos comenzaron a golpear a mi puerta deseando ser el próximo en la fila. Y, por supuesto, Edward tendría que escuchar y ver todas sus fantasías provocadas por las hormonas adolescentes todo el día en el instituto.

Entonces lo comprendí perfectamente. Me di cuenta de que él tenía razón.

Seguía pensando que era una tontería.

Además odiaba que eso significara que tenía la intención de mantener las cosas castas en la escuela. Sin embargo, durante el lunes, fue obvio para mí que, mientras que tenía todala _intención_ de permanecer casto, estaba teniendo los mismos problemas... o sino más, que yo.

Conseguí otro tazón de frutas durante el almuerzo y gimió como si estuviera sufriendo y me preguntó si estaba tratando de matarlo.

Es cierto que lo había recogido _únicamente_ por la forma en que él ha respondido el viernes pasado.

Era bastante gracioso de verlo retorciéndose con su propio deseo por mí. Algo que realmente no recuerdo que haya sucedido, la primera vez.

Él siempre fue muy controlado. Tan reservado.

Por supuesto, nuestra primera vez, había estado controlando sus impulsos hormonales durante la mayor parte del siglo, y nunca antes había tenido relaciones sexuales. Sumándole a eso su propio miedo y íntegra creencia de que si fuéramos íntimos de alguna manera, me mataría.

Ahora tenía que actuar la parte mojigata, pero recordando perfectamente nuestro tiempo íntimo vampírico juntos, y la confianza que tuvo al haber tenido relaciones íntimas en más de una ocasión.

Las cosas que lo detenían antes ya no estaban más ahí. Y sus razones para contenerse ahora, eran insuficientes, por decir lo menos. Frustrante, más que cualquier otra cosa.

Para nosotros dos.

La parte de mi mente autodidacta y autoconsciente, en realidad, tenían miedo de cuán buena sería nuestra _"primera vez"_ para Edward. Era humana débil y frágil. Su perfecto recuerdo vampírico no sólo le dio acceso a sus recuerdos de nuestros tiempos juntos durante nuestra luna de miel, sino también nuestro tiempo juntos después de mi cambio.

 _¿Las relaciones sexuales con Bella le satisfacían lo suficiente, ahora que tenía recuerdos de sexo con la vampiresa Bella para compararlos?_ Al menos la primera vez que estuvimos juntos, y yo era todavía humana, era tan virgen como yo lo era. Nunca antes había tenido sexo con alguien, humano o vampiro.

Sólo podía imaginar que la novedad de la experiencia intensificaría las cosas lo suficiente para compensar el ritmo lento y... la fricción débil.

Me sonrojé y oculté mi cara en mis brazos sobre la mesa de la cafetería.

Edward me miro con una sola ceja alzada, la curiosidad bailando a través de sus ojos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, confundido.

—Nada —murmuró en mis brazos.

Hizo una mueca con la boca y entrecerró los ojos molestó.

—No puedo esperar a que seas transformada y puedas quitar ese escudo tuyo y dejarme entrar —suspiró melancólicamente.

Lo miré sorprendida por un momento antes de dejar escapar una débil sonrisa.

—¿Honestamente crees que lo bajaría y te dejaría entrar, ahora mismo?

Él se rió y negó con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que no... sé lo mucho que te gusta que no pueda entrar.

Le sonreí con aire de suficiencia antes de tomar mi porción de pizza a media comer y darle otro bocado.

Después de un momento de silencio, se volvió hacia mí con una expresión curiosa.

—¿Recuerdas cómo se sintió? ¿Cuándo proyectaste tu escudo?

—¿Eh? —pregunté desorientada.

—Quiero decir... cómo lo hiciste. Cuando controlaste tu escudo como vampiro. ¿Recuerdas cómo lo hiciste? ¿Cómo se sintió?

Miré a través de la habitación llena de gente, mirando a nada en particular mientras reflexionaba sobre su pregunta. Me encogí de hombros.

—Más o menos. Sí.

—Me pregunto si podrías hacerlo ahora... incluso como humana.

Levanté una ceja hacia él.

—¿Crees que eso sería posible?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Quién sabe. Tal vez. Tal vez no. Puede valer la pena intentarlo.

Me detuve pensando por un momento antes de sonreírle.

—Solo quieres entrar en mi cabeza. Juguetonamente lo acusé mientras lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. —se echó a reír a cambio.

—Me preguntaba... comenzó, unos minutos después de terminar la última comida en mi bandeja. —Lo miré expectante, esperando a que continuara—. ¿Cuándo crees que te gustaría sentarte con los demás? Alice me ha rogado que te lleve a la mesa...

—Oh... —Miré mi plato vacío por un momento, mordiéndome el labio inferior—. Sé que Alice me quiere pero... pero, ¿estás seguro de los demás...?

—Bella, no seas absurda. —suspiró y negó con la cabeza, dándome una débil sonrisa—. Sé que estás nerviosa pero...

—No sólo Rosalie —interrumpo—. No quiero que Jasper se sienta incómodo tampoco. El almuerzo ya es su momento más difícil todos los días, ya que tiene que tratar con muchos más estudiantes a la vez, luego tiene que lidiar con clases normales. Sin mencionar que se sienta con todos ustedes y asimilando cualquier sed con la que el resto de ustedes estén sufriendo.

—Jasper está bien. Además, él y yo reconocemos que es importante para él comenzar a adaptarse a tu aroma. Honestamente, debería pasar más tiempo a tu alrededor. No evitándote. De hecho, todo el problema en tu cumpleaños número 18 probablemente nunca hubiera sucedido, si no te hubiera mantenido tan alejada de él todo el verano. Me llevó tiempo aclimatarme a estar cerca de ti, y debería haberme dado cuenta que la exposición continúa era también necesaria para Jasper. Pensé que te estaba protegiendo al mantenerte alejada de él, pero todo lo que hice fue prepararlo para el fracaso. Absolutamente no quiero ningún tipo de repetición de eso.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Cierto. Odiaba cómo Jasper se culpaba a sí mismo por todo eso. Nunca lo hice.

Edward estaba en silencio, pero asintió. Raramente sacábamos el tema de su tiempo lejos de mí. Esta fue probablemente la conversación que más hemos dedicado al respecto; además de prometernos a no repetirlo; e incluso en estos momentos sólo estábamos dándole vueltas al asunto.

Edward levantó la cabeza y miró por encima hacia la mesa en la que estaban sentados todos sus hermanos. Seguí sus ojos y vi que Jasper nos estaba mirando con una mirada confusa y curiosa en su rostro.

—¿Le dijiste algo al respecto? —pregunté, mirando a Edward.

—Creo que no... no.

Me detuve por un momento, pensando en las palabras en mi cabeza antes de volver a ver a los ojos a Jasper y hablar en voz alta, sabiendo que él aún lo escucharía bien, incluso desde el otro lado del ruidoso comedor.

—Durante mi fiesta de cumpleaños número 18, tuve un estúpido corte con papel mientras abría un regalo. Te pilló desprevenido, y Edward exageró... —Edward entrecerró los ojos, pero suspiró y asintió con la cabeza—. Siendo la torpe que soy, voy y caigo de espaldas sobre la mesita de vidrio de Esme, cortando mi mano... De verdad no ha pasado nada... Emmett y Edward te sacaron de la habitación, pero aun así Edward enloqueció.

Jasper miraba hacia mesa, pensativo. Alice le frotaba los hombros suavemente y le hablaba al oído.

—Nunca te culpé, Jasper —dijo Edward entonces—. Yo... bueno, me culpé a mí mismo más que nada. Las cosas que sucedieron ese día desencadenaron una serie de eventos... pero nada de eso fue tu culpa. No dejes que te preocupe.

Jasper parecía preocupado, pero sonrió y asintió con la cabeza hacia nosotros. Edward volvió su atención hacia mí.

—Entonces, ¿quieres que sigamos sentándonos solos unos días más o...?

—Mañana está bien. Siempre y cuando todos estén de acuerdo con eso...

Me sonrió.

—Mañana será.

Cuando el señor Banner colocó la pequeña caja de diapositivas en nuestro escritorio, dejé que mis ojos recorrieran la hoja de ejercicios para el laboratorio del día.

—Esto es tan extraño... —murmuré en voz baja a Edward.

—¿No has estado recordando las tareas de la mayoría de tus clases? —me preguntó, ligeramente sorprendido.

—Son muchos más borrosos... Pero algunos son desagradablemente familiares. Pero esto es como... Lo recuerdo palabra por palabra.

Se echó a reír.

—Eso es todo lo que he estado haciendo durante la última semana. Es aún más molesto que mi repetición habitual de la escuela secundaria. La mayoría de los profesores usan el mismo tipo de tareas una y otra vez, en cualquier escuela. Tengo muchos proyectos y laboratorios repetidos. Pero al menos cada vez que el profesor le da un giro diferente, hace preguntas ligeramente diferentes en las pruebas. ¿Las cosas en un orden diferente... pero ahora? Todo es textualmente en mi memoria. Es aburrido. —Exageró un suspiro, pero me sonrió—. Entonces, ¿qué hay de especial en _esta_ clase, y _este_ día, que lo recuerdas tan claramente? —preguntó bromeando, dándome una sonrisa torcida.

Rodé los ojos en broma.

—No sé... algo acerca de este día simplemente sólo lo hizo resaltar más, en mi memoria, supongo.

El señor Banner pidió orden en la clase y les dijo a todos que empezaran a trabajar en su laboratorio. Nos sonreíamos el uno al otro mientras nos pasábamos el microscopio de un lado a otro, comprobando la respuesta del otro, de la misma forma en que lo hacíamos, la primera vez que habíamos hecho este laboratorio juntos.

Poco después de que terminamos el laboratorio, que fue mucho antes que el resto de la clase, Edward se giró hacia mí con una expresión pensativa.

—Bella... deberíamos discutir qué haremos mañana por la mañana.

—¿Te refieres al accidente automovilístico? —susurré de vuelta.

Asintió y me quedé pensando por un minuto.

—Realmente no quiero dejar que Tyler choque su camioneta... sé que no se hizo demasiado daño, pero si podemos hacer algo para prevenirlo, creo que me gustaría que lo hiciéramos.

Suspiró, pero asintió.

—Eso pensé... Jasper sugirió salir al estacionamiento unas horas antes de que comiencen las clases mañana y poner mucha sal sobre el hielo que él se resbalo.

—¿Sería eso suficiente? —pregunté.

Se encogió de hombros.

—No lo podemos decir con certeza. Alice no puede ver el accidente automovilístico con claridad desde que Tyler no ha decido apresurarse. Estuvo pensativo por un momento antes de sonreír y reírse en voz baja.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, curiosa.

—Rosalie sugirió que simplemente le pinchemos los neumáticos está noche, para que no pueda conducir su camioneta a la escuela en absoluto.

—¿Rosalie? ¿Sugirió eso? ¿Cuándo?

—Ayer por la tarde, cuando estaba hablando con Alice y Jasper sobre esto.

—Ella parece estar haciéndose a la idea. Aún le cuesta creerlo, pero ya no está más en estado de negación.

—Bueno... eso es bueno. —dije en voz baja, mirándome las manos.

Él sonrió con ternura y froto su mano de arriba hacia abajo sobre mi espalda, con dulzura.

—No te preocupes mucho por eso, amor. Probablemente llevará algo de tiempo, pero ya se está acostumbrando a la idea.

Asentí y le devolví la sonrisa tímidamente.

—Alice de hecho dijo que la idea de Rose sería la que probablemente más funcionara.

—¿Pincharle los neumáticos? —le susurré, elevando una sola ceja con incertidumbre.

—Será mucho más barato para él reemplazar un par de neumáticos y luego conseguir un vehículo completamente nuevo. Sin mencionar los gastos del hospital. —respondió Edward encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sí, supongo que sí... ¿No puedes simplemente romper algo pequeño en su motor? Así, ¿No Pueda arrancar el auto, pero que siguiera siendo barato de arreglar? O... ¡Ah! Sabes, si tuviera la batería descargada, no podría conducir el auto a la escuela.

—Es cierto, pero él siempre puede ir con sus padres. Hacer algo pequeño para inutilizar el auto podría funcionar, mientras que sea algo que no puedan arreglar antes de que comience la escuela.

—Está bien, bueno, eso suena como un plan —dije con un enérgico asentimiento y me sonrió y se rió de mí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EPOV**

 _No puedo creer lo rápido que Bella salió con Cullen... Hombre, eso no es justo. Ella está totalmente encima de él también. Siempre están juntos. No tengo ninguna oportunidad._

Los pensamientos de Mike pasaron por mi mente, pero los ignoré. Los pensamientos de Eric habían sido muy similares durante la última semana también. Me alegré de que estuvieran comenzando a aceptar que Bella ahora estaba _"soltera"._

 _Vaya, ojalá hubiera estado en ese maldito refugio de montaña hace cuatro años. Quizás Edward estaría sobre Mí ahora. Incluso ha evitado a su familia para sentarse con ella. Creo que ella piensa que ellos son extraños también..._

Jessica Stanley. Había estado silenciosamente echando humo por los celos toda la semana pasada, y no es que disminuyera en absoluto.

 _Edward. Bicho raro. Cullen. Incluso Edward Cullen está encima de ella. ¿Por qué? ¡Y Tyler! Él es un idiota, siempre mirándola embobado. ¡Se supone que debe estar saliendo conmigo!¿En serio no soy suficiente? ¡Qué demonios es tan malditamente espectacular sobre ella! Y Cullen siempre tiene sus manos sobre ella. Siempre envueltas alrededor de su cintura cuando están caminando, o pasándose los dedos por el pelo. ¡Dios, es repugnante!_

Los pensamientos de Lauren estaban llenos de veneno y odio. Me estremecí y me concentré en otra parte para que sus pensamientos se desvanecieran en el estrépito del ruido que constantemente llenaba lo profundo de mi mente.

 _¡Edward, por favor habla con ella hoy! ¡Quiero que se sienten con nosotros! Te juro que personalmente enfrentaré a Rosalie si decide decirle algo desagradable a Bella._

Sonreí. Era Alice. Su súplica mental no pasó desapercibida. Decidí plantear el tema antes de que terminara el almuerzo.

 _¡Eddie! ¿Es cierto que estás realmente pasando las noches con ella? ¿Es ahí donde has estado? ¿Cómo... solo observándola dormir o algo? Santo cielo eso es aburrido... O ... ¿tal vez estás haciendo otra cosa? ¿eh? ¡Jaja! Sólo recuerda, hermanito, dijiste que querías esperar hasta que ella terminara la escuela secundaria antes de que ustedes dos hicieran una media vampiro para unirse a la familia. Aunque sinceramente, si lo hicieras un poco antes de lo previsto, probablemente haría a Rosie más feliz..._

Dios odio cuando Emmett me llama Eddie... o _"hermanito"_ de hecho. Yo era mayor que él por tres décadas por el amor de Dios... Pero sabía que él tenía razón en que Rosalie se ablandaría ante la idea de un niño. Eso no cambiaba el hecho de que estaba absolutamente fuera de discusión hasta que Bella haya terminado con la escuela y hubiéramos tenido una oportunidad para renovar nuestros votos... o, bien... hacerlos en primer lugar. Dependiendo del punto de vista.

Dejo que mis ojos vaguen por la cara de Bella. Sus ojos estaban distantes y estaba distraídamente masticando su porción de pizza. Realmente necesitaba aclarar que comía una variedad más amplía de comida en el almuerzo. En realidad la escuela tenía la pizza abastecida por uno de los lugares de pizza locales, en vez de hacerla aquí, así que aparentemente era de mejor calidad que la mayoría de la comida en la cafetería. Tal vez comenzaría prepararle el almuerzo.

Hubiera sido mejor que me dejara pagarle sus almuerzos, pero ella aún solía fruncirme el ceño cuando me adelantaba a ella para ir a la caja todos los días. Por supuesto, con un almuerzo, aún estaría pagando por los ingredientes, pero era más fácil de distraerla de ese detalle ya que no estaría pagando directamente en frente de ella. Sumándole a eso el valor sentimental de haberlo preparado especialmente para ella, y, con suerte lo aceptaría libremente.

Todo esto implicaría, por supuesto, pasar más tiempo cerca de comida humana, pero era un sacrificio que estaba más que dispuesto a hacer.

Mis ojos vagaron por su rostro. _Dios,_ _ella es hermosa..._ pensé para mis adentros mientras le sonreía. Mi mente recordó la imagen de su apariencia después del cambió. Para mí, los cambios realmente no fueron muy drásticos. Siempre era hermosa para mí. El cambio solo intensificaría la belleza que existe ya. Añadiendo definición a algunos rasgos mientras agrega más suavidad a otros. Y su cuerpo...

Mis ojos recorrieron más abajo y me sorprendí a mí mismo. No es como si pudiera ver algo con ella sentada cerca de la mesa de la cafetería de todos modos, pero tuve que hacer otras cosas para no dejarme llevar por la imaginación.

Tomé una respiración profunda de su aroma. Reaccionó el ardor en mi garganta, pero lo ignoré. En realidad no era tan malo. He estado saliendo por cacerías rápidas cada día por medio durante su ritual de la cena con su padre. Mi mente recordaba cómo lidiar con mi reacción a su sangre, pero mi cuerpo todavía estaba aprendiendo.

Esto era lo único que _no_ estaba dispuesto a arriesgarme.

Con mi sed tan saciada como estaba, me había encontrado a mí mismo cada vez más a menudo a la reacción ante el olor de su sangre de _diferentes_ maneras. Ya podía oler las leves diferencias en ella por su ciclo menstrual que estaría comenzando mensualmente en apenas unos días. Estaba dividido entre estar muy emocionado y estar completamente aterrorizado.

De solo pensar en estar con ella en ese momento me excitó. Yo ya me había demostrado a mí mismo que podría hacerle sexo oral a ella sin lastimarla. Tan poco de mi cuerpo tuvo que interactuar con el suyo durante el acto. Fue mucho más difícil para mí golpearla sin querer en alguna parte de esa forma. Todo lo que realmente tenía que hacer era permanecer muy consciente de lo que mis dientes estaban haciendo.

Pero ese experimento previo no había involucrado sangre de ella. Mentalmente, me sentía seguro por creer que podía contenerme. Que podría mantener el control. Pero ese fue un estado mental fortalecido por más de un año de recuerdos para controlar el deseo de sangre hacia ella. _¿Sería suficiente la exposición de dos semanas que mi cuerpo había soportado? ¿Serían mis instintos físicos los que dominarían el bloqueo mental que había construido con éxito durante la primera vez que estuvimos juntos?_

La sangre menstrual no era tan tentadora para nosotros como la sangre fresca. Si fuera un problema, Jasper nunca pasaría un solo día en una escuela secundaria eliminada de la segregación racial con nosotros.

Me preguntaba distraídamente si la exposición a su sangre menstrual afectaría el color de mis ojos en realidad... Lo dudaba. Sería tan escasa la cantidad. Los períodos de Bella siempre han sido más bien escasos, un hecho que por el que siempre he estado agradecido en el pasado. Y después de este primer ciclo ella comenzaría sus píldoras anticonceptivas y probablemente serían aún más ligeros después de eso.

Ahora ese pensamiento era casi deprimente.

Me reí de mí mismo. _Si Emmett solo supiera lo que estaba pensando..._

Miré hacia atrás y la vi sonrojarse ferozmente y ocultar su cabeza entre sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa. Parecía un poco preocupada y mi curiosidad por sus pensamientos más íntimos simplemente aumentó.

—¿Qué? —le pregunté, frustrando sacar lo mejor de mí.

—Nada... —murmuró contra sus brazos.

Internamente gruñí de frustración. _¿Alguna vez me enloquecerá no conocer sus pensamientos?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Odiaba_ su edredón. No, borra eso... lo que odiaba era que ella lo necesitaba. Odié que fuera tan frío. Odio poder abrazarla o sentir su piel contra la mía.

 _Eché un vistazo al brillante despertador digital que estaba sobre su mesa de luz. Eran las tres menos diez de la mañana y Bella estaba profundamente dormida._

 _Mientras yo estaba en casa, durante el ritual de la cena de Bella con Charlie, Alice se ofreció a cuidar la camioneta de Tyler Crowley, así no tendría que preocuparme de dejar a Bella esta noche. Sorprendentemente, Rosalie la interrumpió, diciendo que ella podría hacerlo en su lugar._

Estaba sinceramente sorprendido por el ofrecimiento, y señalé que Bella había preferido la idea de simplemente dañar algo internamente que sería barato para él de reparar, pero imposible de hacer antes de la escuela.

Rose dijo que se dio cuenta de eso, y vi en sus pensamientos que ella, Alice y Emmett habían hablado esto anteriormente cuando estaba con Bella en su casa después de la escuela. Rosalie insistió en que haría un trabajo mucho más eficiente al dañar las partes necesarias del automóvil, entonces Alice lo haría, ya que Rosalie sabía cómo arreglar el motor de un auto.

Alice fingió sentirse insultada, pero podría decir que, internamente estaba regocijándose,y que en realidad tenía la intención de que los acontecimientos se desarrollaran así. Ella había estado jugando sus cartas con la esperanza de que funcionara así Rosalie se involucraría más y aceptaría abiertamente lo que estaba pasando en mi vida.

Estaba silenciosamente agradecido con Alice e hice una nota mental para darle un regalo o algo más tarde.

 _No hacen falta los regalos, Edward. ¡Sólo haz que Bella vaya de compras pronto!_ Pensó por mí. Rodé los ojos dramáticamente pero asentí y sonreí.

Entonces, _¿lo de Tyler ya estaría solucionado?_ Alice dijo que después de que nos habíamos comprometido a desactivar su camioneta, su visión de la mañana siguiente mostró a un frenético Tyler llegando muy tarde a la escuela en el asiento del acompañante del Honda de su madre.

Accidente automovilístico evitado.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir de casa para ir a acompañar a Bella en nuestra rutina nocturna, capté el filo de los pensamientos de Esme. Mientras que una gran parte de ella estaba absolutamente encantada que había estado tan contento y ligero durante mis breves visitas a casa, otra parte de ella estaba un poco triste por lo que me había visto la semana pasada.

Se dio cuenta de que la había escuchado y mentalmente me dijo que no deje que me preocupe, pero le pregunté si podía llevar a Bella a la casa este fin de semana, si es posible.

Me sentí mal por descuidar tanto a mi familia, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Era increíblemente difícil pasar tiempo lejos de Bella. Incluso mantenerme alejado desde el momento en que Charlie llegó a casa del trabajo, hasta el momento en que se acostó, se sintió angustiosamente largo.

Mi necesidad de estar cerca de ella era como un tornillo atravesando mi pecho. A veces se sentía como si estuviera tan apretado que casi se sentía sofocante. La escuela me mataría si no fuera por mi habilidad para vigilarla a través de los ojos de sus compañeros de clase. Sabiendo que, al menos, ella estaba muy cerca, era mi único consuelo. Pero cuando estaba completamente lejos de ella, mi pecho dolía horriblemente.

También estaba empeorando...

Incluso cuando estaba con ella. Cerca de ella. Abrazándola. No era suficiente. Quería acercarla más. abrazarla muy fuerte. Quería respirarla. Quería estar dentro de ella...

Solté un largo y lento suspiro, tratando de calmarme. Estaba dormida. No la molestaría. Pero miraba a su rostro angelical, bañado por la luz de la luna hizo que mi muerto corazón doliera.

Me sentía mimado. Quería que ella ya fuera mi esposa. Para mí, ella ya lo era, pero quería que el resto del mundo lo supiera también. Maldición, honestamente, una parte de mí quería que ya ella fuera una vampira. Pero eso era egoísta de mi parte. Había tantas cosas importantes que necesitaban hacerse primero, y sinceramente, la razón más importante por la que una parte de mí deseaba que fuera un vampiro era porque quería poder hacerle el amor, tal como lo recordaba.

Pero también quería un niño.

Lo deseaba tanto.

Yo no presionaría a Bella con eso hasta que estuviera lista.

Graduación de la secundaria. Puedo esperar... _¿verdad?_ Había esperado tanto hasta que finalmente la encontré. ¿ _Por qué un año y medio se sentía tan malditamente largo, ahora?_ Se sentía como una eternidad, ahora que tenía algo que esperar legítimamente.

—Mmmmmmm... Edward... —murmuró con voz entrecortada.

Mi atención de inmediatamente regresó a la cara de mi ángel. Estaba aún durmiendo. Pude ver sus ojos moviéndose debajo de sus párpados y sabía que estaba en medio de otro ciclo de sueños.

Las comisuras de su boca se levantaron levemente y pude ver que comenzaba a retorcerse bajo las sábanas.

Escuché su ritmo cardíaco se elevaba ligeramente y apenas podía ver su brazo moviéndose hacia abajo, debajo del pesado edredón... _¿Ella estaba?_

Me quedé sin aliento y me quedé totalmente quieto. Hace algunas noches ya, Bella obviamente había tenido sueños bastantes eróticos, pero aparte de algunos pequeños gemidos, y el olor de su excitación, había hecho muy poco aparentemente como reacción a ellos.

Nunca había visto a Bella _complacerse_ a sí misma. De alguna manera, era imagen increíblemente erótica para mí. Su respiración se aceleró y comenzó a hacer los más deliciosos gemidos. Vi cómo el edredón comenzaba a moverse en el lugar donde sabía que estaba su mano. Incluso a través de la gruesa manta podía olerla.

Reprimí un gemido y me sentí endurecer hasta el punto que fue literalmente doloroso. Ella estaba moviendo su cuerpo ahora. Gimiendo mi nombre y maullando mientras movía sus caderas con la mano debajo de la manta.

Me quedé allí, paralizado con sus movimientos y encontré a mi propia mano bajando a mi miembro palpitante.

Al principio solo presioné ligeramente contra él, confinado como estaba dentro de mis pantalones. Siseé al contacto y deslice mi mano hacia atrás para desabrocharme y bajarme los pantalones. La liberación de la presión fue un alivio al principio, pero los latidos continuaron mientras ella continuaba retorciéndose y gimiendo silenciosamente a mi lado.

Ligeramente, pasé mi mano sobre mí mismo, todavía encerrada dentro de los límites de mis bóxers.

 _Dios se siente tan bien..._

Pero quería sentir su calor y suavidad húmeda a mi alrededor. O, por lo menos, su pequeña y delicada mano envuelta a mi alrededor, no la mía fría y dura.

Ella me había tocado así durante nuestra luna de miel. La sensación de su mano suave, caliente y delicada sobre mí casi había sido demasiado y casi me había avergonzado unos minutos después de que comenzara su labor.

Soltó otro gemido estrangulado, gritando mi nombre en la oscuridad de la habitación mientras movía sus caderas impacientemente en su mano.

El sonido de ella fue mi perdición, y sin siquiera darme cuenta, me permití salir de mis boxers de algodón y estaba acariciando mi eje al ritmo de sus movimientos.

Parte de mí era consciente de que esto estaba mal. No podía creer que me estuviera permitiendo hacer esto mientras ella dormía. Era indecente.

El monstruo caliente dentro de mí señaló que la solución más simple a mi problema moral era simplemente despertarla. Entonces podría complacerla con _mi_ mano. Ayudarla con su liberación y, con un poco de suerte, podría traerme la mía.

El aroma de su excitación que había quedado atrapado debajo de la manta me invadió y gemí alto en respuesta, ya que me abrumaba, acariciándome aún más fuerte.

—Bella... —supliqué en voz baja, mi voz ronca. Apoyé mis labios más cerca de un lado de su cabeza, mis labios rozaron ligeramente su oreja. Mi respiración era áspera, y me di cuenta de que al inclinarme más cerca, mi brazo estaba rozándose contra ella repetidamente mientras seguía acariciándome. A pesar de mi comprensión, no pude recuperar lo suficientemente de mis sentidos como para detenerme.

—Bella, amor... por favor... por favor despierta —le susurré al oído otra vez, dejando que mi respiración abanicara el costado de su rostro antes de trazar delicadamente mis labios a lo largo de su mandíbula y su cuello.

—Hmmm... ¿Edward... Edward? Cuando su conciencia comenzó a despertarse, vi que su mano dejaba de moverse contra sí misma. Mi ritmo se hizo más lento que el de ella, pero continué acariciándome suavemente, incluso después de que su mano se hubiera detenido por completo.

—Mmmm... sí, Bella. ¿Estás despierta ahora? Su corazón todavía estaba acelerado por la intensidad de su sueño, y el aroma de su excitación todavía impregnaba el espacio que nos rodeaba.

Finalmente mi mano dejó mi miembro y la serpenteé debajo de su edredón y ligeramente moví mi mano de arriba hacia abajo a lo largo de su muslo externo, y hundí mi cara en su cuello otra vez, inhalando su olor y lamiendo a lo largo de la columna de su cuello.

—Bella... —gemí en su piel.

Jadeó sorprendida, probablemente ambas a mi repentinas atenciones, además de la temperatura de mi piel contra su cálido muslo caliente, y sus ojos se abrieron.

—¿Edward?

—Bella —jadeé su nombre—. Te necesito... —gemí en su carne. Ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba pidiendo. Qué era, especialmente, lo que necesitaba. Solo la necesitaba.

—¿Edward? —jadeó, todavía aturdida por el sueño interrumpido.

Mi mano se deslizó hasta su muslo interior, deteniéndose solo momentáneamente antes de que mi mano cubriera la de ella, nuestras manos separadas por la fina tela de sus bragas y pantalones de pijama.

Se quedó sin aliento al darse cuenta repentinamente dónde estaba exactamente su mano y su mano se sacudía mientras intentaba quitarla de sus bragas.

—Por favor no —dije, sosteniendo su mano donde estaba.

—Oh Dios, Edward... ¿qué estaba yo...?

La interrumpí, presioné mis labios desesperadamente contra los de ella, y moví mi mano hacia arriba, hacia la banda elástica de sus pantalones, deslizando mis dedos debajo de ellos y pasando mi mano a lo largo de mi muñeca, siguiéndola debajo de sus bragas y ahuecando el húmedo y caliente montículo debajo de su propia mano.

—Oh Dios, estas bragas están absolutamente empapadas —gemí en sus labios.

Pude sentir el aumento de calor en sus mejillas y vi que el rubor los cubría a la pálida luz de la luna.

Deslicé mi mano debajo de la de ella y coloqué mis dedos entre sus labios resbaladizos, trazando suavemente círculos alrededor de su protuberancia ya hinchada.

Gimió y sus caderas se sacudieron contra mi mano. Ella ya estaba tan sensible gracias a su sueño erótico y su auto-satisfacción de antes.

—Oh Edward... —gritó en voz baja.

—Bella, _por favor_ tócame —gruñí.

Sus ojos se agrandaron por un momento antes de repentinamente entornarse. Su mano se salió de la mía en sus bragas y se deslizó fuera de la manta hacia mi ingle.

Se quedó sin aliento cuando descubrió que ya estaba afuera y expuesta para ella, pero no dudó en envolver completamente su pequeña mano alrededor de mi eje palpitante.

Grité un gemido y me liberó en su mano.

—Dios, sí, Bella... _por favor..._ Tu mano está tan caliente... tan suave... —gemí, jadeando.

Baje mi mano, introduciendo dos dedos dentro de ella y elevé mi pulgar, rodeando su clítoris y presionado dentro de ella a un ritmo suave.

Me acarició con indecisión al principio pero rápidamente ganó confianza en sus movimientos y la sensación se volvió extremadamente familiar. Ella estaba recordando esto también. Gemí de placer mientras aceleraba y variaba su técnica a la manera que sabía que me gustaba.

—¡Sí, sí! Sisee, empujando hacia el calor de su mano mientras se abrumaban mis sentidos y enviaba descargas eléctricas a través de mi cuerpo. Ataqué sus labios con los míos, poniendo mi mano libre debajo de su cuello y sosteniendo su nuca suavemente.

Su agarre se tambaleaba levemente y sentí sus paredes apretarse alrededor de mis dedos mientras seguía acariciando su inflamada protuberancia y bombeando dentro de ella, igualando el ritmo de sus acaricias. Ella estaba gimiendo y jadeando erráticamente, sus caderas empujando hacia arriba en mi mano y su aliento salía irregularmente.

—Ah Edward... sí... oh Dios, estoy tan cerca... estoy... ah... ah, ah, Ah... —Jadeó las palabras en mi boca y yo gemí en respuesta.

—Sí, Bella. Por favor, amor. Vente para mí. Quiero sentirte correrte por mí.

—Edwaaaard... ¡Ahh! Gritó en mi boca, sus caderas se sacudían frenéticamente en mi mano, mientras sentía sus músculos contraerse alrededor de mis dedos, ordeñándolos. Sus atenciones en mis partes pero se detuvieron cuando ella salió de su orgasmo. La miré a la cara, observando el aluvión de diferentes emociones que atravesaban sobre ella, memorizando cada detalle. _Me_ _encantaba_ ver su rostro mientras llegaba al clímax. _Yo le hacía_ eso a ella. _Yo la hacía_ sentirse así.

Su corazón estaba acelerado y su respiración era irregular. Lentamente bajó de su euforia y abrió sus ojos nuevamente para mirarme. Sus párpados estaban pesados, pero su rostro estaba satisfecho.

Le sonreí.

Cuando su respiración volvió a la normalidad, sus ojos parpadearon con conciencia y su mano quieta lentamente comenzó a acariciarme otra vez. Gemí y tenía los ojos casi cerrados por el repentino regreso de las atenciones de sus manos.

Mi mano se deslizó por sus nalgas y siguió por el vientre, debajo de su delgada camiseta y por sus costillas externas antes de apoyarla en el borde exterior de su pecho.

Besé sus labios, arrastrando mi lengua por ellos y la enredo con su lengua. Su sabor era mágico y gemí en su boca, enredando mis dedos en su cabello y trazando mi pulgar a lo largo de su pezón mientras que ella me apretaba y acariciaba rítmicamente.

Podía sentir la restricción del DIU y la sensación era increíble.

Estaba jadeando y empujando, gritos entrecortados y gemidos escapaban de mi boca mientras me sentía caer al precipicio.

—Bella... amor, oh Dios... Bella, voy... voy...

Me resistí erráticamente, gimiendo y gritando su nombre mientras mi semilla se derramaba sobre su pequeña mano.

Me estremecí y jadeé por la fuerza de mi orgasmo, mi cuerpo se sacudió unos segundos después mientras lentamente me venía.

Mi respiración rápidamente volvió a la normalidad, por innecesaria que fuera, pero mi mente y mi cuerpo todavía se estaban recuperado de cómo se sentía. Ni siquiera mi orgasmo _auto-infligido_ de hace algunas noches atrás, a fin de darle a Carlisle sus _"muestras"_ no fue nada en comparación con

lo que acababa de experimentar.

Parecía que _mis recuerdos_ de la sensación de nuestras conversaciones, y la emoción de vida real, siquiera eran comparable. Era increíble.

—Vaya... —dijo Bella bajito, su respiración aún un poco irregular y fuerte. La miré a los ojos y sonreí.

—Eso fue increíble... —dije con asombro, incapaz de contener una amplia sonrisa.

Ella soltó una risa y escondió su rostro en la almohada, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

—Se sintió incluso mejor de lo que recordaba... —Las palabras salieron de mi boca e hice una pausa, mirándola a los ojos—. ¿Estuvo bien para ti?

Ella alzó una ceja, mirándome como si estuviera loco.

—¿Estás bromeando? —Ella me miró boquiabierta por un momento más antes de comenzar a reírse de nuevo.

—Siento haberte despertado. —Me disculpé tímidamente.

Puso los ojos en blanco y sacudió la cabeza incrédula.

—En serio, Edward si cada vez que me despiertas a las cuatro de la mañana es para hacer eso, está absolutamente bien para mí.

Me reí entre dientes y asentí.

Los ojos de Bella se vieron ausentes en sus pensamientos por un momento antes de que otro sonrojo cubriera sus mejillas.

―Cuando todo comenzó, estaba... —Dudó, al parecer no podía o no quería decir la palabra, y su rubor fue creciendo aún más hasta convertirse en un rojo intenso—. ¿Masturbándome... dormida?

Me reí de nuevo, pero esta vez más profundo y más ronco.

—Sí... y fue absolutamente más que increíble de presenciar. Lamentablemente, no tuve el autocontrol necesario para mantenerme al margen.

—¿Lamentablemente? —se burló.

Bajé la cabeza vergonzosamente, sonriendo pícaramente.

—Nunca he sido testigo de que hicieras eso antes. Parece una cosa vulgar admitirlo, pero fue ridículamente excitante observarlo.

Contuvo la respiración y su mirada parecía cargada de deseo.

—La verdad... —titubeó tímidamente—. Creo que probablemente encontraría ver cómo te _das_ _placer a ti mismo,_ bastante provocador también.

Jadeé y me di cuenta que estaba inmediatamente duro de nuevo. Gemí y me reí ante mi propia ridiculez.

—Santo Dios, esto es excitante. —gimió lastimosamente.

Estalló en una ahogada carcajada, enterrando su cara en mi cuello tratando de amortiguar el sonido.

—Vaya, me siento como un adolescente cachondo. —Me reí por lo bajo, sólo provocando que se

riera aún más.

—Bueno, depende como lo mires, _técnicamente,_ ambos somos adolescentes excitados. —dijo ella, sonriéndome maliciosamente.

Solté unas risitas, asintiendo.

—Nunca antes me había sentido así. Puse tanto esfuerzo en seguir siendo casto y manteniéndote a salvo... —Hice una pausa brevemente—. Y después de que nos casamos, simplemente no fue lo mismo. No nos escondíamos de su padre, o andábamos a hurtadillas de todos. Estábamos casados. Era de esperar.

Asintió, silenciosamente aceptando.

—Sí, esto realmente tiene esa excitación a lo prohibido. —Ella estuvo en silencio por sólo un momento antes de que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par y ella me miró con cierto temor—. Charlie no ha oído nada de esto, ¿o sí?

—¿De verdad crees que todavía estaría acostado aquí si lo hubiera hecho? —le pregunté, arqueando una ceja hacia ella.

—Oh... supongo que no.

Me reí, y comencé a alejarme de ella en la cama, dándole la espalda y extendiendo la mano hacia su mesa de luz.

—¡Oye!, ¿a dónde crees que vas?

—Iba a agarrar algunos pañuelos... o una toalla.

La comprensión pasó ante sus ojos y sacó su mano de su lugar debajo de la sábana donde la había colocado ya que había de una forma tan poco protocolaria expulsado mi semen sobre ella.

—Creo que es lo mejor.

Tomé rápidamente una toalla de mano para cada uno de nosotros, dándole a ella una, y usando la otra para limpiarme antes de ponerme de nuevo mis calzoncillos y regresar a la cama con ella.

Tiré el edredón con fuerza alrededor de ella, y, una vez más, silenciosamente odié la separación forzosa requerida por mi temperatura fría.

Se acurrucó contra mi pecho y suspiró feliz.

—Te compraré una manta eléctrica —dije de repente.

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente y me miraba confundida.

—¿Una manta eléctrica?

—Así que ya no tendremos que tener el edredón entre nosotros —le expliqué.

Sus ojos se iluminaron con comprensión y entonces su boca se torció pensando.

—¿Por qué nunca hemos pensado hacer eso antes?

Me reí.

—Lo hice en realidad... simplemente no me permití hacerlo la primera vez.

—¿Por qué? Ella me miraba, sorprendida.

—Mi temperatura requería que siempre mantuviéramos una barrera entre nosotros mientras dormías. El edredón era sólo otra capa de protección. Si hubiera tenido una manta eléctrica, habría eliminado esa barrera.

Se rió y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Suena como algo que pensarías.

Me reí entre dientes y sonreí.

—Sí, Bueno, _es tarde,_ y tenemos clases mañana. Deberías volver a dormir.

Ella suspiró y asintió, pero sonrió una vez que tuvo la cabeza escondida en mi hombro.

—Te amo Edward —dijo ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Y yo a ti mi Bella. —dije, besando su cabeza.

* * *

Nos leemos la próxima semana...


	9. Capítulo 9

.

 **Reboot**

 **Historia original de Athey y Diana Law**

 **Traducido por** _ **AriHerondale.**_

* * *

 **¡Advertencia, Lemon & Juegos Sangrientos!**

* * *

 **BPOV**

El martes vino y se fue sin ningún incidente. Sin accidente de auto. Sin viajes al hospital. Me uní al resto de la familia en su mesa habitual para el almuerzo. Alice estaba emocionada y rápidamente me hizo prometer que le permitiría llevarme de compras. Accedí, sabiendo que era inútil luchar contra ella, pero insistí en que si íbamos de compras el sábado, tendría que ser un viaje corto (y según los estándares de Alice, eso significa al menos cuatro horas... aun así lo considero ridículamente largo) y me permitiría pasar la mayor parte del día con Edward.

Emmett bromeó diciendo que todos podrían comenzar a usarme como una manera de ocultar el hecho de que ninguno de ellos comía. Mientras siguiera teniendo mi propia bandeja para el almuerzo, todos podrían simplemente deshacerse de su almuerzo en mi bandeja. Me reí, pero me encogí de hombros y acepté. Edward pareció molesto por la sugerencia por alguna razón, pero no podía entender por qué.

Jasper estaba callado, pero sonrío la mayor parte del almuerzo, observando a Edward y ocasionalmente soltando risitas. No había duda de que estaban teniendo una conversación silenciosa, varias veces vi a Edward mirar a Jasper con ojos entrecerrados, justo cuando Jasper luchaba por contener su risa.

Rosalie permaneció callada todo el tiempo, mirándome ocasionalmente con curiosidad, sin embargo, la mirada de odio que experimenté la semana pasada durante la visita a su casa se había ido.

Pero todo lo que pasó ese día, palidece en comparación con un cambio significante que sucedió este día. El desmoronamiento completo de la fachada de _"relación casta"_ de Edward en la escuela. Parecía que, después de nuestras aventuras a las 4 a.m. de la noche anterior, no podía apartar sus manos de mí.

A pesar de que siempre había estado en contra de las personas que tenían exhibiciones públicas de afecto excesivas en la escuela, estaba demasiado cautivada con las atenciones de Edward para importarme si alguien nos veía.

Él me esperaba fuera de cada clase, y me acompañaba a la siguiente, siempre tocándome de una manera u otra. Sus ojos ardían en los míos, se inclinaba y besaba mi mejilla, cuello u oreja en cada oportunidad.

Durante una visita a mi casillero, él me observó atentamente mientras me mordía el labio inferior, trataba de decidir si necesitaría algunos libros para el final del día. Cuando finalmente me di por vencida y simplemente metí el libro en mi bolso cerrando mi casillero, me inmovilizó contra el metal besándome por un minuto antes de retroceder para dejarme respirar.

Cuando le pregunté porque lo hizo, simplemente sonrío y dijo que era demasiado tentadora para contener su necesidad de besarme.

Es innecesario decir que me sentía bastante bien al finalizar el día.

¿La mejor parte? No se terminó. El miércoles y jueves fueron exactamente lo mismo.

Parecía que era un esfuerzo increíble para Edward el dejarme todos los días alrededor de las 6 p.m. para la llegada de Charlie. Cuando se iba, la expresión de sus ojos era casi desgarradora. Incluso sabiendo que regresaría en pocas horas, dejar mi lado parecía casi dolorosamente difícil para él.

Empecé a mencionar a los Cullen en cada oportunidad, durante mis comidas con Charlie, tratando de mencionar a Alice tan a menudo como fuera posible ya que tener una amiga en la familia sería mucho menos amenazante para él que hablar solo de Edward.

El jueves por la noche decidí probar las aguas y mencioné que Alice me invitó a pasar la noche el viernes, y luego la mayor parte del sábado en una salida de compras.

Charlie alzó su cabeza extrañado, sus ojos sorprendidos. —¿Y estás… _interesada_ en esto? ¿Compras y todo eso? —Me miró, casi incrédulo.

Le rodé los ojos. —-Alice puede ser muy persuasiva. Además, sería divertido pasar el rato y tener una noche de chicas. Rosalie estará allí, y al parecer su madre, Esme, está muy emocionada de que horneemos galletas el viernes por la noche y luego miremos Princess Bride.

Él arqueó una ceja y se rió sacudiendo la cabeza. Estuvo en silencio por un momento antes de continuar. —¿Y los chicos? ¿Qué estarán haciendo ellos?

—Creo que van a ir a ver una película a Port Ángeles. Emmett dijo algo sobre querer ver esa película de _"Elektra"_ que salió. —Era al menos parcialmente cierto. Emmett bromeó sobre querer verla, aunque solo fuera porque quería ver a _Jennifer Garner_ en cuero rojo apretado, pateando traseros con un par de brillantes dagas.

Rosalie lo golpeó en la parte posterior de la cabeza, pero luego se inclinó y le susurró algo que hizo que Edward gimiera ruidosamente en mi hombro, los otros se rieron, y Emmett comenzó a mostrar una amplia sonrisa.

Me hizo sentir momentáneamente agradecida por mi limitado oído humano.

—¿Y el sábado? ¿Qué van a hacer los chicos entonces? —continuó Charlie, tomando otro bocado de la lasaña que había preparado.

—Um… creo que van a acampar o algo así. No lo sé. Alice probablemente me mantendrá bastante ocupada con las compras. Dijo que quiere ir a Port Ángeles.

Arqueó una ceja. —¿Va a ir Rosalie?

Esto me tomó por sorpresa. —Um… ¿eso creo? —dije, pero terminó siendo una pregunta.

—Ella no conducirá, ¿verdad? —preguntó, sus ojos se entrecerraron vacilantes.

 _¿Atraparon a Rosalie por exceso de velocidad?_ Me pregunté sorprendida. Pero, de nuevo, ella no poseía el _"detector de radar"_ incorporado de Edward como lo mencionó él en broma; ni las visiones de futuro de Alice para decirle cuándo estaba en riesgo de llamar la atención de cualquier policía de tránsito.

—Um, no, estoy bastante segura de conducirá Alice.

Asintió bruscamente y volvió a concentrarse en su cena. —Bien entonces.

—¿Está bien si voy directamente con Alice después de la escuela mañana, o me necesitas en casa para prepararte la cena?

Arrugó su rostro y puso los ojos en blanco. —Bella, soy más capaz de alimentarme por una sola noche miserable. Ve a divertirte con tu amiga.

Sonreí ampliamente, agradecida por lo fácil que fue convencerlo.

Despertarse el viernes por la mañana fue más que extraño. Asombroso… pero absolutamente, inesperadamente, _**extraño**_.

Recuperaba lentamente la conciencia. Mi mente apenas era lo suficientemente consciente como para registrar algunas cosas simples. Primero, todavía estaba bastante oscuro fuera de mi ventana. Apenas amanecía. Entonces supe que era bastante temprano en la mañana. Segundo, Edward no estaba acostado a mi lado, ni sus brazos se encontraban envueltos a mí alrededor.

Me quedé dormida con la increíble sensación de su fría piel, directamente contra la mía, mientras nos acurrucamos bajo la nueva manta eléctrica recién adquirida. Pero cuando me desperté, ya no estaba envuelto en mí.

La conciencia me golpeó tan repentinamente como si alguien acabara de tirarme un balde de agua helada sobre la cabeza… o sobre mis piernas. De repente me di cuenta de las manos frías contra mis muslos, acariciando suavemente arriba y abajo. Cada vez que descendían, deslizaba mis pantalones sudados hacia abajo. Ya los tenía a medio camino de mis muslos, y la siguiente vez, los bajó hasta mis rodillas.

—¿Edward? —pregunté en un suspiro susurrado.

Se rió por debajo de la manta, el bulto de tela se movía ligeramente con la fuerza de su risa.

Levanté la cabeza y dejé que mi visión se aclarara lo suficiente para dar sentido a lo que veía, a la tenue luz de la mañana. Estaba completamente debajo de la manta, y pude sentirlo a horcajadas sobre mis piernas.

—Empezaba a preguntarme si alguna vez te despertarías —dijo, y pude escuchar la sonrisa en su voz, a pesar de sonar amortiguado, por las capas de mantas.

—Edward, ¿qué haces? —susurré, aun conmocionada y desconcertada por lo que estaba pasando.

—Estoy quitándote los pantalones sudados —dijo, el humor aún se escuchaba en su tono.

Miré boquiabierta el bulto ondulante de la manta que flotaba sobre mi mitad inferior y finalmente agarré el borde de la manta, que estaba cerca de mis hombros y la levanté, para mirar debajo. Cuando finalmente pude distinguirlo, su cabeza se levantó para mirarme a la cara. Sonreía maliciosamente, y sus ojos brillaban con una mirada que no estaba segura de haber visto antes en su cara.

Había lujuria. No hay duda de que la lujuria era una parte importante de esta cara. Pero también existía una emoción casi enloquecida. Sin embargo, todos estos detalles palidecieron en comparación con el color de sus ojos. Eran _ónix negro_.

La única otra vez que recuerdo se vieran tan oscuros, fue el día que lo conocí en clase de Biología cuando tuvo que pelear tanto para no comerme. Pero mientras sus ojos fueron terroríficos ese día, fulminando mi alma con puro odio y aversión, hoy brillaban con alegría y emoción. El marcado contraste era extraño.

—Edward… —dije, con vacilante preocupación—. Tus ojos están realmente oscuros, es… —Pero me corté repentinamente comprendiendo qué día era. _Viernes_. Se suponía que debía comenzar mi período hoy. Incluso me puse un tampón anoche preparándome para eso—. Edward, ¿comencé mí… mi período?

Su sonrisa se transformó en una amplia, _perversa_ y astuta, y asintió ansiosamente.

—¿Es… seguro que estés ahí abajo con tus ojos así? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que cazaste? —susurré, vacilante.

—Ayer, mientras cenabas, y luego, solo hace unas horas. —dijo, con confianza.

Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. —¿Tan recientemente? Y tus ojos siguen siendo…

—No te preocupes amor, tengo el control. Yo… supongo que estoy un poco _emocionado_. —Su sonrisa se ensanchó otra vez y se rió entre dientes, agachó la cabeza y me quitó los pantalones sudados, en un rápido movimiento fluido.

Me quedé sin aliento por el movimiento repentino, y la sensación de sus frías manos subiendo y bajando por la parte superior de mis piernas, reverentemente.

Escuché un gemido bajo y gutural escapar de él, aún amortiguado por las mantas.

—Dios, Bella… el _olor_ aquí debajo… es increíble.

Sentí que mi cara se calentaba instantáneamente y mis manos volaron instintivamente hacia mi cara. —Oh por _Dios_ … —gemí avergonzada.

—Mmmmmm… —Escuché su gemido amortiguado cuando sentí que su fría nariz se arrastraba a lo largo de mi pelvis, su mano acariciaba mis muslos exteriores con reverencia. El toque repentino me hizo jadear y quité las manos de mi cara—. Oh, Bella… por favor no te avergüences.

—¿Estás realmente seguro de esto? Quiero decir… ¿será _esa_ sangre buena? —gemí, sintiendo mis inseguridades acumulándose.

—Por favor, Bella —dijo, y su voz se volviéndose ronca. Sonaba al borde de suplicar, y me sorprendió—. No te preocupes. Por favor… solo déjame probarlo. Déjame probarte.

Sus manos viajaron arriba y descansaron sobre mis caderas, deslizando suavemente sus dedos debajo de la banda elástica de mis bragas. Levanté el borde de la manta nuevamente y su cabeza se levantó, haciendo contacto visual conmigo una vez más.

—Bella… _por favor_ —Su voz era apenas un susurro, pero podía escuchar la desesperada necesidad en su voz y ver el ardiente deseo en sus ojos y sentí que mi pecho se tensaba con su intensidad.

—Está bien —susurré y sus ojos inmediatamente comenzaron a brillar con esa excitación humeante otra vez y la sonrisa torcida regresó a su rostro.

Su cabeza se agachó debajo de la manta y sentí sus dedos tirando de mis bragas hacia abajo. Los deslizó completamente fuera de mis piernas sin esfuerzo antes de correr lentamente sus frías manos hacia arriba por mis muslos dejando otra estela de carne de gallina a su paso.

El aire debajo de la manta eléctrica era realmente caliente, lo que solo servía para exagerar el contraste cada vez que su carne fría entraba en contacto conmigo.

Sus manos se detuvieron a cada lado de mis caderas otra vez y sentí su suave cabello cosquillear en mi estómago mientras descansaba su frente en la base de mi estómago y tarareaba de placer otra vez.

—Respira Bella. —Se rió entre dientes y me di cuenta de que contenía la respiración. Respiré profundamente y traté de calmarme mientras sentía su nariz avanzar y retroceder por la parte superior de mi hueso pélvico antes de avanzar lentamente hacia el sur en mi vello púbico.

Mi corazón se aceleró y mi respiración era desigual. La intensidad de su mirada y su delicado contacto enviaron descargas eléctricas a lo largo de mi espina dorsal y punzadas calientes rebotaron alrededor de mi pelvis.

Lo escuché respirar hondo antes de dejarlo salir lentamente con un silbido bajo.

—¿Edward…? —pregunté vacilante.

—Huele tan bien… —gruñó en un susurro, y sentí sus manos agarrar mis caderas más fuerte—. Bella —dijo ásperamente—, quiero que disfrutes esto. Quiero hacer esto por los dos. Si en algún punto algo te asusta, di algo. Si sientes algo de dolor… necesitas detenerme. Grita si tienes que hacerlo. ¿Bien?

—Está bien… —susurré, vacilante.

Sentí sus fríos y ágiles dedos recorrer mis labios y separar mis pliegues. Avanzaban y retrocedían separando los fluidos. Temblé con escalofríos. Mi aliento se estremeció entre mis labios y posé mi cabeza en la almohada. Mi cuerpo gritaba por ser penetrado y luché por evitar levantar mis caderas contra su mano.

De repente, sus dedos me abandonaron y lloriqueé ante su inesperada partida. Levanté la cabeza para mirarlo inquisitivamente. Alzó la cabeza lo suficiente como para que la manta se elevara y pude ver su rostro mientras llevaba sus dedos cubiertos de sangre a la boca y comenzaba a succionarlos.

Gimió mientras lentamente sacaba los dedos de su boca, su respiración temblaba. Bajó la cabeza y sus dedos volvieron a mi sensible carne. Su dedo trazó círculos alrededor de mi clítoris y me sacudí involuntariamente con un gemido estrangulado.

Sus dedos se deslizaron hacia mi entrada y de repente sentí una sensación de tirón y luego la rápida extracción del tampón que inserté anoche. Su mano salió volando de la manta y lo arrojó a un lado, aterrizando perfectamente dentro del basurero al otro lado de la habitación. Me horroricé al pensar que Edward acababa de quitarme el tampón, pero mi mente se distrajo rápidamente cuando sentí sus dedos regresar a mi entrada, burlándose de mí lentamente antes de deslizar su dedo medio dentro. Chillé y solté un grito de placer, tratando de mantener mis respuestas lo más silenciosas posible, sabiendo que Charlie estaba abajo cruzando el pasillo.

Edward se movió rápidamente y se inclinó, lo siguiente que supe fue que sentí su lengua contra mí. Me quedé sin aliento por la frialdad mientras caía sobre mí justo por encima de donde su dedo todavía estaba penetrándome, y luego hasta el pico palpitante de mi clítoris.

Escuché y sentí su suave gemido vibrar contra mi carne caliente. Rodeó mi clítoris con su lengua, gimiendo silenciosamente todo el tiempo. Comenzó a mover la lengua hacia arriba y hacia abajo entre los pliegues, recogiendo toda la humedad allí. A medida que continuaba, sus atenciones parecían cada vez más desesperadas y sus gritos y gemidos se llenaban cada vez más con su disfrute.

Apreté su dedo que se mantenía quieto, a la espera de eso lo animara a moverlo de alguna manera mientras me revolvía impacientemente debajo de él.

Pareció recordar lo que estaba pasando y finalmente comenzó a mover su mano otra vez. Insertó su dedo índice para unirse con el dedo medio que ya estaba allí y los curvó hacia arriba, encontrando ese lugar en el mismo momento en que su lengua se presionó contra mi clítoris otra vez.

Mi espalda se arqueó y grité por el asombroso y glorioso placer que me atravesó.

—Ooohhh, Dios, Bella. Tienes que estar callada —gimió en mi contra—. No deseo terminar nuestra diversión antes porque Charlie se despierte.

Cerré mi boca y asentí frenéticamente, a pesar de que no podía verlo desde donde estaba.

Volvió a bombear en mí, acelerando gradualmente su ritmo mientras su lengua lamía frenéticamente mi hinchada y sensible piel. Luché desesperadamente contra mis instintos para vocalizar lo increíble que se sentía lo que me hacía. Él parecía tener un momento igualmente difícil para mantenerse callado.

Los sonidos que se escapaban de él se amortiguaban contra mi carne y debajo de la manta, pero eran tan eróticos que probablemente serían suficientes para hacerme llegar. Escuchar esos gemidos y gruñidos desesperados llenos de placer escapando de los labios de Edward era impactante e intoxicante.

—Oh Dios. Oh, Dios, Bella. Tan bueno. Tan increíble. Sabe tan… tan… —gimió frenéticamente mientras sus dedos se aceleraban.

Sentí que mi espiral se tensaba hasta el extremo. Estaba tan cerca de caer por el borde.

—¡Oh! Oh Edward, estoy…

—Sí, Bella. Te siento. Lo siento. Por favor, vente para mí amor. Yo voy… Oh Dios, voy…

Sentí su cuerpo comenzar a convulsionar y estremecerse entre mis piernas mientras presionaba su cara contra mí mientras mis músculos se cerraban alrededor de sus dedos y me empujé contra su cara. Gritó ahogadamente y yo coloqué mi almohada sobre mi cara para amortiguar mis propios gritos.

Un minuto después, exhalé un largo suspiro contento y dejé que la almohada cayera de mi cara cuando bajé de mi emoción post coital. Edward jadeaba, se derrumbó entre mis piernas, pero su cara aún descansaba en mi entrepierna, su lengua lamía lánguidamente arriba y abajo donde sea que pudiera llegar desde su posición sin moverse.

Esperé un minuto, dejando que mi respiración volviera a la normalidad.

—¿Um, Edward? —pregunté vacilante, mientras él continuaba lamiéndome sin propósito.

—Mmmmmm… —gimió.

—Um… estoy empezando a sentirme un poco entumecida y fría.

Él gimió en respuesta, pero lentamente se alejó. Su cabeza colgaba mientras su respiración se atenuaba lentamente. Lo sentí moverse debajo de la manta y me di cuenta de que ahora se lamía la mano.

—¿Edward…? —Comencé lentamente.

Él respiró profundamente antes de suspirar lentamente. —¿Si amor?

—¿Acaso… um, _terminaste_? ¿Con sólo _eso_? ¿Sin estimulación física en absoluto? —pregunté, incrédula.

Se rió entre dientes y asintió ligeramente. —Fue… indescriptible. Nunca imaginé que me afectaría tanto. Fue… Oh, Dios, Bella, fue increíble.

—Wow… y todo lo que tuve que hacer fue yacer aquí…

Él se rió entre dientes y se quitó la manta, pero mantuvo la cabeza baja y lejos de mí. Rápidamente salió de debajo de las sábanas y se sentó en el borde de la cama limpiándose la cara con una toalla de mano húmeda. Solo podía suponer que se había preparado antes de que todo comenzara.

Finalmente se giró para mirarme, con una sonrisa tímida y avergonzada en su rostro. Todavía tenía una mancha roja en el costado de la nariz, pero opté por no mencionarlo.

—¿Bella…? —Comenzó vacilante, sonriendo mansamente.

—¿Sí, Edward?

—¿Podemos hacer eso otra vez esta noche?

* * *

Muchas gracias todas por su review, sabemos que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última actualización, pero hemos tenido problemas con la traducción por falta de traductoras, pero aquí seguimos con Reboot, esperamos terminarla.


	10. Capítulo 10

_._

 _ **Reboot**_

 _ **Historia original de Athey y Diana Law**_

 _ **Traducido por AriHerondale**_

* * *

 _¡Advertencia, Lemon & Juegos Sangrientos!_

* * *

 **EPOV**

Pareció pensativa durante un minuto, antes de que una sonrisa astuta se extendiera por su rostro.

—Con una condición.

Levanté una ceja, preguntándome qué podría estar pidiendo, y sabiendo que sin importar lo que fuera, se lo daría en un latido para garantizarme otra oportunidad de repetir lo que acabábamos de hacer.

—¿Y cuál podría ser esa condición? —pregunté, sonriéndole en la tenue luz de la mañana.

Ella bajó la mirada tímidamente por un momento, y se sonrojó de un _profundo_ tono rojo, antes de levantar la mirada y encontrarse con mis ojos.

—Déjame corresponderte —dijo, decididamente con una sonrisa maliciosa, casi tan grande como la mía.

Noche del viernes

 **.**

 **0**

 **.**

 **0**

 **.**

 **EPOV**

Estaba en el cielo absoluto. No había nada que se pudiera comparar con esto. Todavía estaba en medio de mi clímax desde mi segundo intento en la sangre mensual de Bella, y ahora me sentaba en mi sofá de cuero negro, ahora colocado contra una pared para dar cabida a la nueva cama tamaño queen que ocupaba el centro de la habitación, y no solo por tenía las sensaciones más increíbles imaginables, sino también la vista más erótica: la hermosa cabeza de Bella, balanceándose de arriba a abajo sobre mi eje erecto.

La vista de sus labios, de color rojo intenso e hinchados por nuestros besos anteriores, al envolverse alrededor de mi polla, fue casi inquietantemente excitante. Tan solo la vista sería más que suficiente para causar mi perdición; especialmente con mi mente todavía alborotada por lo que acababa de hacerle minutos antes. El sabor de su sangre menstrual todavía estaba en mi lengua y el olor todavía flotaba espeso en el aire.

Bella me había hecho una felación después de que nos casáramos y fuera transformada, pero nunca como humana. Esto era nuevo. Y el _calor_ era… _oh dios mío_ …

Solo sirvió para recordarme lo que vendría después. Por supuesto, más adelante, un condón estaría involucrado, y realmente no tenía idea de qué esperar de _eso_.

Era viernes por la noche, y Bella estaba en mi habitación, de rodillas, inclinada ante mí, dándome la mejor mamada de mi vida. Por supuesto, podría argumentarse que esta fue en realidad mi primera y única mamada hasta ahora, _pero_ recordé claramente el puñado de veces cerca de El Final, donde Bella comenzó a ser curiosa y aventurera en la cama y expresó por primera vez su deseo hacer esto por mí.

Una parte de mí odiaba la idea de que estuviera de rodillas, dándome un oral. Esta era la del caballero dentro de mí que criaron hace un siglo. El… bueno, seamos honestos aquí, el _mojigato_ , en el que me volví después de muchas amargas décadas de celibato solitario, al verse obligado a observar las interacciones íntimas y las fantasías obscenas de todos dentro de un radio de dos kilómetros a mi alrededor.

 _Esa_ parte de mí pensaba que este acto —que estuviera arrodillada, metiéndome a su boca— era degradante para ella. Pero el hecho es que ella me pidió hacerlo. Insistió en que lo quería, y en ese momento estaba gimiendo a mí alrededor, enviando las más increíbles vibraciones a través de mí.

 _Oh Dios se siente increíble…_

Luché contra mis ojos, tratando de mantenerlos abiertos, necesitando mirarla. El caballero dentro de mí estaba perdiendo por completo contra el ser humano de 17 años, todavía enterrado profundamente dentro de mí, y traído tan fuertemente a la superficie por mi hermosa esposa.

 _O… prometida… o… lo que sea. Mi Bella._

Este pensamiento logra provocar una punzada de dolor. Sabiendo que a los ojos de _todos los demás,_ apenas somos "novio y novia". Mi familia sabe, en un nivel académico, que Bella es más para mí que una novia, pero ninguno de ellos piensa en ella como mi esposa, y solo unos pocos están pensando en ella como mi "probable futura esposa".

Tomó una cantidad ridícula de esfuerzo de mi parte conseguir que todos aceptaran salir de la casa por la noche, a pesar de que la mayoría de ellos había planeado originalmente ir a cazar esta noche de todos modos. Cuando llevé a Bella a casa hoy, justo después de la escuela, Alice nos estuvo esperando ansiosamente con la intención de robarme a Bella por lo que ella consideraba que era "un momento muy necesario de chicas". Me hubiera negado rotundamente, a pesar de que su argumento silencioso de que no le había dado suficiente tiempo para conocer a Bella en absoluto me causó una momentánea punzada de culpa; pero Bella aparentemente estuvo anticipando el ataque de Alice, y cedió sin luchar.

Rosalie no estaba a la vista esa noche, y sabía que era la única razón por la que Emmett finalmente cedió a sus silenciosos intentos mentales de "instruirme" sobre los pasos adecuados para "preparar" a una mujer para un "buen sexo", y que finalmente dejara la casa.

Como si no hubiera estado al tanto de los malditos e íntimos interludios de él y Rosalie durante la mayor parte de un siglo…

Pero incluso cuando finalmente se fue, ya habían pasado tres horas desde la llegada de Bella, y un centenar de súplicas susurradas mías para que él se fuera, y que no hiciera nada que hiciera sentir a Bella avergonzada o incómoda.

Esme quería quedarse por unas pocas razones, todas puras por supuesto, pero todas aún eran frustrantes para mí. Ella quería más oportunidades para conocer y hablar con Bella. Le dije que podía hacer eso por la mañana e incluso le sugerí que considerara preparar el desayuno de Bella. Le gustaba esa idea, bastante en realidad, pero también quería estar presente esa noche para brindarle a Bella cenas y meriendas, y cualquier otra necesidad humana que pudiera tener Bella, que de alguna manera ameritara un toque maternal. Por supuesto, ya tenía la cena bien planeada y lista para la noche.

Esme solo quería con tantas ganas ser útil, que me sentí culpable y le pedí que dejara la casa por lo menos durante unas horas. Al menos hasta que Bella estuviera dormida. Pero ella lo entendió, y se fue con los planes de encontrarse con Carlisle una vez que su turno terminara, y que los dos salieran a cazar solos. Sus planes se volvieron íntimos, y rápidamente volví a centrar mi atención en otra parte.

Jasper no tenía ningún argumento en contra de irse, pero no iría a ninguna parte hasta que Alice lo hiciera, y Alice estaba siendo obstinada. Cada vez que traté de discutir con ella para apresurar sus intentos inútiles de hacer a Bella más bella de lo que ya era, me regañaba mentalmente que la dejara en paz, divirtiéndose.

Seguí sintiendo que había algo escondido en el fondo de sus pensamientos que no estaba compartiendo conmigo, y después de tres horas de Barbie Bella, finalmente logré entender que era.

Estaba preocupada.

Temía que esta noche pudiera ser peligrosa. Sabía que teníamos la intención de consumar nuestra relación y temía por mi control.

El hecho de que _ella_ estuviera preocupada, _me_ preocupaba. ¡Había sido absolutamente firme en mi creencia de que podía manejar esto, especialmente después de mi éxito con el cunnilingus durante su _período_! Si pude hacerle _eso_ a Bella y mantener a raya al monstruo, estaba seguro de poder hacerle el amor.

Arrastré a Alice fuera de su habitación, insistiendo en que la dejaría volver a Bella en un minuto, pero que necesitábamos hablar, y la arrastré a la Biblioteca.

—¿Qué has visto, Alice? ¿Hago algo? ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que lo pierda? —le susurré frenéticamente una vez que estuvimos solos, y supe que no había posibilidad de que Bella lo escuchara.

—¿Qué? No…

—Entonces, ¿por qué diablos estás preocupada?

—Bueno… quiero decir, honestamente Edward, es natural. Ustedes dos han estado juntos dos semanas, ¡y ella _es_ tu cantante!

Hice una pausa, confundido. Me di cuenta de que no estaba del todo en la misma página que el resto de mi familia. Mi mente estaba prácticamente dos años alejada de Alice, y para ella era difícil entender cuánto había cambiado de la noche a la mañana.

—¡Alice! —gruñí con irritación—. ¿Entonces no has visto que nada salga mal esta noche?

—No… ¡pero realmente me gusta Bella! Simplemente no quiero que _nada_ salga mal y… bueno, he estado… _indecisa_ de mirar demasiado de cerca los eventos de esta noche. Es decir… las últimas veces hice algunas visitas exhaustivas a tu futuro, encontré algunas cosas de las que preferiría no ser testigo.

Me burlé. —Por el amor de todo lo que es santo… ¡Qué creen _que_ _he_ tenido que soportar durante los últimos noventa años! —siseé.

—Lo sé, lo sé…

—Entonces, ¿ya tienes una idea sobre esta noche? —pregunté.

—Sí.

—¿Y la visión es sólida o borrosa?

—Bueno, parece que lo tienes muy bien planeado, así que es una visión bastante clara. —Arrugó su rostro cuando una imagen de mi cabeza plantada firmemente entre las piernas de Bella apareció en su mente.

—Entonces es más probable que las cosas salgan como lo has visto, ¿verdad? ¿Pocas posibilidades de sorpresas espontáneas?

—Sí —gimió, molesta por mis preguntas.

—Y no me la _como_ , ¿verdad?

—Bueno… te _la_ comes. —Hizo una mueca.

—Jesús, Alice. Sabes a qué me refiero.

—No, no la _muerdes_.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás preocupada? ¿Me ves lastimarla? ¿Inyectando veneno? ¿Rompiendo huesos?

—No. Pero… todavía no puedo creer lo _confiado_ que pareces… sobre todo esto… Quiero decir, incluso Jazz dice que no siente ninguna vacilación por tu parte. Es simplemente… _raro_. ¡Edward! No eres tú, no siendo increíblemente analítico y paranoico por algo como esto —siseó, y en realidad me eché a reír.

Respiré profundamente, mirando los libros más allá de su cabeza antes de mirar su cara y darle una sonrisa suave y tranquilizadora. Puse mis manos suavemente sobre sus hombros, y comencé a hablar. —Alice, tengo recuerdos de hacer esto con ella _mucho_. No solo cuando era una de nosotros, sino cuando era humana.

»Admitiré que la primera vez que estuvimos juntos logré hacer algo de daño. Ella dice que nunca le dolió, pero sí le dejó un poco de hematomas, y _me_ odié por ello. Esa experiencia fue muy difícil para mí, y después de eso me dediqué a no volver a tocarla hasta que la cambiaran, solo para evitar daños mayores.

—¿Pero? —Alice insistió.

—Pero eso no funcionó exactamente. —Me reí entre dientes—, Bella no lo permitiría. Así que trabajamos en ello lentamente. _Practicamos_ y aprendí la mejor forma de manejarla yo mismo.

»Sí, es humana. Sí, es frágil. Pero _ya aprendí_ a lidiar con eso. Estoy seguro. Por favor, Alice, confía en mí. No estaría haciendo esto si no creyera que puedo. Ella es muy importante para mí.

La sonrisa de Alice regresó. Fue suave y asintió. _Bien_. _Confío en ti_. Hizo una pausa, sumida en sus pensamientos por un momento antes de sacudir la cabeza y soltar una risita. _Realmente es extraño_. _Es como si te hubieras convertido en una persona distinta de la noche a la mañana. Pero no de mala manera. Todavía eres tú… solo que un tú... feliz._

Sonreí, bajé la cabeza y sonreí tímidamente.

Luego ella soltó una risita y me guiñó un ojo. —Diviértete esta noche —dijo con una sonrisa astuta mientras se daba la vuelta y volvía para terminar con Bella.

Sonreí de vuelta. —Eso pretendo.

Lo que nos lleva de vuelta a este momento, sentado en mi sofá, dejando a Bella _corresponderme_.

Ella ahuecó sus mejillas, y aumentando el espacio en su boca, chasqueando la lengua contra la parte inferior de mi eje y luego rodeándolo alrededor de la base de mi cabeza.

 _Querido señor, era buena en esto..._

Ella había expresado su preocupación sobre no ser capaz de presionar lo suficiente con su lengua _humana_ , para hacer el trabajo correctamente. También le preocupaba su relativa falta de experiencia, ya que solo poseía recuerdos borrosos sobre su desempeño como vampira.

Esta preocupación en particular nos llevó a una conversación sobre sus inseguridades sobre si esto sería lo suficientemente bueno para mí, ahora que tenía recuerdos de nuestro tiempo juntos como vampiros para compararlos.

Intenté todo lo que pude para tranquilizarla, pero al final, me di cuenta de que la única manera de calmar sus preocupaciones era simplemente hacerlo para que ella pudiera verlo de primera mano. Ambos estábamos ansiosos por esto. No específicamente ella "yendo abajo", sino el hecho de intimar. Echaba de menos tener intimidad con mi esposa. Quería poder abrazarla y ser uno con ella. Echaba de menos sentir que nuestros cuerpos se movían juntos. Extrañaba la gloriosa euforia que solo experimentaba con _ella_. Yo era completamente adicto a ella. Cien años de celibato solo sirvieron para amplificar lo increíble que se sentía estar con ella ahora, y yo _quería_ eso. Esa conexión. Esa _increíble sensación_.

En este momento, _no_ tenía absolutamente _ninguna_ duda de que su boca y lengua humanas eran más que capaces de realizar este acto en particular a la perfección. La sensación de ella a mí alrededor; la vista de sus labios envueltos alrededor de mí, y de su cabeza moviéndose arriba y abajo; sentir su cabello entre mis dedos mientras la acariciaba suavemente…

Estaba gimiendo ruidosamente con cada sacudida de su cabeza. Su pequeña y cálida mano estaba envuelta alrededor de la base de mi pene, apretando y acariciando al ritmo de sus atenciones orales. El fuego ardiente que su toque enviaba directamente de mi ingle al resto de mi cuerpo, era felicidad. Era demasiado placer. Tan bueno. Dios mío, era incluso mejor de lo que mis recuerdos me habían llevado a creer. Este sentimiento era mucho más que cualquier placer que pudiera recordar.

Mis ojos se cerraron, y mi cabeza colgaba hacia atrás, sacudiéndose de lado a lado a lo largo de la parte posterior de mi sofá. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba por el esfuerzo que hacía para no meterme en su boca, pero sabía que podía ser algo potencialmente peligroso, así que me mantuve quieto.

Bajó la otra mano y con vacilación tocó mi escroto. Mis ojos se abrieron. _Esto era nuevo…_ Palmeó suavemente por un momento, antes de rodar mis bolas en su mano. Un gemido sobresaltado se escapó de mis labios ante la increíble nueva sensación que esto me trajo, pero aparentemente mi pequeña descarada apenas estaba empezando.

Lentamente, liberó mi escroto y deslizó su mano hacia atrás con la palma hacia arriba, extendió su índice y su dedo medio y comenzó a masajear suavemente mi perineo.

—¡Oh Dios! —gemí en voz alta, totalmente sorprendido por lo bien que se sentía la suave presión.

 _¿Dónde demonios aprendió eso?_

Fue tan bueno. Demasiado bueno, de hecho, cuando sentí que mis bolas se apretaban rápidamente y sentí mi inminente liberación.

—Bella… yo… Oh Dios. Tan bueno. Amor, voy a… ¡Oh, Bella!

Ligeramente golpeé su cabeza en advertencia, pero ella solo apretó más y chupó más fuerte. Con un tremendo gemido, exploté en su garganta, jadeando, temblando y gimiendo en éxtasis.

Bella le dio una última vuelta a su lengua por mi eje, antes de darle un rápido beso en la cabeza y sentarse sobre sus rodillas con una sonrisa petulante y satisfecha en su cara.

Me senté en el sofá, sin fuerzas, en la felicidad coital, sonriendo como un tonto.

Ella se levantó y se sentó en el sofá junto a mí. Inmediatamente me volví hacia ella, y la tomé en mis brazos, acariciando con mi nariz en el pelo que cubría su cuello y hombros. Cavé a través de él hasta que llegué a la piel de su cuello, donde comencé a besar y mordisquear en broma la carne suave que había allí. Bella se estaba riendo y retorciéndose por las caricias juguetonas de mis labios.

Después de un momento, mis besos se volvieron más lentos y abrí mi boca contra ella, consciente de mis dientes en todo momento. Ella se retorcía, y su respiración se hacía cada vez más pesada y trabajosa.

Mi mano viajó distraídamente sobre su torso, hasta el dobladillo de su camisa, donde la deslicé debajo. Levanté mi mano lentamente, dejando un rastro helado con mi dedo. Bella se retorcía de nuevo, pero por una razón diferente ahora. Movía sus caderas de un lado a otro en el sofá, frotando sus muslos para obtener fricción. Solo usaba bragas, que insistió en volver a ponerse después de mis primeros cuidados, y el aroma de su excitación, mezclado con su sangre menstrual, llegó rápidamente a mi cabeza.

Giró la cabeza y usó su mano para apartar mi rostro de su cuello y clavícula haciendo que llegara a sus labios. Nos encontramos y gemí en su boca, degustando _su_ intenso sabor. Mi mano llegó a su destino, y toqué el pecho con su sujetador de satén, rodeé su pezón con el pulgar y lo sentí como un guijarro debajo de la fina y delicada tela.

Continuamos besándonos durante casi quince minutos, antes de que la intensidad alcanzara su punto máximo, y maniobramos fuera del sofá, permaneciendo con nuestros labios unidos durante casi todo el viaje hasta la cama, y retirando la ropa torpemente durante todo el recorrido.

La acosté sobre la cama, en toda su hermosa gloria desnuda, y me acurruqué sobre ella, continuando con nuestros lánguidos besos. Podía sentir el calor que salía de ella, y mi polla dolía con impaciencia. Gruñí y me alejé, sentándome sobre mis rodillas. Gimió ante la pérdida de nuestro contacto, y vio como me inclinaba rápidamente hacia la mesa lateral y agarraba la envoltura del condón.

Lo sacó de mi mano y lo abrió con sus dientes, examinándolo con curiosidad. La miré vacilante. No tenía idea de qué esperar de esto, pero ninguno de los dos quería correr ningún riesgo hasta que ella comenzara el control de natalidad, lo que no sería hasta que terminara su período.

Una vez que descubrió qué lado iba arriba, lo puso sobre mi punta y lo desenrollo. La sensación del látex en mi carne era increíblemente extraña, pero lo dejé pasar cuando ella tomó mi cabeza entre sus manos, y tiró de mí mientras se recostaba contra las almohadas. Me acurruqué entre sus piernas, deslizando una mano entre nosotros, extendiendo sus fluidos por sus labios, y deslizando mis dedos dentro de ella por un momento, asegurándome de que estuviera preparada.

Levanté mi mano, y lamí su sangre y lubricación natural de mis dedos, gimiendo por el sabor intoxicante que era todo Bella. La oleada de excitación que me recorrió fue intensa, y luché por contenerme y no simplemente empujarme en ella. Tenía que recordarme que, físicamente, Bella era virgen, y que esto probablemente sería incómodo para ella al principio.

Respiré profundamente para estabilizarme, y lentamente comencé a entrar en ella. Se quedó sin aliento, y aguanto la respiración mientras avanzaba lentamente dentro de ella, un centímetro a la vez. El calor fue tremendo, y la presión de su entorno me resultó increíble. El látex lo hacía sentir como un calor seco, en lugar del resbaladizo y húmedo calor al que estaba acostumbrado, pero sabía que era solo un sacrificio temporal.

Presioné más allá de su delgada barrera, y Bella hizo un pequeño chillido y mantuvo los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Congelé mis movimientos, esperando que me diera una señal para continuar. Pasó un breve momento antes de que moviera las caderas y presionara hacia mí. Comencé un ritmo lento y suave.

La sensación de estar junto a Bella fue más que intensa. En un momento, Bella y yo estábamos gimiendo con cada embestida. Bella se agarraba frenéticamente a mis hombros, y sus pequeñas uñas se clavaron en mi piel de piedra.

Puse mis labios sobre su hombro, y succioné suavemente. Luego comencé a dejar besos con la boca abierta a lo largo de su carne allí. Dediqué una parte de mi mente a centrarme en mantener un ritmo perfecto y controlado con la presión y la fricción adecuadas para no lastimarla. Era tan difícil luchar contra mi deseo de avanzar más rápido, porque todo se sentía _tan bien_ , y yo quería más.

—¡Edwaaarrd! —gimió Bella mientras sus manos se cerraban en mi cabello, tirando con una cantidad considerable de fuerza. La suave sensación de tirón era gloriosa, y gemí en el hueco de su cuello, donde mordisqueaba su piel con mis labios.

—¿Hmmm? —tarareé contra su piel.

—Más fuerte —gimió, jalando más fuerte mi pelo.

Gruñí fuertemente contra ella con un toque de frustración en mi voz. Quería _tanto_ ir más rápido. Empujar más fuerte. Empujar _más profundo_. Y, sin embargo, dudaba. Tan seguro como estaba, me rehusaba a arriesgarme con mi preciosa Bella.

Aumenté un poco mi ritmo y conscientemente varié mi ritmo. El placer fue abrumador, y tuve problemas para mantener mi mente enfocada. Aparté ligeramente mi torso de Bella, apoyando mis manos sobre el pesado cabecero caoba sobre su cabeza.

Mis embestidas eran cada vez más profundas a pesar de mis esfuerzos por mantener mi ritmo más lento, pero solo parecía alentar los gemidos de Bella.

Gruñía en voz alta con cada estocada, perdido en la sensación de estar completamente rodeado por mi amor. Bajé la mirada, observando su expresión de éxtasis mientras se retorcía con mis diversos movimientos.

 _Dios, la amaba._

Era tan bella. Verla en este momento era mucho más que cualquier cosa que pudiera describir. Una bendición encarnada. Me sentía tan completamente unido a ella así. Compartiendo este momento con ella, y solo con ella.

Sentí que comenzó a apretarse a mí alrededor, y la presión fue fantástica. Su respiración cambió, y sus embestidas se volvieron más erráticas cuando sus músculos internos comenzaron a contraerse a mí alrededor, ordeñándome. Cayó por el borde, rápidamente llevándome con ella. Solté un gruñido, dando un par de embestidas desiguales, mientras me invadía el placer y grité su nombre.

A regañadientes, salí de ella, y extendí la mano para quitarme el condón. Lo arrojé al cubo de basura al lado de la cama, y volví a sentarme al lado de Bella, tirando de la sábana entre nosotros, y sujetándola contra mi pecho. Apoyó su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello y suspiró feliz, aferrándose a mí.

El nivel de satisfacción que sentía en este momento era tremendo. Así era como se suponía que fuera. Así era como debía ser. Sosteniendo a Bella en mis brazos.


	11. Capítulo 11

.

 ** _Reboot_**

 ** _Historia original de Athey y Diana Law_**

 ** _Capítulo traducido por Flaca Paz_**

* * *

 **EPOV**

La semana siguiente pasó de manera sencilla, pero placentera. Bella y yo pasamos las tardes en la casa de su padre, por lo general ocupados en acaloradas sesiones de besos, y el viernes hicimos el amor en su pequeña cama matrimonial.

Bella y Alice hicieron planes para un día de chicas el sábado. Bella realmente quería recuperar su fuerte amistad con Alice, y Alice estaba extremadamente ansiosa por pasar cualquier momento que pudiera con Bella. Irían de compras a Port Angels, y luego pasarían la tarde en la casa. Debido a esto, Bella insistió en que pasara algo de tiempo con mis hermanos. Honestamente los descuidé bastante, así que acepté. Decidimos salir a cazar, e incluso Carlisle decidió unirse a nosotros.

Antes de irme, me senté con Alice y la hice revisar sus visiones al detalle por cualquier problema. Estaba seguro que ni siquiera Bella podría meterse en demasiados problemas en el centro comercial de Port Ángeles mientras Alice estuviera con ella, e hice a Alice prometer que no dejaría a Bella ni por un momento. La distancia máxima que ella estaba permitida a tener entre ellas era la puerta del probador.

Sabía que era el momento equivocado, pero no pude evitarlo la idea de que Bella vaya de compras a Port Ángeles trajeron de vuelta recuerdos bastante desagradables. Eso me puso a pensar, y me di cuenta de que tendría que hacer el intento de rastrear a Alonso _"Lonnie"_ Wallance y asegurarme de que fue capturado por las autoridades correspondientes.

Sabía que era buscado en Oklahoma y Texas por violación y asesinato, y no había manera de que me sentara sin hacer nada, sabiendo que estaba en el área, aún si supiera nunca permitiría que Bella esté cerca de Port Ángeles al mismo tiempo que nos encontramos por primera vez.

Alice juró que no dejaría que le pase nada a Bella y que estaba absolutamente segura de que nada saldría mal.

Sabía que _absolutamente segura_ no era realmente tan preciso como Alice solía hacerlo, pero acepté su palabra. Sabía que Bella quería hacer esto, y nunca le había gustado que fuera demasiado agobiante o protectora con ella. Evitar que hiciera las cosas que quería, con la excusa de _protegerla_ , solo resultaría una Bella muy irritable.

Y debido a esto, estaba sentado en el asiento del acompañante del jeep de Emmett, mirando por la ventana con aburrido desinterés.

Nos dirigíamos hacia el sur, y tan pronto llegamos a las inmediaciones del parque nacional Rainier, aparcamos el vehículo e hicimos el resto de nuestro viaje a pie. Había simplemente demasiado desarrollo urbano entre nuestra casa en la costa más occidental de Washington, y nuestro territorio de caza para recorrer toda la distancia caminando. Tendríamos que atravesar demasiadas ciudades pobladas y simplemente no merecía la pena.

Habíamos pasado Tacoma y estábamos llegando a Puyallup cuando el sol comenzaba a salir.

—¿El mundo real a Edward? ¿Hola? ¿Estás ahí? —dijo Emmett, golpeándome en el hombro con su codo. Levanté la cabeza y lo miré irritado. Es cierto, he sido bastante grosero con todos ellos. Literalmente he estado distraído todo el camino hasta aquí. Mi cabeza estaba demasiado preocupada pensando en Bella. Quería regresar con ella. Sabía que estaba siendo pegajoso e irracional, pero no me importaba.

—¿Qué pasa, Emmett? —pregunté con profundo suspiro.

—¡Vamos, hombre! ¡Anímate! Han pasado años desde que salimos a cazar, solo nosotros cuatro. —se quejó Emmett, y no pude evitar sentirme culpable. Realmente los estaba descuidando. Estuve pasando las noches en la cama de Bella y las tardes en la casa de Bella. Bella y yo estábamos comiendo en la mesa con el resto de mi familia como todos los días durante el almuerzo, pero por lo general estaba un poco distraído, así que realmente no consideraría ese momento de unión familiar el más productivo.

Solté otro suspiro y lo miré pidiendo perdón.

—Lo siento, es que estoy... distraído.

—Bueno, eso es evidente —dijo Emmett, riéndose.

—Bella estará bien —dijo Carlisle desde atrás en un tono tranquilo y tranquilizador. Miré hacia atrás y asentí.

—Lo sé. No puedo evitar preocuparme —admití.

—Entonces... —comenzó Emmett, las burlas en su tono eran obvias incluso sin la necesidad de oír sus pensamientos. Gruñí, anticipando lo que estaba por venir—. Hablando de Bella, seguro que has estado pasando mucho tiempo allí.

—Sí, así es —respondí, simplemente.

—Llegas a casa absolutamente empapado en su aroma —añadió, el brillo en sus ojos y sonrisa evidente en su rostro.

—Supongo que sí. —Seguí mirando por la ventana, no queriendo rebajarme a su línea de preguntas con el contacto visual.

—Y _ayer_ , cuando volviste de su casa justo antes de que su padre saliera de trabajar... —se detuvo.

—¿Podrías ir al grano? —dije, exasperado.

—¿Solo tengo curiosidad por saber en qué base están ustedes dos, eso es todo? —preguntó Emmett con el mismo tono que uno podría preguntar cómo se suponía que estaría el tiempo al día siguiente, pero tenía una sonrisa de mierda en su rostro.

Negué con la cabeza y rodé los ojos.

—No tengo intención de compartir los detalles de mi vida amorosa contigo, solo para apaciguar tu curiosidad, Emmett.

—¿Pero cómo puedes _tener_ una vida amorosa? Quiero decir... ¡Ella es humana! ¿Cómo puedes... no sé, _no romperla_?

Suspiré y estaba a punto de responder cuando los pensamientos de Jasper llamaron mi atención. Sabía que Bella y yo habíamos tenido intimidad porque Alice era totalmente incapaz de mantener algo en secreto. No es que pudiera culparla por completo. No quisiera que le mienta a su pareja, pero él no le había _preguntado_ sobre eso, simplemente había decidido compartirlo. _Eso_ , lo encontré desagradable.

De todos modos, Jasper también estaba increíblemente curioso acerca de la forma que estaba lidiando con tener a una humana como pareja, y me quedé completamente estupefacto de poder estar tan cerca de ella sin perder el control.

—Sinceramente, Emmett, cuando amas a alguien lo suficiente, y quieres algo con mucho fervor, la fuerza de voluntad puede ayudar mucho. —respondí finalmente.

—Eso es una locura —dijo Emmett, moviendo la cabeza con incredulidad—. Así que... quiero decir, ¿realmente están teniendo _sexo_? Porque estoy seguro de que huelen como ustedes. Y su habitación huele totalmente a los jugos femeninos del pasado fin de semana...

—¡Emmett, por el amor de Dios! —grité.

Su respuesta fue estallar en carcajadas, emocionado de haber obtenido algún tipo de respuesta de mí. Refunfuñé y rodé mis ojos, volteándome para mirar por la ventanilla del lado del pasajero.

—¡Oh, vamos hombre!¡No respondiste la pregunta! —se quejó Emmett, mientras se seguía riendo.

—No voy a molestar en contestar a eso con ningún tipo de respuesta. —gruñí, mirando por la ventanilla ahora.

—Pfft. Bueno, todos sabemos lo que eres. No sirve de nada negarlo. Aunque es una locura. Aún no puedo creer que puedas hacer eso. ¿Puedes incluso, ya sabes... _consumar,_ cuando ella es tan frágil y...

—¡Demonios, Emmett! ¿Me estás haciendo esa pregunta en serio? —Me atraganté y me volví para mirarlo boquiabierto.

—¡Oh vamos! Quiero decir, ella es toda blandita y frágil. ¿Puedes tener suficiente fricción? Es decir, ¡Sería como follar en cámara lenta!

—Nos las arreglamos bien, Emmett. Ahora, ¿podrías olvidarlo? —dije entre dientes.

—¡Ja, ja! ¿Realmente se están acostando? Increíble. ¿A dónde se fue nuestro Edward mojigato, eh? Así que, ¿Cómo se siente finalmente haber perdido la virginidad hombre?

Gruñí y dejé que mi cara descansara en mi palma mientras me giraba hacia la ventanilla del acompañante. Emmett continuó recriminándome por unos minutos más, pero básicamente permanecí en silencio e indiferente, con la esperanza de que pasará a un nuevo tema cuanto antes. Los demás permanecieron generalmente en silencio también, pero de repente, Jasper habló.

—Lo que realmente me cuesta imaginar es cómo puedes soportar el olor de su sangre. Simplemente me desconcierta cómo puedes mantener el control de esa manera. Es... no sé... algo así como increíble.

—Es como he dicho. Si amas a alguien lo suficiente, y quieres algo demasiado... la fuerza de voluntad realmente puede hacer mucho. —respondí en voz baja.

—Ustedes dos realmente se aman mucho —dijo Jasper, como comentario, no como pregunta.

Asentí.

—Sí. La amo más de lo que imaginaba que podría amar a alguien.

—Estoy muy contento de que la hayas encontrado —dijo Carlisle con voz amable.

Lo miré y sonreí suavemente, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Yo también.

El auto estuvo en silencio por unos minutos más antes de que Emmett volviera a hablar.

—Así que, ¿aún no tienen idea cuál es el problema detrás de ese asunto... de _la memoria futura_?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Ni idea.

—Dijiste que había un montón vampiros que se quedaron para dar testimonio, durante la batalla final, ¿no? —preguntó Carlisle.

—Exacto.

—¿Quizás uno de ellos poseía un poder? —sugirió.

Me encogí de hombros nuevamente.

—Tal vez. Realmente no tengo idea cómo podríamos averiguarlo a ciencia cierta. Estoy seguro de que ninguno de los vampiros que se quedaron con nosotros para dar testimonio de que no tenía ningún tipo de poder que pudiera permitir... viajar en el tiempo, o inverso, o cualquier otra cosa que esto podría ser. Pero también había un grupo muy grande de vampiros que venía con los Volturi. ¿Por qué cualquiera de ellos nos ayudarían a Bella y a mí? No lo sé. Sin embargo, todo esto es sólo una teoría. Como dije, no creo que haya alguna manera de que podamos averiguarlo con certeza.

—Es cierto... es cierto —dijo Carlisle en voz baja. Su mente repasaba los nombres de todos los vampiros que le dije que habían venido a quedarse con nosotros, así como todos los demás que había conocido a lo largo de los siglos, intentando recordar si alguno de ellos poseían un poder que pudiera explicar lo que nos había pasado a nosotros.

El silencio regresó al auto y Emmett jugaba con la radio mientras salíamos del alcance de la estación que había sintonizado.

—Entonces, ¿de verdad vas a esperar otro año y medio antes de convertirla? —preguntó Emmett de repente y aparentemente de la nada. El pensamiento apenas se había formado en su cabeza antes de que las palabras salieran de su boca.

—Yo... comencé, pero las palabras murieron en mi garganta. Sabía, a nivel mental, que era lo _deberíamos_ hacer. _Deberíamos_ esperar hasta que se haya graduado, sacarla de la píldora y detener nuestros métodos anticonceptivos, esperar a que ella dé a luz a nuestro hijo y luego convertirla... pero yo sería maldito si negara lo impaciente que me sentía ante esa perspectiva.

Honestamente, era ridículo. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, siempre y cuando las cosas salieran según lo planeado y fuéramos cautelosamente prudentes. Y, sin embargo, no pude evitar sentirme ansioso e impaciente.

Suspiré.

—Sí. Decidimos esperar.

—Un año y medio de tener relaciones sexuales con una humana... hombre, me volvería loco. Y es decir... recuerdas haber tenido sexo con ella después de que ella se convirtió, ¿verdad? Entonces sabes lo bueno que puede ser...

—¡Dios mío!¡No es _malo_ Emmett! Por supuesto, ella es frágil, y _sí_ , tengo que ser extremadamente cuidadoso, ¡pero está lejos de ser _una_ experiencia desagradable! —grité, pero me sorprendí a mí mismo mientras lo miraba. Tenía esa enorme sonrisa de mierda en su rostro otra vez, y pude escuchar el regocijo en su cabeza.

Pensó que era muy divertido hacerme admitir cualquier detalle sobre mi vida sexual. Suspiré, irritado, y sacudí la cabeza por él. A lo que, de inmediato se rió.

—Sabes, Edward —comenzó Jasper después de unos minutos—. Probablemente sería mejor que hicieras pública la relación entre Bella y tú. Mientras parezca que tratas de ocultar las cosas, va a seguir burlándose al respecto. —Jasper arrastró las palabras con una sonrisa.

—Lo sé. —refunfuñé, lanzando una mirada irritante a Emmett.

—Has tenido que tolerar ser la quinta rueda en una casa llena de vampiros con vida sexual activa durante mucho tiempo, Edward. Desde luego que no envidiamos tu tiempo con Bella —dijo Carlisle en un tono tan suave como pudo.

—Lo sé —repetí de nuevo, pero con una voz mucho más suave esta vez—. Honestamente, no quería decirles todo esto tan rápido. Sé que lo repentino de todo esto te agobia un poco.

— _Repentino_ ni siquiera empieza a cubrirlo, Edward —se rió Jasper.

—Me doy cuenta de que todo esto explotó de la nada sobre todos ustedes —dije con un tímido suspiro.

—¿Querrás decir que no explotó de la nada para ti? —preguntó Jasper, algo aturdido.

Me reí entré dientes y me encogí de hombros.

—Tengo dos años de recuerdos zumbando en mi cabeza. No me parece nada repentino. En todo caso, siento que he tenido que retroceder un paso, y ahora tengo que esperar para recuperar las cosas que siento que ya me he ganado. Así que en realidad me siento impaciente.

Jasper estuvo mentalmente de acuerdo, habiendo sentido exactamente ese sentimiento por mí, durante las últimas dos semanas.

—Eso tiene que ser tan raro. —murmuro Emmett desde el asiento del conductor.

—Créeme, _lo es_. —suspiré.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BPOV**

—¡Me _divertí mucho_ , Bella! —chilló Alice mientras entraba por las puertas de la casa Cullen, cargando un montón de bolsas como si pensaran menos que una pluma. _Yo_ , por otro lado, _entré_ con dolor de pies, dolor de espalda, y los brazos cansados, mientras cargaba las dos bolsas más pequeñas, como si cada una pesara 45 kilos.

Suspire cuando dejé caer las bolsas y colapsé en el sofá. Sabía que si Alice no llevaba las bolsas a la habitación de Edward por mí, podía hacer que Edward lo hiciera por mí cuando llegara a casa esta noche. Edward ya había vaciado la mitad de su armario para la ropa que ambos sabíamos que Alice compraría para mí en los próximos meses. Ni siquiera iba a molestarme en volver a llevarlo a mi habitación en la casa de Charlie. Solo los artículos que consideré dignos de la escuela pública, y con la predilección de Alice por la moda, sabía que no sería una colección muy grande.

Los chicos habían salido ayer por la noche, y había despertado esa mañana una muy alegre y extremadamente eufórica ninfa de duendecillo saltando arriba y abajo a los pies de mi cama, diciéndome que me levantara y me preparara.

Pasamos todo el día en el centro comercial Landing Mall de Port Ángeles. No estaba a la altura de las especificaciones de Alice, en lo que respecta a una experiencia de compras de calidad, pero dijo que tendría que serlo, hasta que tuviéramos tiempo de hacer un viaje a Seattle. Le dije que si íbamos a ir a Seattle de compras, tendría que ser un día que Edward pudiera venir conmigo para poder cargar las bolsas, a continuación silenciosamente agregué que él estaría allí para salvarme de su loco entusiasmo.

Ella se rió y estuvo de acuerdo en que necesitaríamos que Jasper vaya y las ayudara también.

Me sentía tan cómoda con Alice. Era casi como si el extraño asunto de la diferencia de memoria ni siquiera existiera entre nosotras. De todos modos, Alice siempre creyó en la realidad de sus visiones del futuro, y me había tratado como una amiga íntima, incluso cuando acababa de conocerla y apenas la conocía.

Alice ya había visto numerosas visiones de que nosotras siendo íntimas amigas, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para empezar a tratarme como si ya fuera una.

Me alegré de poder finalmente ir más allá del incómodo _"No la conozco"_ con al menos uno de la familia. El resto todavía era cauteloso a mí alrededor, pero al menos lo ocultaban bien. Incluso Rosalie había dejado de ser abiertamente hostil, y ahora me miraba con desconcertada curiosidad, en lugar de petulante y puro odio. Definitivamente era un paso en la dirección correcta.

Me quité los zapatos y dejé que mi cuerpo se derritiera en el sofá de cuero extremadamente lujoso, suspirando de alivio mientras dejaba que las vértebras de mi espalda se relajaran. Había sido un día muy, muy largo.

He sido extremadamente cooperativa con Alice, llegando incluso a no quejarme cuando pagó por todo. La única condición que había puesto era que usara la tarjeta de Edward en vez de la suya, siempre que pagara los artículos de ropa que eran míos. Sabía que era un poco inútil, e incluso señaló que no había ninguna diferencia entre _su_ dinero o _el_ dinero _de Edward_ , o _el_ dinero _de_ _Carlisle_ , pero aun así me sentía mejor si al menos estaba separado en alguna parte.

En realidad, sabía que Alice y Edward eran los únicos en la familia que aportaban una cantidad significativa de dinero, aunque Carlisle era el único que tenía un trabajo real. El hecho era que el pequeño hospital de Forks no podía permitirse un médico con el talento de Carlisle, y había aceptado el puesto por un salario considerablemente bajo. Eran las inversiones en acciones de Alice y Edward las que realmente pagaban las cuentas.

No es que realmente tuvieran muchas facturas... Bueno, aparte de las tarjetas de crédito de Alice, pero tenía entendido que mantenía esos saldos en cero, pagando sus excesiva adicción a las compras al final de cada mes.

Los recuerdos eran un poco borrosos, ya que eran después de mi cambio, pero todavía podía recordar el momento después de mi recuperación de mi embarazo y el nacimiento de Renesmee, cuando Edward me había sentado a explicar y comenzó a incluirme en algunos asuntos financieros de la familia. Quería que tuviera una mejor idea de cuánto dinero tenían en realidad.

O... lo _hicimos_ , como a Edward le gustaba recordarme repetidamente.

Honestamente, fue la conversación financiera más intimidante y abrumadora que haya tenido en toda mi vida. O... al menos fue la charla financiera más intimidante que recordaba... ya que técnicamente no había tenido esa charla todavía.

Y ese era solo el dinero que tenían en bancos y cosas. Era absolutamente ridículo la cantidad de dinero sin procesar que tenían que podría encontrar escondido en la casa si miraba en los lugares correctos.

De todos modos, como condición de mi cooperación, insistí en que Alice prometiera ayudarme con algo que tenía en mente. Todavía no le había contado lo que era, o incluso decido contarle algo. No quería que ella tuviera una visión y luego tener a Edward sacándole información. Sabía que cuanto más tiempo me demorara en contarle a alguien, más tiempo podría mantenerlo como una sorpresa.

Tenía los ojos cerrados mientras me relajaba en el sofá, y cuando sentí el ligero cambio en el aire a mí alrededor, y sentí que el sofá se hundía a mi lado, asumí que era Alice. Giré la cabeza hacia el costado perezosamente, todavía agotada por mi día tortuoso día de compras y abrí los ojos para encontrar a Rosalie sentada ahí en cambio, esperando con determinación. Me incorporé sobresaltada, sorprendida de encontrarla allí.

—¡Rosalie! —dije tratando y fallando al encubrir mi sorpresa.

—Hola, Bella —dijo bruscamente, aún sin mirarme.

—Ummm... hola —respondí, estúpidamente. Realmente no esperaba esto. Me preguntaba si esta era una decisión de último momento de su parte, o si Alice simplemente no había considerado oportuno advertirme sobre lo que sea que fuera esto.

Me moví incómoda por un momento en silencio, esperando a que ella hablara.

—Entonces... um... me callé.

—Cuéntame sobre el bebé. El... _el embarazo_ , o lo que sea. ¿Cómo supiste que estaba sucediendo? —dijo secamente, mirando hacia adelante.

—¿Renesmee? —pregunté, ligeramente sorprendida.

—Sí... _Renesmee_ —dijo, su voz más tranquila y suave ahora.

—Ummm... bueno... Está bien, entonces cuando Edward y yo nos casamos, todavía era humana. Él... bueno, realmente no quería cambiarme, pero con todo el asunto Volturi, realmente no había posibilidad para discutir. Fuimos de luna de miel a la Isla Esme y nosotros ... bueno, _consumamos_ nuestro matrimonio —Me aclaré la garganta y sentí el calor subir a mis mejillas. La miré, pero ella todavía no me miraba. Su mirada se había desplazado hacia sus manos, que estaban dobladas en su regazo.

—De todos modos... creo estuvimos allí por unas tres semanas, empecé a sentirme mal. Como muy, muy mareada, y estaba vomitando mucho. Pensé que había comido pollo en mal estado o algo, pero entonces me di cuenta de que tenía un _retraso_. Sabes... de todas formas, ni siquiera sé cuándo hizo click mi cabeza, pero hablé con Carlisle por teléfono y luego Edward tomó el teléfono y le preguntó si era _posible_ , y cuando dijo que _sí_ , Edward se quedó paralizado por un momento.

—Él realmente estaba en estado de shock o algo así. Comenzó a organizar que un barco viniera a buscarnos, y vuelo de regreso a Forks, y estaba empacando las cosas como loco y yo estaba algo _aturdida_ , pero luego estaba... más o menos emocionada. Sentí la patada del bebé y fue como " _Dios mío"_... _estoy embarazada con un bebé de Edward_. Era una locura.

—Pero entonces Edward dijo algo y me di cuenta de que tenía miedo. Tenía la intención de... que _abortara_ al bebé. —Mi voz se quebró por un momento. Todavía era un poco doloroso; cómo Edward había reaccionado al principio. Lo entiendo... pero aún me dolía recordarlo.

—Él... llamó al bebé cosa. Tenía miedo de que fuera un monstruo. Sabes... todo el odio de Edward a sí mismo realmente lo enojó. Tenía miedo de que me fuera a matar. Entonces fue cuando te llamé.

—¿Espera, qué? —Rosalie me interrumpió, y finalmente se giró para mirarme. Su rostro perplejo.

—Mientras que Edward sacaba el equipaje del barco, agarré su celular y te llamé. Sabía que si alguien en la familia entendería mi necesidad de mantener al bebé, esa serías tú. Tú... bueno, me protegiste. Cuando todos los demás estaban enloquecidos, _tú_ eras quien estaba a mi lado y no les dejabas hacer nada a menos de que yo estuviera de acuerdo.

—Edward siguió llamando _al_ bebé _feto_ , y pasó el siguiente mes más o menos melancólico. Era realmente difícil lidiar con todo eso. Estaba completamente convencido de que iba a morir. Alice no soportaba estar a nuestro alrededor porque seguía teniendo esos horribles dolores de cabeza. Renesmee arruinaba las visiones de Alice, al igual que lo hacían los lobos, y pasar demasiado tiempo cerca mío le hacía doler la cabeza.

—Jasper mantenía su distancia porque era humana y estaba enferma, y Edward estaba lo suficientemente enloquecido sin agregar el estrés de preocuparse por la sed de Jasper. Además Jas aún se sentía culpable, aun meses después, por todo el lío durante mi cumpleaños número dieciocho.

Arqueó una ceja y me miró con curiosidad, pero tampoco hice una pausa para explicar.

—De todos modos, eras la única que estuvo a mi lado durante todo el proceso. Edward no comenzó animarse con la idea hasta que empezó a oír los pensamientos de Renesmee.

—¿Podía escuchar los pensamientos del bebé? —preguntó Rosalie sorprendida.

—Sí. Dijo que no eran realmente palabras, sino ideas mentales o algo así. Creo que la forma en que el bebé piensa es diferente. Pero él dijo que ella me amaba. Simplemente _amaba._ Le encantaba el sonido de nuestras voces. Estaba feliz y calentita y se sentía segura, y Edward podía oír eso. Ese fue el primer día que él la llamó _bebé_ , en lugar de simplemente feto —sonreí sinceramente, recordando el acontecimiento.

Me aclaré la garganta y me acomodé en el sofá, sentándome más derecha.

—De todos formas, estuviste allí cuando... bueno, cuando todo se fue al infierno y tuvimos que hacer un parto de emergencia. Cuidaste a Renesmee mientras que estaba atravesando el cambio, y Edward se quedaba conmigo. Ayudaste mucho cuidándola y luego también —miré hacia abajo y sonreí ante mi siguiente pensamiento—. Ella te llamaba _"tía Rosie"._ Ella siempre estaba colgada de ti o de Jake. Era adorable... bueno, está la parte de Jake que era realmente molesta.

—¿Jake? —me miró, confundida.

—¿No... Edward no...? ¿No les contó sobre Jake?

—No, ¿quién es Jake?

Gruñí y suspiré, dejándome caer de nuevo en el sofá.

—Jake es, Jacob Black —dije, vacilante.

Siguió mirándome confundida por un momento antes de viera destellar algo detrás de sus ojos, y se agrandaran mínimamente.

—¿ _Black_? —preguntó, con desconfianza en su voz.

—Sí. Como el nieto de Ephriam Black. O... bisnieto, no lo sé. Pero él es un lobo. O cuando menos, creo lo será en un año.

—¿Por qué santo infierno uno de esos perros apestosos pasaba el tiempo con tu bebé? —se burló haciendo una mueca.

—Jake... —suspiré molesta—. Esto aún es un tema un poco sensible para mí —Jake imprimió en Renesmee.

—¿Y qué diablos significa _eso_?

—Es una cosa extraña que hacen los lobos. Básicamente, significaba que cuando Renesmee llegara a la edad adulta, Jake sería... como su _pareja_ o algo así. —hice una mueca de nuevo y Rosalie palideció.

—¡Guácala! —gritó y no pude evitar reír.

—Sí, definitivamente. Aunque fue un tanto útil en un aspecto. Porque va contras las leyes de la manada hacer daño a cualquier otro miembro que se imprimió, la manada tenía prohibido lastimar a Renesmee. Querían venir y matarla antes de que él se imprimiera.

—¡Bueno, de ninguna manera hubiéramos dejado que los perros vinieran y la mataran de todos modos! —dijo enfadada, y tuve que detenerme por un momento mientras la miraba, algo sorprendida.

—Claro... bueno, porque Jake la imprimió, la manada acordó ayudarnos cuando llegaron los Volturi... no es que así fuera mucho mejor —me quebré, mientras imágenes borrosas y horribles de la matanza que ocurrió ese día pasaron por mi mente—. Me estremecí ante los malos pensamientos y rápidamente los olvidé.

Nos quedamos allí por un momento y el silencio comenzó a hacerse denso e incómodo. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca e intentar decir algo más cuando Rosalie finalmente habló de nuevo.

—Edward y tú están planeando... tener un bebé nuevamente? —preguntó, vacilante.

Asentí.

—Sí. Esperamos que sí. Sé que las posibilidades que tengamos a Renesmee de nuevo, son como... inexistentes, pero no dejaremos que eso nos impida tener otro. Sé que el bebé que tengamos no será su reemplazo ni el de nadie. Siempre la recordaré. Al menos, eso espero. Por lo menos, sé que Edward siempre lo hará y eso ayuda.

Se quedó en silencio y mirando hacia adelante, la mirada fija en la nada, a algún lugar a lo lejos.

—Lo siento —susurró.

Fue tan suave que casi pensé que lo había imaginado.

—¿Eh? —pregunté, sorprendida e insegura de si realmente había escuchado algo.

—Por... por la forma en que reaccioné cuando Edward te trajo a casa por primera vez, y por... por la pérdida de tu bebé.

Mi aliento se detuvo en mi garganta y sentí un bulto formarse allí. Tomé mi labio inferior entre mis dientes para evitar que temblara y asentí con la cabeza en agradecimiento por sus palabras. No creía poder responder por el momento. No confiaba en mi voz en ese momento.

Esperé un momento, respirando profundamente y dejándolo salir lentamente. Me aclaré la garganta e intenté sonreírle.

—Gracias —susurré.

—Es demencial cuánto ha cambiado Edward desde que sucedió todo —murmuro con una ligera sonrisa, después de otro momento de silencio.

—Sí, supongo que sí. Son como dos años de crecimiento y cambios para él y para mí, pero pasó de la noche a la mañana para todos ustedes. Sólo puedo imaginar lo loco que esto debe ser.

—Una locura —murmuro, asintiendo con la cabeza, girando para sonreírme

Le devolví la sonrisa alegremente, emocionada de que finalmente se esté encariñando conmigo.

—Me imaginó que debe ser una locura para ustedes dos. ¿Realmente parece que han retrocedido en el tiempo, o algo así?

—¡Sí!¡Y es realmente frustrante! Quiero decir, sentí que habíamos ido tan lejos. Crecido tanto y superado todas esas dificultades absurdas, y ahora parece que hemos vuelto al principio y tenemos que empezar de nuevo. Estoy muy contenta de que tengamos la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, pero odio la idea de tener que esperar tanto tiempo antes de tener la oportunidad de realmente ponernos al día con lo que estábamos haciendo.

—¿Entonces estás esperando tener el bebé? —preguntó vacilante con curiosidad en sus ojos.

Suspiré y me desplomé en el sofá.

—Sí. Creo que todo lo de la escuela secundaria es lo que realmente me está volviendo loca. Es decir, ya _hice_ esto. Terminé la escuela secundaria y me gradué. Entiendo que probablemente voy a ir a la escuela secundaria una y otra vez en el futuro, pero terminé _esta_ escuela secundaria, y quiero seguir adelante.

—Solo quiero decir que se jodan y sigo adelante, pero entonces me siento mal por no pasar más tiempo con mis padres. Como... no sé. Creo que debería visitar a mi mamá un poco más esta vez. Pasar tiempo con ella mientras pueda. Y quiero que a mi papá realmente le guste Edward en esta ocasión. —Me reí. Rosalie me miró con curiosidad y yo solo me encogí de hombros—. Edward no causó la mejor impresión con Charlie la primera vez.

Rosalie se rió y se apoyó en el sofá, su torso se torció un poco y se giró hacia mí en una posición más relajada.

—Entonces Bella, cuéntame un poco más acerca de _ti._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EPOV**

Era casi medianoche cuando finalmente llegamos al camino privado que conducía a nuestra casa. Dudaba de que Bella todavía estuviera despierta, pero estaba ansioso por llegar a casa con ella. Ella estaba teniendo otra _"pijamada"_ con Alice, y me imaginé que después de un día de compras con el duendecillo, ella estaría tan agotada que probablemente ya estaría en la cama.

No esperaba que volviera tan temprano de todos modos, así que le había dicho que no me esperara despierta. Inicialmente teníamos la intención de permanecer fuera cazando por varias horas más, pero había sido un compañero de caza absolutamente deplorable y mis hermanos acabaron insistiendo en que regresáramos. Había estado infinitamente agradecido y ansiosamente corrí de vuelta al jeep.

Mientras nos acercábamos a la casa, rápidamente me di cuenta de que Bella _no estaba_ en la cama todavía, ya que mi mente estaba llena de los pensamientos de mi hermana Alice mientras se ocupaba de Bella, y mi expectativa creció con mi deseo de estar cerca de ella. Emmett se detuvo en frente de la casa y estuve en la puerta antes de que el jeep se hubiera detenido por completo, dejando atrás los sonidos de mi familia que reía y reía.

Corrí a través de la puerta principal y me enfrenté a una visión que me dejó atónito y desconcertado. Bella, Alice y _Rosalie_ estaban sentadas alrededor de la sala en diferentes tipos de vestidos de noche; Bella con pantalones de pijama de franela y un ajustado top sin mangas que la abrazaba en cada curva y me dejó sin aliento; Alice estaba en un pequeño par de pantalones cortos de color rosa y una camiseta sin mangas a juego; y Rosalie estaba vestida con un conjunto de seda color blanco, como la seda que, aunque parecía cómodo, también era extremadamente revelador. El hecho de que ni Alice ni Rosalie realmente durmieran no se me pasó por alto, haciendo la escena mucho más extraña y curiosamente cómica.

Alice estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo y frente al sofá con varias botellas de esmalte de uñas a su lado. Rosalie estaba recostada de lado en el sofá, con una pierna debajo de ella y la otra estirada, y ella estaba frente a Bella, que estaba sentada justo en frente de Alice, pintándole las uñas de los pies de un intenso color borgoña. Los dedos de los pies y las uñas de Rosalie ya estaban de un rojo fuerte.

Rosalie y Bella se estaban riendo de algo que alguien había dicho, y Alice estaba tratando de sofocar sus propias risas lo suficiente para terminar de aplicar el color al dedo gordo del pie de Bella.

—¡Deja de hacerme reír! ¡Nunca voy a terminar esto! —Las regañó Alice, todavía riéndose.

Rosalie me miró a los ojos y me dio una amplia y cálida sonrisa antes de que volviera la cabeza hacia Bella y asintiera con la cabeza hacia mí. Bella giró la cabeza y sus ojos se iluminaron cuando me vio.

—¡Edward! ¿Pensé que no estarías en casa hasta más tarde? —exclamó, sonriéndome.

—Te extrañé —dije con una sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de mí y rápidamente me acerqué al sofá. Me senté a su lado, sosteniéndola por sus caderas y deslizándome debajo de ella.

—¡No la molestes tanto! —me regañó Alice mientras sostenía el esmalte por un momento hasta que Bella se sentó correctamente en mi regazo. Me reí entre dientes mientras acariciaba el cabello en la parte posterior de su cuello, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de la cintura de Bella y sosteniéndola contra mí. Se relajó sobre mí y suspiró tranquilamente.

Giró la cabeza y encontró mis labios, dándome un suave beso y sonriéndome.

—Sí, yo también te extrañé —dijo en voz baja—. ¿Cómo estuvo la cacería?

—Larga, aburrida, y tú no estabas allí —dije con un puchero juguetón, antes de sonreírle.

—Estaba destrozado, y era lamentable estar cerca —dijo Emmett, cuando entró por la puerta principal, seguido de Jasper y Carlisle. Todos miraron alrededor de la habitación y vieron la escena delante de ellos con igual sorpresa y diversión, pero no hicieron ningún comentario.

Esme entró desde la cocina con una taza de lo que identifiqué rápidamente como chocolate caliente, con pequeños malvaviscos blancos flotando en él. Lo dejó en la mesa al lado de Bella, quien rápidamente le dio las gracias, y se sentó en uno de los sofá de dos plazas. Carlisle se acercó y se sentó al lado de Esme, inclinándose y dando un suave beso en la sien.

Emmett se acercó y se inclinó sobre el respaldo del sofá, besando a Rose antes de mirar alrededor de la pequeña reunión nuevamente y riendo.

—Bueno, ¿no te ves bonito y cómodo? —señaló, sonriendo.

Rosalie y Bella comenzaron a hablar sobre algunas de las cosas que todos habían estado haciendo las últimas horas, y todos se reían y charlaban cómodamente con bastante rapidez. Miré por encima y vi que Jasper estaba parado a una distancia considerable de nuestro grupo, se veía algo incómodo y molesto.

Le di una suave sonrisa y le asentí con la cabeza como una invitación para acercarme. Él pareció preocupado por un momento.

— _Odiaría que algo salga mal_... —pensó indeciso hacia mí.

 _Confió en ti._ —dije moviendo los labios y sonreí.

Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron y negó con la cabeza antes de encogerse de hombros y pasar para sentarse detrás de Alice en el suelo, tirando de ella hacia su pecho. Ella le sonrió por encima del hombro, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho e inclinando la cabeza para besarlo brevemente antes de reincorporarse con el resto del grupo a la conversación.

Me recosté, abrazando al amor de mi vida y observaba como era aceptada por mi familia abiertamente. La escena que tenía ante mí me llenaba con una felicidad que no estaba seguro de haber sentido alguna vez.

Las cosas _encajaban._

Definitivamente estaba impaciente y ansioso por el futuro y lo que vendría, pero estaba claro para mí, en ese momento, que las cosas iban claramente en la dirección correcta, y él _ahora_ era aún más que digno de agradecimiento _también._

Pasaron casi dos horas antes de que Bella se durmiera en mis brazos y la llevara hasta nuestra cama, donde me quedé con ella por el resto de la noche.

Contento.

Feliz.


	12. Capítulo 12

_**.**_

 _ **Reboot**_

 _ **Historia original de Athey y Diana Law**_

 _ **Traducido por AriHerondale**_

* * *

 **BPOV**

Llegó la mañana y me desperté con la vista más hermosa imaginable: Edward brillaba contra el sol de la mañana que se filtraba a través de su pared prácticamente totalmente acristalada. Lo miré con asombro por un momento antes de que me besara suavemente en los labios y me trajera a la realidad desde mi adoración silenciosa hacia él. Al darme cuenta de su proximidad, lo acerqué más y él profundizó el beso.

—Guau. Buenos días. —Bostecé en mi mano tan pronto como él se alejó, un intento inútil de ocultar mi aliento matutino. Ya lo había probado, así que era poco lo que podía hacer para detenerlo ahora.

—Buenos días. —Edward me devolvió la sonrisa—. ¿Dormiste bien?

—Lo hice. —Asentí suavemente y estiré mis extremidades. Después de algunos crujidos de mis articulaciones y algunos besos generosamente entregados por Edward, permití que mis manos recorrieran su torso, excitándose casi al instante. No llegué demasiado lejos en mi intento cuando Edward rodó sus ojos hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué te hizo la puerta? —pregunté riéndome, sabiendo muy bien que había alguien del otro lado. Quité mis manos de su pecho y alejé el rubor de mis mejillas antes de que Alice pudiera entrar.

—Oh, no es a la puerta a la que estoy mirando, es el pequeño diablillo molesto al otro lado. —Edward se rió entre dientes.

—Bueno, este "pequeño diablillo molesto" está entrando, invitado o no. —Alice resopló desde el otro lado de la puerta. Lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba sentada a mi lado en la cama, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

—Buenos días Bella. ¿Confío en que dormiste bien? Como puedes ver, hoy está claramente soleado —dijo Alice con una voz de maestra que me hizo reír. Podía sentir a Edward riéndose detrás de mí, lo que hizo que mi cuerpo vibrara levemente.

—Sí, Alice, puedo ver eso —respondí, mis risas crecieron por un segundo debido a las vibraciones de Edward contra mi espalda. Todo mi cuerpo tembló por su risa.

—Resulta que solo estará soleado durante la próxima hora y siete minutos. Dicho esto, tu agenda de hoy es tomar una ducha, sola, por supuesto —ella miró a Edward sobre mi cabeza, causándonos a los dos reír más fuerte—, permíteme vestirte con uno de tus nuevos atuendos, luego baja para un desayuno completo preparado por Esme.

—Por supuesto Alice. ¿Hay alguna razón para tu agenda bien planificada? —Le sonreí dulcemente, ganándome que me rodara los ojos y más risas de Edward.

—Me conoces demasiado bien. Tan pronto como vuelvan las nubes, tú, Rose y yo saldremos a la ciudad para ir un rato de compras. Te haremos regresar a tiempo para cenar con tu padre. Mientras tanto, Edward se quedará aquí y jugará Xbox con sus hermanos.

—Pero Alice… ¡Acabamos de ir de compras ayer! ¡Mi pobre cuerpo humano no puede con eso! —Pensé en mis extremidades doloridas, obligada a soportar otra ronda de compras con Alice. Cada parte de mí gimió en señal de protesta.

—Oh, confía en mí Bella, estas compras son muy diferentes a las de ayer. —Sonrió traviesa antes de ponerse de pie. Si Edward pudiera llorar, estaría llorando de risa. No podía entender lo divertido en ir de compras con Alice. No es como si no recordara mi miseria anterior, y mucho menos mi miseria de ayer.

—Ponte en movimiento, tenemos un horario Bella. —Alice soltó una risita mientras golpeaba su muñeca sin reloj y salía de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. La risa de Edward disminuyó en su ausencia, pero solo un poco.

—¿Qué fue eso? —pregunté confundida.

—Créeme, amor, esta es una experiencia de compra que no olvidarás pronto —dijo Edward entre risas. No podría imaginar que podría ser tan divertido. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reflexionar sobre eso, me levantó de la cama y me llevó al baño. Sentí que mi estómago golpeaba mi garganta, pero evité enfermarme. Probablemente habría disfrutado de la velocidad si hubiera sido advertida.

—¿Puedo unirme a ti en la ducha? —ronroneó Edward en mi oído mientras me bajaba al fresco suelo de baldosas.

—Alice dijo que necesitaba ducharme sola —dije, fingiendo inocencia. Le di mi sonrisa más sexy para hacerle saber que estaría más que feliz de que se duchara conmigo.

—Lo superará. La eternidad es un largo tiempo para estar enojada por una pequeña regla rota. Estoy segura de que ella lo vio venir.

Antes de que pudiera responder, ya nos estaba quitando la ropa. Gemí suavemente cuando su mano rozó mi carne desnuda. Esto solo lo hizo trabajar más rápido que antes. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los dos estábamos desnudos y él abría la ducha.

—¿Lista? —me preguntó Edward mientras entraba y extendió su mano para que me uniera a él. Necesitaba desesperadamente orinar pero podría esperar. Sabía que no habría actividad sexual en la ducha. Estaba demasiado cohibido sabiendo que su familia podía escuchar cada ruido. Estaba aún más cohibido sabiendo que sus _padres_ podían escuchar cada pequeño ruido.

Entrar en el agua caliente se sintió maravilloso. La única euforia mayor fue cuando Edward inclinó mi cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a lavarme el pelo. Fue una sensación maravillosa sentir sus dedos sobre mi cuero cabelludo, deslizándose suavemente por mi cabello. Podía escuchar los ruidos que escapaban de mi boca fuerte y claro, y la vergüenza se apoderó de mí cuando aproveché el momento para recordarme que su familia también podía escucharlo. Cerré mi mandíbula y disfruté de la sensación en silencio.

Todos mis esfuerzos por permanecer en silencio volaron por la ventana cuando Edward comenzó a frotar suavemente mi piel con una suave esponja. La sensación del jabón arrastrándose sobre mí mezclado con la quemadura que dejaban sus dedos mientras limpiaba cada parte de mí era demasiado. Cerré mis brazos alrededor de él y uní mis labios a los suyos. Él no dudó en acercarme más y profundizar el beso.

Cuando llegó el momento de recuperar el aliento, sus labios se negaron a abandonar mi cuerpo. Se arrastraron desde mi boca hasta mi mandíbula y luego hasta mi cuello. Estaba jadeando por aire, rezando en silencio para que la familia de Edward no escuchara o hubiera salido de la casa para permitirnos algo de privacidad. A pesar de todo, no me atrevería a pedirle que se detenga ahora, maldita sea la vergüenza.

Capaz de respirar de nuevo, pegó sus labios a los míos y continuó arrastrando sus manos sobre mi piel resbaladiza y jabonosa. La sensación estaba más allá de las palabras y no pude evitar sentir mi cuerpo rogando por la liberación. Como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos, Edward pasó sus manos por mi cuerpo hasta mis muslos, donde me levantó del piso de la ducha y me sostuvo suavemente contra la pared.

Siguió besándome la mandíbula y el cuello otra vez, haciendo que los dos jadeáramos ruidosamente. Sin previo aviso, se insertó en mí. Los dos gemimos uno contra el otro mientras echaba mi cabeza hacia atrás contra la pared de la ducha. Puso besos en mi cuello y pecho mientras continuaba con sus movimientos. Después de algunos empujones más, equilibró mi peso en un brazo y usó el otro para acariciar mi pequeño manojo de nervios. Mi cuerpo se arqueó contra su toque y gimoteé levemente. Comprendiendo lo que necesitaba, Edward aplicó un poco más de presión y aceleró sus movimientos para hacer coincidir sus embestidas.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el nudo se apretara en mi abdomen y haciéndome gemir aún más fuerte mientras clavaba mis uñas en su piel con toda mi fuerza. Cuando lo hice, un profundo gruñido escapó de sus labios. El sonido envió escalofríos por mi cuerpo y me empujó por el borde. Empujé más fuerte contra la pared mientras permitía que un orgasmo completo recorriera mi cuerpo mientras gemía su nombre. Tan pronto como terminó, Edward y yo estábamos jadeando y temblando ligeramente, su cabeza contra mí pecho.

Después de un momento, él me bajó de nuevo y me besó profundamente.

—Ahora veo por qué Alice dijo que te permitiera ducharte sola.

—¿Darme una ducha sola y perderme de esto? No, gracias. —Lo besé nuevamente antes de volverme hacia el cabezal de la regadera para enjuagar el exceso de jabón. Disfruté con la sensación de sus dedos corriendo por mi espalda.

—Me alegro de que hayas disfrutado. —Edward sonrió tímidamente antes de ayudarme a enjuagar los lugares que me había olvidado.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté cuándo cambié lugares con él para poder ayudarlo a bañarse.

—Oh, no es nada. —La mentira parecía bastante convincente, pero no me lo creí. La expresión de su rostro lo hizo imposible de creer.

—¿Edward? —pregunté nuevamente, mis manos en mis caderas.

—Es solo que… ni siquiera estoy en la habitación y Emmett ya me está dando el infierno.

Acepté sus palabras antes de que fueran registradas en mi mente.

 _Toda la familia escuchó cada jadeo, cada gemido, todo. Oh Dios… Malditas sean mis locas hormonas adolescentes que anulan mis sentidos._

—Escucharon todo… ¿No es así? —Sentí que mis mejillas se calentaban sin control y tuve la necesidad de gatear hacia un rincón oscuro y llorar.

—Desafortunadamente, sí. No te preocupes amor, si puedes recordar correctamente, ya te dije que no hay secretos en esta casa, por mucho que me gustaría que hubiera. No es como si no lo hicieran. Haz exactamente lo mismo. —Edward intentó tranquilizarme a mí, y a él mismo, pero no estaba funcionando. Claro que hicieron exactamente lo mismo, pero yo no era ellos y ¡escucharon todo! Nunca dejaría ir esta vergüenza incluso si viviera por la eternidad. Antes, cuando Edward y yo habíamos hecho el amor, siempre estábamos solos. Ya sea en Isla Esme, o nuestra propia cabaña, no había oídos de vampiro para escucharlo. Ahora… Uf.

—Bien, vistámonos y terminemos con la vergüenza —murmuré una vez que terminé de enjuagar el jabón.

Después de que cerró la ducha y yo estaba seca, alejé a Edward para permitirme un momento humano. Abrí la ducha, el fregadero y el inodoro mientras aliviaba mi vejiga con la esperanza de que el ruido lo ahogara. No necesitaba ninguna otra cosa para avergonzarme hoy. Hecho eso y con los dientes cepillados, entré en la habitación de Edward donde Alice estaba esperando, con los brazos cruzados.

—Te dije que te bañaras sola. Ahora estamos todos atrasados en el cronograma. —Ella alzó sus manos frustrada.

—Lo siento —chillé desde donde estaba, el rubor volvió a mis mejillas. Busqué a Edward pero no estaba a la vista.

—Sí, sí, ven a ponerte esto. —Alice actuó enojada, pero aún podía ver su sonrisa. Para evitar nuevas discusiones, me puse la ropa de la cama como ella me dijo. Tan pronto como estuve vestida, ella ya estaba pasando un cepillo por mi cabello mojado.

—Alégrate de que estaba esperado que me ignorases o, de lo contrario, todos nuestros planes habrían desaparecido por completo —cantó Alice, su feliz voz volvió a su lugar.

—Lo siento —repetí.

—Está bien. Ahora quédate quieta. —Instantáneamente tenía un secador de pelo en sus manos y rápidamente secó todo, asombrosamente, sin dejarme calva. Sus habilidades harían llorar a cualquier esteticista.

—Como estoy apurada, te dejaré el cabello suelto, probablemente desees tenerlo así más tarde, pero eso no viene al caso. En cuanto al maquillaje, cierra los ojos por un segundo.

No estaba segura de lo que quería decir con que querría mi pelo suelto más tarde, pero cerré los ojos como me lo indicó. La sentí tocar suavemente mis párpados antes de que me dijera que los abriera de nuevo. Solo podía suponer que había maquillado mis ojos, pero no había un espejo para verme.

—Solo una pequeña base aquí y estamos listas. —Apenas vi sus manos moverse, antes de que anunciara que había terminado. No podría estar más feliz de que el "Tiempo de Barbie Bella" de Alice hubiera terminado tan rápido. Usualmente su emoción la obligaba a pasar aún más tiempo haciéndome ver atractiva.

De pie frente al espejo, me encantó lo que hizo, aunque no era mucho. El atuendo consistía en jeans ajustados, un suéter gris de manga larga y un forro polar de manga corta negro en la parte superior. En cuanto a los zapatos, Alice sorprendentemente no intentó forzarme a usar tacones. En cambio, tenía botas negras que eran suaves y cálidas y llegaban hasta mis pantorrillas. El maquillaje era de un color natural claro que hizo que se me saltaran los ojos. Era hermoso y, lo mejor de todo, era cálido y no mostraba piel. El atuendo perfecto.

—Me encanta Alice. Gracias. —La abracé fuertemente.

—Como sabía que lo harías. Ahora sigamos adelante. Esme tiene tu desayuno listo en la planta baja y luego tenemos que irnos. —Me moví para ir a la puerta antes de que me congelara. Solo podía imaginar las miradas que recibiría de todos una vez que estuviera abajo y no tuviera nada detrás de lo que esconderme.

Alice sintió mi incomodidad y dijo—: No te preocupes Bella, Edward hizo que los chicos se vayan para evitarte un poco de vergüenza. Emmett dio pelea, pero no te preocupes por él, fue convencido de irse.

Recordé, bueno, pensé en el futuro en mi cambio y toda la burla que tuve que soportar de Emmett por mi vida sexual. La diferencia entre entonces y ahora es que ahora él había _escuchado_ la prueba, mientras que entonces, solo podía imaginarlo y poner palabras en mi boca. Lástima que no pude pelear con él para que cierre boca antes.

Tímidamente seguí a Alice escaleras abajo, donde me recibió el olor a tocino, huevos y panqueques. Esme realmente hizo todo lo posible por alimentarme. Al doblar la esquina hacia el olor maravilloso, Esme estaba allí para saludarme, con el plato en la mano.

—Buenos días, Bella. Me sonrió amablemente, sin revelar para nada que había escuchado a su hijo y a mí solo unos minutos antes.

—Buenos días Esme. Muchas gracias por hacerme el desayuno.

—No fue ningún problema en absoluto, querida. Aquí, toma asiento. ¿Qué te gustaría tomar? Tengo leche, jugo de manzana, jugo de naranja, casi cualquier jugo de fruta que puedas nombrar realmente.

—Leche está bien, gracias. —Sin esperar mi bebida, empecé a comer. Sabía que Esme era una excelente cocinera, sobre todo porque en realidad no comía, pero había olvidado lo maravilloso que era su comida. Me sorprendió que incluso respirara entre masticar y tragar. Demasiado pronto, la comida se había ido. Bebí la leche rápidamente y llevé mi plato al fregadero para lavarlo.

—No te preocupes por eso, puedo hacerlo. No todos los días me pongo a cocinar y lavar los platos —dijo Esme mientras aparecía detrás de mí.

—Estuvo maravilloso Esme. Muchas gracias.

—En cualquier momento, Bella. Me encanta cocinar. —Continuó limpiando los platos y parecía flotar en su propio mundo. Podría recordar que a ella le encantaba cuidarme. No era frecuente que hubiera una persona para la que realmente necesitara cocinar en su casa. Estaba feliz de que ella fuera feliz. Antes de que pudiera pensar demasiado, sentí unos brazos rodeándome por detrás.

—¿Cómo estuvo el desayuno? —me susurró Edward al oído, sus dedos recorrieron mi brazo y me estremecí.

—Estuvo maravilloso. ¿Cómo estuvo tu mañana?

—Frenética. —Suspiró y luego besó mi mejilla.

—Emmett ¿eh? —Le di un gemido de complicidad.

—¡No solo él, sino también Jasper y Carlisle! Ambos se unieron.

—Parece que lo pasaste peor que yo. Fue vestida y obligada a usar maquillaje. ¿Cómo te deshiciste de todos?

—Bueno, Carlisle está arriba en su estudio, pero le dije a Emmett y a Jasper que jugaría con el XBox todo el día si se mantenían alejados de la casa hasta después de que te fueras. Ellos accedieron.

—Alice mencionó que estarías jugando Xbox mientras nosotras no estamos hoy. Creo que de eso es de lo que estaba hablando.

—¡Hablando de irnos, cepillate los dientes y llevemos este espectáculo a la carretera! —Alice cantó detrás de mí. Habla del pequeño diablo y ella aparecerá.

—Ya voy, ya voy. ¿Un poco de ayuda? —Edward sonrió antes de recogerme y correr escaleras arriba. Me lavé los dientes rápidamente, obtuve tantos besos como pude, y Edward me llevó escaleras abajo donde Alice y Rosalie esperaban, con las manos en sus caderas.

—Bésalo rápido y vámonos ya —dijo Alice, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Hice lo que me dijeron y las seguí hasta el coche. Bueno, fui arrastrada más o menos hacia el auto, pero de cualquier forma, fui. Me molestó que me obligaran a ir de compras otra vez, pero me emocionó un poco ver de qué hablaba Edward antes.

—¿Oye Bella? Asegúrate de elegir algo bueno ¿de acuerdo? —Me volví para ver a Edward en la puerta, su risa fácilmente distinguible sobre el ronroneo del convertible de Rosalie.

—-¿De qué está hablando? —murmuré para mis adentros pero rápidamente lo aparté para intentar disfrutar el tiempo con las chicas.

En lo que pareció como nada de tiempo gracias a la rápida conducción de Rosalie, entramos en el estacionamiento de un lugar llamado Castle Megastore. Al mirar a mí alrededor, me di cuenta de que no tenía idea de dónde estábamos.

—Um… ¿Dónde estamos exactamente? —Salí del auto y Rosalie me llevó lentamente a las grandes puertas de entrada.

—Estamos en Silverdale, Washington Bella. Este es Castle Megastore. —La sonrisa de Rosalie creció cuando me empujó hacia la puerta. Al entrar, quise dar la vuelta y correr tan rápido como mis piernas pudieran llevarme. Si solo fuera un vampiro y tuviera la oportunidad de escapar de Alice y Rosalie.

—Bueno, ve a buscar algo —dijo Alice brillantemente y sin vergüenza.

Estábamos en una tienda para adultos. Había juguetes para adultos, videos, trajes y otros placeres sexuales. Dudaba mucho que mi cara pudiera ponerse más roja. Dejé caer la cara entre mis manos y sentí que mi cabello caía en una gruesa sábana a mí alrededor. No podría estar más agradecida de que Alice supiera que esto venía y decidiera dejarlo.

—Señoras, necesito ver sus identificaciones, por favor. —Un hombre dijo mientras caminaba en nuestra dirección. Sentí alivió al instante. Era menor de edad y me vería obligada a irme. ¡Gracias Dios!

—Aquí tiene, señor. —Alice sonrió brillantemente. Sentí que el color desapareció repentinamente de mi rostro cuando le entregó al hombre tres licencias de conducir.

—Muy bien señoras, disfruten. —Alice y Rosalie le agradecieron mientras me llevaban. Le arrebaté mi licencia falsa de la mano a Alice y le lancé la mirada más malvada que pude manejar.

—Oh, vamos Bella, estamos aquí para divertirnos. Además, te dije que sería un viaje de compras que nunca olvidarías, ¿no es así? —Alice pasó su brazo por el mío y me condujo hacia los juguetes para adultos. Rosalie se escabulló a la sección de trajes sexy. Realmente no quería imaginarla usando nada de eso.

—Oh Dios Alice, por favor no me hagas hacer esto. —El pánico se asentó en mi pecho y mi corazón se aceleró drásticamente. Incluso la idea de dejar esta tienda con cualquier mercancía me hizo encogerme.

—Oh, vamos Bella. Podría ser peor. Edward, Jasper y Emmett podrían haber venido con nosotros.

Sabía que tenía razón, pero aún no cambiaba el hecho de que estaba en un sex shop con dos vampiras que esperaban que comprara algo mientras ellas mismas compraban cosas. Hablando de ser cercana a tus hermanas.

—Bueno… tal vez solo un atuendo o algo así. No hay nada que necesite y no creo que Edward disfrute mucho de las bragas comestibles —dije, mi cabello todavía me protegía de la mayor vergüenza posible.

—Eso es verdad. Aunque podría imaginar su rostro mientras trataba de comerlo. —Alice soltó una risita mientras caminábamos hacia donde Rosalie revisaba los trajes de enfermera traviesa y los trajes de niña de la escuela.

—Creo que Edward es suficiente para ella si no necesita un poco de ayuda extra de un juguete —dijo Rosalie mientras colocaba el atuendo de enfermera en el estante y sostenía el atuendo colegiala frente a su cuerpo. Era una simple blusa blanca transparente que no cubría nada más que sus pechos y se ataba entre ellos, una corbata roja a juego con la minifalda y unas cintas para el pelo que podía usar para hacerse coletas. Se dirigió hacia un par de tacones blancos para combinarlos con el atuendo.

—¡Oh, esto es perfecto! —Alice chilló. Miré hacia abajo para ver un conjunto verde y negro. Sosteniéndolo más cerca, me di cuenta de que era una parte superior negra que llegaba justo debajo de mis pechos, que tenían grandes barras en los costados, con mangas largas que también estaban hechas trizas. A partir de ahí, una pieza verde con forma de corsé formó un triángulo que descendía casi hasta el ombligo. Para ir junto con la parte superior, había alas verdes y negras. En cuanto a la parte inferior, era una falda que abrazaba mis caderas y llegaba al piso. Esto hubiera estado bien si no hubiera habido dos hendiduras que llegaran a mi entrepierna. Era casi como un atuendo de gitana sexy, pero lo consideraban un disfraz de vampiro. Las piernas eran medias de red negras.

—Estoy segura de que tienen algunas botas que irían perfectas con esto. —Los ojos de Alice se apagaron momentáneamente antes de sonreír—. Vuelvo enseguida.

Volví a mirar el atuendo y tuve que admitir que era muy sexy. Aunque no podía imaginar que me sentiría cómoda usándolo, sabía que a Edward le encantaría.

—Aquí tienes —dijo Alice mientras me alcanzaba botas altas de cordones negros con tacones de aspecto peligroso—. Son de tu talla.

—¡Alice, me mataré en esto! —dije un poco más fuerte de lo que pretendía.

—Oh, vamos Bella. Solo tienes que quedarte allí el tiempo suficiente para que Edward corra por la habitación a toda velocidad y te viole. No dejará que los tacones le hagan daño. —Soltó una risita.

Me sonrojé y asentí. No tenía sentido discutir. Ya sea que quisiera este atuendo o no, sería comprado de una manera u otra.

—Bueno, ahora que lo de ustedes está arreglado, creo que conseguiré esto para mí… y Jasper, por supuesto. —Alice levantó su atuendo y no pude contener mi risa. Era un disfraz de hada verde, azul y dorado. Entendí su juego de palabras. La parte superior era un corsé muy revelador, dorado con azul en el centro. Trazaba un triángulo en su estómago. La falda era verde, muy corta y con volantes con pequeñas flores alrededor del borde. Las alas eran verdes y había una diadema que combinaba con las flores de la falda. Los zapatos que eligió para combinar eran tacones verdes atractivos con cintas que cruzaría por sus piernas hasta las rodillas.

—Wow Alice… Jasper tiene un gusto interesante.

—Bueno, vi cuánto le encantaría esto, así que decidí que era perfecto —Gorgoreó.

—Aquí tienes, Bella. Es para esas noches solitarias cuando Edward está fuera de caza —dijo Rosalie mientras me forzaba a tomar algo en mi mano. Tenía miedo de mirar hacia abajo. Cuando lo hice, vi un vibrador de conejo.

—Oh no, no puedo tomar esto. ¡Por favor, ve y regresalo! —grité y traté de empujarlo de vuelta a las manos de Rose.

—Oh, vamos Bella. Edward tendrá que ir a cazar eventualmente y será una noche larga y solitaria. Solo disfruta esto como mi regalo para ti como hermana —dijo Rosalie mientras sostenía su atuendo más cerca de ella. Oírla realmente llamarme su hermana fue el factor decisivo.

—Bien, lo tomaré, pero no lo usaré.

—Sí lo harás. —Alice cantó detrás de mí. Puse los ojos en blanco y salí corriendo hacia la caja registradora. Me siguieron, sus risas haciendo eco a través de la tienda.

—Aquí tienes —dijo Rosalie mientras entregaba su tarjeta al cajero y todos colocamos nuestros artículos en el mostrador.

—¿Las damas encontraron todo lo que estaban buscando? —preguntó el cajero, mirando a Rosalie, probablemente imaginándola con el atuendo que eligió.

—Y algo más... —murmuré, obteniendo una sonrisa de Alice y Rosalie. Alice tenía razón; esta fue mi experiencia de compra más memorable, y estaba segura de que la vergüenza estaría conmigo por mucho más tiempo de lo que podía imaginar. La eternidad es un largo tiempo cuando tus hermanas tienen recuerdos perfectos.

El viaje de regreso a Forks se llenó de risa cuando las tres cantamos junto a la radio y bajamos el descapotable. Incluso con mi inmensa vergüenza, me lo pasé muy bien de compras. Estaba realmente emocionada de usar el atuendo para Edward ahora que lo había pensado más.

—Tu padre te espera en casa dentro de la próxima media hora —dijo Alice mientras íbamos hacia el camino oculto de los Cullen.

—Está bien, entonces. Puedo recoger mis cosas y seguir mi camino. Me divertí, lo creas o no. Creo que las veré mañana en la escuela.

En la entrada, todas salimos del auto de Rose y las abracé antes de que desaparecieran en la casa. Levanté mi única bolsa y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta principal.

—¿Te divertiste amor? —preguntó Edward desde la puerta. Casualmente caminó hacia mí, su sonrisa casi tan traviesa como la de Emmett.

—¡Podrías haberme avisado! —Resoplé antes de correr hacia él y envolver mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, mi bolsa todavía en mi mano.

—Entonces, ¿qué compraste? —ronroneó en mi oído, sus ojos mirando la bolsa que sostenía.

—¿No lo sabes ya? Pensé que los pensamientos de Alice y Rosalie te habrían mostrado tan pronto como te vieran.

—No es nada. Ambos se están imaginando sus atuendos. Algo que realmente no quería ver. —Edward se encogió pero rió a pesar de todo.

—Bueno, tendré que mostrártelo cuando sea el momento correcto —susurré ganándome un gruñido suyo—. Pero por ahora, tengo que irme. Alice dijo que mi padre me espera en casa.

—Ya he empacado tus cosas. ¿Te importaría si te acompañara a tu casa? Puedo saltar una vez que lleguemos al camino de entrada para permitirte un tiempo a solas con tu padre.

—Eso es perfecto. Solo tengo que despedirme de todos.

—Bueno, Rosalie y Alice ya se han cambiado y tienen a sus compañeros ocupados. Esme y Carlisle se fueron antes para su tiempo a solas. Lo llevas claro con las despedidas. —Edward me besó en los labios suavemente enviando escalofríos por mi cuerpo—. Volveré con tus cosas.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Edward ya se había ido. En menos de cinco segundos, estaba de vuelta frente a mí, con mi ropa en la mano. La cargó en mi camioneta antes de correr de vuelta para ayudarme en el asiento del conductor.

Conduje lentamente hacia mi casa, sin apuro por separarme de Edward, aunque solo fuera por unas horas. Tener recuerdos de ser su esposa comenzaba a volverme loca de impaciencia. Tener que revivir esta parte de mi vida es absolutamente agonizante.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —preguntó Edward mientras tomaba mi mano.

—Cuan angustioso es tener estos recuerdos de una vida juntos y, sin embargo, no ser capaces de acelerar todo y llegar hasta allí. Siento que estoy arrastrando mis pies, pero quiero tanto disfrutar el tiempo que tengo para estar con mis padres. ¡Es tan frustrante!

—Sé exactamente lo que quieres decir. No tener mi anillo en nuestros dedos para que el mundo sepa que nos pertenecemos es casi doloroso. Estábamos casados y con una hija en la vida que recuerdo y es espantoso tener que esperar. Cómo supera Alice el hecho de ver el futuro y no ser demasiado impaciente está fuera de mi entendimiento.

—Mi anillo. No pensé en eso. —Pensar en el hermoso anillo que pertenecía a la madre de Edward hizo que mi dedo repentinamente se sintiera vacío.

—Casi tuve que soldarlo en tu dedo si no recuerdo mal. —Edward se rió entre dientes.

—Sí, bueno, me disculpo por eso. Esta vez no tendrás tantos problemas para ponerlo en mi dedo —le sonreí tranquilizadoramente.

—Es bueno saberlo.

Antes de darme cuenta, entré en mi camino de entrada. La patrulla de Charlie estaba estacionada en su lugar habitual.

—Te extrañaré… —susurré.

—Como yo te extrañaré. Estaré de regreso esta noche una vez que tu padre se haya ido a dormir. Te amo mi Bella. —Sus labios presionaron suavemente contra los míos y se fue.

Reprimí las lágrimas cuando mi cuerpo comenzó a sentirse vacío y caminé hacia el interior donde mi padre esperaba un informe completo del fin de semana. Lo apacigüé lo mejor que pude antes de subir corriendo las escaleras para guardar mis cosas, prestando especial atención al atuendo y el artículo que no debe ser nombrado, que me obligaron a aceptar en Silverdale. Es mejor esconderlos bien que hacer que Charlie los vea. Esa es una situación de la que nunca podría salir.

Después de que todas mis cosas estuvieran bien escondidas, bajé las escaleras para comenzar la cena. Decidí hacer pescado al horno, arroz y hojas de nabo. Muy simple y cocinado rápidamente, aunque no es la mejor comida que he hecho.

Tan pronto como terminamos de comer, Charlie se escabulló camino a la televisión mientras yo limpié la cocina y los platos. Traté de tomarme mi tiempo antes de dirigirme a mi habitación porque sabía que pasaría un tiempo antes de que Edward pudiera unirse a mí. En cambio, me senté en el sofá perezosamente y observé el juego con mi papá. No podía entender nada, pero era agradable tenerlo allí conmigo.

Cuando noté que Charlie comenzaba a bostezar, le di un beso en la cabeza y me apresuré en mi rutina. Cuando terminé con todo, Charlie se encontró conmigo en el pasillo, arrastrando los pies hacia su habitación.

—Buenas noches papá —dije mientras caminaba a mi lado.

—Buenas noches Bells —murmuró en contestación. Mi emoción creció sabiendo que Edward estaría aquí en minutos. Corrí a mi habitación, abrí la ventana y esperé. Dos minutos y ocho segundos después, saltó y me envolvió en sus brazos. Luché contra las lágrimas mientras me llevaba a la cama y me metía dentro antes de cerrar la ventana y unírseme debajo de la manta eléctrica. Mi día no podría haber terminado más perfectamente.

A la mañana siguiente, me preparé para la escuela como de costumbre y pasé todo el día riéndome de este día la primera vez. Edward y yo compartimos la historia con su familia sobre cómo organizó que Tyler tuviera la oportunidad de invitarme al baile de la escuela. Al mencionar un baile, Alice comenzó a hablar sobre cómo me vestiría. Gemí ruidosamente, haciendo que todos en la mesa del almuerzo se rieran.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste Bella, ¿no fuiste la primera vez? ¿Por qué no ir esta vez? —Esa fue la única razón por la que me sentía agradecida de no haber conocido a Alice en este punto la primera vez. No la tuve tratando de obligarme a ir al baile, solo más adelante cuando llegó la hora del baile, y supuse que ella también me haría asistir.

El resto del día transcurrió sin incidentes. Alice y Emmett nos bombardearon con preguntas sobre cosas que sucedieron en nuestra vida "antes". Incluso Rosalie hizo una pregunta o dos y me hizo sentir realmente mal decirle lo que pensé de ella la primera vez. Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros y se sacudió entendiendo.

Después de la escuela, Edward se fue a su casa a pasar tiempo con Esme mientras Alice y Rosalie conocían a Charlie. Me sentí mal presentándolos a Charlie antes que a Edward, pero sería más fácil presentarlo si Charlie ya conocía a Alice. Alice siempre fue capaz de hacer que Charlie hiciera cualquier cosa, incluso cuando odiaba a Edward.

Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, ambos se excusaron para ir a casa y cenar con su familia. Me reí de lo rápido que se llevaron Charlie y Alice, e incluso con Rosalie. Es muy difícil negarse a cualquiera de ellas cuando se ponen encantadoras. Continuó elogiándolas hasta que terminó la cena y fue a su lugar en la sala de estar.

Limpié y corrí arriba para prepararme. Tenía que hacer un poco de tarea antes de que Edward llegara, pero no sería difícil ya que ya lo había hecho antes.

Tarea hecha, dientes cepillados y Charlie en la cama, esperé ansiosamente a que llegara Edward. Entró por la ventana y me tuvo en la cama antes de que tuviera tiempo de recuperar el aliento. Hicimos el amor antes de quedarme dormida en sus brazos. Era muy difícil evitar gemir fuertemente y me impacientaba esperar el día en que no tendríamos que callarnos.


	13. Capítulo 13

**_._**

 ** _Reboot_**

 ** _Historia original de Athey y Diana Law_**

 ** _Traducido por AriHerondale_**

* * *

 **BPOV**

El resto de la semana transcurrió de la misma manera y el jueves por la mañana, me desperté con un beso impresionante antes de que Edward tuviera que saltar por la ventana para correr a casa. Charlie ya estaba trabajando en ese momento, pero eso no era nada inusual. Lo que era inusual, sin embargo, fueron los retazos de memoria de este día. Era el primer día que Edward me había llevado a casa desde la escuela; Simplemente no estaba segura de por qué me había llevado a casa.

Rápidamente revisé mi rutina matutina y comí un poco de cereal. Me cepillé los dientes cuando oí un golpe en la puerta de abajo. Esperando que fuera Edward, en una voz normal, dije—: Adelante, estoy arriba.

—Sabía dónde estabas —dijo casi tan rápido detrás de mí. Salté lejos del fregadero cuando casi me tragué mi cepillo de dientes.

—¡Dios! ¡Extraño los días en que podía oírte venir! —Tosí un par de veces antes de recuperar el aliento. Edward se rió entre dientes antes de besarme la sien.

—Eché de menos poder sorprenderte. Es bueno tener esa oportunidad otra vez. Estaré abajo esperándote. —Me acarició la mejilla, lo que habría sido realmente romántico si no hubiera habido pasta de dientes en mi barbilla y goteando en el piso.

Me enjuagué la boca rápidamente y me revisé en el espejo una última vez antes de unirme a él. Se sentaba al lado del sofá, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Él abrió sus brazos para que me uniera a él.

—¿Por qué estás tan exaltado esta mañana? —le sonreí, incapaz de contenerme para no correr hacia sus brazos que me esperaban.

—¿No recuerdas qué día es hoy? —preguntó, fingiendo dolor.

—Hoy es el primer día que me llevaste a casa desde la escuela. No puedo recordar por qué lo hiciste. De hecho, pensaba preguntártelo.

—¿Honestamente no puedes recordarlo? —preguntó, sus ojos bailando de emoción.

—¿No? —Lo miré desesperadamente tratando de descubrir qué era lo que escondía, pero no me vino ninguna respuesta. Recordé estar realmente enojada porque él me traía a casa, pero no la razón del porqué.

—Bueno, supongo que tendrás que esperar y verlo —dijo mientras golpeaba su dedo índice contra mi nariz.

—¿Oh enserio? —dije mientras envolvía mi brazo alrededor de su cuello y colocaba un beso en su mandíbula. Un pequeño gruñido escapó de sus labios. Lo tomé como una señal para continuar mis besos por su cuello hasta su clavícula.

—Bueno —dijo abruptamente mientras pasaba mis manos por debajo de su camisa—, necesitamos movernos o de lo contrario podría tener que mantenerte aquí todo el día. —Se rió entre dientes en mi cabello antes de pararse conmigo en sus brazos. Solté mi brazo derecho de su cuello y doblé ambos sobre mi pecho en un bufido.

—Bien. Supongo que tendré que esperar y ver entonces. Al menos esta vez ya vamos en tu automóvil así que me traerás de todas formas a casa.

—Muy cierto. Y esta vez, no tendré que arrastrarte por el estacionamiento con quejas durante todo el camino.

Me besó profundamente antes de ponerme de pie. A regañadientes, me alejé y me condujo afuera hacia su auto.

El viaje a la escuela fue rápido mientras Edward conducía como un loco. Nos encontramos con su familia en el estacionamiento y todos caminamos juntos hacia la escuela, Alice saltando como siempre. Hacía planes para nuestro próximo viaje de compras por vestidos de baile. Gruñí ruidosamente y rodé los ojos. Eso solo hizo que murmurara sobre mí con un gusto mejor después de mi cambio. Poco sabía que sus esperanzas eran en vano.

Después de un rato de sus refunfuños, habló sobre todos los lugares del país a los que planeaba llevarme en la primera oportunidad que tuviera. Tal vez esta vez podría dejar el país en mejores circunstancias.

Cuando entramos al edificio, ella y Rosalie se separaron del grupo, todavía hablando de las increíbles compras en París. Jasper y Emmett las siguieron de cerca, su discusión involucraba a un vencedor entre Spiderman y Batman. Así de niños son.

Edward me acompañó a mi primera clase donde soñé durante toda la conferencia antes de encontrarme con él para ir edificio seis para mi clase de Gobierno. Estaba agradecida de que al menos esta vez Edward me acompañaba a mis clases y no a Mike Newton. En cambio, Mike caminó detrás de nosotros refunfuñando obscenidades. Al menos Edward me dijo que sí. No pude escucharlo. Me pareció muy extraño que estuviera celoso considerando que ni siquiera me conocía esta vez.

Trigonometría y español pasaron igual de rápido, mi mente completamente enfocada en otras cosas. Todavía buscaba en mis recuerdos por qué Edward necesitaría llevarme a casa, pero no lo logré. Fui interrumpida varias veces por las divagaciones de Jessica, así que traté de encontrar formas de resolver sus preguntas y continué presionando mi cerebro por respuestas. Al final de la clase, aún no lo lograba.

—¿Tienes una buena clase, amor? —preguntó Edward, sus dedos se encontraron con los míos mientras caminábamos para almorzar.

—No estaba mentalmente allí si soy honesta. Todavía estoy tratando de descubrir qué va a pasar hoy. —Suspiré mientras él soltaba mi mano y me preparaba una bandeja para el almuerzo. Puse los ojos en blanco cuando pagó pero guardé silencio. Esto se convirtió en una rutina una vez más.

—¿Así que, hoy es el día en que Edward te dio un largo discurso sobre cómo él no es un buen amigo para ti? —preguntó Alice mientras nos sentábamos en la mesa, obviamente refiriéndonos a nuestra conversación recientemente sobre cosas que sucedieron en la vida anterior.

—Sí, también es el día en que comencé a tratar de descubrir su secreto.

—Intenté que ella me dijera sus teorías sobre lo que soy. No fue muy creativa. —Edward se rió entre dientes—. ¿Spiderman? ¿De verdad?

—Sí, bueno, no tenía mucho en ese momento y luego casi llegamos tarde a biología. Salté para ir a clase y tú… decidiste faltar… Faltaste porque… Oh Dios…

—¿Qué pasa, Bella? —preguntó Rosalie, preocupación en su voz. Todavía me sorprendió que ella fuera amable conmigo en este punto de nuestra relación.

—Tipos de sangre… —susurré, mi estómago ya estaba apretado por el pensamiento.

—Sí, yo me salté la clase esta mañana. —Alice anunció feliz. ¿No sabía lo que me pasaría? ¿No me vio enfermar y salir corriendo del salón? ¿O fue su venganza por quejarme sobre nuestra salida de compras? La miré fulminantemente, ella me ignoró.

—Eres bienvenida a escaparte conmigo. —Edward ronroneó en mi oído—. No es que vayas a estar en clase por mucho tiempo. O puedes ir, enfermarte otra vez, y puedo hacer que te saltes gimnasia.

—Me gusta esa idea, excepto por toda la parte de la enfermedad —murmuré, apartando mi bandeja.

—Ella va a ir a clase Edward —dijo Alice desde su silla al lado de Jasper. Ella había visto mi decisión obviamente. Eso y debe estar feliz de verme sufrir. Qué pícara malvado.

—Si cambias de opinión, estaré en mi auto escuchando música. —Edward se rió entre dientes—. Te rescataré cuando Mike te arrastre afuera. Al menos esta vez no contemplaré su asesinato —bromeó.

—Está bien… —gemí y básicamente ignoré el resto de sus palabras. Ni siquiera estaba en el salón y ya me sentía mal del estómago. Ahora deseaba no haber recordado este incidente. No iba a ser divertido repetirlo, pero bueno, al menos hoy estaría libre de gimnasia.

Demasiado pronto, el almuerzo terminó y tuve que despedirme de Edward. Me sorprendió realmente cuando él entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y me acompañó a Biología. Me sorprendió aún más cuando me llevó a mi asiento y se dejó caer a mi lado, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿ _Te quedas_? —grité en voz baja—. ¿Es eso inteligente? Tal vez no deberíamos presionar tus límites. —Comencé a empujarlo para que se fuera, pero estaba congelado en su lugar.

—La última vez que me fui, debido a toda la sangre que sabía fluiría libremente aquí. Es cierto. Pero la razón principal fue porque _tu_ sangre estaría aquí. Sabía que no sería capaz de manejarlo. Ahora, después de todo lo que hemos pasado, sé que todo estará bien. —Pasó el dorso de su mano por mi mejilla y sentí que me relajaba casi instantáneamente, aunque mi corazón aún latía a mil por hora.

Tal como se esperaba, el Sr. Banner entró en la habitación con las cajas de cartón en sus brazos. Cuando comenzó a anunciar la tarea, se me ocurrió una idea.

—Edward, ¿de dónde sacas la sangre para tu tarjeta? —susurré, mi pánico subía de nuevo. Él solo me guiñó un ojo, pero no respondió. Mi mente corrió por todo el escenario: le ordenan a Edward pinchar su dedo, él negándose, el señor Banner tratando de pinchárselo, rompiendo la lanceta… Lo vi todo antes de darme cuenta de que estaba congelada por el pánico.

—Respira Bella. Está cubierto —susurró Edward mientras me frotaba el brazo suavemente mientras respiraba profundamente, cambiando mi atención para seguir su línea de visión.

Luego vino la parte que temía: el Sr. Banner pinchó el dedo de Mike para la demostración. Mantuve mis ojos cerrados fuertemente, desesperada por no necesitar aire, pero cuando tuve que respirar, por supuesto, a través de mi boca, mi estómago no se contrajo. Mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

Luego, cuando todos los demás empezaron a escribir su propia sangre, de nuevo esperaba enfermarme, pero nunca llegó. Miré a mi alrededor para ver toda la sangre en las tarjetas, incluso respiré por la nariz lentamente para ver si algo estaba mal conmigo. Eso fue más un shock que si me hubiera enfermado. El olor no era malo. Por supuesto que no olía apetitoso, pero el hecho de no enfermarme me sorprendió. Me giré hacia Edward para celebrar y vi que ya estaba colocando un dedo ensangrentado en su tarjeta.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? —le pregunté en shock.

—¿Quieres que te pinche el dedo? —dijo, ignorando completamente mi pregunta, sus ojos enfocados en mi mano.

—Mmm no —dije, entrando en pánico rápidamente mientras acercaba la lanceta a mi dedo índice. Luego hizo algo que no esperaba. Se movió rápido, más rápido de lo que mis ojos podían seguir, y había sangre en mi dedo. Luego lo aplicó en los lugares correctos de la tarjeta. Solo lo miré en shock. Él procedió a limpiar mi dedo con el hisopo de alcohol que nos proporcionaron. Cuando se alejó, supe a ciencia cierta que no me había pinchado el dedo, incluso la rapidez de su movimiento cegándome, sabía que no me había tocado la lanceta.

—¿Cómo…? —No pude terminar porque el Sr. Banner apareció detrás de nosotros, listo para ver los resultados de nuestras tarjetas. Los revisó y luego felizmente anunció que Edward y yo _éramos_ AB positivos.

Sentí a Edward empujar mi brazo y cuando miré hacia abajo, había un pedazo de papel con su hermosa escritura.

 _Sabía que no querrías pincharte el dedo y sabía que no podía pincharme el mío, así que Carlisle sacó un pequeño frasco de sangre del hospital anoche. Alice sabía que los dos estaríamos bien si veníamos a clase, todavía no he respirado ni quiero arriesgarme._

Lo miré, una mirada llena de asombro e incredulidad. Al menos sabía que Alice no estaba vengándose por no querer ir de compras. Eso me hizo sentir un poco mejor.

—Todo eso solo para venir a clase. —Me reí de él, mi mente aún estaba borrosa por las preguntas, principalmente sobre mí misma y sobre cómo me las arreglé para no desmayarme.

Antes de que mi mente corriera demasiado lejos, Lee Stephens comenzó a gritar. Lo miré y vi que estaba a punto de vomitar. No había estado en clase la última vez la última vez para ver lo que realmente sucedió. Todo lo que sabía era que estaba enfermo por la visión de su propia sangre y se unió a mí en la oficina de la enfermera.

Como era de esperar, Mike lo ayudó a salir de la habitación. Al menos esta vez, Mike no estaría molesto por perder la oportunidad de llevarme a la enfermera. Aun así, todavía no parecía feliz, ya que casi expulsó a Lee de la habitación.

—Supongo que tienes que ir a clase de gimnasia esta vez. Me disculpo por eso —dijo Edward después de clase. Él estaba respirando de nuevo ahora.

—No me importa. Al menos es algo que no he hecho antes. —Me encogí de hombros—. Pero, ¿qué pasó allí? No me enfermé por el olor.

—No estoy seguro, pero Alice me aseguró que estarías bien. Tal vez ya que antes bebías mucha sangre, tanto humana como animal, el olor ya no te molesta. Todavía recuerdas que te gustó.

Edward me besó suavemente fuera de las puertas del gimnasio antes de irse a su propia clase. Entré, realmente emocionada de ver qué hubiera pasado si no me hubiera enfermado la última vez. Realmente era como tener una segunda oportunidad en todo.

—¡Bella! Bella, hey. —Me di la vuelta para ver a Mike corriendo hacia mí. No pude averiguar lo que quería. No era como si realmente nos conociéramos esta vez. Estuve sentada con Edward y sus hermanos esta vez, no con el círculo social de Jessica.

—Ey, Mike. ¿Qué pasa?

—Muchos de nosotros vamos a ir a La Push este fin de semana. Tienen una gran playa y se supone que será un buen día. ¿Quieres ir con nosotros? Hay mucho espacio y todos nos reunimos fuera de la tienda de mi padre. Jessica realmente quería que te invitara.

 _Sí, claro que quería._

Lo pensé por un momento. Se suponía que esta conversación ocurrió hace dos semanas, pero Edward no fue a Alaska y nunca me hice amiga de Mike y sus amigos.

—Um… Aprecio la oferta, pero en realidad voy a Seattle este fin de semana —dije, usando la mentira que usé en el pasado para evitar el baile. Desafortunadamente, el recuerdo de Jacob vino a mi mente de repente. No recordé mucho sobre él, excepto que yo estaba en modo zombie, pero de repente, me di cuenta de lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Después de que Renesmee naciera, fue un gran amigo para mí. Él era el hermano que siempre quise. Su imagen me nublaba la mente y sentí que me temblaban las rodillas a medida que más recuerdos me bombardeaban.

—Oh, bueno… Está bien, entonces. Sólo pensé en preguntar. Nos vemos por ahí. —Mike suspiró abatido antes de volver corriendo a un grupo en la esquina del gimnasio. Me quedé en el lugar mientras los recuerdos de Jacob continuaban asaltando mis pensamientos. Pasé toda la clase más aturdida de lo normal, pero finalmente se terminó. Edward me recibió en la puerta, su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio mi cara de agonía.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó ansiosamente mientras me jalaba entre sus brazos. Obviamente escuchaba los pensamientos que nos rodeaban para ver si alguien me había molestado. Desearía que ese fuera el caso.

Solo sacudí mi cabeza contra su pecho y lo sostuve más fuerte. Me abrazó por un momento antes de llevarme a su Volvo y ayudarme a entrar. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, me derrumbé y comencé a sollozar en voz alta. Murmuré los nombres de Jacob y Renesmee en mis manos mientras las lágrimas corrían por mi cara.

No recuerdo mucho sobre el viaje en auto a casa, pero era lo suficientemente coherente como para caminar dentro sin ayuda. Lo que no podía entender era por quién lloraba? ¿Perder a mi hija? ¿Por perder a mí amigo? ¿La pérdida de mi otra vida? Realmente no lo sabía. Las imágenes en mi cabeza eran las dos juntas. Siempre riendo, siempre alegre… Y ahora nunca pasaría. Ninguno de ellos sabría nunca esa felicidad, ni tampoco el resto de mi familia. Era más de lo que podía soportar.

El pensamiento hizo que mi cuerpo colapsara contra Edward en el sofá. Me sostuvo en silencio mientras lloraba largo y fuerte. No hizo preguntas, no me dijo que todo iba a estar bien… Porque no lo iba estar. Ya nos habíamos tomado el tiempo de llorar la pérdida de nuestra hija, pero ahora, era más que eso. No fue simplemente perderla a ella, sino también perder todo lo que ella creó. ¿Sin ella, se imprimirá Jacob? ¿Seríamos alguna vez amigos? Nunca seríamos una familia ahora. Nunca estaríamos completos.

Claro, Edward y yo podríamos tener otro hijo y lo adoraríamos, pero Renesmee… ella se había ido. Esme, incluso en otra vida con un esposo amoroso y cinco hijos, ella todavía lloraba la pérdida de su primer hijo. Este dolor nunca desaparecería, y honestamente, no quería que lo hiciera. El dolor significaba que ella realmente había existido fuera de mi mente. Significaba que en algún lugar en otro mundo, ella estaba feliz y sonriente. La hermosa niña que nunca olvidaría. Ese pensamiento es lo que me ayudaría a seguir adelante.

—Amor, tu padre ya casi está en casa. ¿Qué quieres que haga? —La voz de Edward era indefensa y casi tan lamentable como la mía.

Intenté frenar mis sollozos pero tardé un momento en recuperarme. Cuando podía respirar normalmente, levanté la cabeza hacia Edward. Él limpió mi cara suavemente con el dorso de su mano. Su toque helado se sintió muy bien en mi cara húmeda y manchada.

—¿Puedes subir las escaleras y esperarme? No quiero estar sola ahora. Pediré a mi papá que pida pizza o algo así y le diré que tengo mucha tarea que hacer. Solo necesito lavarme la cara primero.

Suspiré y me puse de pie. Edward asintió y me llevó escaleras arriba al baño. Me lavé la cara, aunque no hizo mucho para quitar el enrojecimiento. Solo podía esperar ser lo suficientemente convincente para pasar desapercibida con Charlie. No debería ser demasiado difícil, ya que no es el tipo de persona que se mueve y hace preguntas. Probablemente solo ignoraría toda la prueba para evitar tener que consolarme.

—Estaré de vuelta la primera oportunidad que tenga —le dije a Edward.

Me besó la frente antes de que bajara las escaleras para pedir la pizza. Acababa de colgar el teléfono cuando mi papá entró por la puerta.

—¿Bella? ¿Eres tú? —me llamó cuando lo oí colgar el cinturón de su arma en la clavija.

—Sí, papá. Espero que esté bien, pero acabo de pedir pizza. Tengo un montón de tareas y necesito ir al supermercado mañana. —Hice todo lo posible por sonar feliz, pero incluso yo pude escuchar la miseria en mi voz. Esperaba que lo pasara como estrés por la tarea.

—Está bien, Bells. No tienes que darme de comer, lo sabes. ¿Quieres continuar y subir a tu habitación para empezar? Te traeré un poco de pizza cuando llegue. —Charlie entró en la habitación detrás de mí. Hice lo mejor que pude para no enfrentarlo. Sabía que no era Renée, pero no quería arriesgarme y hacer que la llamara para preocuparla.

—Eso suena genial papá. Gracias. —Me dirigí a las escaleras sin darme la vuelta para mirarlo. Afortunadamente, no me siguió.

Entré en mi habitación cuando el pinchazo de las lágrimas comenzó a retroceder. Edward me levantó en brazos y caminó a paso humano hacia la cama. Me abrazó mientras lloraba lágrimas, mi corazón aún se rompía por los dos miembros de la familia que había perdido.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, las lágrimas se detuvieron. Me levanté de los brazos de Edward y crucé el pasillo hacia el baño para limpiarme. Cuando volví, Edward tenía mis libros extendidos como si hubiera estado estudiando. Justo cuando terminó, escuché el timbre de la puerta indicando la llegada del chico de la pizza. Me acerqué a mi escritorio y fingí estudiar cuando Edward desapareció en mi armario y Charlie entró en mi dormitorio.

—¿Estudiando mucho, Bells?

—Sí, papá. Gracias por traerme la pizza. Lamento no haber podido cocinar esta noche. Realmente necesito hacer esto. —Mi voz era áspera y la nariz tapada era fácilmente distinguible, pero Charlie no hizo ningún comentario.

—Eso no es un problema. —Podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz pero tenía miedo de darme la vuelta. Sabía que mi cara delataría que estuve llorando y que Charlie, incapaz de lidiar con las emociones, llamaría a mi madre. Realmente no quería esa llamada telefónica. Afortunadamente, dejó mi plato y bajó las escaleras sin decir una palabra más. Debe haber un buen juego esta noche. O eso o él tampoco quería que Renée lo llamara.

Cuando estuvo a salvo en la planta baja, Edward salió de su escondite, me tomó en sus brazos y me abrazó. No volví a llorar, pero todavía no me había calmado del todo.

Tomando mi lugar en la silla, me sostuvo cerca de su pecho. Alcancé mi plato y comí mis pocas rebanadas de pizza. Cuando se fue, respiré hondo y aparté mis sentimientos.

—Sabía que estabas molesta, pero vio lo difícil que era para ti ocultarlo. Sabía que no querías hablar de eso —susurró Edward en mi cabello.

—Lo quiero mucho más por eso. Imagínate cómo explicaría por qué estoy tan molesta. Me enviarían al hospital psiquiátrico más rápido de lo que podría decir Forks, Washington. Directamente allí o directamente a Jacksonville. Lo que sea, no quiero ir —murmuré, sosteniéndome en su pecho.

—Superaremos esto, Bella. No será fácil, pero de alguna manera, lo lograremos. —Sus pensamientos eran tranquilizadores, pero podía escuchar el borde de su voz. No ayudó a mis nervios.

 **_*0*_**

El viernes por la mañana, Edward me despertó después de que Charlie ya se había ido a trabajar y me guió por mi rutina. Mis ojos seguían rojos e hinchados desde el día anterior. Afortunadamente, no estaba lo suficientemente cerca de nadie en la escuela, fuera de los Cullen, para que me preguntaran cuál era el problema. Me sentí aliviada y sola al mismo tiempo con ese pensamiento.

Una vez en la escuela, Alice me ayudó con un poco de maquillaje para cubrir las manchas y la hinchazón lo suficiente como para hacerme sentir un poco menos tímida. No me importaba lo que pensaban los otros chicos en la escuela, pero me sentía mejor cuando me miraba en el espejo.

La hora del almuerzo se dedicó a discutir los planes para los vestidos, una vez más, pero esta vez, decidimos una fecha y hora específicas para que Edward pudiera atrapar a Lonnie, la bolsa de basura en Port Angeles. No tenía idea de que Edward y Carlisle se encargaron de él antes de entregarlo. Me sentí aliviada de que al menos no lo hubieran matado. La muerte es un castigo demasiado fácil, si me preguntas.

Estábamos planeando ir el martes tan pronto como oscureciera. Rose fingiría estar asustada y sola y lo llevaría a él y a sus amigos al callejón. A partir de ahí, Edward y Carlisle se abalanzaban y le daban la droga para noquearlo. Luego lo dejarían en Portland para que la policía lo encontrara, después de una denuncia anónima, por supuesto.

Antes de darme cuenta, mi día había terminado. Superar el día escolar había sido difícil, pero al menos terminó lo suficientemente rápido.

Después de llegar a casa, me mantuve unida y Edward y yo fuimos a la tienda de comestibles. Los pensamientos de mi hija y de mi mejor amigo todavía flotaban en mi mente, pero pude mantener la calma. Eso fue, hasta el domingo.

El domingo por la mañana, me desperté a la luz del sol que se filtraba por mi ventana, bajé las escaleras para desayunar y vi una nota de Charlie. Dijo que estaba en La Push pescando con Billy Black y me pidió que fuera si quería. Los pensamientos de mi tiempo en La Push con Jacob corrieron hacia mí y comencé a sollozar de nuevo. Esta vez, las lágrimas no se detuvieron durante horas, incluso con las tareas domésticas que solía intentar para aclarar mi mente. Solo paré cuando Edward me dijo que Charlie estaba en casa.

Evité temblar y me metí en la cama. Cuando Charlie se acercó para ver cómo estaba, mantuve mi voz firme y mi coartada para mi estado actual fue estar cansada después de un largo día de tareas. Aceptó esa respuesta y cerró mi puerta ligeramente detrás de él mientras caminaba hacia su habitación. Sabía que no estaba convencido, pero al menos lo dejó.

—¿Quieres hacer algo especial esta noche? —preguntó Edward. Me acarició la mejilla e hizo todo lo posible por calmarme.

—No tengo nada en mente. Sin embargo, necesito enviarle un correo electrónico a mi madre eventualmente. ¿Tenías algún plan? —le pregunté, mi cuerpo comenzó a calmarse con su suave toque.

—Bueno, una vez que tu padre esté dormido, podríamos ir a correr. Si quieres, por supuesto.

—Creo que una carrera sería maravillosa.

Me levanté y encendí mi computadora. Mientras esperaba que empezara, entré en el baño para lavarme los dientes y el cabello y aliviarme. Mirándome en el espejo, decidí salpicarme la cara y relajarme un poco, aunque mi corazón todavía dolía.

Después de que terminé en el baño, regresé a mi habitación donde mi computadora estaba encendida y lista para hacer lo que dije. Rápidamente entré en mi correo electrónico y le escribí un mensaje rápido a mi mamá para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien y que me divertía aquí. Planeé enviar otro en unos días anunciando a Edward como mi novio, pero no tenía la mentalidad correcta para hacerlo bien en este momento.

Después de hacer clic en el ícono de enviar, apagué mi computadora y fui a los brazos de Edward para calmar mis nervios lo mejor que pude. Después de que Charlie se durmió, salimos para nuestra carrera.

* * *

Hola, disculpas por el atraso teníamos días de tener el capítulo pero por falta de tiempo se nos ha hecho imposible actualizar, agradecer a este pequeño equipo de traductoras que están trabajando al máximo, si alguna lectura, tiene conocimientos en ingles y esta interesada en ayudarnos con la traducción estamos buscando traductoras, pueden enviar un inbox al facebook de **Yenny Arias** _(en el perfil dejo el link de su perfil)_ , una de las administradoras de FFAD y encargada de la traducción.


	14. Capítulo 14

_**.**_

 ** _Reboot_**

 ** _Historia original de Athey y Diana Law_**

 ** _Traducido por Flaca Paz_**

* * *

 **EPOV**

Bella escribió su correo eléctronico a su madre y tan pronto como su padre se durmió, salté de la ventana con ella protegida entre mis brazos. Después de haber pasado todo el día llorando, yo, sientiéndome imponente de su dolor, necesitaba algo para aliviar su mente. A salvo en tierra, la coloqué con facilidad sobre mi espalda y comencé a correr tan pronto como ella aseguró sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

Al principio, corrimos por el bosque alrededor de su casa. Bella parecía tranquila mientras que el viento golpeaba su cara y respiró hondo. Me emocionaba de que aún pudiera disfrutar correr conmigo, a pesar de que ella ya no pueda hacerlo sola.

Después de unos instantes, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar en mi bolsillo. Reduje la velocidad hasta detenerme y lo saqué para responder, manteniendo un brazo en su lugar para soportar el peso de Bella. Se acomodó sobre mi espalda y apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro a esperar.

―¿Hola?

― _Pregúntale a Bella si quiere venir a casa. Charlie ni siquiera la ve por las mañana. Si ella quiere, puede quedarse con nosotros_ ―gritó Alice en el teléfono. Ella ya sabía la respuesta.

―Déjame preguntarle, Alice. Bella, ¿te gustaría ir a mi casa? Alice me asegura que Charlie no te echará de menos esta noche ni por la mañana, si decides pasar la noche allí ―sonreí ante la idea de tener a Bella de nuevo en mi casa durmiendo en mi cama.

―Claro. ¿Estás seguro de que a nadie le molesta que esté ahí? No he sido la persona más feliz últimamente.

― _Dile que deje de ser ridícula y que venga. Esme ahora le está haciendo un poco de chocolate caliente._ ―Podía escuchar implícito en la voz de Alice poner los ojos en blanco antes de que ella colgara.

―Alice dice que dejes de ser ridícula ―dije mientras guardaba mi teléfono en mi bolsillo fácilmente―. Y agárrate fuerte. ―Tan pronto como sentí sus brazos apretarse alrededor de mi cuello, me dirigí hacia mi casa. Alice estaba esperando en los escalones de la entrada cuando llegamos. Sabía que Bella había estado molesta, pero en sus visiones no se daba cuenta de lo malo que había sido para ella.

―¡Bella! ―Lamento que hayas tenido un mal día. Pasa. Esme te está preparando un poco de chocolate caliente para relajarte.

Me quité a Bella de la espalda y la dejé ir a reunirse con Alice. En su aturdimiento, no tropezó ni una sola vez.

― _Se ve horrible. Desearía que hubiera una manera de ayudar aliviar su dolor. Jasper puede calmarla, pero no puede quitarlo por completo_ ―pensó Alice por mí.

―No sé qué hacer más que consolarla lo mejor que puedo y esperar que pueda pasar página ―susurré en voz baja donde Bella no podía oír. Alice asentía mientras llevaba a Bella adentro de donde venía el aroma del chocolate. Escuché como Esme saludaba a Bella y la condujó hacia el sofá. Entré en la casa lentamente sin hacer ruido, pasando a Alice que ya corría escaleras arriba en silencio.

―¿Está bien si me uno a ustedes dos? ―pregunté lo suficientemente bajo para que solo Esme pudiera escucharme. Estaba consolando a Bella lo mejor que podía, siendo una madre para ella ya que su madre estaba muy lejos, no es que Bella pudiera confiar en ella si estuviera aquí. Hacía que mi corazón se llenara de orgullo.

Asintió sobre la cabeza de Bella que estaba bien que las acompañara en el sofá opuesto. Entré silenciosamente y me senté en el sillón enfrente de ellas. Unos segundos después de sentarse, Alice regresó al living, con un pijama de Rosalie sobre su brazo para que Bella se acostara. Todas las compras que había obligado a Bella a hacer y ninguna de ellas pensó en comprar un pijama.

Bella le agradeció a Alice en voz baja y aceptó el abrazó de Esme. Un suspiro de satisfacción escapó de sus labios mientras Esme frotaba suaves círculos en su espalda. Alice se excusó en voz baja para salir afuera donde Jasper estaba sentado en silencio. Esme continuaba acariciándole el cabello suavemente a Bella hasta que decidió cambiarse de ropa. Bella agradeció a Esme por el chocolate caliente antes de dejar la habitación, ropa en mano.

Me quedé sentado aturdido mientras que Bella salía de la habitación para cambiarse y Esme se fue a buscar a Carlisle al hospital. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando el lugar en el sofá a mi lado se hundió. Seguía sin ser consciente de mi compañía hasta que sentí una mano suave en mi hombro.

—Ella está mejor ahora, Edward —dijo Jasper—. Era un manojo de nervios cuando llegó, pero se ha tranquilizado mucho.

—Bien. Esta tarde no fue fácil para ella. Solo desearía que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer por ella. Lamentablemente, desearía que no lo recordara. Al menos de esa menera ella podría ser feliz.

—No has querido decir eso —dijo Jasper en voz baja, su mano aún en mi hombro.

—No, no lo hago, pero se me rompe el corazón en pequeños pedazos con cada lágrima que derrama.

Jasper murmuró para él mismo silenciosamente, quitando su mano de mi hombro. Los pensamientos pasaban por su mente, pero no les presté atención.

—¿Va a faltar al colegio con nosotros mañana? —preguntó después de unos instantes en silencio.

—¿Por qué faltaremos mañana? —pregunté, mi mente seguía en el día de agonía que Bella había pasado. El fin de semana fue sólo un día más.

—Mañana estará soleado y si está encerrada aquí antes de que llegue el transporte escolar, ¿cómo irá a la escuela?

No había pensado en eso. Sabía que mañana iba a estar soleado, y pasado también, simplemente no lo había registrado. Antes, Bella había ido a la escuela y básicamente me lo pasé sentado en el bosque vigilándola a través de las mentes de nuestros compañeros. ¿Pero ahora? No quería que Bella vaya a la escuela sin mí, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para acompañarla. Además necesitaba ir de caza nuevamente, pero quería hacerlo mientras Bella estará ocupada. No me atrevía a dejarla sola si ella me necesitaba.

—No lo sé. Tendré que preguntarle cuando vuelva a bajar.

—¿Pregúntarme qué? —dijo Bella mientras entraba en la habitación―. Los pantalones deportivos y la camiseta de Rosalie abrazaban todas sus curvas y luce maravillosa en ella. Sentí una contracción dentro de mis pantalones, pero no pensé en ello. Escuché a Jasper reír mentalmente antes de que pudiera formar una frase coherente.

—Mañana estará soleado. ―Antes, estabas en la escuela y básicamente estaba parado en el bosque analizando cada pequeña cosa que hicieras―. ¿Quieres quedarte en casa con nosotros mañana, o quieres que te lleve a casa antes de que amanezca así serás capaz de manejar hasta allá?

Se quedó pensativa por un momento, y después suspiró mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá a mi lado, enfrente de Jasper.

—Creo que iré a la escuela. ―Sé que necesitas cazar de todos modos y quiero que te cuides―. Tendrás mucho tiempo si no estoy aquí —acarició los círculos púrpuras debajo de mis ojos antes de mirar hacia Jasper.

—Hola, Jasper. ―Lamento que tengas que lidiar con mi estado emocional actual. Puedo irme si eso haría las cosas más fáciles para ti.

—Lo estás controlando muy bien, Bella. ―No te estreses. Ir al instituto todos los días me ayuda a desallorar suficiente tolerancia a toda clase de cambios de estado de ánimo —le guiñó un ojo antes de salir de la habitación para volver afuera con Alice.

El resto de la casa estaba en silencio. Emmett y Rosalie habían ido a cazar juntos ya que Emmett y yo nunca hicimos planes para ir a Goat Rocks Wilderness juntos. No es que hubiese ido esta vez de todas formas. Había sido bastante difícil la última vez antes de que Bella y yo realmente nos conociéramos. Ahora sólo sería una tortura.

—No tienes que ir a la escuela si no quieres. ―Siempre puedo cazar después de que te duermas. O podrías tener algo de tiempo a solas con las chicas mañana de nuevo―. Rosalie regresará más tarde esta noche y Alice está afuera con Jasper. Puedes acostarte y luego pasar el día con ellas mañana mientras estoy cazando. Estoy seguro que a Jasper y Emmett no les importaría ir conmigo para darte un tiempo de chicas. Además, si vas a la escuela, no lo haría, me quedaría cerca de los árboles vigilándote —le guiñé un ojo y ella sonrió dulcemente.

—Me parece bien. —Es bueno faltar de vez en cuando ―me dijo una vez alguien muy inteligente―. Sólo hazlo y ve a cazar esta noche. Estoy demasiado cansada para realmente disfrutar de nuestro tiempo a solas en este momento. Aparte, no tengo muchas ganas de repetir otro día en ese lugar. Lo cual, supongo que las cosas son diferentes ahora, ya que no soy en verdad amiga de Jessica y su grupo. De todas formas, realmente estaría sola —ella suspiró y se relajó a mi lado.

—Por favor, dime en qué estás pensando —dije después de que se quedó en completo silencio.

—Bueno —dijo ella―. Extraño a Angela, pero esta vez, realmente no he llegado a conocerla. Deseaba hacerlo, pero es sólo una persona más de la que voy a tener que despedirme después. Es mejor que haga con ella lo mismo que hice con Jacob, de esa manera, solo tengo que sufrir la pérdida.

—Quería tranquilizarla, pero sabía que tenía razón. Sería mucho más fácil para todos los demás de esta manera, aunque no me gustaba ver a Bella sufrir por la felicidad de los demás.

—Oh, Dios... —dijo de repente—. ¿Seguirá estando con Ben Cheney si tú no intervienes? —Quiero decir, tal vez si intervienes lo suficiente como para eso, no arruinemos sus futuros al arreglar el nuestro.

—Por supuesto, cariño. Lo controlaré como la última vez. Creo que no necesitarán mi ayuda, pero si prefieres que no me arriesgué, no hay problema.

Bella y yo nos quedamos en silencio después de eso hasta que ella comenzó a bostezar. Con el chocolate bebido y el sueño empezando a apoderarse, la llevé arriba a nuestra cama y la arropé.Ya estaba dormida antes de que incluso le dijera buenas noches. Había sido un día muy largo y emocionalmente agotador para ella, así que no podía culpar a su cuerpo por rendirse.

Después de besar su cabeza, salí de la habitación en silencio y me reuní con Jasper y Alice afuera.

—Voy a cazar antes de que Bella se despierte. Regresaré en unas horas. ¿Estás segura de que Charlie no la extrañará?

—Estoy segura, Edward. Se levantará, preparará, y se marchará sin ir a verla. Ni siquiera se enterará de que faltará a clases mañana y Bella no se perderá nada —dijo Alice con confianza.

—Eso es bueno saberlo. Me iré así puedo volver más rápido. Cuídala por mí.

Alice asintió, percibiendo que necesitaba algo de tiempo a solas, y me despidió. Parecía tener algo en mente, pero si esto no involucraba el bienestar de Bella, en estos momentos no me importaba. Sin embargo, me precipité entre los árboles y corrí tan rápido como mis piernas podían llevarme. El largo día de llanto de Bella me rompió el corazón, y si me hubieran maldecido con el pequeño talento de Jasper, creo que no hubiera podido controlarme.

Después de correr para aclarar mi mente, busqué algo mejor. Los ciervos estaban bien, pero prefiero algo más grande para saciar mi sed. Estaba cerca de Canada cuando olí el olor de un puma. Me dirigí hacia la dirección del rastro, mis sentidos se apoderaron de mis movimientos. Esperaba que al atrapar algo más grande, pudiera esparar más tiempo antes de tener que dejar a Bella nuevamente.

Observé al puma a lo lejos y agachado lo abordé. Me abalancé y lo desangré rápidamente, toda la emoción de cazar sin Bella persiguiéndome detrás de mí. Imaginarla cazando, sus ojos rubí fijos en su presa, hizo que el vacío dentro de mi pecho reapareciera. Sin poder detenerme, derribé a un ciervo y un lince relativamente grande, prácticamente provocando que mis entrañas se sacudieran, y entonces volví corriendo en direción a Bella. A pesar de que sería incapaz de aliviar su dolor, estar lejos de ella era más doloroso que ser inútil a su lado. Realmente no podría importarme menos los animales más grandes y de mejor sabor, ya que cada paso me acercaba más a ella. Estaba alimentado, eso era lo único que importaba.

El sol estaba empezando a salir mientras me acercaba a la casa. No me había dado cuenta de que había pasado tanto tiempo durante mi carrera y la caza. Había a propósito evitado ir al prado, reservándolo para cuando Bella pudiera acompañarme. En cambio, me concentré en el placer del viento en mi pelo, aunque rápidamente me di cuenta, que la emoción estaba ausente sin que Bella estuviera a mi lado o sobre mi espalda.

—Bienvenido de nuevo.

Me giré hacia el garage para ver a Rosalie apoyada contra este, con los brazos cruzados.

—Escuché que Bella va a faltar a la escuela hoy. ¿Es esto bueno, Edward? Se apartó de la pared y caminó hacia mí a una velocidad humana, su rostro mostraba preocupación, lo que era inusual.

—No veo ningún problema con que pierda un día ya que lo hecho una vez. Ayer tuvo un largo día y creo que sería beneficioso para ella que se relaje y pasar el día con nuestra familia. —Miré al sol como lentamente se arrastraba hasta el cielo, mi piel ligeramente emitía un pequeño destello de sus rayos.

—Supongo que sí, pero, ¿y si esto cambia el futuro? —No me refiero a las cosas malas que tratas de evitar, sino también a las cosas buenas—. ¿Qué pasa si te desvias demasiado del rumbo con tus acciones que tenga que ser convertida prematuramente antes de que tenga la oportunidad de concebir?

Así que ahí está su interés. Me dije a mí mismo.

—Eso no pasará, Rosalie, te lo puedo asegurar. Bella está mucho más consciente de su autoprotección esta vez, y ya sabemos todos los peligros que tendremos que afrontar el próximo año. Todo estará bien —le aseguré.

—¡Ese es exactamente mi punto, Edward! —Rosalie puso sus manos en la cintura, con evidente frustación en su postura, ¿qué pasa si tratar de evitar esos pequeños contratiempos tan minusiosamente que algo mucho peor viene en su lugar? —No me refiero a hacer todo exactamente igual y lanzarnos a la merced de los Volturi, tal vez dejen que las cosas más pequeñas sucedan según lo planeado. O mejor aún, olvídate del plazo inicial y ten un hijo ahora. ¿Para qué esperar? —No es como si ella no hubiera acabado esta secundaria, tú mismo lo dijiste.

—Eso lo entiendo, pero así es como se suponía que pasara —argumenté.

—¡La forma que se supone que pase es lo que nos mató en la vida que tu recuerdas! —escupió Rosalie igual de rápido.

—Mira, Rose, Bella se merece otra oportunidad para estar con su famila y terminar la escuela secundaria, incluso si ya lo ha hecho. No es justo para ella cortar todo contacto con la familia y seguir adelante con su vida. Ella se arrepentiría eternamente.

—Pero con esta segunda oportunidad con su familia, lo único que está haciendo es hacerlos amarla aún más antes de que tenga que irse de todos modos. Eso hará las cosas mucho más difíciles para ellos de esa manera. Es mejor terminar con esto ahora. —Rosalie cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, su obstinación se interpuso en el camino de la razón—. Miré nuevamente hacia el sol, preocupado de que Bella se despertara antes de que yo llegara.

—No es decisión tuya, Rosalie. Tampoco es mía —suspiré—. Déjame preguntarte esto. ¿De haber sabido antes de tu transformación que ibas a perder todo, lo superarías, o tratarías de disfrutar el tiempo que te queda?

—¡Pero eso es diferente! Si pudiera elegir, no quisiera ser transformada nunca. Habría hecho cualquier cosa en mi poder para evitar a Royce y seguir viva para obtener exactamente lo que yo quería. Hubiera sido esposa y madre y me habría muerto con nietos ante mí.

—Exacto. Ella puede elegir, y así es como ella quiere hacerlo. Si te dieran a elegir, Emmett no te convencería de ser transformada, por mucho que quisiera tenerte para siempre, él permitiría que la decisión sea solo tuya. Bella quiere ser uno de nosotros otra vez, pero sólo es práctica que le permitira hacerlo a su manera. Crucé los brazos y me mantuve firme contra la mirada feroz de Rosalie. Después de un momento, no pude evitar la risa que escapó de mis labios.

—¿Qué te causa gracia de esta conversación? —dijo Rosalie, con los ojos aún disparando dagas, el sol sobre su piel se reflejaba en el suelo.

—Es gracioso que en la vida anterior, fuiste mi única aliada contra la transformación de Bella. Ahora estás presionando por esto más que nadie, incluida Bella.

—Pensaba que esto era lo que ella quería. Simplemente no quiero que pierda la oportunidad de ser madre —dijo Rosalie susurando, su enojo disminuyó ligeramente mientras se echaba hacia atrás el cabello con la mano.

—Me alegro mucho de que apruebes a mi Bella esta vez, pero, por favor, Rose, déjanos hacer esto a nuestra manera. Tendrás una sobrina o sobrino, te lo prometo. Eres inmortal. La paciencia ya debería ser parte de ti. —Me reí y la atraje hacia mí en un fuerte abrazo. Por sus pensamientos, supe que estaba poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero de todos modos ella me devolvió el abrazo.

—Alice dijo que Bella se despertará dentro de una hora —dijo Rosalie cuando terminamos nuestro abrazo—. Supongo que por eso sigues mirando tan intensamente hacia el sol. Alice dice también que Bella no ha cambiado de opinión sobre la escuela, así que supongo que ella se quedará con nosotros hoy. Es tan extraño tener a alguien cerca que necesite dormir.

—Dímelo a mí —me reí—. Y gracias por procuparte por Bella, aunque lo hagas con otras intensiones. Aún lo agradezco.

Rose asintió hacia mí antes de que ella desapareciera dentro del garaje. Quería trabajar un poco en su coche después de manejar hasta Silverdale. No fue exactamente un viaje largo, pero Rosalie trataba su auto como si fuera su hijo. Muchas veces en su cabeza, hasta llamaba al auto por el nombre de Meghan. Era una de las pocas cosas que podía decir que Rosalie se preocupaba por algo que no fuera ella misma.

Ordenando mis pensamientos, corrí escaleras arriba a mi habitación y miré a Bella. Estaba durmiendo plácidamente, tranquila y segura. Besé su frente antes de agarrar ropa para cambiarme. Quería asegurarme de estar duchado antes de que ella pudiera despertarse y extrañarme.

Después de un rápido baño, sin preocuparme por pasar demasiado tiempo en una ducha vacía, me sequé y volví a la habitación. Bella todavía estaba en la misma posición, su corazón latía lento. Realmente esperaba que no hubiera estado plagada de pesadillas de nuestra otra vida en mi ausencia.

Caminé silenciosamente hacia ella y me acosté al lado de ella en la cama. Inconscientemente se movió hacia mí mientras dormía. Envolví la sábana con más fuerza alrededor de ella y me quedé quieto. En mi cabeza, dije una oración silenciosa para ayudar a mi amor a encontrar consuelo a su dolor. También dije una oración para que Rosalie estuviera equivocada en su teoría del destino enviando un obstáculo aún más grande en nuestro camino.

Cerrando los ojos, simulé que podía dormir y me dejé llevar a una reparadora traquilidad llena de visiones de Bella en un hermoso vestido de novia, todos nuestros amigos y familiares a nuestro alrededor mientras pronunciamos las palabras que aún sentía que nos habían unido, incluso en esta vida.

—¿Edward? —Oí a Alice susurrar suavemente desde la puerta.

—¿Sí Alice?

Ella entró por la puerta. Sus palabras y movimientos habrían sido silenciosos para los oídos humanos.

—Quería decírtelo antes, pero estabas tan molesto. Peter y Charlotte vienen hoy y se irán mañana por la mañana. Se encuentran en la zona y quieren pasar a visitarnos —Alice parecía realmente molesta con la idea, pero rápidamente la rechacé.

—Vinieron antes también. Bella y yo ni siquiera éramos amigos entonces, pero estaba muy preocupado por la terrible experiencia. Esta vez, no importa mucho. Sé que mantendrán sus dientes ocultos. —Me reí por la pequeña broma. El estado de ánimo de Alice se levantó significativamente y comenzó a dar saltos en el lugar.

—Va a estar soleado todo el tiempo que estén aquí, así que no podemos salir a la calle, pero podemos jugar béisbol esta noche —dijo Alice alegremente.

Esas palabras tocaron un fibra sensible en mí y sentí que mi brazo se tensaba subconscientemente alrededor del cuerpo dormido de Bella. La última vez que llevé a Bella a ver a mi familia y a jugar béisbol, casi le había causado la muerte. Sin mencionar que el resentimiento de su padre hacia mí comenzó en ese momento.

—¿No vendrás? —dijo Alice mientras pasaban sus visiones en su mente. Mi decisión era incierta, causando que todo fuera borroso.

—¿Puedes ver si pasara algo malo si Bella y yo aceptamos ir? —pregunté, con tensión en la mirada se volvió distante por un momento mientras observaba las visiones destellaban de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

—No. Sólo un juego divertido con amigos y familiares. ¿Por qué? —Alice se puso nerviosa y esperó mi respuesta. Quería consultar al futuro nuevamente, pero se contuvo mientras yo revisaba mis pensamientos.

Le expliqué con más detalle sobre James y Victoria. Ya le había explicado todo antes, pero ahora que el momento se estaba acercando, tenía más sentido explicarlo de nuevo. Sabía que la fecha estaba mal, pero no quería ía no habíamos decidido exactamente qué hacer con ese aquelarre, pero teníamos que resolverlo lo antes posible. Alice vio su llegada demasiado tarde la primera vez. No cometeriamos ese error de nuevo.

—Todavía no veo visiones de otros nómadas, así que tal vez ni siquiera decidan venir aquí —dijo Alice una vez que había terminado de explicarme.

—Sólo nos queda esperar... —murmuré en voz baja.

—Bella se despertará en cuatro minutos y cuarenta y tres segundos. Ella va a tener un mejor día hoy —prometió Alice.

—Gracias Alice. Ahora me siento mejor.

—No hay problema. Ah, y Peter y Charlotte estarán aquí dentro de hora y media. Eso le da Bella tiempo a tomar una ducha, comer, y arreglarse. Puedes ducharte con ella, pero mantén las manos quietas. Eso no es lo que Bella necesita hoy —reprendió Alice. Asentí con la cabeza y salió en silencio de la habitación. Sabía que no arriesgaría la ducha con Bella.

Fiel a su palabra, Bella se despertó a tiempo. Se estiró y bostezó antes de frotarse el sueño de los ojos y mirarme.

—Buenos días —dije en voz baja, besándole la frente.

—Buenos días —bostezó de nuevo y se volvió para mirar por la ventana donde el sol la saludaba. Así que esto es lo que se siente al desahacerse de los días soleados. Nunca antes tuve la oportunidad. Ya estaba fuera de la escuela —La voz de Bella estaba un poco ronca por todo el día llorando.

—No es tan maravilloso como uno se podría imaginar. En realidad es bastante aburrido la mayoría de las veces. Sin embargo, hoy, algo divertido va a suceder.

—¿En serio? ¿qué pasara hoy? —ella me sonrió, sus ojos aún ligeramente hinchados del día anterior.

—Peter y Charlotte vienen a visitarnos. ¿Los recuerdas?

Bella se quedó pensativa por un momento antes de negar con la cabeza suavemente.

—¿Han venido aquí antes? ¿O los conocí una vez que fui transformada? Puedo ver imágenes borrosas de ellos, pero no los reconocería caminando por la calle.

—Ambas, en realidad. Llegaron en este mismo momento en nuestra otra vida, pero no sabías lo que yo era en ese momento y no tenía idea que estaban aquí. Mi familia y yo nos quedábamos en casa en vez de ir a la escuela debido al sol. Peter, Charlotte, y mi familia jugaron béisbol la noche que estuvieron aquí. Pasé ese tiempo en tu casa mientras dormías.

—¿No querías jugar también? —Levantó una ceja hacia mí.

—No es que no quisiera jugar,estaba más preocupado por estar cerca de ti —le sonreí tímidamente, causando que un agradable sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas.

—¿Cuándo llegarán aquí? —preguntó, bostezando y estirándose.

—Alice dice que deberían llegar en aproximadamente una hora y veintidós minutos. ¿Qué tal si te duchas mientras te hago el desayuno? Besé sus labios suavemente y la ayudé a levantarse de la cama. Ella aún estaba lenta, pero se dirigió al baño sola. Una vez que escuché abrir el agua, corrí escaleras abajo para comenzar su desayuno.

Con los huevos revueltos, la panceta chisporroteando, y las tostadas a punto de saltar de la tostadora en cualquier momento, Bella entró en la habitación. Su cabello aún estaba mojado y estaba envuelto en un moño flojo detrás de la cabeza, su ropa era de mi armario, la que Alice le había comprado mientras estuvieron en Port Angeles, y estaba descalza. Tan magnifica digna de ver.

—Vaya, huele maravilloso aquí. —Respiró profundamente y suspiró—. Yo, en cambio, traté de inhalar lo menos posible. El olor de los huevos era horrible, pero por Bella, podría arreglármelas.

—Espero que hayas tenido una buena ducha —dije justo cuando saltaba la tostada, lista para ser untanda con manteca y mermelada—. Ella había terminado más rápido de lo que pensaba, pero supongo que era porque quería estar lista antes de que los invitados llegaran.

—Lo hice, gracias. —Bella me sonrió mientras se sentaba en el mostrador—. Me moví rápidamente para preparar el resto de su desayuno antes de recoger todo en un plato y colocarlo delante de ella.

—¿Qué te gustaría tomar amor? —le pregunté mientras le entregaba un tenedor y una servilleta.

—¿Puedes darme jugo de pomelo?

—Por supuesto —me incliné hacia abajo en el refigerador hasta que encontré hasta que encontré la caja de jugo de pomelo. Luego, moviéndome a una velocidad inhumana, saqué un vaso de la alacena y lo llené, colocándolo suavemente delante de Bella, que ya estaba disfrutando de su desayuno.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más tengo antes de que lleguen aquí? —preguntó entre bocados.

—Cuarenta y seis minutos. —dijo Alice mientras entraba en la habitación, con una amplia sonrisa mientras miraba la ropa que llevaba puesta Bella, sus pensamientos presumían que le hubiera puesto a Bella algo más que vaqueros y una camiseta.

La ropa de Bella era preciosa, tenía que ía un suéter gris oscuro de manga larga, que hacía que su piel se viera aún más suave y cremosa que de costumbre, y jeans de color claro que marcaban su cadera. La mente de Alice pasó por los diferentes pares de zapatos que había comprado para Bella, tratando de elegir el par perfecto. Se puso un par de botas de montaña negras que le llegarían más abajo de la pantorrillas a Bella. Ella quería que ella estuviera en tacones, por supuesto, pero Alice estaba siendo práctica dado que estaríamos afuera más tarde.

—Está bien, entonces —dijo Bella mientras comenzaba a comer más rápido—. Me preocupaba que ella se ahogara a ese ritmo, pero antes de que pudiera expresar mi preocupación, toda la comida había desaparecido y Bella estaba bebiendo su jugo.

—¡Genial, ya terminaste! ¡Vamos arriba y te arreglaré el cabello! —Aplaudió Alice antes de agarrar a Bella y sacarla de la habitación. Oí a Bella suspirar a mitad de la escalera. Me reí y lavé sus platos, asegurándome también de limpiar los mostradores. A Esme no le gustaría si dejó un desastre para que ella limpiara.

Terminé con mi tarea, caminé hacia la sala y me senté en el sofá mientras esperaba a que Alice terminara de acosar a Bella. Después de unos quince minutos de Bella diciendo que su cabello estaría bien sin secador, y luego otros siete minutos de que Alice usara el secador de pelo de todos modos, decidí subir para ver cómo iba Bella. Me sentí aliviado de que ella parecía estar mejor hoy. Tal vez no feliz, pero mejor.

—Y listo —dijo Alice en cuanto llegué a la puerta. Apagó el secador y admiró a Bella en el espejo—.Y ahora que está seco, sólo voy a retirarlo y habremos terminado en esa área. —decía Alice mientras sus manos estaban en movimiento. Bella estaba sentada muy quieta, con una mueca en su rostro mientras su mirada brillaba. No precisamente feliz, pero aún así, el dolor estaba allí.

—¡Listo! —anunció Alice—. Ya que estaremos afuera más tarde hoy, realmente no tiene sentido hacer un maquillaje exagerado. Sólo un segundo —Alice aplicó rápidamente una buena base y una ínfima cantidad de color en los párpados de Bella y en sus labios. Era una mirada muy natural y a Bella parecía gustarle.

—Perfecta. Sólo iré por los zapatos y estaremos listos. —Alice entró en mi armario y regresó antes de que Bella pudiera moverse, ya poniéndole las medias en los pies. Bella extendió ambos pies para que Alice terminara.

—Bueno. Ahora puedes relajarte hasta que lleguen aquí —Los ojos de Alice se volvieron distantes mientras buscaba una visión de Peter y Charlotte. Llegarían en diecisite minutos.

—Gracias Alice —dijo Bella mientras se paraba y admiraba los zapatos. Parecía complacida con lo que veía.

—Estás preciosa, como siempre. —dije mientras hacía notar mi presencia.

—Gracias. —dijo Bella mientras corría a mis brazos.

—Bueno, los dejaré a solas ahora. Sólo recuerden que tenemos visita que llegará en menos de diecisiete minutos. —Alice nos miró fijamente antes de salir del cuarto para cambiarse de ropa. Jasper ya estaba en su habitación vistiéndose. Aunque viviera para siempre, nunca entendería el amor de Alice por la ropa. Supongo que ella diría lo mismo por mi amor por los autos.

Bella estuvo en silencio en mis brazos por unos instantes antes de que mi curiosidad se apoderara de mí.

—¿Qué estás pensando, amor? —Acaricié su cabello suavemente y la llevé al sofá para que se sentara en mi regazo. Se mordió el labio inferior por un momento antes de que relajara su cuerpo contra el mío y respondiera.

—Estoy nerviosa. —murmuró Bella en mi pecho. Sentí que la temperatura de su piel subía y supe que se estaba sonrojando, avergonzada de admitir algo que veía como una debilidad.

—No te preocupes, no muerden. —me reí.

—Lo sé, simplemente no quiero que entren en pánico ya que soy humana. Sabes que estás rompiendo las reglas. ¿Qué pasa si ellos no aprueban nuestra relación? ¿Y si ellos quieren irse dado que estoy aquí?

—Todo estará bien. Alice ya te ha visto llevándote muy bien con ellos. Hoy será un buen día, lo prometo.

—¿Son vegetarianos como tu familia? —Me miró a los ojos, la preocupación grabada en sus rasgos—. Su agarre alrededor de mi cintura levemente se intensificó. Por lo menos sabía que ella tenía alguna forma de protegerse esta vez.

—No, pero de nuevo, se comportaran. No cazarán aquí por respeto a nuestra familia. Incluso si ese no fuera el caso, nadie dejará que te lastimen. Te prometo que estarás a salvo. Confía en mí. —La sentí relajarse en mis brazos, pero la preocupación seguía allí en su lugar. No tardaría mucho en sentirse cómoda con los amigos de Alice y Jasper. Alice ya podía verlo.

—Bueno —suspiró—. Para alguien que dormía en una casa llena de vampiros, me impactó que estuviera preocupada. Supongo que si se diera cuenta de que había sido atacada infinidad de veces por bebedores de sangre, su preocupación estaba justificada.

—¡Seis minutos! —gritó Alice por toda la casa—. Ella y Jasper ya estaban parados afuera esperándolos. Peter y Charlotte eran bienvenidos en nuestra familia, pero al principio nuestro número aún los inquietaba un poco. Ayudó a que se relajaran que Alice y Jasper estuvieran esperando afuera.

—Edward, sé que no atacarán a Bella, pero creo que deberíamos explicarles las cosas primero. He visto que hace una diferencia la forma en como salen las cosas esta noche. Ninguna de las dos opciones es mala, pero sería más fácil para todas las partes si nos tomamos el tiempo para explicarles. —Alice lo pensó por mí—. Asentí mentalmente, sabiendo que ella sabía mi aprobación sin que yo se lo dijera.

Bella y yo nos sentamos en silencio mientras escuchaba el susurro de los pensamientos de nuestros invitados. Se estaban volviendo más fuerte a medida que se acercaban a nuestra casa. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que estuvieran parados junto al bosque. Observé a través de la mirada de Alice como caminaban a un paso humano para saludarse.

Alice abrazó a Charlotte mientras que Jasper abrazaba a Peter. Cuando se separaron, intercambieron parejas, haciendo bromas entre sí.

—¿No deberíamos bajar? —dijo Bella mientras se levantaba de mi regazo. Agarré su mano suavemente y la ayudé a sentarse. Me miró confundida antes de que le expliqué.

—Alice ve que sería mejor explicarles antes de que bajemos. No hubiera pasado nada malo si no lo hubiera hecho, pero ella dice que ayudará a todos a relajarse más rápido haciéndolo así.

—Oh —dijo en voz baja—. Sintió un pequeño escalofrío correr por el cuerpo, pero se calmó rápidamente. Me tomé ese tiempo para escuchar la conversación de abajo. Peter y Charlotte ya habían sido llevados adentro por el resto de mi familia y estaban escuchando ansiosamente mientras Jasper les explicaba mi relación con Bella.

—¿Está enamorado de una _humana?_ —Tanto Peter como Charlotte lo dijeron en voz alta al mismo tiempo—. Ambos ya habían notado el rastro de Bella por toda la casa, pero pensaron que Esme había invitado a alguien como parte de la farsa. No tenían idea de que Bella fuera tan cercana a nuestra familia.

— _No vamos a mencionar los dos años de recuerdos Edward. Eso sería demasiodo extraño y tomará mucho tiempo_ —pensó Alice por mí—.No discutimos eso.

Todos hablaron en voz baja unos minutos más sobre la relación que Bella y yo tenemos. Peter y Charlotte estaban muy emcionados de conocer a mi Bella.

—Bueno, ahora que ya está arreglado, Edward, ¿Quisieran tú y Bella acompañarnos en la sala de estar?—dijo Carlisle con voz normal.

—¿Estás lista para bajar? —Aparté los cabellos sueltos de la cara de Bella mientras asentía—. Entonces la besé suavemente y la ayudé a levantarse.

Bajamos las escaleras a paso lento. Podía sentir la resitencia de Bella, pero pareció relajarse cuando envolví mi brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Una vez abajo, tomó una respiración profunda. Siguiendo su mirada, noté que ella y Peter tenían sus ojos fijos el uno en el otro. Estaba de pie junto a al sofá donde Charlotte estaba sentada tranquilamente. El ritmo cardíaco de Bella se disparó y su cuerpo se puso rígido. Nunca la había visto realmente asustada, incluso cuando se enfrentó a los Volturi el día de nuestras muertes. Parecía estar completamente paralizada por el miedo.

—Hola Bella. Soy Peter, esta es mi pareja Charlotte —dijo Peter con calma—. Charlotte se paró exageradamente lento y le sonrió a Bella, cuidando de no mostrar los dientes.

—Hola —dijo Bella en voz baja—. Su corazón comenzaba a dismunuir un poco y sentí que su cuerpo se relajaba ligeramente.

—Por favor, no te sientas incómoda, Bella. No mordemos, lo prometo —dijo Charlotte mientras suavemente se sentaba en el sofá. Peter asintió y siguió su ejemplo.

—Perdón, no quise ser grosera. Es que me tomaron por sorpresa. Es un placer conocerlos a ambos. —Bella les sonrió calidamente y se relajó más, pero su agarre en mi mano no disminuyó. Iban a ser dos largos días.


	15. Capítulo 15

.

Reboot

Historia original de Athey y Diana Law

 _Traducido por Ari Herondale_

* * *

 **BPOV**

Seguí a Edward mientras nos guiaba al sofá adyacente, pero no podía relajarme. Peter y Charlotte parecían personas maravillosas, pero los ojos rojos rubí me gritaban _peligro_. Por supuesto, sabía que no me harían daño, pero había muchos recuerdos de experiencias cercanas a la muerte relacionados con esos ojos, por no mencionar mi muerte real causada por un vampiro de ojos rojos en la guardia.

Mi vida realmente pasó ante mis ojos cuando los miré. De repente me sentí muy incómoda con mi cuello expuesto. No podía imaginarme en que pensaba Alice cuando decidió recoger mi cabello. Cuando me enfrenté a James, Victoria y Laurent por primera vez, ¿no me dijo Edward que me soltara el pelo? No hizo nada por el olor, pero el pensamiento estaba allí.

—Entonces, ¿qué tienes planeado para nosotros hoy, Alice? —preguntó Peter mientras se sentaba de nuevo en el sofá, con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza. Estaba perfectamente a gusto. Una verdadera visión de confort. Charlotte se sentó a su lado, mirándome con curiosidad.

—Bueno, hoy va a hacer sol, así que no podemos ir de compras. —Alice hizo un puchero antes de continuar—, ¡Pero podemos ir a correr por el bosque y esta noche podemos jugar béisbol! —Ella aplaudió y comenzó a rebotar con su entusiasmo. No podía imaginarme a Peter y Charlotte alrededor de los humanos con sus brillantes ojos rojos. Tuve que usar lentes de contacto para parecer más normal.

Miré a Edward rápidamente. No me opuse a salir a correr con su familia, pero ¿no querrían cazar mientras estaban allí? Si decidían cazar, Edward tendría que llevarme una gran distancia para asegurarse de que estaría a salvo una vez que los instintos tomaran el control.

—Eso suena genial. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que llegamos a ver el área —dijo Charlotte, casi tan entusiasmada como Alice.

—¡Perfecto! Si les parece a ambos pueden subir y disfrutar de una ducha caliente, tengo algo de ropa en la cama de la habitación de huéspedes. Podrán tomar cualquier otra cosa que necesiten cuando se vayan —dijo Alice.

No lo había notado ya que mi ansiedad era tan alta, pero la ropa que llevaban tanto Peter como Charlotte estaba en harapos. Me recordé a mí misma que eran nómadas que no vivían en una sola vivienda como los Cullen. Estoy segura de que apreciaban la ducha y la ropa limpia.

Después de una media hora de charla, Peter y Charlotte se excusaron para tomar sus duchas y cambiarse de ropa. Sentí que mis manos temblaban ligeramente, pero había podido relajar el resto de mi cuerpo. Podía decir que no tenían el deseo de hacerme daño, pero eso no significaba que pudiera controlar mi ansiedad.

Muchas veces a lo largo de la última media hora, tanto Peter como Charlotte me dirigieron la conversación. Respondí y mantuve la conversación lo más suave posible, pero sabía que podían escuchar mi corazón revelando mi miedo. Respiré profundamente cuando desaparecieron por las escaleras. Edward frotó suaves círculos en mi brazo mientras me abrazaba, completamente relajado alrededor de los amigos de Alice y Jasper. Si él pudiera estar relajado alrededor de ellos mientras tenía a su novia humana en la habitación, yo también podría estar relajada.

—Así que Bella, ¿qué te parecen?

—¿Hm? —pregunté mirando a Alice. Estaba posada en el regazo de Jasper, con una amplia sonrisa mientras me miraba.

—¿Qué piensas de Peter y Charlotte?

—Oh. Se ven muy bien —murmuré

—Está bien que tengas miedo. Nadie puede culparte —dijo Jasper, enviándome una ola de confianza.

—No es que tenga miedo. No puedo explicarlo. Algo acerca de ser humana y saber cuál es su dieta simplemente me da escalofríos. Sin embargo, no puedo culparlos. Sé que no me harán daño. Si tuvieran alguna intención de hacerlo, Alice o Edward los atraparían —dije con confianza.

—Peter es una versión más tranquila de Emmett y Charlotte es una versión vampírica de Angela de la escuela —dijo Edward tranquilamente en mi cabello. Había estado girando un candado suelto alrededor de su dedo, pero no me había dado cuenta.

—¿Hablando de mí? —Peter se rió entre dientes cuando se puso delante de mí. Sentí que mi corazón saltaba a mi garganta, pero lo empujé hacia atrás tan rápido como pude.

—Estamos diciendo cuánta influencia tendrás sobre la pobre Bella aquí. —Emmett se rió desde el otro lado de la habitación. Todos los Cullen habían estado relativamente tranquilos desde que Edward y yo nos reunimos con ellos abajo. Probablemente, en un intento por hacerme sentir más relajada y conocer a los invitados.

—Oh, vamos, sería una gran influencia para ella. ¡La enseñaría a hacer bromas y darte una carrera por tu dinero en poco tiempo! —Peter se rió a carcajadas. Emmett lo miró desde el otro lado de la habitación, probablemente planeando una broma masiva contra él, incluso por pensar que era más un bromista que él.

—Ya tenemos suficiente de esa molestia —dijo Rosalie, dándole su famoso giro de ojos.

—Entonces, ¿estamos todos listos? —preguntó Charlotte, apareciendo junto a Peter. Mantuve mi corazón en mi pecho esta vez, pero no pude evitar ponerme rígida ante su repentina aparición.

—Creo que todos estamos listos —dijo Carlisle mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a Esme a levantarse. Fue un gesto muy dulce, especialmente porque Esme pudo haberse levantado fácilmente sola.

—Bella, ¿te sientes cómoda corriendo con nosotros? ¿O prefieres que Edward y tú te quedes atrás? —preguntó Esme desde su posición al lado de Carlisle, sus manos aún entrelazadas.

—Si prefieres quedarte aquí, amor, eso no es un problema. No me importa quedarme contigo, y todos lo entienden —dijo Edward. Miré alrededor de la habitación para ver a todos asintiendo alentadoramente. Solo esperaba que estuvieran apoyando lo que decidiera, sin intentar convencerme de que no fuera.

—Vamos Bella. No mordemos. —Peter me sonrió, seguro de no mostrar sus dientes. Tenía que admitir que la ropa fresca lo hacía mucho menos intimidante.

—Um… iré contigo, a menos que prefieras que no lo haga —dije en voz baja, mis mejillas calentándose. Solo esperaba no estar tentando a nuestros invitados.

—Nadie tiene ninguna queja de que vayas. Estarás perfectamente a salvo y a todos les encantaría que vayas —Edward me tranquilizó mientras se levantaba, conmigo todavía en sus brazos. Supongo que, siendo el lector de mentes en la familia, él lo sabría.

—Está bien. Si no voy a ser una carga, me encantaría ir. —Levanté la cabeza para ver a todos sonriendo sin un poco de resentimiento. Les devolví sus sonrisas mientras caminaban afuera.

—¿No te importa cargar conmigo? —le pregunté a Edward mientras los veíamos irse.

—De ningún modo —Me movió sobre su espalda fácilmente y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello—. ¿Cómoda?

—Sí. —Me acurruqué en su cuello mientras caminaba afuera con el resto de la familia. Sin una palabra, todos empezaron a correr.

Edward siguió el ritmo fácilmente, incluso con mi peso en su espalda. A esta velocidad, lo único que podía ver claramente eran los otros que corrían a su lado. Peter me sonrió de vez en cuando mientras Emmett hacía caras. Era tan extraño verlos a todos realmente usando su velocidad. Me hizo sentir débil en más de un sentido. Me perdí el poder usar mis dos piernas y seguir el ritmo sin tropezar. Comencé a sentirme emocionada con la idea de cambiar mi velocidad en el futuro. ¡Ojalá el tiempo se acelerara!

Todos corrieron durante mucho tiempo. No pude mantenerme al tanto de cuánto tiempo, pero sabía que mis piernas comenzaban a entumecerse por el agarre de Edward y mi estómago gruñía. Sin tener que decir nada, Edward se alejó de los demás. Me saludaron con la mano cuando me volví para ver qué estaba pasando.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunté confusa.

—Te llevaré de vuelta a la casa para comer y calentarme antes de ir a jugar béisbol esta noche. Todos los demás pasarán un poco más de tiempo aquí y cazaremos antes de esta noche. No pensé que quisieras estar en cualquier lugar cerca de eso. Además, no pensé que quisieras estar bajo la lluvia. Se supone que debe comenzar en media hora. Deberíamos estar en casa antes de eso. Odiaría que te resfriaras.

No me di cuenta de lo frío que estaba, o de que estábamos tan lejos de la casa. Mis manos estaban tan frías por el viento que incluso la piel de Edward se sentía caliente contra ellas. De repente me sentí agradecida de que me llevara de regreso a su casa para calentarme.

Perdí la noción del tiempo mientras Edward corría silenciosamente por el bosque, apenas un sonido proveniente de sus pies mientras tocaba la tierra blanda. Antes de que me diera cuenta, me ponía de pie en la sala de estar. El calor de la habitación era increíble contra mi piel helada. Desafortunadamente, tan pronto como mis pies tocaron el suelo, mis piernas cedieron debajo de mí. Edward me atrapó antes de que pudiera golpear el suelo.

—¿Piernas un poco adormecidas? —Se rió entre dientes mientras me levantaba para llevarme al sofá.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —Me reí de nuevo.

Él sonrió y cruzó rápidamente la habitación hacia la chimenea y comenzó una pequeña fogata para mí. Hacía calor en la casa, pero no protesté contra el calor extra. Cada pedacito ayudaría al entumecimiento de mi cuerpo.

Tan pronto como el fuego ardía, Edward volvió a mi lado y me ayudó a llegar al sofá más cercano al fuego. El calor se sentía increíble contra mi cuerpo frío. Poco a poco, el adormecimiento comenzó a disminuir.

—¿Qué te gustaría comer? Sé que ya estás hambrienta —dijo Edward mientras se estiraba a mi lado.

—Tengo un poco de hambre —admití. Moví mis dedos de los pies para asegurarme de que también corría sangre por ellos. Edward salió corriendo de la habitación sin una palabra. Podía escucharlo moverse en la cocina, pero no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo para mí.

—¿Edward? ¿Qué hora es? —De repente me di cuenta de que no tenía ni idea.

—Son las 1:42 de la tarde. Me sorprende que tu estómago no esté gruñendo con más fuerza de la que ya está.

Guau, 1:42 de la tarde. Podría haber estado sentada en la escuela en lugar de eso el amor de mi existencia me servía el almuerzo. Yo tomaría esta opción cualquier día. Hablando de servir, lo que fuera que Edward estaba haciendo para mí olía maravilloso.

Finalmente, caliente con la sangre fluyendo por mis piernas otra vez, me levanté del sofá y entré a la cocina. Edward estaba parado frente a la estufa, el pollo chisporroteaba en una sartén frente a él. Junto a la sartén, tenía una olla de arroz cocinándose. Tomé una profunda respiración apreciativa.

—Esta casi terminado. —Edward volvió la cabeza para lanzarme una sonrisa torcida. Lo devolví mientras me apresuraba a un taburete en el bar para esperar. Prácticamente estaba babeando cuando terminó y colocó el plato frente a mí.

Iba a empezar a comer, pero Edward me detuvo. Lo miré inquisitivamente, mi estómago protestaba por su interferencia.

—Hice una salsa para mezclarlo todo junto —explicó—, déjame saber lo que piensas.

Edward sacó una sartén y puso una especie de salsa blanca sobre el pollo, que estaba encima del arroz. Una vez que todo estuvo cubierto ligeramente, él asintió para que comiera. Con mucho gusto lo hice.

La comida era aún más increíble de lo que olía. La salsa era un tipo de ajo y queso que mezclaba perfectamente el pollo y el arroz. De hecho, me quemé la boca mientras recogía los pedazos uno tras otro. Escuché a Edward riendo, y supe que me estaba mirando fijamente, pero no me importaba. Me moría de hambre y la comida era demasiado buena para las palabras.

—¿Supongo que te gusta la comida? —Edward no pudo contener su risa por más tiempo. Solo pude asentir con entusiasmo en respuesta. Si rompiera el ciclo de palear comida en mi boca, seguramente me ahogaría.

Tomando mi último bocado, gemí ante los sabores. Lamí mis labios, asegurándome de tener hasta el último bocado. Levantando la vista de mi plato, mis ojos se encontraron con los de Edward. Estaba viendo mi lengua moverse a través de mis labios, su cuerpo estaba rígido al otro lado del mostrador. Se estaba divirtiendo. Me aseguré de lamer mis labios de manera más seductora una vez más, causando que un gruñido bajo retumbara en su pecho.

Deslicé mi plato y Edward lentamente se movió para tomarlo del mostrador. Cuando lo hizo, me levanté de mi taburete y me dirigí hacia donde estaba, con el plato todavía en la mano. Hice un suave silbido entre mis dientes, ganándome otro gruñido.

Entendiendo esto como una bienvenida, di otro paso adelante. Estaba al alcance de la mano ahora. Muy suavemente, estiré mi brazo y pasé mi mano por su pecho lentamente hasta que llegué a su abdomen inferior. Mantuve mis ojos fijos en los suyos mientras deslizaba mi mano dentro de la banda de la cintura. Tan pronto como encontré mi objetivo, le di un suave apretón. Esto hizo que la mano de Edward se apretara, rompiendo el plato que aún sostenía. Nuestras dos cabezas miraron hacia abajo para ver las piezas destrozadas, algunas de ellas molidas hasta el polvo por su apretado agarre.

—Lo siento. Déjame botar eso. —Traté de moverme para conseguir una escoba, pero los labios de Edward estaban entrelazados en los míos antes de que pudiera, sus manos agarrando mis caderas sujetándome más cerca. Tiré mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y apreté su cabello en mis manos. Cuando me separé para tomar aire, noté que estábamos en su habitación. Ni siquiera lo había sentido moverse de la cocina.

—Eso fue rápido —jadeé contra su hombro mientras él arrastraba besos por mi mandíbula y cuello. Gemí fuertemente cuando él chupó suavemente mi piel. Incapaz de aguantar más, levanté mis brazos, rogándole que me desnudara. Él obedeció antes de que pudiera parpadear. El ruido de la camisa sobre mi cabeza hizo que mi aliento se atascara en mi garganta. En el siguiente momento, me quitó los vaqueros y yo estaba acostada en la cama, Edward estaba sobre mí, sus ojos negros como la noche. Miró mis bragas antes de que sus ojos se encontraran con los míos en una especie de súplica. Asentí con entusiasmo y levanté mis caderas de la cama.

Tan pronto como asentí, Edward me arrancó la ropa interior. Yo siseé por la impresión. Tan pronto como el ruido salió de mi boca, los labios de Edward acariciaron mi clítoris. Mis caderas chocaron involuntariamente contra su boca. Levanté mis manos detrás de mi cabeza para agarrar una almohada. La lengua de Edward continuó su viaje entre todos mis pliegues causando tantos sonidos eróticos como los míos.

—Mmm… Ed… adelante… —gemí cuando su lengua se aceleró, él insertó sus dedos en mí y los sacó de nuevo. Cuando sus dedos se bombearon dentro de mí más rápido, sentí que la bobina comenzaba a apretarse en mi abdomen. Agarré la almohada más fuerte y sacudí mis caderas de nuevo.

—Tan… cerca… —jadeé. Edward luego chupó mi clítoris en su boca y me envió por el borde en un chillido. Salí de mi orgasmo mientras Edward me lamía limpiamente, suaves zumbidos escapando de sus labios.

Después de que mi cuerpo dejó de temblar y pude formar un pensamiento coherente, le sonreí a Edward, que ahora estaba cómodamente a mi lado, sus ojos aún negros.

—Supongo que debería agradecerte —dije sin aliento.

—No hay necesidad de agradecer. Lo disfruté inmensamente. —Edward acarició su mano por mi mejilla enviando escalofríos por mi espalda. Me negaba a dejar que él no obtuviera nada de la experiencia, incluso si argumenta que se divertía simplemente por complacerme.

Me levanté de la cama, con mi sonrisa más seductora en mis labios cuando alcancé los pantalones de Edward.

—Amor, mi familia estará en casa pronto —dijo Edward mientras movía sus manos para detener mi viaje a sus jeans. Después de mi vergüenza en la ducha, él estaba tratando de reconciliarse.

—No me importa si no lo haces. Quiero corresponderte. —Aunque sería embarazoso para su familia escucharlo, al menos esta vez escucharían los gemidos de _Edward_ y no los míos. Parecía aprensivo, pero asintió de todos modos.

Tracé mis manos sobre su cremallera, su cuerpo ya respondía a mi toque. Lo deslicé hacia abajo y comencé a trabajar en el botón. Se deshizo fácilmente y Edward se quitó los pantalones, exponiéndose a mí. Nunca superaría la gloria que es Edward. Su cuerpo se extendió ante mí; nunca podría haber algo tan maravilloso.

Comencé por su abdomen y besé mi camino hacia su eje erecto que se contrajo al contacto. Tomando su longitud completa en mi mano, lamí desde la base hasta la punta, provocando un gruñido en el pecho de Edward. Se estiró hacia atrás para agarrar la cabecera de la cama. Supuse que se rompería cuando terminara con él.

Apretando su polla con fuerza, agregué saliva y comencé a acariciarlo hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Cuando todo su eje estaba resbaladizo, tomé su longitud completa en mi boca, torciendo mi mano mientras se levantaba y caía con mis cuidados orales. Podía escuchar la madera en la cabecera ceder bajo su agarre. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo bien.

Levanté la vista hacia la cara de Edward mientras mi cabeza se levantaba y caía sobre su eje. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su cabeza estaba echada hacia atrás en felicidad. Estaba jadeando por aire innecesario y gimiendo ruidosamente. Aceleré mis movimientos y arrastré ligeramente mis dientes a lo largo de su longitud.

—Tan… bueno… Bella, yo… Oh, Dios… —Tan pronto como Edward dijo las palabras, escuché crujir el cabecero bajo la presión de sus manos y sentí que mi boca se llenaba con su dulce semilla. Tragué todo lo que tenía para ofrecer y luego lo lamí hasta dejarlo limpio, tal como él lo había hecho por mí.

Tenía que admitir que estaba orgullosa de mí misma. Me sentía un poco preocupada por la cama, pero estaba emocionada de poder hacer que Edward hiciera eso. Asumí que Esme tendría que reemplazarla, pero ella siempre podía hacer que Edward lo hiciera.

—Guau Bella… —Edward suspiró. Supuse que su falta de aliento significaba que lo hice tan bien como él lo hizo conmigo.

—De nada. Espero que sea de tu agrado —bromeé, mirando la cabecera rota.

—¡Fue increíble! —ronroneó contra mi oído mientras colocaba un beso allí.

—Estoy feliz de haberte complacido —solté una risita.

—Oops… —dijo Edward mirándome. Lo miré confundido mientras esperaba que me explicara.

—No limpié el plato roto abajo. Esme lo encontró —Edward sonrió tímidamente.

—Lo siento Esme. Estaba distraído —dije en voz normal.

—Ella dice que está bien. Ya lo ha limpiado —respondió Edward.

Me sentí mal dejando un desastre para que Esme lo limpie, pero no quería perderme de las festividades de la tarde.

—¿Supongo que tu familia está de vuelta? —Me reí, sabiendo que escucharon los gemidos de Edward. Estaba un poco avergonzado, pero no tanto como si hubiera sido los míos lo que escucharon.

—Han regresado hace unos minutos. Alice tiene juegos de mesa en la planta baja para que podamos jugar hasta que podamos ir al claro esta noche. Sugiere que nos refresquemos y bajemos antes de que Emmett por nosotros —susurró Edward.

—¡Yo también _voy_ a subir! —Escuché a Emmett gritar por las escaleras.

Sin arriesgarme, besé a Edward rápidamente y corrí al baño para lavarme. Edward se unió a mí para hacer lo mismo, probablemente sacando mi olor de su boca por respeto a su familia. Estaba un poco triste porque ya no podía oler su olor como si fuera un vampiro. No tenía un recuerdo claro del olor, pero sabía que era increíble.

—¿Vas a reemplazar la cabecera? —pregunté mientras me lavaba los dientes.

—Probablemente no. Si vamos a hacer eso de nuevo, estoy seguro de que saldremos con el mismo efecto. Tendría que comprar otro.

—Buen punto. —Terminé de cepillarme los dientes y el cabello antes de que Edward volviera a hablar.

—¿No estás muy avergonzada para bajar? —preguntó Edward mientras besaba mis labios castamente.

—En absoluto. Me sentiría más avergonzada si… —Me detuve. Sabía que si terminaba con _"si Emmett subía las escaleras detrás de mí",_ Emmett aparecería frente a mí y me llevaría escaleras abajo, pateando y gritando. Edward parecía saber lo que iba a decir y solo asintió. Me tomó la mano con suavidad y me llevó por las escaleras, donde todos nos miraban con sonrisas ocultas.

—¡Finalmente! Estaba empezando a preguntarme cuánto tiempo les iba a tomar. Pensarían que Eddie terminaría más rápido que eso. —Emmett se rió, ganando un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Rosalie.

—No se equivoca, lo sabes —Alice se rió.

—Está bien, está bien, suficiente sobre eso. ¿Qué estamos haciendo, Alice? —pregunté, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho en un suspiro.

—¡Vamos a jugar juegos! —gritó desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—No todos los días Charlotte y yo nos sentamos y disfrutamos de un juego con amigos —dijo Peter. No me había dado cuenta de que él o Charlotte estaban sentados frente a mí. Agradecí que mis defensas se hubieran derretido después de pasar el tiempo con ellos corriendo hoy.

—¿A qué estamos jugando? —les pregunte. Obviamente se habían dado cuenta de que mi corazón mantenía su ritmo lento y constante.

—Bueno, ya que somos muchos, es imposible para todos nosotros jugar el mismo juego. Por eso tengo algunas opciones. Tenemos _Monopoly_ aquí, _Risk_ en la mesa del comedor y _Sorry_ _1_ en la mesa de café. —Alice hizo un gesto a todos los juegos.

—¿A cuál quieres jugar? —me preguntó Edward, mirando la tabla de _Monopoly_.

—¿Qué tal _Monopoly_? —Me reí, él me sonrió y corrió hacia el tablero. Alice, Emmett y Charlotte lo siguieron. Jasper, Peter y Carlisle fueron a la mesa del comedor para jugar a _Risk_ , y Esme y Rosalie caminaron en dirección a _Sorry._

—¡Oh no! Ya es bastante difícil jugar con Edward. ¡No puedo jugar con dos personas con don! —gimió Emmett cuando Alice se unió a Edward en la mesa de café.

—Bien, iré a jugar _Sorry_ con Esme y Rosalie. De todos modos, habría perdido aquí —dijo Alice alegremente mientras bailaba hacia la mesa que había sido preparada para el juego. Escuché a Esme y Rosalie gemir cuando se unió a ellas. Alice nunca jugaría un juego que perdería.

—¡Diablos no, eso no es justo! —gritó Emmett Fue a golpear la mano sobre la mesa de centro de vidrio, pero miró a Esme y se detuvo. Estaba enojado porque Edward rodó y aterrizó en el espacio de estacionamiento gratuito después de que Emmett lo pasara varias veces. El total en el centro era de $3,000 y había algunas propiedades en la pila, cortesía de Charlotte. Se había cansado de jugar temprano y se unió a Alice, Rosalie y Esme en su juego de _Sorry_. Ya habían completado algunas rondas en este punto y se estaban pintando las uñas entre rondas.

Emmett no fue el único que hacía pucheros en un juego. En el comedor, Peter y Jasper se juraban mutuamente de un lado a otro. Carlisle jugó de árbitro a sus argumentos. Obviamente estaba perdiendo demasiado para preocuparse por sus propias piezas. Tuve que admitir que escuchar a Jasper y Peter gritándose obscenidades fue muy entretenido.

Después de algunas rondas más, Emmett se ponía cada vez más enojado. Nunca lo había visto tan molesto en un juego antes, o simplemente tan molesto en general. Incluso gruñía cuando no podía aterrizar en las propiedades que quería comprar, las pocas que quedaban de todos modos.

Me hizo sentir un poco incómoda escuchar a Emmett gruñir. Me recordó que todavía era humana y que él era un vampiro sentado a menos de dos pies de mí. Estoy segura de que todos se preguntaron cómo podría olvidarlo, pero simplemente no era algo que mantuviera en mente. Me di cuenta esa mañana cuando llegaron Peter y Charlotte. Tenía miedo de ellos, pero paso tiempo con otros siete vampiros casi a diario. Supuse que eran los ojos.

—Ve Bella —dijo Emmett enojado. Me estaba acercando a sus propiedades, que todos tenían hoteles en ellos. Una tirada incorrecta y seguramente tendría que venderle parte de mi propiedad para permanecer en el juego.

Temblando, tiré los dados y contuve la respiración. Eran las siete, colocándome a salvo entre las dos propiedades de Emmett y encima de Electric Company, uno de los pocos lugares que no poseía en el juego. Emmett rugió, un sonido muy amenazador, y se levantó rápidamente. Destelló de un lado de la habitación al otro en un borrón.

—¿Que está haciendo? —le pregunté a Edward en voz baja, dándole mi dinero para comprar la propiedad.

—Está caminando. Eso lo calma. —Edward rió por lo bajo, dándome mi cambio. Después de unos segundos más de velocidad y fuertes insultos, Emmett regresó a la mesa de café para sentarse.

—Muchas gracias —murmuró Emmett y tiró los dados. Rogué en silencio que no cayera en la propiedad de Edward. Edward era el propietario de todo el lado derecho del tablero y todo tenía hoteles. Si Emmett aterrizara allí, seguramente no podría evitar romper la mesa.

Contuve el aliento mientras los dados rebotaban en el tablero. Afortunadamente, falló y aterrizó en _Short Line,_ lo que no le costó demasiado considerando que era el único ferrocarril que no tenía, pero aún no estaba fuera de peligro. Si por casualidad sacara un cuatro, estaría en la cima del paseo marítimo.

Emmett miró como un halcón mientras Edward tiraba los dados. Sus ojos eran negros y se parecía más a un vampiro de lo que jamás había visto, incluso cuando fui cambiada y todos habíamos cazado juntos. No es que el recuerdo fuera muy claro.

—Nueve —dijo Edward alegremente mientras aterrizaba en _Marvin Gardens_. Él también lo tenía, por supuesto. Era la última amarilla que necesitaba y Edward se negó a vender o intercambiar. Que hombre.

—¿Bella? —dijo Edward mientras me entregaba los dados. Tragué fuerte, aterrorizada de empujar a Emmett más lejos. Tiré un nueve y aterricé en Kentucky Avenue. Poseía los tres rojos afortunadamente. Sudando a mares, observé mientras Emmett recogía los dados para tirar.

El tiempo se hizo más lento cuando rebotaron sobre la mesa. El primero se detuvo y aterrizó en uno. El segundo seguía girando increíblemente lento delante de mis ojos. Cuando finalmente se detuvo, sentí que mi corazón se detenía con eso. Emmett había tirado un tres, plantándose en _Boardwalk_ _2_.

De repente, el tiempo volvió a la normalidad. Emmett golpeó su mano contra la mesa de centro de cristal, el sonido inhumano más fuerte que jamás había escuchado escapó de sus labios. Fragmentos de vidrio se fueron a todas partes cuando Edward me sacó del camino, al menos, asumí que era Edward. Todo se estaba difuminando demasiado rápido. Las únicas imágenes que pude ver fueron los fragmentos de memoria de mi decimoctavo cumpleaños en mi otra vida. Afortunadamente, cuando todo el ruido se detuvo, no sentí que la sangre corriera por mi brazo, a pesar de que todas las personas en la habitación me miraban.

Levanté la vista del hombro contra el que estaba siendo apretada. Tomando en cuenta su apariencia, no fue Edward quien me abrazó, sino Peter. Edward estaba al otro lado de la habitación con Emmett, quien todavía estaba furioso pero no rompía nada en ese momento. Esme estaba parada detrás, con los ojos en su mesa destrozada, con la furia escrita en sus rasgos. Todos los demás tienen sus ojos fijos en los míos.

—Estás sangrando Bella —dijo Peter mientras su agarre se soltaba de mi cuerpo. Seguí sus ojos hacia mi mano. Dándole la vuelta, la palma de mi mano tenía un pedazo de vidrio atorado. Una pequeña cantidad de sangre escapó de la herida.

—Aquí, déjame —dijo Peter mientras llevaba mi mano a sus labios. Miré a Edward que estaba rígido en su lugar al lado de Emmett. Él no estaba corriendo por aquí para salvarme. Sentí que mi cuerpo se ponía rígido, pero no podía moverme.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, esperando sentir los dientes de Peter hundirse en mi mano, pero en cambio, sentí que su lengua tocaba mi herida mientras chupaba suavemente. Solo duró unos dos segundos antes de que se apartara, escupiendo el pedazo de vidrio en su mano libre.

—Aqui tienes. —Puso el vidrio en mi mano, con una sonrisa en su rostro. No me había dado cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta, pero lo miraba boquiabierto con asombro—. Tal vez ya no deberías estar en una habitación con vidrio. —Él me guiñó.

—Gracias… —murmuré. Él asintió y regresó al comedor a un paso humano para tomar su lugar frente a Carlisle en la mesa. Mis ojos se encontraron con los de Edward. Estaba tan asombrado como yo.

—¿Vas a jugar o no Jasper?

* * *

 **N/T:**

Todos son juegos de mesa de estrategia.

Todos los nombres se refieren a nombres de lugares y propiedades dentro del juego Monopoly.


	16. Capítulo 16

_._

 _Reboot_

 _Historia original de Athey y Diana Law_

 _Traducido por Ari Herondale_

* * *

 **EPOV**

No sabía cómo lo hizo, pero lo hizo. Peter, un bebedor de sangre humana, chupó un vidrio de la mano de Bella, sangre y todo, y eso no le molestó en lo más mínimo. Incluso en su mente, no era nada difícil para él.

Jasper, quien estaba congelado en el comedor, no se había arriesgado a respirar, incluso antes de saber que Bella estaba sangrando. Bella ya explicó lo que había pasado en su cumpleaños, asumí que estaba tratando de evitar una repetición de ese día, incluso si era demasiado pronto para el evento real.

A mi alrededor, mi familia comenzó a descender de su conmoción. La ira de Emmett se evaporó instantáneamente cuando vio a Bella en los brazos de Peter. Sus pensamientos se centraron en atacar a Peter para evitar que mordiera a Bella, pero estaba demasiado asustado de haberla lastimado en el proceso. Después del evento que todos habíamos presenciado, me alegro de que no hubiera actuado de acuerdo con su instinto para protegerla. Lo mismo vale para mí.

—¡Emmett McCarty Cullen! Limpia este desastre ahora mismo. ¡También me debes una nueva mesa de café, señor! —Esme le gritó después de unos minutos más de silencio. Ahora estaba recuperada de su conmoción, al igual que el resto de mi familia. Bella y yo no tuvimos tanta suerte.

Todavía estaba conteniendo la respiración, temiendo que Peter todavía pudiera lastimarla. Me quedé congelado en el lugar en pánico. Bella, casi como si estuviera en piloto automático, caminó hacia mis brazos, su corazón latía con furia. Los envolví alrededor de ella tan fuerte como me atreví.

Cuando Emmett golpeó esa mesa de café, me tiré encima de él, los recuerdos de Bella rompiendo un vaso en su cumpleaños volaron por mi cerebro. Esperaba moverme lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que los fragmentos la golpearan, pero obviamente no había hecho un trabajo perfecto. Estaba agradecido de que solo fuera un nudillo en la palma de su mano, en comparación con lo que podría haber sido si hubiera intentado moverla en lugar de Emmett.

Unos momentos después, probé el aire mientras respiraba bruscamente por la nariz. El olor de la sangre de Bella todavía estaba allí, pero solo vagamente. La pequeña herida en su mano ya estaba sellada y ya no sangraba. Era un corte más grande que el que ella había experimentado en su cumpleaños, pero nadie intentó atacarla. Al darme cuenta de que Jasper todavía estaba en la mesa del comedor, aparentemente concentrado en su juego, escuché lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

— _No respires, no respires, no respires. Recuerda lo que Bella dijo sobre su cumpleaños. Este corte es más grande que el que describió. No inhales, solo concéntrate en el juego. Peter está a punto de rodar sobre Egipto. Mantente concentrado. No respires. ¿Cómo diablos hizo eso de todos modos? No debe haber querido parar. No podría haberlo hecho y ya no bebo sangre humana. —_

Sosteniendo a Bella contra mi pecho, escuchando a Emmett murmurar disculpas a Esme mientras limpiaba el vidrio, decidí que tal vez Jasper debería inhalar. Si la herida de Bella ya estaba curada, tal vez oler las secuelas del olor sería bueno para aumentar su tolerancia. Era algo que no habíamos querido arriesgar antes, pero esta vez sería una sabia elección.

—Jasper, respira. Está bien. Solo las consecuencias están todavía en el aire. Podría aumentar tu tolerancia —dije en voz baja Bella no me escuchó hablar, pero sabía que había dicho algo por las ligeras vibraciones en mi pecho. Levantó la cabeza para ver a quién estaba mirando. Sus ojos siguieron mi mirada hacia Jasper.

— _¿Estás seguro, Edward? —_ Pensó para mí, mirando a Bella antes de mirarme a los ojos. Asentí con aprobación y él inhaló muy ligeramente por la nariz.

— _No está mal. Puedo ver por qué la habría atacado en esos recuerdos futuros que tienes. Sin embargo, esto ayuda a mi control. Gracias por confiar en mí, Edward. —_ Él asintió y continuó jugando su juego. Todos sus pensamientos estaban llenos de triunfo.

—¿Están todos bien? —Bella susurró, mirando de Jasper hacia mí.

—Todo el mundo está bien, amor —dije mientras besaba su cabello—, Esme está enojada con Emmett por reaccionar exageradamente, pero todos están bien de lo contrario.

—Bien. Me alegra que esto no haya sido una repetición —suspiró y me abrazó con más fuerza. De los pensamientos de Jasper, el alivio la inundó. Tenía que admitir, me sentía de la misma manera.

— _¡Te dije que estabas evitando las cosas equivocadas! —_ La charla mental de Rosalie me gritó desde el otro lado de la habitación. Su rostro estaba presumido, pero todavía había preocupación allí.

—Ahora no —le susurré.

— _Ella podría haber sido asesinada, ¿sabes? ¿Entonces qué? Envíala a la escuela mañana, Edward. Ella fue antes, tiene que ir otra vez. El destino te va a morder en el…—_

—¡Lo entiendo! —me burlé de Rosalie con los dientes, cortando su pensamiento. Bella se estremeció en mis brazos, pero no se apartó de mí.

—Bueno, supongo que, si Bella quiere cenar, ahora es el momento. Jasper y Peter pueden terminar su juego mientras Emmett termina de limpiar el vidrio —dijo Alice antes de pasar el rato para recoger las piezas del juego Monopoly y volver a ponerlas todas en la caja. Estaba explorando el futuro con furia en busca de cualquier y todas las cosas relacionadas con Bella. Hasta ahora, todo parecía estar bien.

—¿Te gustaría cenar? —Alejé a Bella de mi pecho ligeramente para mirarla a los ojos.

—La cena sería genial.

 **BPOV**

Edward me acompañó a la cocina para preparar la cena para mí. Mientras esperaba, me reuní con los chicos en la mesa del comedor para ver su juego de Risk. Carlisle ya estaba fuera del juego, pero Peter y Jasper fueron implacables en su búsqueda de la victoria.

Mirando por encima del tablero todas las piezas pequeñas, no podía decir quién estaba ganando. Parecía que, si cualquiera de los jugadores estornudara, no podrían volver a colocar todas las piezas en su lugar. Por suerte para ellos, los vampiros no estornudaron.

—Hola Bella —dijo Peter mientras me dejaba caer en la silla junto a él. Después de que probó mi sangre y se fue tranquilamente, no le tenía miedo.

—Oye. ¿Quién está ganando? —pregunté, con cuidado de no tocar la mesa y derribar todas las piezas. Era lo suficientemente torpe para hacer precisamente eso.

—Ese gilipollas —gruñó Jasper antes de que Peter pudiera contestar. Lo miré para ver una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

—Podría decirte quién gana para que podamos irnos ya —cantó Alice, de repente a mi lado. Sus ojos seguían mirándome con preocupación, que no expresó.

—¡No! —dijeron ambos al unísono.

—Bien. Pero apúrate. Una vez que Bella coma, todos los demás estarán listos para ir al campo. Oh y Bella, deberías hablar con tu padre. Llegará a casa en seis minutos.

—¡Oh Dios! —Me olvidé completamente de mi papá. Aquí estaba viviendo la vida que dejé atrás y me olvidé de mis necesidades humanas—. ¿Qué necesito decirle Alice?

Alice se quedó pensativa por un momento, probablemente revisando el futuro.

—Es mejor decirle que estás estudiando. Te pedirá que vuelvas a casa tan pronto como hayas terminado, pero si le dices que Esme está preparando la cena, te permitirá quedarte más tiempo Podrás quedarte durante todo el juego. —Alice rebotó en su lugar, vibrando con energía.

—Gracias. Le daré tiempo para que se acomode antes de que llame. No quiero que se preocupe innecesariamente. —Me relajé y me acomodé en mi silla. No mucho después de relajarme, otro pensamiento me golpeó.

—¡Alice, mi camioneta todavía está allí! Seguro que se dará cuenta de eso. —Tiré de mi labio inferior entre mis dientes y lo mordí, mi pánico comenzó a aumentar.

—No te preocupes, Bella. Vas a decirle que Edward te recogió para ir a la escuela esta mañana. Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para que los introduzcas —dijo Alice alegremente. Debe ser bueno tenerlo todo resuelto.

—Supongo que puedo hacer eso —murmuré mientras observaba a Jasper lanzar los dados de nuevo. Él mató a los hombres de Peter en el este de África.

—Entonces… ¿cómo juegas exactamente este juego? —pregunté, mirando como Jasper colocaba las pequeñas piezas en su nuevo territorio.

—El objetivo es ser dueño de todo. Una vez que lo haces, ganas. Tiras los dados para matar al ejército del otro equipo y los sustituyes por los tuyos —respondió Jasper, más feliz ahora que se hizo cargo de algo.

—La parte difícil es que no puedes tomar el control de un área a menos que tus hombres la estén tocando. Aquí, si Jasper quisiera tomar el control de Perú, tendría que ser dueño de Venezuela, Brasil o Argentina, y tener al menos dos hombres estacionados allí, entonces él podía atacar —Peter hizo un gesto hacia el área de Sudamérica.

—No te preocupes, Bella. Pasará un largo año una vez que hayas cambiado. Te enseñaré a jugar. —Jasper me guiñó un ojo.

—Gracias —contesté, todavía mirando fijamente al tablero confundida.

—Bella, tu cena está lista —gritó Edward desde la cocina.

—Gracias, Edward. Necesito llamar a mi papá antes de comer. ¿Puedo usar tu teléfono?

—Aquí tienes, Bella —dijo Carlisle mientras sacaba su teléfono de su bolsillo rápidamente—. Supongo que tenemos que conseguirte un teléfono celular pronto —dijo, más para sí mismo que para mí.

—Gracias Carlisle —dije. Sabía que era mejor no discutir. Además, ¿no me habían dado mi propio celular antes?

Marqué el número de mi papá y esperé una respuesta. Después del cuarto timbre, él contestó.

— _¿Hola?_

—Oye, papá, soy yo. Sólo quería que supieras que estoy en la casa de los Cullen. Alice y yo estábamos estudiando. ¿Está bien?

— _Está bien, Bella. Me estaba preocupando cuando no encontré una nota y tu camioneta aún estaba en el camino de entrada. ¿Cómo llegaste allí?_

—Edward me recogió de la casa esta mañana y me fui con él después de la escuela. —Odiaba mentirle a mi padre sobre lo que había hecho durante el día, pero era la forma más fácil de mantener a Edward en su lado bueno.

— _Eso está bien. Vuelve a casa pronto, ¿vale?_

—Bueno, en realidad, la señora Cullen está preparando la cena. No quiero simplemente salir corriendo. ¿Puedo quedarme un poco más? —Me aseguré de no llamarla Esme. Era técnicamente demasiado pronto para ser un nombre de pila. Sabía que eso haría que mi papá se sintiera incómodo.

— _No hay problema, Bells, solo asegúrate de estar en casa antes de las diez y media. Es una noche de escuela. ¿Edward te llevará a casa o Alice?_

—Edward me llevará a casa, papá. Podrás conocerlo si quieres. —Todavía no le había dicho a mi padre que Edward y yo estábamos saliendo, pero decidí que había estado en Forks el tiempo suficiente para presentarle como mi novio, no solo un amigo del pasado. Además, si no le contaba pronto, los chismes en la ciudad lo harían.

— _Bien. Te espero en casa a las diez y media y ni un momento después_ —gruñó Charlie en el teléfono. Me pregunté en silencio si me habría dejado quedarme más tiempo si hubiera sido Alice la que me llevara a casa en lugar de Edward.

—No hay problema papá. Te veré a las diez y media.

Ambos colgamos y le devolví a Carlisle su teléfono.

—Gracias por permitirme usar tu teléfono. Estoy realmente sorprendida de que respondiera a un número que no reconoció. El identificador de llamadas lo ha echado a perder.

—No hay problema, Bella. —Carlisle se rió entre dientes.

Me puse de pie, con cuidado de no tocar la mesa, y fui al mostrador de la cocina donde Edward tenía mi plato listo para mí.

—Algo huele bien —comenté, ganando una gran sonrisa de él.

—Te hice chuletas de cerdo, puré de papas, que hice yo mismo, y judías verdes. ¿Quieres algo más con eso?

—Es perfecto. Gracias Edward. —Me levanté hasta el taburete de la barra cuando Edward me sirvió un vaso de leche. Ya estaba cavando cuando él puso mi taza en el mostrador.

—¿Sabe realmente bien? —preguntó Emmett detrás de mí, claramente curioso sobre las habilidades de cocina de su hermano.

—Es increíble. Realmente puede cocinar. Hace que sea aún más sorprendente que pueda cocinar pero que no coma. —Me jacté entre bocados. Emmett me había visto bajar la comida lo suficiente en la escuela. No era nada inusual.

—¿Quieres probar un bocado? —Extendí un trozo de chuleta de cerdo en mi tenedor mientras masticaba. Emmett se movió como si fuera a intentarlo, pero se detuvo antes de acercarse.

—Será mejor que no. Sería un desperdicio debido al hecho de que tendré que vomitarlo más tarde. Oh, y lamento volverme loco antes. Espero no haberte asustado demasiado —sonrió tímidamente.

—Estoy bien, Emmett, no te preocupes por eso. Solo recuérdame nunca jugar un juego de mesa contigo encima de los muebles. —Me reí. Tanto Edward como Emmett se rieron conmigo, aunque fue una risa forzada.

—No hay problema, hermanita. Habría ganado de todos modos —me guiñó un ojo antes de salir de la habitación.

—No iba a ganar, ¿verdad? —le pregunté a Edward Supuse que había visto al vencedor en las visiones de Alice.

—No. Yo iba a ganar en cuestión de doce tiradas. Aunque decidió romper la mesa. Oh, bueno. —Edward se encogió de hombros y se rió entre dientes.

Terminé mi comida rápidamente, asegurándome de saborear hasta el último bocado. Edward podía cocinar para mí cuando quisiera. Fue mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que pudiera haber hecho.

Después de terminar mi maravillosa comida, me reuní con los chicos en el comedor. Jasper estaba perdiendo gravemente, teniendo solo unos pocos lugares en el tablero. Peter estaba sentado cómodamente en su silla con la mayor sonrisa que jamás había visto pegada en su rostro. Carlisle se había ido en algún momento, al igual que Alice. Asumí que se estaban cambiando para el juego.

—Tira los malditos dados que gilipollas. —Jasper estaba furioso, sus dientes apretados.

—Oh, vamos, Jasper. No es frecuente que podamos vernos. Déjame deleitarme con esto solo un poco más —bromeó Peter.

—Oh, vamos. Peter, vas a ganar. ¡Vamos! —dijo Alice detrás de mí. Salté ante su repentina aparición, pero mi cuerpo se relajó rápidamente.

—Peter, deja de torturarlo y vamos a jugar béisbol —dijo Charlotte alegremente, apareciendo al lado de Alice. Ambos llevaban pantalones de chándal y camisetas. Era extraño ver a Alice vestida con algo más que con los últimos diseños. Asumí que sus sudaderas eran de diseñador, a pesar de que parecían pantalones de chándal sencillos para el ojo inexperto.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que gane Alice? —preguntó Peter.

—Ocho minutos y cuarenta y tres segundos si sigues con las decisiones que ya tomaste… Espera… dos minutos y trece segundos. No sé qué has cambiado, pero mantente en esa decisión.

—Terminaré tu dolor rápidamente… Esta vez. —Peter se rió entre dientes, su sonrisa hizo que Jasper se enojara más.

—Sabes que ya ganaste. Vamos. —Charlotte tiró del brazo de Peter, pero se apartó con suavidad.

—Sé que gané, por lo que dice Alice, pero quiero _verlo_.

Sonaba como un niño así. No era suficiente saber que la victoria estaba a su alcance, en realidad tenía que completar el juego. No podría decir que lo culpe. Desearía haber visto a Edward ganar en _Monopoly_ , a pesar de que eso significaba que tenía que sacarme del juego para hacerlo. Hay mucho más gozo en algo cuando puedes verlo por ti mismo.

Cuando el juego llegó a su fin, me sentí demasiado ansiosa por ir al claro para el béisbol. La única vez que vi a los Cullen jugar, James y su aquelarre aparecieron. Sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba en mi pecho cuando los ojos de Edward se encontraron con los míos. Me dirigió una mirada interrogadora, así que hice un gesto hacia la puerta y caminé en esa dirección. Supuse que me estaba siguiendo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? —preguntó Edward, sus ojos buscando los míos.

—Solo estoy preocupada por el juego de esta noche. ¿Y si _ellos_ aparecen? —No tenía que explicar a quién me refería.

—El momento no es el correcto. Alice revisó a fondo solo para estar segura. Ni siquiera han decidido venir a Forks en este momento.

—Se suponía que estarían fuera de Forks la última vez que vi jugar a tu familia, ¡pero cambiaron de opinión! ¿Qué pasa si te escuchan jugar y cambia el futuro?

—Mi familia jugó antes sin problemas. Te prometo que no pasará nada malo. Si prefieres que te lleve a casa, también está bien. Solo dime qué quieres hacer, amor.

—Supongo que… iré. Quiero decir, si el tiempo es incorrecto, todo estará bien.

—Si por un segundo sientes miedo y quieres irte, no dudaré en llevarte a casa. —Edward prometió, sus ojos duros.

—¿Está todo bien por aquí? —preguntó Charlotte mientras salía.

—Estamos bien, solo nos estamos preparando para jugar. —Edward le lanzó una sonrisa, pero fue forzada.

—Bueno, todos estamos listos entonces. Peter corrió a Jasper en el terreno. Está un poco absorto en sí mismo en este momento, pero Alice me asegura que Jasper tendrá su venganza. —Charlotte se rió.

—Estoy seguro de que será muy creativo. —Asentí de acuerdo.

—Edward, tú y Bella deberías tomar el Jeep para que puedas llevarla a casa antes del toque de queda. Odiaría que Charlie te prohibiera pasar tiempo juntos por llegar unos minutos tarde —dijo Alice cuando ella y Jasper salieron para unirse a nosotros, una pieza de ropa arrojada sobre su brazo. El resto de la familia lo siguió de cerca, todos se cambiaron al atuendo apropiado para el béisbol.

—Aquí tienes, Bella. Llovizna esta noche y odiaría que te resfríes. —Alice me sonrió mientras me entregaba un impermeable.

—Gracias Alice. Realmente lo aprecio. —Sonrió antes de que ella y Jasper desaparecieran en el bosque.

—Sé suave con ella. Rose no ha trabajado en ella en mucho tiempo —dijo Emmett mientras le tiraba las llaves de Jeep a Edward.

—Nos encontraremos allí en unos minutos —dijo Edward mientras me llevaba a la casa. Asumí que él también subía a cambiarse de ropa.

Dentro de la puerta, rozó un beso en mi frente y desapareció escaleras arriba. Unos momentos más tarde, estaba de vuelta. Estaba vestido con ropas sencillas, como el resto de su familia. Él tenía otro par de ropa tirado sobre su brazo. Supuse que era para que él pudiera cambiarse antes de llevarme a casa para conocer a Charlie.

Edward tomó mi mano y me llevó al garaje separado donde estaban todos los autos Cullen. Al entrar, mi respiración se detuvo.

—¿No podríamos simplemente regresar y recuperar tu Volvo después del juego? —pregunté. Solo el mero pensamiento de estar en el Jeep de Emmett hizo que mi sangre se enfriara. Apreté mi impermeable contra mi pecho mientras temblaba.

—Si lo prefieres de esa manera, sí. Tendremos que irnos antes de que termine el juego para volver a tiempo. Alice no estaba bromeando cuando mencionó que tu padre nos prohibiría pasar tiempo juntos. —Se rió. Sabía que estaba pensando en cuando mi padre realmente trató de prohibirnos que nos viéramos. Sin importar cuáles fueran sus reglas, Edward todavía pasaba todas las noches conmigo en mi habitación. Supongo que técnicamente, como él dijo, nunca rompió las reglas porque no cruzó la puerta, sino la ventana.

—Prefiero irme antes que entrar en ese Jeep —dije en voz baja, mis ojos seguían fijos en él.

—Está bien, amor. Súbete para que podamos alcanzar a los demás. —Edward colocó su ropa limpia en el capó del auto antes de llegar para ayudarme a subirme a su espalda. Sostuvo mi impermeable para asegurarse de que podía usar ambas manos para sostenerlo.

Me levanté fácilmente, un profundo suspiro de alivio escapó de mis labios. Incluso con la seguridad de que no se unirían a nosotros en el juego de béisbol, todavía no podía forzarme a ese Jeep. Desencadenó demasiados malos recuerdos, lo que desencadenó los peores recuerdos que siguieron.

Agarrándome con fuerza, disfruté la sensación del viento soplando a través de mi cabello. Con cuidado de mantener mi agarre con la mano derecha, usé la izquierda para sacar la banda de goma de mi cola de caballo, liberando mi cabello de su jaula. Se sentía más natural de esa manera, aunque sabía que los enredos me matarían más tarde.

—Oye, ¡pensé que ustedes dos iban a traer el Jeep! —Peter llamó desde el otro lado del campo cuando llegamos al claro. Carlisle estaba marcando bases, Emmett y Jasper estaban luchando, y las chicas charlaban al borde del bosque.

—Acabamos de decidir correr. —Edward se encogió de hombros mientras me deslizaba al suelo. Él asintió muy ligeramente, casi imperceptible. Miré a mi alrededor para ver que Alice nos estaba mirando. Ella obviamente tenía una conversación silenciosa con él. A veces, poder comunicarse con Edward sin que el resto de su familia lo notara parecía una bendición. Estaba agradecida de que mi mente estuviera silenciosa para él, pero a veces deseaba poder dejar escapar algunos pensamientos.

—¡Es hora de escoger equipos! —Alice aplaudió mientras corría por el campo con perfecta gracia. Realmente corrió como una gacela.

—Olvidé que los equipos serían desiguales. Me puedo quedar fuera —dijo Edward mientras miraba alrededor, entregándome mi impermeable.

—Eso no es problema, Edward. Lo arbitraré y tú puedes jugar —dijo Esme desde el otro lado del campo. Sabía que hablaba en voz alta por cortesía conmigo. Realmente la aprecié por eso. Edward asintió y me besó castamente antes de tomar su lugar en el campo. Esme se unió a mí en su lugar.

—¿Los has visto jugar antes? —preguntó Esme con una sonrisa genuina.

—Sí. Fue muy entretenido verlo. No podía creer lo fuerte que era el sonido. Entonces también les pediste arbitrar el juego. Dijiste que era para mantenerlos honestos —dije en voz baja mientras me ponía mi impermeable. La llovizna ya estaba empezando y mi cabello ya estaba bastante desordenado.

—Eso suena muy parecido a algo que diría. ¿Supongo que no hubo argumentos que avergonzaran a su pobre madre?

—No. Solo tuviste que regañarlos un par de veces. No jugaron durante mucho tiempo antes de que Alice tuviera una visión de los nómadas —dije en voz baja.

—Oh, Dios mío. Eso sería un problema. No crees que ellos…

—No, no esta vez. —La interrumpí, sabiendo cuál sería su pregunta—. El tiempo es completamente incorrecto para que incluso se den a conocer en Forks. En la vida que recuerdo, no estaba aquí para este juego. Edward y yo apenas hablamos, mucho menos lo suficientemente cerca como para estar con su familia. —Traté de mantener mi voz baja, esperando que Peter y Charlotte no escucharan. Esme notó mi incomodidad y cambió de tema.

—Así que parece que han elegido equipos. —Esme asintió hacia el otro lado del campo.

Siguiendo su mirada, me fijé en la alineación. Fueron Edward, Alice, Peter y Rosalie contra Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper y Charlotte. Fue compañero contra compañero, con excepción de Carlisle y Edward, por supuesto.

—¡Es la hora! —Alice chilló mientras tomaba el montículo del lanzador. El trueno aplaudió en lo alto haciéndome saltar. No pude evitar mirar alrededor de los árboles en busca de signos de James y su aquelarre. Me recordaba constantemente que el tiempo estaba apagado. Me ayudó a calmar mis nervios.

Sosteniendo mi impermeable fuertemente a mí alrededor, seguí a Esme hasta el borde del campo donde Carlisle estaba preparado para batear. Todavía estaba lloviznando ligeramente, pero no tan mal como había esperado. Me sentí mal porque Esme se estaba mojando a mi lado, pero me recordé a mí misma que la lluvia no los molestaba.

En un instante, el juego comenzó. Alice lanzó el primer lanzamiento a Emmett, quien lo golpeó en el primer swing. Edward corrió hacia el bosque después de eso y me incliné para susurrar a Esme. —Fuera.

Me miró, con una sonrisa en sus labios justo cuando Edward reaparecía, bola en mano. Emmett maldijo en voz alta antes de pedir disculpas a Esme. Ella le frunció el ceño profundamente, pero aún podías ver el amor en sus ojos.

La siguiente que paso al bate fue Charlotte. Nunca la había visto jugar, así que estaba muy emocionada. Alice lanzó el balón tan rápido como un rayo y Charlotte falló. Ella resopló, pero puso el bate en su lugar mientras Peter, el receptor, le arrojó la pelota a Alice.

El segundo lanzamiento terminó con el mismo resultado, causando un fuerte gruñido de Charlotte para resonar alrededor del campo. El tercer lanzamiento, sin embargo, fue un sólido golpe que se deslizó por el suelo hacia Rosalie. Charlotte, una racha ante mis ojos, llegó a la tercera base antes de que la pelota regresara a Peter, impidiendo que Charlotte corriera a casa.

—¡Buen trabajo bebé! —Él le gritó. Ella asintió, con los ojos fijos en Carlisle mientras él se acercaba a la base.

Alice le guiñó un ojo a Peter antes de que la pelota desapareciera de su mano y reapareciera en la suya. Carlisle no giró el bate, aunque todavía era un golpe. En el siguiente golpe, el bate y la pelota se conectaron creando una fuerte explosión. Carlisle se había ido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y Charlotte pasó a la base de la casa. Miré a mi alrededor y vi que Carlisle llegó al segundo. Edward le lanzó la pelota a Alice, con una mirada irritada en su rostro.

Jasper se acercó a la base, con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. Alice, luciendo tan engreída como él, lanzó la pelota en un borrón. Jasper golpeó una rola en dirección a Rosalie. Lo recogió rápidamente y estuvo en la base antes de que Jasper lo hiciera allí. Dos fuera.

Emmett estaba de vuelta para batear, sus dientes apretados, mientras sostenía el bate en el aire. Esta vez, golpeó el balón bajo y hacia el jardín izquierdo. Llegó a primera base, pero desafortunadamente para él, Edward consiguió a Carlisle. Era hora de cambiar posiciones.

—¿Mejor que antes? —preguntó Edward cuando Rosalie se acercó a la base. Carlisle estaba atrapando mientras Peter lanzaba.

—Es mucho más interesante que antes debido al hecho de que entiendo más el juego —dije en voz baja mientras veía a Rosalie golpear la bola contra los árboles y tomar la primera base. Emmett no lo atrapó, aunque tan alto como había saltado, me sorprendió.

—Eso es genial. Es mi turno de golpear. —Besó mi mejilla antes de correr hacia la base. Había recogido un bate en el camino, aunque no podía decir de dónde.

Peter lanzó tan rápido como Alice y Edward hizo contacto con la pelota. Intenté seguir su curso, pero se movía demasiado rápido. Edward hizo el primer jonrón del juego. Antes de que pudiera detenerme, grité en voz alta, obteniendo una sonrisa torcida de Edward.

El resto del juego continuó igual. Esme y yo hablamos en voz baja sobre diferentes cosas. Me contó algunas cosas que podía recordar de su vida humana. No había tenido que describir su muerte, ya que ya sabía lo que le había pasado como humana. Le conté de mi madre y la vida que había tenido de niña. Todo se sentía tan redundante, pero sabía que Esme nunca había escuchado estas historias en esta vida antes.

Después de lo que pareció un rato corto, Edward corrió hacia donde Esme y yo estábamos viendo el juego. Sentí un nudo en mi estómago ante su repentino acercamiento, pero rápidamente lo aparté sabiendo que solo me estaba diciendo que era hora de irme.

—Esme, ¿te gustaría tomar mi lugar? Necesito volver al auto para poder llevar a Bella a casa antes de que su padre se enoje.

—Por supuesto, Edward. Me alegra que hayas podido acompañarnos, Bella. —Esme me abrazó con fuerza.

—¿Veré a Peter y Charlotte mañana? —pregunté en voz baja mientras miraba hacia el campo. El juego continuaba y el equipo de Edward estaba arriba por tres carreras. Había sido tachado solo unos momentos antes.

—Sí, estarán aquí hasta mañana por la tarde —dijo. Quería asegurarme de tener la oportunidad de decir adiós.

—¡Los veré a todos mañana! —Grité al campo. Todos se despidieron y saludaron antes de volver a concentrarse en el juego. Esme ya estaba tomando su lugar en la base, bate en mano.

—Súbete —dijo Edward mientras me ayudaba a levantarme. Me coloqué a mí mismo y mi impermeable grueso antes de que él se topara con los gruesos árboles.

—¿Tuviste un tiempo agradable?

—¡Lo pasé de maravilla! Estaba un poco nerviosa porque me preocupé por los invitados no invitados, pero fue genial. Me alegro de haber decidido ir. —Abracé fuertemente alrededor de su cuello.

—Tengo una mala noticia para ti. Me disculpo por tener que mencionarlo en un momento tan feliz —dijo, regresándome al presente.

—¿Oh que está mal?

—Creo que sería mejor si fueras a la escuela mañana. Después de que te lastimaras esta noche, no quiero tentar al destino más de lo que tengo que hacerlo. —Era casi un murmullo, pero lo oí. Después de unos segundos, un pensamiento me golpeó.

—Eso es lo que Rosalie y tú estaban discutiendo en silencio antes, ¿verdad? Ella piensa que lo estamos presionando, ¿no?

—Sí. —Llegó su respuesta simple.

—Supongo que eso es aceptable. Entiendo dónde está su preocupación. Esta noche podría haber sido mucho peor de lo que fue.

—Podría haberlo hecho, sí.

—Bien. Iré a la escuela sola mañana. Estoy segura de que Jess no tendrá ningún problema en arrastrarme a su mesa e interrogarme sobre nuestra relación.

—Probablemente tengas razón. —Se rió ligeramente.

—¿Estarás cerca? Como antes, quiero decir.

—Por supuesto. Estaré afuera, a menos que prefieras que yo esté en otra parte.

—Odiaría que tuvieras que sentarte afuera en el bosque todo el día solo —dije tranquilamente Estaba empezando a enfriarme mientras la lluvia caía un poco más fuerte a nuestro alrededor. Me sorprendió saber que la lluvia se acabaría antes del amanecer.

—No será un problema. Me sentiría menos ansioso de esa manera si supiera que podría llegar a ti si tuviera que hacerlo.

—Está bien, entonces. Mientras estés seguro.

Edward asintió con su aprobación.

Una vez que llegamos a la casa, Edward me puso de pie en el garaje.

—Sólo un momento —dijo antes de desaparecer de la habitación, ropa en mano. Reapareció unos momentos después con ropa limpia, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Listo? Tengo el tiempo suficiente para llevarte a casa a las 10: 25. Serás lo suficientemente temprano para que obtenga la aprobación de Charlie. —Sonrió mientras abría la puerta del pasajero de su Volvo para mí.

—Lamento haber tenido que perder el final del juego. ¿Sabes quién gana? —pregunté mientras me deslizaba en el asiento. Edward cerró mi puerta y estuvo en el asiento del conductor en segundos.

—Supongo que mi equipo ganará, pero no puedo estar seguro. Las visiones de Alice no son infalibles en situaciones donde las decisiones cambian rápidamente. Te lo haré saber tan pronto como lo sepa. —Edward guiñó un ojo y sacó el auto del garaje.

El viaje a casa fue tranquilo, pero cómodo. Estaba un poco nerviosa por el hecho de que Edward conociera a Charlie, pero también estaba emocionada. Al menos ahora podríamos acabar de una vez y seguir adelante.

Desafortunadamente, estaba casi segura de que mis salidas a dormir en la casa de Edward iban a terminar. Tendría que mentir y decir que Edward y los chicos estaban fuera de la ciudad. Por supuesto, a veces sería cierto, pero esperaba que no con demasiada frecuencia.

—Aquí estamos —dijo Edward mientras se deslizaba suavemente en el camino detrás de la patrulla de Charlie.

Respiré hondo mientras Edward salía del auto y caminaba lentamente hacia mi puerta para abrirme. De pie, el pánico me golpeó.

—¡Mi mochila está en mi habitación! ¡No va a creer que estuve estudiando sin ella! —grité en voz baja. Tener que mantener esta farsa humana ya era difícil, ¡y aún no me había cambiado!

—No se ha dado cuenta de que estamos aquí. Lo conseguiré para ti —susurró Edward mientras miraba alrededor. Probablemente revisó para asegurarse de que no escuchó ningún pensamiento relacionado con nuestra presencia de parte de los vecinos.

Al ver que la costa estaba despejada, corrió por el lado de la casa hacia mi habitación. Ni siquiera lo oí subir por la ventana. Con la misma rapidez, dio la vuelta a la esquina con mi mochila tirada sobre su hombro.

—¿Debemos? —preguntó mientras tomaba mi mano en la suya y me llevaba al porche delantero.

Abrí la puerta y entré, Edward a remolque.

—¿Papá? —llamé hacia la sala de estar.

—Aquí, Bella. —Me devolvió la llamada. Entré, listo para sus ojos juzgadores, pero estaba demasiado concentrado en la televisión para hacer mucho de eso.

—Papá, este es Edward Cullen. Edward, este es mi papá Charlie.

Charlie de mala gana apartó los ojos de la pantalla y miró, no a Edward, sino al reloj en la pared.

—10:26. Incluso la llevaste a casa temprano —dijo Charlie, con una sonrisa en su voz. Se levantó de la silla y se volvió para mirar a Edward. Extendió su mano y Edward la estrechó cálidamente.

—Es un placer conocerle, Jefe Swan —dijo cortésmente. Lo que me sorprendió fue la respuesta de Charlie.

—Por favor, llámame Charlie. Así que Bella me dice que se conocieron en una estación de esquí hace unos años —parecía estar comprobando sus hechos, posiblemente buscando un punto débil.

—Sí, señor. No me gusta mucho esquiar, y Bella probablemente se habría suicidado si lo hubiera intentado. Ambos pasamos tiempo discutiendo libros y viendo televisión. —Charlie se rió ante el comentario de Edward sobre mis habilidades para esquiar. Ninguno de los dos podía discutir.

—Bueno, es bueno que ya conozca a alguien en la ciudad. Creo que facilita la transición.

—Lo hace. —Hablé, dando a conocer mi presencia.

—Entonces… ¿A ustedes dos son como… un asunto? —dijo Charlie torpemente.

—Edward es mi novio, sí, pero no creo que nos llame un "asunto". —Puse los ojos en blanco y Edward me echó una risita. Desearía poder decirle a mi padre lo mucho que Edward realmente significaba para mí, pero sabía que era imposible.

—Bueno, eso es… Bien… Entonces, ¿cómo están Alice y Rosalie? —Charlie cambió rápidamente el tema.

La siguiente media hora continuó así antes de que Charlie invitara a Edward a cenar el viernes por la noche. Edward estuvo de acuerdo antes de declarar que sus padres estarían preocupados si no regresaba a casa pronto. Me reí por lo bajo al pensar en Esme y Carlisle regañando a Edward por romper el toque de queda.

Se estrecharon las manos de nuevo y caminé con Edward hacia la puerta. Charlie se absorbió de nuevo en la televisión.

—Bueno, eso fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba —susurré mientras Edward y yo salíamos al porche.

—Yo también en realidad. Seguí esperando que él me fulminara con la mirada antes de decirme que me prohíbe que pise un pie a través de su puerta. —Edward fingió temblar. Me reí en voz alta.

—Bueno, no estás planeando escaparte esta vez, así que creo que tú y mi papá mantendrán una gran relación.

—Creo que tienes razón.

—Lo siento por todo el asunto de la cena del viernes por la noche. Puedes echarte atrás, lo sabes. Odiaría que tuvieras devolver la comida. —Puse cara de disgusto, ganándome una risita.

—No hay problema. Realmente no es tan malo. —Vi a través de la mentira, pero sabía que Edward no querría que presionara el tema.

—¿Volverás esta noche?

—Por supuesto. Tenía la intención de llevarme el auto a casa y volver directamente después de eso. Es muy probable que Charlie todavía esté despierto, pero siempre puedo esconderme si es necesario. —Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí y besó mi cabello. Respiré hondo de su olor.

—Eso suena perfecto. Voy a prepararme para ir a la cama y te veré pronto. —Me besó profundamente antes de pasarme mi mochila olvidada y correr a su ritmo humano. Me dejé entrar una vez que estuvo fuera de vista.

—Así que tú y Cullen, ¿eh? —preguntó Charlie, sonando muy parecido a Mike Newton. Salté porque no me di cuenta de que ya no estaba en la sala de estar.

—Sí —dije simplemente mientras me encogía de hombros, volviendo a colocar mi mochila.

—Viene de una buena familia. Mientras no te lastime, puedo vivir con eso. —Charlie me sonrió. Noté entonces que la televisión estaba apagada.

—¿Te vas a la cama tan pronto? —Levanté una ceja hacia él, esperando que admitiera que estuvo espiando nuestra conversación privada afuera.

—Sí. Pensé que podría golpear el heno temprano. Tenía muchos papeles que hacer hoy y estoy vencido. Buenas noches, Bells. —Charlie asintió y subió las escaleras. Si había estado espiando, no lo dejaba ver.

Lo seguí y repasé mi rutina después de dejar caer mi mochila en mi habitación. Edward estaba tumbado cómodamente en mi cama cuando terminé.

Nos metimos debajo de las mantas cuando me acurruqué junto a él.

—Así que... mañana la escuela, ¿eh? —gemí.

—Sí. Me disculpo por eso. —Sonaba muy molesto.

—No me importa, de verdad. Rosalie podría estar en algo con su teoría del destino contraatacando. Es mejor si al menos intentamos evitar problemas. Lo acerqué más a mí.

—Supongo que sí. Será una preocupación menos en mi mente, aunque tener que pasar todo el día lejos de ti será agonizante.

—Me siento igual —murmuré cuando el sueño comenzó a hacerse cargo. Fue un día muy largo para mí y estaba agotada.

—Oh, ¿y Bella?

—¿Hmm?

—Mi equipo ganó.

Me reí suavemente antes de alejarme fácilmente al sonido de Edward tarareando mi canción de cuna. Incluso cuando deja un juego temprano, todavía gana.

* * *

Hola…! Feliz año a todas, les deseamos lo mejor para este 2019.

Para las que están el grupo de Facebook, ya estarán por enteradas que la administradora y fundadora del grupo se ha retirado de lo que FFAD y todo los relacionado a él, esto por motivos personales, de trabajo, etc…

Actualmente solo quedamos dos administradoras que estamos tratando de sacar el grupo y las historias pendientes.

Sobre Reboot la historia original consta de 31 capítulos, llevamos 16 publicados y tenemos traducidos por el momento hasta el capítulo 19 y se está trabajando en la traducción de los capítulos 20 y 21, es decir nos faltan 10 capítulos es menos de lo que faltaba al principio, quiero agradecer a Flaca Paz y Ari Herondale, que están trabajando fuertemente para terminar la traducción, de verdad chicas mil gracias por todo, también a ustedes fieles lectoras que siguen con nosotras desde hace 2 años esperando esta traducción, gracias por seguir aquí.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

 _ **Yenny Arias**_

 _ **Administradora de FFAD**_


	17. Capítulo 17

_Reboot_

 _Historia original de Athey y Diana Law_

 _Traducido por Ari Herondale (Traductora de FFAD)_

* * *

 **BPOV**

—¿Bella? ¿Bells? Vas a llegar tarde.

—¿Hmm? —murmuré mientras me giraba en mi cama hacia la ventana con los ojos todavía cerrados. Parpadeé un par de veces con la intrusión de la luz repentina. El sol había salido y yo estaba en casa en mi cama, mi padre parado en la puerta.

—Es hora de que vayas a la escuela —dijo de nuevo.

Me di la vuelta lentamente, con cuidado de no mirar hacia mi armario.

—Está bien papá. Me estoy levantando.

—Me voy al trabajo. Asegúrate de no volverte a dormirte.

Asentí e hice una demostración de estiramiento. Él sonrió antes de salir de mi habitación y se dirigió a las escaleras. Tan pronto como escuché el clic de la puerta principal, comencé a buscar a Edward.

—¿Edward? —traté de escuchar si estaba en mi armario, pero no llegó ningún sonido. Me puse de pie y me dirigí a la puerta. Mirando dentro, estaba vacío.

—¿Edward? ¿Todavía estás aquí? —dije un poco más fuerte. Caminé tranquilamente, pero él no salió de su escondite, si es que estuvo allí.

Después de unos segundos más, supe que Edward ya se había ido por el día. Hice un gesto de sacar la lengua hacia la ventana donde entraba el sol. No hizo nada para que salieran las nubes, pero sí me hizo sentir mejor.

Una vez abajo, coloqué algunos poptarts en la tostadora y me senté a la mesa a esperar. Apenas me había puesto cómoda cuando el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar. Me levanté de un salto y me apresuré a agarrar el auricular.

—¿Hola? —dije un poco demasiado fuerte.

— _Buenos días_. —La voz más hermosa en existencia dijo en el teléfono.

—Hola. ¿A qué hora te fuiste? —Coloqué el teléfono en mi oído y me acerqué para recuperar mis poptarts de la tostadora. Los saqué y los coloqué en una toalla de papel para llevarlos a la mesa. Traté de mantener el teléfono lejos de mi boca para que Edward no se viera obligado a escucharme masticar.

— _Me fui justo antes de que saliera el sol. Quería decirte adiós, pero no quería despertarte._

—No hay problema. Estaba preocupada, eso es todo. Pensé que me habrías dejado una nota, pero supongo que sería un riesgo si Charlie lo viera. Entiendo. No querría que estuvieras atrapado en mi casa todo el día.

— _Lamento profundamente no poder reunirme contigo en la escuela hoy. Afortunadamente, el sol se ocultará mañana._

—Estoy feliz por eso. No estoy segura de cómo será el día de hoy. Creo que preferiría sentarme sola a que Jessica me esté molestando sobre ti. Es muy irritante, especialmente después de que ya haya respondido todas sus preguntas antes.

Rompí mi segundo poptart y coloqué las piezas en mi boca una por una.

— _Es solo un día. Los días soleados son raros, ¿recuerdas? Podría ser una experiencia agradable pasar un tiempo lejos de mí y de nuestra familia._

— _¡Oye! ¡Bella nunca se cansa de pasar tiempo conmigo!_

Me reí a carcajadas cuando escuché a Emmett gritar en el fondo. Casi me atraganto con mi poptart. Edward solo suspiró en el teléfono. Me encantó cómo Edward los llamó "nuestra familia" en lugar de "mi familia".

—Dile a Emmett que es genial. —Me reí, tirando la toalla de papel. Necesitaba subir las escaleras para lavarme los dientes, pero no quería dejar de escuchar la voz de Edward antes de lo necesario.

— _Te escuchó. Ahora tiene una gran cabeza, no es que sea muy diferente a la anterior._

Oí un ruido de fondo y una bocanada de aire. Asumí que Emmett intentó golpear a Edward y Edward se movió antes de que tuviera la oportunidad.

— _Hay algo más que necesito discutir contigo_ —dijo Edward, su voz repentinamente seria.

—¿Se trata de ir a Port Angeles esta noche? —casi susurré en el teléfono, deteniendo mi viaje al baño.

— _Sí. No te quiero cerca de esa criatura esta noche. Rosalie, Carlisle y yo iremos allí tan pronto como caiga el sol. Sé que querías ser la única que lo alejara de los ojos curiosos, pero… no puedo prometer que lo dejaré vivir esta vez. Además, te dará a ti, Alice y Rose un día más para elegir vestidos para el baile._

—Edward, estará bien. Además, podría no funcionar a menos que sea yo. Rosalie es hermosa, pero tú mismo lo dijiste, los humanos evitan el contacto cercano con los vampiros, incluso sin saber qué son.

— _Bella…_ —suspiró—. _¿Podemos discutir esto más tarde? Quiero que te prepares para la escuela para que no te veas obligada a acelerar y arriesgar tu seguridad._

—Bien, pero discutiremos esto. Necesita ser atrapado y no creo que se arriesgue con Rose.

— _Mantente segura Bella. Estaré fuera de la escuela si me necesitas. Te amo._

—También te amo, Edward. Te veré esta noche.

Colgué el teléfono antes de que pudiera protestar. Iría con él a Port Angeles y sería parte del arresto de Lonnie. Sabía en mi corazón que su captura no sería tan simple a menos que yo fuera quien lo atrajera.

Mirando el reloj cerca del teléfono, me quedé sin aliento y corrí escaleras arriba. Si no me lavaba los dientes y subía a la camioneta rápidamente, realmente llegaría tarde a la escuela.

Solo tropecé una vez en mi carrera por las escaleras. Afortunadamente, no hubo daños de los que hablar. Sería solo suerte romperme una pierna dentro de mi propia casa.

Salí al porche y me aseguré de cerrar la puerta detrás de mí. Después de unos segundos, me di cuenta de que olvidé mi mochila escolar y tuve que correr adentro para recuperarla. Este día no iba como esperaba, aunque no hubiera esperado mucho.

Finalmente llegué a mi camioneta. Una vez dentro, el sol estuvo cerca de cegarme, giré la llave y casi salté de mi piel cuando empezó. El ruido era terrible después de acostumbrarme al suave ronroneo del Volvo de Edward. La idea de un coche nuevo pasó por mi mente antes de que lo detuviera tan rápido como comenzó. Incluso si aceptaba un auto nuevo, nuestra relación era demasiado nueva para que Edward me comprara uno. ¡Charlie tendría un derrame cerebral!

Conduje a la escuela en piloto automático, revisando inconscientemente los árboles en busca de signos de Edward. Por supuesto que no había ninguno, como supuse. Aparqué y respiré hondo para calmarme. Este día ya era demasiado largo.

Salí a la luz del sol y me quité el cabello rebelde de la cara. No tuve la oportunidad de retirarlo antes de salir de casa. Realmente habría tenido que acelerar para llegar aquí a tiempo. Cuando miré hacia la línea de árboles, noté un destello de arco iris. Entrecerré los ojos, pero no había nada allí.

Al asegurarme de que nadie en el estacionamiento me prestara atención, saludé suavemente en dirección a los árboles. Vi un movimiento muy discreto desde el lugar donde vi el arco iris. Sonriéndome a mí misma, asentí y caminé hacia las puertas de la escuela.

—Te veré pronto —dije con voz clara, sabiendo que Edward me escucharía.

—¿Con quién estás hablando Bella?

Salté ante la repentina cercanía de otro cuerpo. Levanté la vista y me encontré con la amplia sonrisa de Jessica Stanley.

—Um… nadie. Estaba solo…

—Está bien. Solo estoy jugando contigo. Entonces, ¿fuiste a acampar con los Cullen ayer? ¿Estarán aquí hoy? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Estuvisteis juntos con Edward? —Ni siquiera tomó una respiración entre sus preguntas. Casi podía avergonzar a Alice emocionada.

Respiré hondo con la esperanza de calmarme. Supuse que Edward se reía en su lugar en el bosque para este punto. Jessica no pareció notar mi molestia, pero si Edward me observaba a través de ella, seguramente lo vería.

—No Jess. No fui a acampar con los Cullen ayer. Tuve un mal fin de semana y no tenía ganas de ir a la escuela. Edward y su familia están fuera hasta esta noche.

—¿Tuviste un mal fin de semana…? —Vi que las ruedas giraban en su cabeza antes de que hiciera la pregunta que sabía que iba a venir—. Entonces, ¿Cómo que tú y Edward rompieron?

Mis dientes se rechinaron automáticamente. Aunque el destino nos arrojara algo malo o no, debería haberme quedado en casa hoy. Preferiría estar en el bosque con Edward que sentarme aquí y ser interrogada por Jessica Stanley.

—No. Edward y yo no terminamos. Solo tuve un mal fin de semana, eso es todo.

—Eso apesta. Deberías haber venido a la playa con nosotros. Todos se lo pasaron muy bien. Incluso algunos de los locales vinieron a pasar el rato.

—Lo siento, estaba fuera de la ciudad —espeté, borrando los pensamientos de Jacob.

Me aparté de ella para caminar a mi primera clase. Me siguió, pero no me presionó más. Usé la excusa de Port Angeles sobre Mike cuando rechacé su oferta el viernes. Asumí que él transmitió el mensaje, pero tal vez estaba equivocada. Posiblemente lo hizo, pero Jess buscaba algo un poco más digno de chismes.

Mis clases de la mañana continuaron hasta que finalmente fue la hora del almuerzo. Al entrar en la abarrotada cafetería, miré de inmediato a la mesa que solía ocupar con los Cullen. Respirando profundamente, me puse en fila para tomar una botella de limonada y seguí a Jessica a su mesa arrastrando mis pies todo el camino.

Todos sus amigos se reunieron alrededor, aparentemente llenos hasta el borde con preguntas sobre los Cullen. Ninguna de las preguntas fue muy original. Regurgitaron las preguntas exactas que Jess le hizo esa mañana, solo las reformularon. Era casi como si de repente tratara con reinas chismosas.

Justo cuando me preparaba para golpear mi frente contra la mesa, noté un movimiento con el rabillo del ojo. Era Angela Weber. La mesa que ocupaba estaba completamente llena, por lo que se vio obligada a sentarse en la mesa detrás de nosotros.

—Um ey chicos, necesito hablar con Angela por un segundo —dije quedadamente. Todos continuaron charlando entre ellos, así que no pensé que me echarían de menos. Despreocupadamente me aparté de la mesa y me uní a Angela.

—Ey Ang. ¿Cómo estás?

—Um… Hola Bella. Estoy genial. ¿Y tú? —Parecía un poco confundida ante mi presencia en su mesa. Miró por encima del hombro hacia donde normalmente me siento y entendió. De repente, me sentí muy mal por venir aquí.

 _De ahora en adelante, me sentaré solo en los días soleados._ Me dije a mi misma.

—Estoy bien. ¿Así que vas al baile? —le pregunté en voz baja, mi culpa comenzó a hacerse cargo. Realmente sentí que la usaba por compañía. No volvería a suceder.

—Um, lo pensé, pero no tengo a nadie con quien ir. Ni siquiera tengo un vestido.

—¿Tú tampoco tienes un vestido? —chilló Jess de su mesa antes de saltar y unirse a nosotras. Obviamente estuvo espiando—. ¡Podemos ir todas juntas! Será divertido. Las tres podemos ir después de la escuela hoy. ¡Yo conduciré!

Jessica habló sobre un viaje a Port Angeles después de la escuela. Celebré mentalmente porque ahora Edward no podía alejarme de hacer mi parte con Lonnie. Me pregunté en silencio si él estaba hirviendo en el bosque. Cuando Angela me miró, le di una sonrisa muy engreída. Ella parecía confundida, pero sabía que Edward lo vería. Dijo que le gustaba verme a través de Angela en lugar de Jessica.

El almuerzo terminó rápidamente y me abrí paso a biología casi saltando. Estaba tan emocionada de haber ganado una discusión, pero sentada en el escritorio que generalmente compartía con Edward, me sentía completamente sola.

La mayor parte de la clase la pasé conmigo mirando por la ventana hacia el bosque. Me recordó un poco a la desconexión que sentí cuando Edward me dejó para protegerme. El pensamiento trajo lágrimas a mis ojos. Respirando profundamente, me recordé a mí mismo que Edward no se iría esta vez. Ayudó a resolver mis emociones, pero no me ayudó a prestar atención.

—¡Hey Bella! —Oí por detrás cuando entré en el gimnasio. Instantáneamente gemí cuando Mike corrió más cerca. Me las arreglé para evitar que Mike, Tyler y Eric me pidieran ir al baile, y no quería que estuvieran pululando de repente ahora que Edward no estaba de pie junto a mí.

—Hey Mike. ¿Qué pasa? —Ya sabía lo que quería, pero traté de interpretarlo como un shock. No pudo haberme preguntado ayer, como lo había hecho antes, porque no estaba en la escuela.

—Bueno, quería hablar contigo esta mañana, pero llegabas tarde. Luego quería preguntarte en el almuerzo, pero dejaste la mesa para sentarte con Angela. En pocas palabras, ¿quieres salir alguna vez? Supongo que irás al baile con Cullen —dijo con burla—, pero eso no significa que no podamos salir en otro momento.

Rápidamente recordé lo que dije la primera vez. Algo sobre los sentimientos de Jessica heridos si me invitaba a salir. Decidí simplemente a alabarla.

—Mike, creo que deberías invitar a Jessica a salir. Además, ya estoy saliendo con Edward. No es solo mi cita para el baile, es mi novio. —Acabo de ir con la explicación más simplista que podría dar.

—¿Jessica? —Al igual que antes, parecía pensativo. Desafortunadamente, sabía que, si la invitaba a salir esta noche, Jessica pospondría nuestro viaje hasta mañana por la noche y el momento sería incorrecto para Lonnie.

—Jess, Ang y yo vamos a Port Angeles esta noche a buscar vestidos para el baile. Ella estará libre mañana por la noche. —Me sentí un poco egocéntrica por manipular los planes de Mike, pero no iba a negarme el viaje a Port Angeles para hacer mi parte. Nunca escucharía el final de esto de Edward.

—Jessica… —murmuró para sí mismo. Me excusé para ir al vestuario, sintiéndome bastante confiada en mi trabajo. Si Rose creía que las pequeñas cosas deberían ejecutarse como antes, no discutiría mi decisión de manipular las cosas como deberían.

Una vez que terminó gimnasia, Jessica, Angela y yo nos reunimos en el estacionamiento para revisar nuestros planes de compras minuciosamente. Me sentí un poco culpable por ir de compras con ellas en lugar de con Alice y Rosalie, pero lo aparté rápidamente. Si los planes tenían que ejecutarse exactamente, no obtendría un vestido, estaría caminando hacia la librería. El plan de ir por los vestidos todavía podría pasar, pero en un día diferente.

Conduje a casa, mirando cautelosamente por la ventana en busca de signos de Edward. Sabía que se enfadaría, pero también sabía que con la ayuda de Rosalie vería la razón.

Al llegar a casa, entré en la casa con cautela. Asumí que estaba allí esperándome. Cerrando la puerta suavemente detrás de mí y mirando a mi alrededor, decidí terminar con esto.

—¿Edward? —susurré. Cuando lo hice, dio la vuelta a la esquina de la cocina lentamente. Su rostro no estaba enojado, para mi sorpresa, sino divertido.

—Realmente eres tan terca como recuerdo. Muy creativa también, lo admito. —Se cruzó de brazos y se dirigió hacia mí. Brillaba suavemente a la luz del sol que se deslizaba por la ventana de la sala.

—No funcionará si no voy. Lo sabes. —Doblé mis brazos para imitar su postura. Quería sacarle la lengua, pero lo pensé mejor.

—Bella, te dije esta mañana que no te quería en Port Angeles esta noche. No puedo hacer la promesa de no matarlo. —La cara de Edward mostraba el más mínimo indicio de ansiedad, pero la apartó rápidamente.

—Me dijiste antes que no habías prestado atención. Esta vez lo harás. Funcionará, Edward, y no sentirás la necesidad de matarlo. Estarás allí tan pronto como esté atrapada entre ellos.

Se quedó pensativo por un momento, aunque todavía no parecía convencido.

—Nos guste o no, Jess estará aquí en cualquier momento para que podamos ir a buscar a Angela. Vamos a ir. —Pisé fuerte para darle efecto. Los labios de Edward se torcieron, pero no habló.

—¿Qué hay de tu tarea de mañana? —preguntó, su sonrisa creciendo. De todas las cosas que podría decir, esto es lo que se le ocurre.

—Puedo hacerlo esta noche después de que me lleves a cenar. No es como si me hubiera tomado mucho escribirla la primera vez. —Mi sonrisa creció mientras la de él se desvanecía.

—Bien. —El resopló. Estaba listo para discutir hasta que me di cuenta de que había cedido.

—Bien. Necesito ir a agarrar mi bolso. —Me di la vuelta para ir a las escaleras antes de que Edward me agarrara del brazo.

—Reglas básicas —dijo con voz seria—, debes hacer exactamente lo mismo que antes. Ni un dedo fuera de lugar. Estaré allí antes, por lo que no tendrá la oportunidad de ponerte un dedo encima. —Edward lanzó un ligero gruñido.

—Entonces está arreglado. Tú y Carlisle lo noquearán, Carlisle lo dejará donde la policía pueda encontrarlo, y tú y yo podemos ir a cenar. Ya vuelvo. —Besé sus labios rápidamente antes de correr escaleras arriba. Sólo me tropecé una vez.

Corrí a mi armario y encontré mi blusa azul con cuello en v. Funcionó para captar su atención la primera vez, volvería a funcionar.

Me apresuré con la ropa y bajé las escaleras, bolso en mano, justo a tiempo para escuchar a Jessica tocar el claxon.

—Mantente en tu camino, Bella. Lo digo en serio —gruñó Edward cuando me tomó en sus brazos y me besó profundamente.

—Lo haré. —Respiré contra su boca justo cuando Jessica tocó el claxon de nuevo.

—Voy a escribir una nota para tu padre. —Edward colocó un último beso en mis labios antes de darle las gracias y salí corriendo de la casa hacia el Mercury1 de Jessica. Abrochado el cinturón de seguridad, salimos del camino de entrada para ir a recoger a Angela. No podría estar más emocionada, o más ansiosa.

.

.

.

.

.

 **EPOV**

Bella salió de la casa con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Pasé mi día fuera de la escuela observándola a través de quien fuera que estuviera cerca de ella en ese momento. Imaginen mi sorpresa cuando encontró una manera de llegar a Port Angeles incluso después de que le pedí que abandonara el tema. Bella siendo Bella.

Desafortunadamente, el tiempo todavía estaría mal. Antes, Carlisle y yo no fuimos a buscar a Lonnie hasta que traje a Bella a casa. De cualquier manera, no quería arriesgarme a que él encontrara un nuevo objetivo.

Alejando los pensamientos de mi mente, escribí rápidamente la nota para el padre de Bella y salí de la casa, cuidando de cerrar la puerta detrás de mí. Necesitaba llegar a casa rápidamente para explicar a todos cuáles eran los nuevos planes. Casi podía decir que Rosalie sería incluso más presumida de lo que Bella fue.

—Estoy en casa —dije cuando entré a la casa. Aunque todos hubieran podido escuchar que me aproximaba, era un gesto educado.

—¡Hola Edward! Ya les expliqué a todos lo que está pasando. Rosalie está feliz de que Bella esté tratando de hacer las cosas de la manera correcta. Dice que te diga que dejes de ser tan terco. —Alice me abrazó y se rió. Gemí y pensé en algo que replicar, pero serían inútiles si Rosalie no estaba cerca.

Después de que Alice me soltó, miré a mi alrededor a todos los demás.

—Todos están afuera. Peter y Charlotte decidieron quedarse un día más, ya que Bella está jugando a la humana esta noche. Querían tener la oportunidad de despedirse de ella.

—¿ _Jugar a la humana_? —Tiré la expresión en mi mente. Supongo que con todo lo que Alice sabía acerca de los recuerdos que Bella y yo compartíamos, ella podría tener algo de razón con el comentario de "jugando a ser humana".

—Bella estará feliz por eso. —Asentí y me acerqué a mi piano. Comencé a tocar la canción de cuna de Bella, algo para calmar mis nervios mientras les daba a las chicas la misma ventaja que antes.

Escuché cada tic del reloj, no es que tuviera que escucharlo o verlo para saber exactamente qué hora era. El tiempo estaba grabado en mi cerebro, cada segundo más agonizante que el anterior.

—¿Dónde está Carlisle? —dije en apenas un susurro cuando la canción de cuna de Bella llegó a su fin por vigésima tercera vez.

—Estará en casa en unos minutos. Necesitaba asegurarse de que tenía los suministros que pediste esta mañana. Tuvo que salir del pueblo para evitar el sol —explicó Alice. En algún momento se sentó en el banco a mi lado.

Toqué algunas canciones más hasta que escuché que el auto de Carlisle giraba hacia la entrada. Me puse de pie, pero me detuve antes de que pudiera salir corriendo para encontrarme con él.

—Alice, ¿todo va a salir como está previsto esta noche? —Sabía que sus visiones podían cambiar, pero necesitaba la tranquilidad.

—Sí —dijo mientras las imágenes parpadeaban en sus pensamientos—. Lo atraparás, llevarás a Bella a cenar y estarás en casa antes de las diez. Aunque quizás quieras llevar tu propio coche para que Carlisle pueda llevar a Lonnie a la policía. Estoy segura de que a Bella no le importaría que la lleven a casa, pero Estará un poco de fría esta noche.

—Supongo que, si llego a Port Angeles, debería tener un auto, al menos por el bien de las apariencias.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Alice se rió antes de saludar y correr afuera para unirse a su compañero.

— _Solo necesito sacar algo del piso de arriba, entonces estaré listo_ —pensó Carlisle mientras corría hacia la casa. En unos segundos, estaba de regreso y listo para irse. Encontré mis llaves y me dirigí a mi auto.

—Ten en cuenta que el sol todavía está en el cielo. Tendremos que parar a un lado de la carretera cuando lleguemos allí, pero Bella prometió seguir con el mismo plan que antes —hablé con Carlisle una vez que puse la llave en el contacto. Mentalmente estuvo de acuerdo y me siguió mientras sacaba el auto del garaje y aceleraba por nuestro camino de entrada.

A mitad de camino a Port Angeles, decidí alterar el plan, pero solo un poco. Estacionaba mi auto cerca del restaurante y viajaba con Carlisle para estacionar cerca del callejón donde Bella conduciría a Lonnie. Haría las cosas más fáciles de deslizarse dentro y fuera desapercibido. Dos autos que corrían hacia el mismo callejón oscuro no eran exactamente imperceptibles.

—Carlisle, voy a estacionar mi auto una vez que lleguemos a Port Angeles y viajaremos contigo. Te facilitará las cosas a la larga. Sigue mi ejemplo —dije lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchara. Miré en mi espejo retrovisor mientras él asentía.

En las afueras de la ciudad, Carlisle y yo nos detuvimos en el camino cubierto de maleza en el que esperé antes. Al menos esta vez era por la tarde.

Tamborileando con los dedos sobre el volante, miré al cielo y esperé. Sabía que las cosas esta vez, iban a ser un poco diferentes ya que Jessica no estaría pensando en Bella y Mike o Bella y Tyler. Esperemos que pasen la misma cantidad de tiempo en la tienda que antes.

—¿Qué están diciendo? —preguntó Carlisle en voz alta desde su coche. Solo en ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba demasiado preocupado para escuchar. Instantáneamente busqué la "voz" de Jessica y escuché atentamente.

— _Este vestido es horrible. Mike nunca lo aceptaría. Tal vez el púrpura… No. Me gustaría poder usar el vestido del mismo tamaño que Angela, pero todavía tengo mis senos, por supuesto. Ella tiene el pecho demasiado plano._

Puse los ojos en blanco y le di a Carlisle la esencia de lo que sucedía. Bella estaba sentada en el lugar correcto dando opiniones a cada una de las chicas. Al parecer, se inventó una excusa para explicar por qué no estaba buscando un vestido, incluso después de haber dejado en claro hoy que necesitaba uno.

— _Me encontraré con ustedes en una hora. Quiero ir a una librería de la que he oído hablar._

—Ahí está lo que esperaba escuchar —le dije a Carlisle—: Bella se está yendo sola. Es una hora más tarde que la última vez.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó. No expresaría su preocupación por Bella en voz alta, pero sus pensamientos estaban atados a ello.

—Aún no. —Cerré los ojos y esperé sin ninguna razón que las cosas funcionaran como antes.

.

.

.

.

.

 **BPOV**

Dejé a las chicas como la vez anterior y caminé en dirección a la librería. No me molestaría en fingir que voy esta vez, sino que lo pasaría por alto para llegar a la esquina donde los cuatro hombres comenzaron a seguirme. Quería alargar un poco el tiempo, pero sabía que si esperaba demasiado tiempo los perdería.

Haciendo el tiempo justo, doblé la esquina correcta y los vi. Me alegré porque no podía recordar exactamente el camino exacto que tomé antes.

Pasando junto a ellos, asegurándome de actuar aterrorizada, capté su atención.

—¡Hola! —El mismo que la vez anterior me llamó. Murmuré un saludo y aceleré mi camino hacia la esquina.

—¡Ey, espera! —Escuché la llamada justo cuando doblaba la esquina. Me apresuré y observé el cielo cuando se produjo el atardecer. Edward estaría en camino en este punto. Solo necesitaba recordar qué camino tomar para que ellos intentaran acorralarme.

Una vez que la camioneta me pasó, me preparé para que el cielo se oscureciera con la interferencia de la nube. Justo cuando estaba a punto de renunciar a que esto sucediera, eché un vistazo por encima del hombro para ver a los dos hombres detrás de mí. Tan pronto como mis ojos los encontraron, el cielo se oscureció. Sonreí mentalmente mientras fingía miedo y aceleraba.

Al deambular por los callejones, completamente insegura de si estaba tomando el camino correcto, finalmente doblé la esquina que me llevó a donde se encontraban Lonnie y el otro hombre. Me preparé para que Edward volara a la vuelta de la esquina.

—¡Ahí están! —El hombre llamó a los dos hombres detrás de mí. No me molesté en darme la vuelta, solo seguí caminando hacia Lonnie, mi sonrisa creció cuando supe lo que iba a venir. Me dirigió una mirada muy confundida antes de dar un paso hacia mí.

—Sí, solo tomamos un pequeño desvío. —Uno de los hombres detrás de mí gritó. Caminé directamente hacia Lonnie, me detuve a unos tres metros de distancia y crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho desafiante.

—Parece que tenemos una intrépida aquí muchachos. —Lonnie rió siniestramente. Puse los ojos en blanco ante sus travesuras. Dio otro paso hacia mí justo cuando los faros aparecían detrás de él. Él y sus tres amigos estaban inconscientes antes de darse cuenta de que el auto se había detenido.

—Te dije que todo estaría bien —dije con aire de suficiencia, completamente orgullosa de mí misma por no entrar en pánico.

—Dile eso a mi corazón. Juro que estaba tan preocupado que casi comenzó a latir de nuevo —gruñó Edward cuando comenzó a deslizar a los hombres inconscientes contra la pared. Tanto él como Carlisle golpearon a cada uno de ellos en la cabeza lo suficiente para capturar a Lonnie e insertar la droga en su sistema. Los otros hombres también necesitaban ser castigados, pero nunca habían hecho las cosas que Lonnie había hecho a tantas mujeres.

—Estará fuera por un buen rato —dijo Carlisle desde el lado del cuerpo de Lonnie.

—Gracias, Carlisle. ¿Seguirás llevándolo a Oregón? —preguntó Edward, sus brazos instantáneamente se envolvieron a mí alrededor.

—Sí, creo que eso es lo mejor. Llevarlo a la policía aquí puede no darle el mismo castigo que recibió antes.

Nunca había visto a Carlisle mirar algo con tanta repugnancia como lo hizo en ese momento. Incluso durante la confrontación con los Volturi, Carlisle intentó forzar una expresión agradable en su rostro. Este era un comportamiento muy extraño para él. Supongo que después de lo que le pasó a Rosalie en su vida humana, es lo correcto.

—¿Estás lista para cenar? —preguntó Edward. Sus ojos estaban negros de furia, pero al menos no estaba furioso como antes. Siguió mirando a la forma sin vida de Lonnie cuando Carlisle lo arrojó bruscamente al asiento trasero de su auto.

—Si has terminado aquí, sí.

Ambos nos despedimos de Carlisle y caminamos hacia el restaurante. Edward me informó que su auto estaba estacionado cerca de allí para no llamar la atención hacia ellos. Caminamos de la mano casualmente por la calle hasta que llegamos a las puertas delanteras.

—¿Qué hacemos con Jessica y Angela? ¿Supongo que todavía están adentro ya que llegamos temprano? —dije tranquilamente

—Siempre podríamos entrar y unirnos a ellas. Casi han terminado con su comida. Dudo que se apresuren esta vez ya que soy tu novio en lugar de solo un amigo.

Consideré la oferta de Edward de entrar para reunirnos con ellas, pero decidí no hacerlo. Esperaba tener nuestro tiempo a solas en la esquina trasera del restaurante. En cambio, nos quedamos afuera en la acera disfrutando la compañía del otro. Edward me avisaría cuando estuvieran a punto de salir para que pudiéramos fingir que acabamos de llegar. Al menos en este punto, los ojos de Edward volvieron al color dorado en lugar del negro.

—Me alegro de que se haya terminado —suspiré, apoyándome en el cuerpo de piedra de Edward. Lo sentí vibrar contra mí cuando estuvo de acuerdo.

—Están terminando ahora. Deberíamos caminar hasta el borde del edificio.

Con la mano de Edward en la mía, caminamos hacia la esquina antes de arrastrarnos lentamente y encontrarnos cara a cara con Angela y Jessica.

—Hola chicas. Lamento no haber ido a cenar. Edward llamó a mi casa para saber de mí y mi papá le dijo que estaba en Port Angeles. Me encontró cuando fui a la librería. —Me sorprendió la facilidad con que la mentira se deslizaba por mis labios. Incluso Edward parecía impresionado.

—Está bien, Bella. Estábamos preocupadas. —Le sonreí a Angela, sabiendo que era honesta. Jessica, estaba segura, no podría importarle menos.

—¿Volverás con nosotras? ¿O tenemos que esperar a que comas ahora? —Jessica resopló. Forcé una sonrisa y le dije que Edward me llevaría a casa. Ella se contuvo antes de poner los ojos en blanco y se fue en dirección a su auto.

—Realmente me alegro de que estés bien, Bella. Lamento que no hayas encontrado un vestido. ¿Lo intentarás en otra parte? —dijo Angela, su sonrisa genuina.

—Estoy segura de que Alice y Rosalie tienen otro lugar en mente. Probablemente también quieran encontrar un vestido. —Le devolví la sonrisa, tan feliz de tener algo de la amistad de mis recuerdos con ella.

—Eso es bueno entonces. Ojalá hubiéramos sabido que estaban en la ciudad. Todos podríamos haber venido esta noche. —La cara de Angela no mostró la más mínima incomodidad cuando mencionó pasar tiempo con Alice y Rosalie. Me hizo muy feliz estar en presencia de Angela.

—¿Te quedas con ellos? —Escuché a Jessica gritar. Edward gruñó levemente por lo bajo, probablemente por todas las cosas rudas que Jessica estaba pensando. Froté mi pulgar con suavidad en su mano, esperando que Angela no pudiera escucharlo.

—Los dejaré ir a comer. Que tengan una buena noche. —Angela saludó mientras caminaba hacia Jessica. Edward todavía tenía la mirada de asesino en sus ojos, pero la apartó rápidamente.

—¿Entramos? —Edward puso mi mano en el hueco de su brazo y me condujo escaleras arriba hacia el edificio. Estaba agradecida de que hacía calor adentro. Olvidé mi chaqueta a propósito en el coche de Jessica solo para tratar de hacer que las cosas salieran como estaban planeadas.

Una vez dentro, la misma anfitriona nos saludó y Edward apretó su brazo para acercarme más a su cuerpo. Él no estaba en contra de mostrar que era suya esta vez. Fue muy excitante.

—Una mesa para dos. Nos gustaría sentarnos en la cabina en la esquina trasera de su restaurante. —Edward asintió hacia la cabina que usamos antes. La mujer asintió y nos condujo sin dudarlo. Me di cuenta de que ella estaba decepcionada con nuestro contacto cercano. La mirada en su cara me hizo sonreír.

—Su mesero estará aquí en un momento. —La anfitriona me miró abiertamente antes de volver a la cocina.

—Es bueno saber que estás aquí conmigo como mi novio esta vez. La camarera podría no ser tan _amable_ como antes.

—Estoy de acuerdo, aunque dudo que eso la haga mantener sus pensamientos limpios. —Edward fingió temblar.

—Hablando de pensamientos, ¿qué pensaba Jessica cuando se fue? —Vi como su rostro se convertía en una mueca.

—Lo mismo que de costumbre. Se preguntaba cómo podría quererte por encima de ella y comentándote despreciativamente. Estoy agradecido de que no seas amiga de ella esta vez. Es una criatura aún más egocéntrica que Rosalie. —Resoplé ruidosamente cuando dijo eso. Ante mi sonido, ambos nos reímos y casi me eché a reír hasta las lágrimas.

—Hola, mi nombre es Amber y seré su mesera esta noche. ¿Qué puedo traerte de beber? —Al igual que antes, ella miraba directamente a Edward.

Sorprendiéndome, Edward deslizó su mano sobre la mesa para tomar la mía y respondió—: Ambos tendremos una Coca Cola, por favor. —Sonreí con suficiencia a la camarera.

—Ya vuelvo con esas —dijo dulcemente.

—¿Está enojada? —le pregunte tranquilamente

—En realidad no. Más decepcionada que otra cosa. ¿Has decidido qué quieres comer?

—Ordenaré lo mismo que antes. ¿Por qué arruinar la tradición?

Edward y yo estábamos riéndonos mientras Amber regresaba con nuestras bebidas. Colocándolos sobre la mesa, preguntó si estábamos listos para ordenar. Me sorprendió cuando ella realmente me miró.

—Voy a tener los raviolis de setas. —Le sonreí. Podía decir que su sonrisa de vuelta era forzada.

—¿Y para ti? —le preguntó a Edward dulcemente.

—Ya tengo lo que quiero, gracias. —Él me sonrió. Vi como Amber puso los ojos en blanco y regresó a la cocina. Me sonrojé solo de pensar en las cosas que ella podría estar gritando en su cabeza en este momento. Supuse que no eran agradables.

—Entonces, cenaremos, ¿y después qué? —pregunté mientras me inclinaba más cerca de Edward. Él podría haberse sentado en el mismo lado que yo, pero la cabina era un poco pequeña. Le facilitó las cosas sentarse en el mismo lugar que antes.

—Entonces te llevaré a casa, te besaré cortésmente en la puerta de tu casa, obteniendo la aprobación de tu padre y te veré una vez que se haya quedado dormido.

—Que caballeroso. —Me reí en voz baja.

—Por supuesto. —Llegó su simple respuesta.

Nos sentamos tranquilamente esperando mi comida. Ya había bebido toda mi Coca Cola y la mayor parte de la de Edward cuando Amber regresó. Realmente necesitaría orinar después de esto.

Después de que llegó la comida, comí rápidamente y esperé ansiosamente la factura. Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber si Amber colocaba su número allí de nuevo. Supuse que no lo haría ya que no molestó a Edward con pedir algo de comer. Tal vez con nuestra proximidad esta vez, ella se retiraría.

Tenía que admitir que me gustaba ser menos insegura de lo que era en mis recuerdos. Fue muy enriquecedor ver a otras mujeres mirando a Edward y no sentirme insegura en lo más mínimo. Ojalá me hubiera sentido así antes.

—Quédese con el cambio. —La voz de Edward me devolvió al presente.

—Bella, ¿estás lista? —Se levantó de la cabina y tomó mi mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Una vez de pie, hizo una demostración al quitarse la chaqueta y colocarla sobre mis hombros.

—¿Ella te dio su número? —susurré mientras caminábamos afuera en el aire fresco de la noche.

—No esta vez. Creo que ella podía ver que no tenía oportunidad. —Él se rió entre dientes, tomando mi mano y guiándome hacia el Volvo. No estacionó lejos del restaurante. Estuve sinceramente agradecida porque hacía bastante frío afuera.

El viaje a casa fue tranquilo y agradable. Nos encargamos de Lonnie, Edward no estaba sacando sus problemas de odio a sí mismo de antes, y todo estaba bien en el mundo. El siguiente paso en nuestra vida sería crear un plan de batalla para James y su aquelarre, pero esta noche no era el momento. Esta noche fue solo para que Edward y yo disfrutáramos nuestra relación.

—Aquí estamos —dijo Edward mientras se detenía en mi camino de entrada.

—¿Dejaste la nota para Charlie? —pregunté, un poco preocupada de que Charlie esperara que yo estuviera en el auto con Jessica.

—Lo hice. Le expliqué que viajabas con tus amigos a Port Angeles. Podemos usar la misma explicación de cuando te acompañe a tu puerta la vez que saliste con Jessica y Angela —dijo con confianza.

—Está bien, entonces. ¿Estás listo? Necesito prepararme para ir a la cama y escribir mi trabajo. No debería tomar mucho tiempo. —Estaba un poco irritada por tener que escribir mi trabajo esta noche, pero yo misma lo había causado.

—No hay problema. Supongo que haremos algo juntos una vez que llegue a casa. Lo más probable es que sea palabra por palabra lo mismo que escribí antes. Nuevamente, ¿por qué romper con la tradición? —Edward y yo nos reímos mientras salía del auto y caminamos para abrirme la puerta. Tomé su mano y lo seguí hasta el porche delantero.

—Lo pasé muy bien esta noche. —Bateé mis pestañas, haciéndonos reír a los dos.

—Yo también. Deberíamos hacer esto de nuevo alguna vez. —Jugó conmigo.

—¿Bella? ¿Eres tú? —Escuché a mi papá llamar desde adentro. Podía oírlo acercarse a la puerta.

—Sí papá, soy yo.

—¿Por qué estás fuera? —Se detuvo cuando abrió la puerta y vio a Edward en el porche conmigo.

—Papá, recuerdas a Edward —dije.

—Lo hago. —Afirmó, con clara confusión.

—Cuando llegamos a Port Angeles, decidí ir a la librería. Edward y yo nos encontramos y decidimos cenar. Le dije a Jessica y Angela que siguieran adelante sin mí para que Edward y yo pudiéramos venir juntos. —Me aseguré de no mencionar a Edward llamando aquí. Eso desharía de toda la mentira.

—Oh, está bien entonces —murmuró Charlie. No estaba exactamente cómodo con Edward, pero eso era solo porque todavía no lo conocía, no porque tuviera razones para odiarlo.

—Bella, ¿te gustaría que te llevara a la escuela mañana? —preguntó Edward cortésmente.

—Eso suena genial. Te veré entonces.

Sintiendo los ojos de Charlie en mí, me incliné hacia Edward y lo besé en los labios. Él sonrió gentilmente, fingiendo vergüenza.

—Buenas noches señor, buenas noches Bella —dijo, inclinando la cabeza. Tanto Charlie como yo vimos como él llegó a su auto y salió del camino de entrada.

—Ese novio que tienes ahí. Muy elegante, me gusta eso. —La aprobación de Charlie fue la guinda de mi proverbial torta. Todo iba exactamente como estaba previsto.

—Me voy a preparar para ir a la cama, papá —anuncie Necesitaba prepararme y terminar mi trabajo antes de que Edward regresara.

—Está bien Bells. Me alegra que hayas tenido una buena noche. ¿Encontraste un vestido para el baile?

—No. Creo que tendré que ir a otro lugar. Alice y Rosalie probablemente también querrán ir, así que nos dará algo que hacer juntas.

Charlie asintió y me despidió. Supuse que quería volver a su programa de televisión de todos modos.

Una vez arriba, lo preparé todo y comencé con mi ensayo. Terminó siendo tan fácil de completar y falsificado. Cambié algunas líneas de mi argumento para compensar los puntos que perdí antes, pero aparte de eso, era lo mismo.

En muy poco tiempo, escuché a Charlie pasar por mi habitación para ir a la cama. A los pocos minutos Edward entraba por mi ventana.

—¿Cómo resultó tu ensayo? —Le pregunté en voz baja.

—Lo mismo que antes, supongo. ¿Y el tuyo? ¿Fue tan fácil como esperabas?

—Lo fue. —Asentí y me uní a él en mi cama.

—Peter y Charlotte todavía están aquí. La última vez se fueron cuando tú estabas en Port Angeles. Esta vez, decidieron quedarse. Alice piensa que es mejor que les expliquemos nuestros recuerdos. Es casi el momento en que James, Victoria, y Laurent hacen su aparición y sería bueno tener manos amigas.

—Oh. ¿Crees que nos creerán? —Estaba un poco nerviosa por tener que explicarles cosas, pero Edward tenía razón, eso haría las cosas más fáciles.

—Estoy seguro de que lo harán, una vez que se los expliquemos completamente. Si no, tendremos que encontrar algo más. —Edward se encogió de hombros, pero sabía que no estaba tan calmado como actuaba.

—¿Cuándo les decimos?

—Mañana después de la escuela es lo que sugirió Alice. Te permite descansar esta noche y pensar en cómo ejecutar este plan.

—Mañana entonces. —Bostecé profundamente. No me di cuenta de que estaba tan cansada. Supongo que después del largo día que tuve, era de esperarse.

—Te amo, Bella —susurró Edward en mi cabello cuando comenzó a tararear mi canción de cuna.

—Yo también te amo, Edward. —Cerré los ojos y me dormí casi al instante.

* * *

N/T: 1. Se refiere a el auto de Jessica.


	18. Capítulo 18

.

Reboot

Historia original de Athey y Diana Law

Traducido por Ari Herondale (Traductora de FFAD)

* * *

 **EPOV**

Tarareé hasta que estuve seguro de que Bella estaba dormida. No tardó mucho tiempo antes de que su cuerpo se agotara.

Acostado a su lado, mis pensamientos volvieron a mi conversación con Alice en la casa. Ella me estaba esperando en el garaje cuando llegué a casa de dejar a Bella. Su mente saltó de un pensamiento a otro más rápido de lo que podía seguirla.

 _ *****Más temprano*****_

—Me alegra que todo haya funcionado exactamente como estaba previsto. Odio cuando mis visiones me traicionan —dijo Alice mientras estacionaba mi auto. Traté de escuchar su mente para ver por qué me estaba esperando, pero mantuvo sus pensamientos moviéndose demasiado rápido para que los viera claramente.

—También me alegro. Juro que mi corazón se habría detenido por la anticipación si hubiera podido. —Caminé lentamente hacia ella, con curiosidad por saber a qué se refería.

—Puedo decir que quieres que continúe, así que me saltaré las bromas. Creo que deberías contarle a Peter y Charlotte sobre tus recuerdos. Creo que sería útil tenerlos aquí para la confrontación con los nómadas de la que nos hablaste.

—No estoy seguro de si esa es la mejor idea, Alice. —Lo pensé por un momento y pude imaginar las extrañas miradas que me darían.

—No quisiste discutir esto, pero creo que deberíamos. Cada día nos acercamos más al evento, y quiero que Bella esté protegida tanto como tú. Si los tenemos con nosotros, podemos destruir a ambos mucho más rápido.

—¿A dos? —pregunté con una ceja alzada. ¿Olvidó a Laurent?

—Bueno, dijiste que el tercer nómada solo intentó atacar porque trabajaba para Victoria. Si ella está muerta, no buscará a Bella.

—No creo que sea sensato dejarlo vivir. Cuando se fue la última vez, se acercó a Denali y se hizo amigo de Irina. Desafortunadamente, no pudo seguir la dieta. Me temo que, si lo dejamos sobrevivir, encontrará una razón para regresar sin que Victoria le pida que lo haga. Incluso después de fuera amigable con nosotros, aún intentó matar a Bella en nuestra ausencia. Habría tenido éxito si los lobos no hubieran intervenido. —Mi voz subió una octava, pero no me importaba. En cualquier caso, no quería correr el riesgo de que Laurent tomara el lugar de Victoria en la caza de Bella.

—Solo considéralo. No es como si fuéramos a ninguna parte esta vez. —Alice resopló. Asentí, pero sabía que no habría ninguna consideración por su parte. Necesitaba ser eliminado también.

—Discutiré el tema de contarle a Peter y Charlotte con Bella una vez que regrese. En este momento, necesito escribir un informe rápido para mañana. Si me disculpas, Alice.

Me deslicé junto a ella y corrí hacia la casa. Necesitaba pensar en esto antes de contárselo a Bella. No estaba seguro de cómo se sentiría ella con respecto al asunto, así que haría una lista de los pros y los contras, así tendría un respaldo para lo que ella eligiera. Apoyaría cualquier decisión que tomara sobre el asunto.

Una vez en mi habitación, recordé de mala gana lo que sucedió en el claro. Me imaginé sus caras, los pensamientos que pasaban por sus mentes y lo difíciles que eran de matar cuando llegó el momento.

Por un lado, podríamos haberlos destruido a todos en ese momento, pero Victoria probablemente aún se habría escapado porque no éramos suficientes para perseguirla y proteger a Bella. Por otro lado, si hubiéramos sido más, habría alguien que la persiguiera.

Entonces pensé en Bella. Si ella tuviera la opción, querría estar en el claro. Sería una distracción y podría resultar herida, o incluso asesinada en el proceso. Por supuesto, seríamos nueve versos tres, si Peter y Charlotte estuvieran de acuerdo en ayudarnos. Las probabilidades definitivamente estarían a nuestro favor.

Una vez más, ¿qué pasaría con Bella? No habría manera de evitar que no estuviera en el claro a menos que me quedara en casa con ella. Habría de nuevo la lucha contra los neófitos con la excepción de que no tendríamos los lobos y, por supuesto, los numerosos neófitos. Aun así, el hecho era que mi familia estaría luchando por mi compañera mientras yo me sentaba. Sería inaceptable esta vez.

—Sé que estás tratando de tomar una decisión, pero te sugiero que hables con Bella antes de hacerlo —dijo Alice desde abajo. Sabía que tenía razón. Tan pronto como tome una decisión, Bella elegirá algo diferente y luchará con uñas y dientes contra mí. Esto nos involucraba a los dos, a todos realmente, y debería ser discutido de esa manera.

—Gracias, Alice —dije sinceramente Haría las cosas más fáciles si todos tuvieran la oportunidad de hablar de ello. Sin embargo, Bella y yo necesitábamos hablar sobre la sugerencia de traer a Peter y Charlotte a la mezcla. Puedo ver cómo sería beneficioso. Ambos tenían la misma experiencia que Jasper luchando. Estos tres nómadas son vampiros experimentados, no neófitos. Victoria ya demostró ser difícil de aniquilar antes. Tenerlos seguramente ayudaría a nuestras posibilidades de victoria.

Después de unos minutos más de debatir conmigo mismo, rápidamente escribí mi ensayo, exactamente igual al que escribí antes, y bajé las escaleras. Todos estaban de vuelta en la casa en este punto, incluso Carlisle.

—¿Supongo que Lonnie fue dejado con éxito? —le pregunté en voz baja para evitar que Peter y Charlotte escucharan. Carlisle no pareció notarlo mientras respondía lo suficientemente alto como para que todos lo escucharan.

—Sí. La policía ya lo encontró, y estoy seguro de que las noticias lo mencionarán mañana por la mañana como antes.

Noté que los pensamientos de Peter y Charlotte reflejaban confusión, pero ninguno de ellos dijo nada en voz alta. Decirles todo facilitaría las cosas, estaba seguro.

—Voy a ir a casa de Bella. Volveré por la mañana para cambiarme para la escuela.

Todos se despidieron mientras corría de la casa hacia mi amor.

 _ *****Tiempo actual*****_

Bella durmió profundamente durante la noche. Me sorprendió un poco que los recuerdos de Victoria no plagaran sus sueños, pero de todos modos estaba agradecido.

Cuando llegó la mañana, me metí en su armario cuando su padre entró en la habitación. Era extraño que él la vigilara, pero no me importaba ocultarme. Fue un bonito gesto de su parte, incluso si Bella dormía y nunca se dio cuenta de que estaba allí.

Se quedó en silencio unos minutos, las visiones de una joven Bella parpadeando en su mente. Nunca pude obtener una lectura clara sobre Charlie. Después de ver su mente y luego conocer a Renee, aclaró por qué la mente de Bella estaba en silencio para mí. Me pregunté si a Bella le gustaría ir a ver a su madre para las vacaciones de primavera en lugar de huir de un vampiro sádico.

Una vez que Charlie se fue de la habitación, desperté a Bella suavemente.

—¿Hmm? —murmuró incoherentemente.

—Tengo que irme. Es hora de que te prepares para la escuela.

—¿Sí? —murmuró de nuevo. Era inusual que a Bella le costara despertarse, pero esta mañana parecía obstinada.

—Sí, amor. Despierta.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y me sonrió.

—Estoy despierta. Puedes ir a prepararte. —Frunció los labios y yo le di un suave beso allí. Su corazón se aceleró un poco y se movió para salir de la cama.

—Te veré pronto.

—Está bien te veo luego.

Me aseguré de que nadie en el vecindario me prestara atención y salté por la ventana para correr hacia el bosque. Fue un alivio ver las gruesas nubes cubriendo el cielo. Una barrera menos que me aleja de Bella.

La casa estaba vacía cuando llegué a casa. Subí corriendo las escaleras para darme una ducha rápida y cambiarme de ropa. Mis hermanos habían regresado cuando terminé y me vestí.

—No puedo esperar hasta que termine este semestre y me gradúe de nuevo. Ya no puedo seguir jugando al ser humano —resopló Rosalie desde su habitación.

—Lo sé, cariño. Después de que nos graduemos, podemos tomarnos un tiempo para nosotros mismos. ¿Qué te parece, Rosie?

Los desconecté mientras bajaba las escaleras para ver al resto de la familia.

—¿Pensé que Bella vendría anoche? —dijo Peter desde el sofá. Estaba absorto en algún videojuego. No le presté atención a lo que jugaba.

—Estaba cansada después de la cena, así que pensé que sería mejor que descansara un poco. Ella vendrá después de la escuela hoy. —No era una mentira completa, pero era más fácil de explicar eso a decir que queríamos revivir nuestra primera cita de recuerdos que compartimos de alguna manera.

—Bien. No quería irme antes de despedirme de ella. Me gusta mucho. ¿Cuándo la vas a cambiar?

Pensé en su pregunta momentáneamente y decidí evitar tratar de responder con cualquier detalle sobre un matrimonio o embarazo, una vez más, no es exactamente una mentira, sino una verdad parcial.

—Planeo cambiarla después de que se gradúe de la escuela secundaria. De esa forma es más fácil para que ella haga la transición a esta vida. —Me encogí de hombros antes de caminar para tomar mis llaves.

—¿Ella quiere ser cambiada? —preguntó, todavía sin mirarme. Mantuvo sus pensamientos enfocados en su juego.

—Sí —asentí. Quería mantener esta conversación lo más corta posible. Todos los detalles podrían discutirse esta tarde, si Bella quisiera, por supuesto.

—¿ _Quieres_ cambiarla? —Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, pero sabía por qué me preguntaba. Fue cambiado por codicia por sangre y también fue obligado a cambiar a otros por el mismo propósito. Con la imagen de Charlotte en su mente, no estaba seguro de poder forzar el mismo destino a la persona que amaba.

—Sí. Luché con la decisión, pero esto es lo que ambos queremos.

Peter asintió en aprobación, y me disculpé para ir a buscar a Bella a la escuela.

Al llegar a su camino de entrada, parecía que todavía estaba corriendo. No estaba seguro de por qué. Tuvo mucho tiempo para prepararse después de que me fuera.

Saliendo del auto, me dirigí a su puerta a paso humano. Toqué suavemente, asegurándome de no parecer demasiado cómodo en su casa mientras los vecinos estaban en casa. No podía saber si alguien me prestaba atención, pero había suficientes pensamientos a mí alrededor como para no querer arriesgarme.

—¿Edward? —Bella llamó desde el interior.

—Soy yo. Los vecinos están en casa. No puedo entrar —dije en voz baja, sin saber si me había escuchado. Arrastré mis pies en el porche para parecer como si estuviera esperando que Bella viniera a la puerta. Mi Volvo llamó la atención de Janice Dawson desde el otro lado de la calle. Me miraba por la ventana de su pequeño baño.

—Estoy saliendo, solo tengo que agarrar mi bolsa. —Bella me llamó cuando la oí correr por las escaleras. Debido a que todavía era observado, hice un espectáculo de llamar a la puerta de nuevo, solo para apaciguar a mi audiencia. Bella se apresuró a bajar tan rápido, me sorprendió que no se cayera por las escaleras. Abrió la puerta de golpe y se quedó sin aliento.

—Te dije que venía.

—Lo sé, pero tu vecina estaba mirando. Necesito hacer que parezca que no he estado aquí muy a menudo —susurré mientras la besaba castamente y la guiaba hacia el coche.

— _Eso es algo que no ves todos los días. Qué caballero._

Sonreí ante los pensamientos de la señora Dawson. Me observé a través de sus ojos momentáneamente mientras ayudaba a Bella a entrar al auto. Me calentó el corazón vernos juntos desde una mente tan amable.

El día escolar pasó rápidamente. Fue agradable estar de vuelta, aunque nunca diría esas palabras en voz alta. Durante el almuerzo, todos, con la excepción de Emmett, decidimos que sería mejor contarles a Peter y Charlotte los recuerdos que Bella y yo compartimos. Emmett se quejó de que obtendría menos de la acción de pelea si Peter y Charlotte se quedaban, pero con un golpe de Rosalie rápidamente cambió de opinión. Todos estábamos preocupados por la seguridad de Bella, pero planeamos resolver eso una vez que todos pudieran asistir para discutir la pelea. Con suerte, Carlisle sería la voz de la razón para mantenerla alejada del claro.

Después de la escuela, Bella y yo fuimos a su casa para dejarle una nota a Charlie. Para mantenernos en su lado bueno, necesitábamos tomar todas las precauciones necesarias para mantenerlo informado y llevar a Bella a casa a tiempo. Ella se sintió un poco culpable por no estar allí para cocinar su cena, pero la hizo a un lado rápidamente.

Actualmente, Bella y yo estamos sentados en el sofá de dos plazas esperando la llegada de Peter y Charlotte. Ajustarse a la sangre de animales durante su estadía hace que tengan que cazar más a menudo. Aunque no se quejan, la sangre animal debilita sus cuerpos en comparación con lo que están acostumbrados. No son débiles de ninguna manera, sino más débiles en comparación con sus estándares habituales.

—¿Puedes oírlos ya? —susurró Bella, su corazón acelerado por la ansiedad.

—Aún no —respondí. Froté suaves círculos en su brazo y le di suaves besos en el pelo.

— _¿Tenemos una reunión? ¿Sobre qué me pregunto? Tal vez vayan a explicar por qué todos se han comportado de manera tan extraña. Incluso Jasper parece estar ocultando algo, y eso no se parece a él._

Los pensamientos de Peter crecieron en volumen a medida que la familia se acercaba. Los pensamientos de todos los demás estaban llenos de emoción y preocupación. Alice pasó de una visión a la siguiente tratando de vislumbrar cómo transcurriría la noche. Ella no estaba viendo nada útil.

—Respira profundamente, Bella. Ya casi están aquí —la arrullé

Bella hizo lo que le indiqué y pudo calmarse antes de que todos entraran a la casa. Peter y Charlotte siguieron a la familia, un poco extrañados por nuestra discusión.

—¿Nos sentamos a la mesa para discutir este asunto? —preguntó Carlisle.

—Voy a agarrar sillas extra —dijo Emmett mientras corría escaleras arriba hacia el estudio de Carlisle. El resto de nosotros nos colocamos junto a nuestros compañeros alrededor de la gran mesa del comedor. Emmett regresó un momento después para darse a sí mismo y a Carlisle una silla en ambos extremos de la mesa.

—Edward, si tú y Bella están listos —dijo Carlisle en voz baja, asintiendo hacia nosotros.

—Bueno, es una larga historia. —Comencé, tratando de averiguar cómo explicar las cosas. Pensé en un discurso en mi mente, pero no parecía apropiado—, En pocas palabras, Bella y yo tenemos recuerdos de eventos que aún no han ocurrido.

—¿Perdón? —dijo Peter tanto en voz alta como en su mente.

Le expliqué lo mejor que pude los eventos que ocurrieron el día que Bella y yo obtuvimos nuestros recuerdos. Peter y Charlotte escucharon en voz baja, haciendo algunas preguntas ocasionales. Después de hojear los eventos que condujeron a la confrontación contra los Volturi, decidí avanzar al punto de esta conversación. Todas las otras preguntas podrían ser respondidas más tarde.

—La razón por la que decidimos decírtelo es porque necesitamos su ayuda —dije, la desesperación se filtraba de mi voz.

—No podemos hacer que los recuerdos se vayan, si eso es lo que estás preguntando. No estoy seguro de cómo te dieron una segunda oportunidad, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer para ayudarte. No recordamos nada de esto, lo siento —dijo Charlotte en voz baja. Su mente todavía trataba de entender lo que le dijimos.

—No, entendemos que no tienes estos recuerdos. Bella y yo somos los únicos que los poseemos. Con lo que necesitamos tu ayuda es con un pequeño exterminio.

—¿Qué tipo de exterminio? —Peter enarcó una ceja, su interés se disparó.

Permití que Bella explicara lo que sucedió en el claro mientras jugábamos béisbol. Estaba mucho más cómoda ahora que los detalles principales ya fueron discutidos. Les contó sobre el juego de béisbol, corriendo de regreso a Phoenix para escapar de James, el estudio de ballet y su larga recuperación.

—Entonces, ¿estos nómadas vienen aquí para atacar a tu compañera? —Charlotte se quedó sin aliento.

—No exactamente. Vienen aquí como un medio de paso, pero escucharán el juego y vendrán a investigar. Me verán e intentarán alimentarse, pero los Cullen me protegerán. El líder del aquelarre es un rastreador. Él decidirá venir tras de mí como un medio de diversión. —Bella trató de explicarse, pero era difícil para su mente mantenerse al día con sus recuerdos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no evitar el campo todos y dejarlos pasar? —Peter se encogió de hombros. Creía nuestra historia, pero asumió que habría una solución simple. No estaba en contra de una pelea, estaba preocupado por Bella.

—No funcionará. Eventualmente, captarán su aroma mezclado con el nuestro a través del bosque y vendrán a investigar. Tenemos que encargarnos de ellos antes de que eso suceda —dijo Alice con confianza. Realmente no tuvo una visión de los nómadas, pero sí tuvo la visión de que Peter y Charlotte necesitarían un poco de convicción para que mataran a estos nómadas.

—Entonces, si no los destruimos, ¿matarán a Bella? —La mente de Charlotte se llenó de preocupación por su nueva amiga. Ella ya había decidido intervenir y ayudarnos. Como si leyera su mente, Peter decidió ayudar también.

—Sí.

—Te ayudaremos. No estoy seguro de cómo se dio esta situación, pero no dejaremos que nada le pase a Bella —dijo Peter en voz baja.

—Gracias —Bella respondió. No estaba cómoda con todos luchando por ella. Solo podía imaginar lo que pasaba por su mente en este momento. ¿Pensaba en su primer encuentro con los nómadas? ¿Pensaba en el ataque de los neófitos? ¿Tal vez sus pensamientos estaban de vuelta en Jacob?

—Quiero estar ahí.

Por supuesto. Bella nunca piensa en lo que espero.

—¿Eso es sabio? — le preguntó Charlotte.

—No importa si es prudente. Necesito estar allí. No te dejaré pelear sin mí. —Ella cruzó sus brazos desafiantemente sobre su pecho. ¿Nunca cesará su terquedad?

—Bella, amor, tal vez deberías dejarnos manejar esto. —Le acaricié el brazo con suavidad, pero ella me apartó.

—Sí, Bells. Son solo tres de ellos. Podemos manejarlo. —Emmett hizo una demostración de hacer crujir sus nudillos.

—Me atendré a mi última declaración, gracias.

Cada pensamiento que se arremolinaba alrededor de la habitación hacía eco de diferentes planes para mantenerla alejada del claro. Todos los pensamientos, excepto los de Rosalie, por supuesto. Aunque me negué a saltarme otra pelea que involucraba a mi compañera, no tuve ninguna objeción a que alguien de mi familia se perdiera la pelea para mantenerla a salvo. Ella me perdonaría… eventualmente.

—¿Qué tal si hacemos esto? Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett y Edward se encargan de todo. Las damas, pueden salir por la noche y todo estará resuelto cuando regresen —Peter sonrió con suficiencia.

—No. Esto me involucra a mí también, y debería estar allí. Podría ser una distracción para que lo hagan más fácil.

—No, serías una distracción para nosotros y conseguirás que tú o alguien más termine muerto —chasqueé.

—Bella necesita estar en el claro. Todos deberíamos estar. Las cosas serán un poco diferentes ya que Peter y Charlotte están aquí y los nómadas serán destruidos, pero ella necesita estar allí, Edward —Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco ante mi respuesta gruñida.

—Rosalie puede tener razón, Edward. No quiero que Bella esté en el claro más de lo que tú lo haces, pero puede ser la única forma de atraerlos. La mantendremos a salvo. Somos más que suficientes. Alice, ¿Mencionaste que solo necesitamos destruir a dos? —dijo Carlisle en voz baja, lamentándose por la pérdida de las vidas se avecinaban.

—¡No! —Casi grité.

—Edward, solo James y Victoria necesitan ser destruidos y lo sabes. Laurent irá a Denali para estar con Irina. Todo estará bien. —Alice trató de tranquilizarme, pero no pudo tener una visión para demostrar su punto de vista. Los nómadas aún estaban indecisos acerca de venir a Forks.

—Habría matado a Bella en el prado si los lobos no hubieran estado allí para salvarla, Alice. Es tan malo como ellos. ¡Dijo que sería amigo nuestro, luego trató de matar a mi compañera tan pronto como le dimos la espalda!

—Sin la amistad de Victoria, él no estará detrás de Bella. Además, no te irás, ¿recuerdas? —Alice protestó.

—Pero, ¿y si él decide que sí se preocupa por el destino de James y Victoria y crea su propio ejército? ¿Qué, entonces, Alice? —Alice y yo estábamos de pie, nuestros dientes abiertos para que el otro los viera. Podía escuchar el corazón de Bella corriendo a mi lado. Traté de calmar mi ira por su bien.

—Hay que destruir a los tres. Fin de la historia. —Me senté, la conversación claramente terminó. Alice gritó algunas obscenidades en su mente, pero aceptó la derrota y también se dejó caer en su silla.

—Está bien, son tres. Entonces, ¿cómo hacemos esto? —preguntó Emmett, todavía emocionado con la idea de una pelea.

—Así —dijo Bella con firmeza, una mirada rápida en mi dirección—, Vamos al claro a la hora correcta para jugar béisbol, igual que antes. Ellos escuchan el juego en el camino fuera de la ciudad y deciden venir a ver quién está jugando. Cuando llegan al campo, todos los emboscan. Juego terminado.

—¿Y qué, si puedo preguntar, estarás haciendo durante este tiempo? —le pregunte secamente

—¿Dandoles porras desde el margen? ¿Qué más puedo hacer? No quiero que ninguno de ustedes pelee, pero si no nos ocupamos de ellos mientras tenemos ayuda, conozco a cierto vampiro masoquista que se torturará a sí mismo con la intención de cazarlos. Me niego a estar mirando por encima del hombro por el resto de la eternidad.

—Bueno, ¿y si los dejamos vivir a todos? Evitamos el claro en ese momento y les permitimos que pasen. No hay daño —dijo Carlisle, desesperado por encontrar una forma de evitar la violencia.

—Como dijo Alice, no funcionará. Si cazan en Forks, forzarán nuestra mano de todos modos. Sería mejor emboscarlos y acabar con ellos. Victoria tiene el desagradable regalo de poder escapar del peligro. Me niego a darle la oportunidad. —Me reí entre dientes ligeramente cuando deseé que Bella poseyera ese regalo en lugar de una mente silenciosa.

—Entonces está resuelto. Nos encargaremos de ellos, y todos podemos seguir adelante con nuestras vidas. Necesito llegar a casa ahora antes de que Charlie comience a preocuparse. ¿Hay algo más de lo que debamos hablar? —preguntó Bella mientras se levantaba de su silla. Seguí su ejemplo.

—Eso debería resumir las cosas. —Carlisle asintió.

—Está bien, los veré después. Peter, Charlotte, ¿se quedarán hasta la pelea o volverán para ella? —preguntó.

—No lo hemos discutido todavía. Lo decidiremos más tarde. En caso de que nos vayamos… —Peter se puso delante de Bella y la abrazó con suavidad. Su corazón no se aceleró en absoluto a su toque. Tan pronto como la soltó, Charlotte también abrazó a Bella.

—Cuídate —dijo Peter amablemente.

—Lo intentaré —respondió Bella mientras rodaba los ojos.

—Está bien, los veré a todos en la mañana. —Saludé mientras acompañaba a Bella fuera de la habitación. Todos se despidieron al salir.

Bella estuvo en silencio hasta que estuvimos fuera del camino de entrada y en carretera a su casa.

—¿Realmente pensaste que encontrarías una manera de evitar que fuera al claro? —Bella sonrió con suficiencia.

—Podía tener esperanza. —Rodé mis ojos ganándome una sonrisa de ella.

—Piénsalo así, todos nuestros problemas vinieron de este evento. Si lo hacemos bien, todo será un camino sencillo hasta que me cambies.

Pensé en su comentario, pero tenía que preguntarme si realmente sería un "camino sencillo" para nosotros. Nada ha sido simple hasta ahora, y ciertamente nada fue simple en la vida que recordamos. ¿Por qué cambiaría eso posiblemente con la muerte de los nómadas? Tal vez las cosas realmente saldrían bien. Qué alivio sería eso, pero, de nuevo, nada es tan simple como parece.

Pensando que las cosas estaban funcionando según lo planeado, decidí mencionar un viaje para visitar a Renee. Tenía la idea en mente, pero aún tenía que tomar una decisión al respecto. Sería algo para pensar un poco más tarde. No estaba seguro de si estábamos lo suficientemente lejos en nuestra relación para siquiera mencionárselo a los padres de Bella, así que sería mejor no arriesgarnos todavía.

—¿Me acompañarás a mi puerta? —preguntó Bella seductoramente cuando estacioné frente a su casa.

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué clase de hombre sería si no lo hiciera? —Me reí entre dientes cuando salí del auto a la ligera llovizna y caminé para abrir la puerta de Bella. Su olor asaltó mis sentidos y me sentí zumbando de placer. Los pensamientos de Charlie flotaron desde dentro de la casa, la aprobación evidente en ellos. No creía que lo notaran mientras se asomaba por las cortinas para vernos interactuar entre nosotros.

—¿Volverás de inmediato una vez que lleves tu auto a casa?

—Pasaré algo de tiempo en la casa. Son solo las ocho y media y, si recuerdo bien, no has cenado. Debes estar hambrienta.

—No realmente. Probablemente agarraré algo pequeño antes de subir las escaleras.

—Está bien, asegúrate de hacerlo. Que tengas una buena noche, Bella. Te veré mañana por la mañana. —Me incliné para besarla suavemente. La sentí sonreír contra mis labios.

—¿Charlie? —susurró suavemente. Asentí ligeramente antes de que ella se girara para entrar en la casa. Escuché a Charlie alejarse corriendo de la puerta cuando Bella tocó la manija. Hizo tanto ruido, que no me hubiera sorprendido si Bella también lo hubiera escuchado.

—Buenas noches, Edward. —Bella me lanzó una última sonrisa antes de girarme y caminar a un ritmo humano lento hacia mi auto.

Una vez dentro, el aroma de Bella aún persistía, salí del camino lentamente para regresar a casa. Serían unas tres horas completas al menos antes de que pudiera regresar. Estoy seguro de que a Bella no le importaría si llegaba temprano, pero no me sentía cómodo estando allí antes de que Charlie se durmiera. Una conversación con un tono de voz fuerte y caería en el lado malo de Charlie. Sería imposible desaparecer sin que él haga preguntas. Bella es una mentirosa horrible por lo que fácilmente se delataría. No valía la pena el riesgo.

Al llegar a casa, todos seguían discutiendo la batalla. Aparentemente mi familia llenó a Peter y Charlotte de todo lo demás en mi ausencia. Todo, es decir, excepto la existencia de Renesmee. Estaba muy agradecido por eso. No era una conversación que quisiera tener con alguien fuera de mi familia.

—Charlotte y yo hemos decidido quedarnos por un tiempo. Al menos hasta que se resuelva este problema. —Peter anunció cuando entré en el comedor—. Por supuesto, la dieta no será agradable, pero nos las arreglaremos.

—Gracias. No puedes empezar a entender la diferencia que esto hará en nuestras vidas.

—Bueno, no estoy seguro de cómo surgieron estos recuerdos, pero no puedo culparte por querer eliminar el problema de la raíz. Por lo que Alice nos dice, este encuentro ellos los afectará a todos por igual el próximo año.

—Ella está en lo correcto —respondí simplemente.

—También mencionó algo sobre los lobos. Te escuché decir algo sobre ellos en tu discusión con Alice antes, pero tenía miedo de interrumpir ciertas miradas brutales. —Charlotte intervino, su mente tratando de crear una imagen de las criaturas del tamaño de un caballo.

—Sí, la manada de La Push. Tenemos un tratado para mantenernos fuera de sus tierras. Ya mencionamos el tratado en una visita anterior —respondió Carlisle por mí. Me excusé mientras explicaba lo que sabía de los lobos que reaparecían. Con su memoria de vampiro, no era como si olvidara algo que ya le había dicho.

Una vez arriba, en el consuelo de mi habitación, me recosté suavemente sobre la cama, el aroma de Bella todavía era evidente en el material. Acaricié sin sentido el anillo en mi bolsillo. Sabía que era demasiado pronto para que Bella lo usara en su dedo, al menos a los ojos del mundo exterior, pero me pregunté si consideraría usarlo en una cadena alrededor de su cuello. Quería desesperadamente que estuviera con su legítima dueña. No para reclamarla como mía, ya que ya nos pertenecemos, sino para que lo que le pertenece le sea devuelto.

Pensando en ello unos momentos más, Alice golpeó ligeramente mi puerta.

—Entra, Alice —dije suavemente, todavía acariciando el anillo.

—Todos los demás se fueron a correr y practicar algunos movimientos de batalla. Pensé que tú y yo podríamos pasar un momento solos. —Alice entró y se sentó gentilmente a mi lado. Todavía estaba acostado de espaldas.

La miré un momento, esperando ver si existía un motivo ulterior, pero rápidamente me encogí de hombros y volví mi mirada a las grietas microscópicas sobre mí.

—A Bella le encantará, por cierto. —Ella sonrió descaradamente.

—Creo que sería mejor abordar los asuntos de esa manera. Es técnicamente demasiado pronto para que ella se lo ponga en el dedo, así que esta es la segunda mejor opción. —Me senté en silencio por un momento tratando de entender los pensamientos de Alice. Después de no entender, finalmente le pregunté—: ¿Qué estás haciendo realmente aquí, Alice? —Mantuve mi tono relajado. Sabía que ella tenía algo en mente, incluso si no podía verlo.

—Quería disculparme por nuestro argumento anterior. Tienes razón. No sé qué podría pasar. Mientras estabas fuera, intenté desesperadamente obtener una visión del resultado de dejar que Laurent sobreviviera, pero no pude verlo, nada. Supongo que es mejor no arriesgarse, especialmente porque las cosas fueron tan horribles la primera vez.

—Aprecio tus disculpas. También me disculpo por ser grosero contigo, pero hubieras hecho lo mismo si Jasper hubiera sido humano.

—Probablemente tengas razón, especialmente porque aún no se han decidido las cosas, y no puedo tener una visión de nada útil. —Puso los ojos en blanco antes de caer de nuevo en la cama a mi lado.

—¡Tener toda esta información para cosas que aún no han ocurrido me está volviendo loco! —Alice resopló. La miré rápidamente, tratando de contener una risa.

—Pensaría que ya estarías acostumbrada a este tormento. Imagina cómo nos sentimos Bella y yo. No tenemos visiones del futuro como tú, y de repente tenemos dos años de recuerdos en nuestras cabezas de una vida juntos, que todavía no podemos comenzar. Tenerla como vampiro y como mi esposa solo para volver al purgatorio diario de la escuela secundaria es enloquecedor.

—Tal vez después de que destruyamos a los nómadas, realmente puedas disfrutar algo diferente con el cambio. Aún tendrás que lidiar con los mismos días de escuela, pero la vida fuera de la Secundaria de Forks podría estar llena de nuevas experiencias. Noté que sigues cambiando de opinión acerca de preguntarle a Bella si le gustaría visitar a su madre durante las vacaciones de primavera. Estaría encantada si se lo preguntaras. —Alice me dio un codazo juguetonamente.

—No quería hacer planes antes de que supiéramos con certeza cómo se desarrollaría la pelea con los nómadas. Odiaría que Bella se emocionara solo de que me quitaran la opción si las cosas no salen como se planea en el claro.

—Estará bien. Solo habrá tres de ellos contra nueve de nosotros. Dudo mucho que haya algo de qué preocuparse.

—Espero que tengas razón, pero Victoria no debe tomarse a la ligera. Es una maestra de la fuga. Necesitará ser tratada primero. —Declaré, un gruñido escapó de mis labios cuando recordé su amargo final en la montaña.

—Nuevamente, estará bien. Tengo algo que decirte con un tono más feliz.

—¿Qué podría ser eso?

—Carlisle ordenó un teléfono celular para Bella. Estará aquí mañana.

—Excelente. Necesito ir a darle las gracias. ¿Cuánto falta para que todos regresen?

Los ojos de Alice se volvieron vidriosos mientras escudriñaba el futuro. Escuché los pensamientos de todos antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de responder.

—Estarán aquí en tres minutos. —Declaré, interrumpiendo su visión.

—Tramposo. De todos modos, voy a reunirme con ellos. Jasper y yo vamos a pasar la noche solos. —Rápidamente me centré en otras cosas cuando sus pensamientos se volvieron eróticos. Se rió en voz baja antes de dirigirse a mi puerta.

—Por cierto, ya elegí una cadena para el anillo de Bella. Dejé el anuncio en la computadora para tu aprobación. Te encantará, pero te habrías enfadado si lo hubiera comprado antes de decírtelo. —Me guiñó un ojo y se fue de mi habitación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Cuando escuché a todos entrar a la casa, me levanté de la cama y bajé las escaleras para agradecerle a Carlisle el regalo de Bella. Estaría emocionada, aunque no podría decírselo a nadie. Una molestia más con la que tendríamos que lidiar.

—Carlisle, ¿puedo hablar contigo por favor? —pregunté cuando nos encontramos abajo.

—Por supuesto, Edward. ¿Esto tiene que ser una conversación privada?

—No. Solo quería agradecerte por el teléfono celular de Bella. Alice me lo dijo.

—De nada, hijo. En realidad, no es nada. Sonrió, una mano gentil colocada en mi hombro.

—Aun así, gracias.

Él asintió y se dirigió escaleras arriba. Me acerqué a la computadora para ver la cadena que Alice escogió para el anillo de Bella.

Era una cadena simple enlazada de oro, más gruesa que la cadena pequeña promedio. Cuando se usa, desciende hasta descansar en la parte superior del canalillo entre los pechos de Bella. Sería fácil de ocultar si Bella quería evitar los chismes. Una vez que pueda usar el anillo en su dedo, planeé comprarle un nuevo dije para la cadena. Decidiría con el tiempo qué conseguirle.

Sonreí al hacer el pedido de la cadena, decidiendo mentalmente agradecerle a Alice más tarde. Era perfecta. No podía esperar para entregársela a Bella. Quería que fuera una propuesta de matrimonio, pero me parecía mal pedirle la mano, pero negarle tener un anillo en el dedo. Algo más que tendría que pensar más tarde.

Una vez que terminé de dar mi información de tarjeta de crédito, decidí dirigirme a Bella. Era mucho antes de lo habitual, pero no me importaba esperar afuera hasta que Charlie se durmiera. Estar lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar el latido de su corazón sería mucho menos enloquecedor que estar sentado aquí escuchando a las parejas felices disfrutando de su tiempo juntos.

Al salir, la lluvia era más pesada de lo que fue cuando dejé a Bella antes. Teniendo que sentarme en el bosque para esperar, necesitaría una toalla una vez que entrara en la casa para asegurarme de que no goteara nada.

Al llegar al borde del bosque, escuché los suaves latidos de su corazón. Para mi sorpresa, su padre ya estaba en su habitación, aunque todavía no estaba dormido. Preparándome para sentarme a esperar, capté un aroma familiar. Respiré hondo y supe exactamente a quién olía. Discutiría este tema con Bella en cuanto obtuviera acceso a su casa.

Traté de escuchar sus movimientos desde dentro de la casa con la esperanza de saber lo que hacía, pero ella no se movía. Podía decir por el latido de su corazón que estaba despierta, pero ¿por qué no se movía? Con preocupación, corrí por el patio y salté por la ventana abierta. Ella gritó con sorpresa.

—¡Me asustaste! —Susurró, con la mano sobre su pecho, el latido de su corazón golpeando en mis oídos. Escuché atentamente para asegurarme de que Charlie no escuchó su repentino ruido. Cuando no hubo sonidos, volví mi atención a ella.

—Llegué antes de lo previsto. Estaba escuchando lo que hacías, pero cuando no escuché ningún movimiento y tu corazón latía demasiado rápido para que estuvieras dormido, me preocupé de que tal vez te lastimaste, ¡y no pudieras moverte! —Me sorprendí cuando mi voz comenzó a subir.

—Estoy bien, Edward. Estaba acostada mirando mi techo. Confía en mí, no te estabas perdiendo nada especial. Si estuviera herida, me habrías escuchado gritarle a Charlie que llamara a una ambulancia. —Se rió.

—¿Estás tan aburrida en mi ausencia que sientes la necesidad de mirar al techo?

—Siempre. —Sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de abrirme los brazos. Me uní a ella sin dudarlo.

—Siempre podría conseguirte un cachorro. Podría hacerte compañía en mi ausencia. —Insinué.

—No, gracias. Con la próxima batalla, luego comenzar nuestra nueva vida juntos, creo que descuidaría al cachorro. Sería mejor no hacer eso. Además, no estoy aquí lo suficiente para darle el amor que merece. —Bella se acurrucó en mi pecho y comenzó a dibujar formas con sus dedos.

—Supongo que es un punto excelente. Sin embargo, la oferta sigue en pie.

—Gracias, Edward. Te amo. —Bella respiró contra mi pecho.

—Como yo te amo, mi Bella.

Nunca me cansaría de esto. Teniéndola en mis brazos, nada podría compararse. Esta noche la pasaríamos solo disfrutando el uno del otro. Le contaría sobre sus regalos más tarde. Solo podía esperar que no tratara de alejarlos como lo hizo al principio de nuestra relación antes. Sabía que no quería que la llenaran de regalos, pero esto difícilmente podría considerarse como un montón para ella. Esto era simplemente devolverle sus posesiones con algunas sorpresas adicionales.

Unos minutos más tarde, Bella se excusó para un momento humano. Regresó rápidamente lista para la cama. La acurruqué antes de deslizarme a su lado. Se estiró una vez, algunos de sus huesos sonando en el proceso y luego se relajó contra mí. No pude dejar de lado la pregunta por más tiempo.

—Bella, ¿por qué huelo a Jacob Black?

Dudó un momento y su agarre sobre mi cuerpo se tensó. —Um, aparentemente vino aquí con Billy esta noche. Ellos vinieron antes, si recuerdo bien. Estaban viendo un juego en la televisión. Charlie y Billy querían presentarme a Jacob, pero no estaba en casa. Me pregunto por qué no percibiste su olor antes.

—No estoy seguro. Tal vez sea porque estaba tan concentrado en tu olor que no lo capté. ¿Te dijo tu padre que vinieron?

—Sí. Invitó a Billy y Jacob a cenar con nosotros el viernes. Si quieres cancelar, puedes hacerlo. Aparentemente se espera que yo esté aquí. Me pregunto cómo alguna vez pensé que podría evitar ver a Jacob. —Bella suspiró y se acercó más a mí.

—Estaré allí el viernes. Todo funcionará de alguna manera. —La sostuve tan fuerte como pude sin lastimarla.

—Espero que tengas razón. Realmente espero que tengas razón.


	19. Capítulo 19

.

 _ **Reboot**_

 _ **Historia original de Athey y Diana Law**_

 _ **Traducido por Ari Herondale (Traductora de FFAD)**_

* * *

 **EPOV**

Bella durmió profundamente durante la noche. Esperaba lágrimas porque Jacob apareció en nuestras vidas sin nuestra voluntad, pero su sueño era tranquilo casi sin charla. La desperté justo después de que saliera el sol. Estaba atontada, pero coherente. Me aseguré de que se levantara y se moviera antes de salir por la ventana para ir a casa.

Afuera, disfruté la sensación de la lluvia brumosa cubriendo mi rostro. El aire fresco y el olor de la tierra asaltaron mis sentidos y aumentaron mi euforia. El collar de Bella llegaría al día siguiente y podría darle el anillo de mi madre, su anillo.

Imaginé a Bella con el anillo mientras cruzaba el bosque y lo cual puso una sonrisa permanente en mis labios. Una vez que llegué a casa, Alice me saludó en la puerta, con una sonrisa casi tan amplia como la mía. Rebotó hasta que puse mis manos sobre sus hombros para detenerla. Todavía podía sentir su cuerpo vibrando bajo mis manos.

—Rose y yo llevaremos a Bella a comprar un vestido para el baile esta noche. Sería mejor ir mañana, pero tienes la cena con Charlie y los Black. ¿Cómo va a funcionar eso? Billy sabe lo que eres y puede decirle a Charlie que te mantenga alejado de Bella.

—No estoy seguro de cómo irá todo, pero lo superaremos. Deberíamos haber anticipado una reunión entre Bella y Jacob. Después de todo, Charlie y Billy son mejores amigos. No te preocupes sobre Billy contándole algo a Charlie. Puede que me hable, pero usará a Charlie como último recurso.

Mi sonrisa vaciló ligeramente, pero no dejé que Alice viera cuánto me molestaba esto. Al menos Charlie no tendría ninguna razón para juntar a Bella y Jacob esta vez, no es como si Bella quisiera estar en esa situación nuevamente. En cuanto a Billy, bueno, esa complicación se trataría después.

—Me gusta esta nueva versión más relajada de ti. Es refrescante en el mejor de los casos. Buena suerte de todos modos. Dile a Bella que nos encontraremos en el estacionamiento después de la escuela. Puede llamar a Charlie desde su nuevo teléfono celular, después de que lleguemos a la casa para conseguirlo por supuesto.

—No estoy seguro de que esa sea la mejor idea, Alice. Por tecnicismo, Bella y yo solo hemos estado saliendo poco tiempo. Creo que a Charlie le parecería un poco excéntrico que le comprara un teléfono celular. Puede que crea que es una manera de seguirla.

—Hmm… Tienes razón. Bueno, ella puede llamarlo desde el mío. No estaremos fuera por mucho tiempo. Conozco el lugar perfecto en Seattle para conseguir nuestros vestidos. Es mucho mejor que esa tienda de mal gusto en Port Angeles.

—¿Bella _quiere_ ir al baile? No me lo ha mencionado. —Le levanté una ceja.

—Ella no objetó, esa es la mejor información que puedo darte. —Alice se encogió de hombros antes de bailar fuera de la habitación. Puse los ojos en blanco antes de subir a cambiarme de ropa para la escuela. Si Bella realmente no quisiera ir al baile, no trataría de convencerla de lo contrario.

La decisión de Bella sobre el baile se acumuló entre la lista de preocupaciones. Mis nervios estaban al borde por la lucha pendiente con los nómadas, y ahora están más desbordados por la cena de mañana. Sería más fácil si encontrara una forma de cancelar, pero ya le di mi palabra al padre de Bella de que estaría allí. Un caballero no rompe su palabra, aunque, ¿cómo podría sentarme en silencio y parecer alegre mientras recibía pensamientos de enojo de Billy o Jacob?

 _Jacob no dirigirá pensamientos siniestros hacia mí._

Tuve que recordarme que este era el momento antes de que Jacob se hiciera amigo de Bella. Antes, ya se habían visto en persona y pasaron tiempo juntos. Ahora, esta será su primera reunión oficial desde que eran niños. Como Jacob no sabe que las leyendas son verdad, no tendrá pensamientos iracundos que yo deba soportar.

Sentí un nudo en mi garganta. La última vez que vi a Jacob Black, mi hija estaba sentada sobre su espalda, con la preocupación nublando sus pensamientos. Tenían un plan de escape para salvarse si las cosas terminaban mal con los Volturi. Si los recuerdos que Bella y yo compartimos provienen de un universo alternativo, solo puedo esperar que lograron salir del ataque de manera segura. Jacob se convirtió en un verdadero amigo para mí al final, y me sentía devastado al admitir que también extrañaba su compañía.

—¿Estás bien, Edward? —dijo Jasper mientras entraba a mi habitación.

—Estoy bien —dije rápidamente, entrando en mi armario para cambiarme.

—Tus emociones estaban corriendo de una a la otra. En un segundo estabas nervioso, al siguiente irritado, luego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos te sentías triste. Debes tener algo en mente para sentir todo eso. —Jasper se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta.

—Solo pensando en el pasado… Bueno… técnicamente el futuro. Estos recuerdos están empezando a volverme loco. Entre evitar todo tipo de cosas, perder la vida que tenía, tratar de disfrutar el tiempo que tengo ahora y agradecer que haya tenido otra oportunidad.

—Ya veo. Me parece que estás impaciente. Está bien que te sientas así, pero ten cuidado porque después de un tiempo, te convertirás en Alice. —Se rió entre dientes cuando le di una mirada confundida.

—Alice ve las cosas en el futuro cercano. Es algo que no es tangible en su mente. Está tan claro en su mente que puede sentirlo, pero la visión termina. Cuando la visión termina, se pone nerviosa y emocionada porque sabe lo que pasará. Será mejor que tú y Bella tengan cuidado con sus visiones del futuro. No estoy seguro de que esta familia pueda manejar tres versiones de Alice.

Ambos nos tomamos un momento para imaginarnos teniendo tres Alice. Compartimos una risa sincera hasta que los dos nos agarramos los costados.

—Así que sí, mantén tu emoción bajo control. —Jasper me guiñó un ojo antes de salir de mi habitación para encontrar a Alice. La idea de tener tres de ella puede haber sido divertida, pero sus pensamientos eróticos todavía estaban allí. Intenté alejar sus pensamientos antes de correr escaleras abajo para recoger mis llaves y marcharme. Hoy llegarían un poco tarde a la escuela, si es que deciden ir. Supuse que por eso Alice me pidió que le dijera a Bella que se reuniría con ella después de la escuela en lugar de decírselo en el estacionamiento.

Al llegar a la casa de Bella, se sentaba en la ventana esperándome. Se puso su chaqueta y se encogió de hombros antes de salir corriendo a recibirme. Me encontré con ella en la puerta del pasajero con un suave beso.

—¿Tuviste una buena mañana? —le pregunté mientras se deslizaba dentro del cálido coche.

—Lo hice. De hecho, tuve mucho tiempo para prepararme e incluso desayunar —dijo mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad. Todavía no estaba dentro del auto, pero sabía que la oiría.

—¿Qué hay de ti?

—Lo de siempre. Corrí a casa, me cambié de ropa, regresé. —Le guiñé un ojo mientras me retiraba de su camino de entrada.

—Edward, este es un cambio de tema, pero ¿irías al baile este fin de semana conmigo?

Casi me desvié del camino cuando escuché las palabras escapar de sus labios. Era difícil pillarme con la guardia baja, pero Bella había logrado hacerlo.

—¿Amor, te sientes enferma? —Fingí tomarle la temperatura con la mano.

—Estoy bien. Supongo que puedes decir que estoy aburrida. Hacemos lo mismo todos los días, así que hacer algo que no hicimos antes y que no cause muerte y destrucción parece divertido. —Se encogió de hombros, pero sabía que había más que eso.

—Bella, ¿cuál es la verdadera razón por la que deseas ir al baile? No tengo ninguna queja en contra de ir. Me encantaría acompañarte, Alice y Rose quieren llevarte de compras esta noche, pero ¿qué provocó esto?

Bella se quedó pensativa por un momento, claramente buscando una respuesta.

—Supongo que fue porque mi padre quería que yo fuera al baile. No me malinterpretes, _quiero ir_ , pero también es una forma de darle a mi padre otro recuerdo de mí para seguir con él.

—Mientras estés haciendo esto porque quieres, estoy de acuerdo. —Consentí. Bella me sonrió, claramente feliz por su decisión. Mi corazón se calentó al verla haciendo algo sin ser forzada por nadie más. Ella merece tener una mente propia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BPOV**

El día escolar pasó rápidamente y sin incidentes. Confiaba en la decisión que tomé de ir al baile con Edward. Quería ir antes, pero sabía que, si hubiera tenido el valor de preguntarle, me habría retractado antes del baile. Incluso se lo había admitido a Edward, aunque me molestó por eso.

Jessica se ruborizó durante todo el día, y Angela aceptó ir al baile con Eric, como antes. Tenía la esperanza de que Ben subiera, pero no quería arriesgarme a que no estuvieran juntos por impaciente. Ella se merecía toda la felicidad que la vida pudiera darle.

Me encontré a Alice y Rosalie en el estacionamiento después de que terminaron las clases. Decidieron llevarme a mi casa para dejarle una nota a Charlie. El plan original era que lo llamara desde el teléfono de Alice más tarde, pero Alice vio que estaría más cómodo si viera que regresé a casa después de la escuela. No me dio más detalles.

—¡Date prisa para que podamos irnos ya! —Alice chilló desde el asiento delantero. No dejó de rebotar desde que salimos de la escuela. Repitió continuamente que no puede entender por qué no fui al baile antes. Me rendí tratando de explicarle mi razonamiento. Ya que ella solo ha visto una relación sólida entre su hermano y yo, le era difícil imaginar que tuvimos un comienzo difícil en la vida anterior.

Dentro de la casa, cambié mi mochila por mi bolsa y garabateé una nota rápida para mi papá, asegurándome de darle el número de celular de Alice en caso de que necesitara contactarme. Regresé rápidamente al auto y me deslicé en el asiento trasero.

—¡No puedo esperar a que veas el vestido que he elegido para ti! —Alice aplaudió.

—¿Me gustará? —pregunté seriamente mientras me abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

—¡Te encantará! ¿Te obligaría a usar ropa que no sea absolutamente perfecta para ti? —Alice puso mala cara.

—Sí, en realidad. De los recuerdos que tengo, te deshiciste de mi ropa para reemplazarla con ropa que considerabas apropiada.

—Eso suena como Alice. —Rosalie se echó a reír mientras aceleraba por la carretera hacia Seattle. Por lo general, sería un viaje de tres horas, pero sabía que estaríamos allí mucho antes que eso.

—Alice, mientras me guste el vestido, lo compraré. Si hay algo que no sea de mi agrado, no lo usaré. —Declaré con firmeza.

—No te preocupes, no ves nada malo en ello que no pueda solucionarse fácilmente. —Podía decir por su voz que puso los ojos en blanco, pero la ignoré. Amo a Alice, pero me niego a dejar que controle mi guardarropa por completo esta vez. Se deshizo de bastantes artículos de ropa que me importaban en mis recuerdos. Esos artículos de ropa en particular estaban escondidos en mi habitación ahora en caso de que decidiera "ayudarme" de nuevo.

—Así que Bella, ¿alguna vez usaste tu juguete? —preguntó Rosalie, con una amplia sonrisa pegada en su rostro mientras me miraba por el espejo retrovisor.

—No Rose, ya te lo dije, Edward es todo lo que necesito. —Traté de sonreír, pero mi sonrojo me delató.

—Los chicos están tratando de hacer que Edward vaya de caza este fin de semana después de tu cena con los Black. Estoy seguro de que necesitarás un poco de TLC **1** mientras él esté fuera. —Rosalie guiñó un ojo.

—Ella no ha tenido nada últimamente. Las cosas han estado tan agitadas y planeadas que ella y Edward no han tenido mucho tiempo para hablar. —Alice rió ruidosamente haciendo que mi sonrojo se profundizara hasta niveles peligrosos.

—¡Alice! —chillé—. ¿Te importa? —Enterré mi cara en mis manos.

—Bueno, es verdad. Vamos, Bella, todas somos hermanas aquí. A las chicas les encanta hablar de sus vidas sexuales. —Rosalie resopló.

—Creo que mantendré esas cosas en privado, gracias.

—Está bien, entonces. Solo recuerda, es una larga eternidad sin nadie con quien hablar sobre tu vida sexual aparte de tu pareja.

—Creo que me las arreglaré.

El resto del viaje a Seattle estuvo lleno de conversaciones informales, deliberadamente alejadas del sexo. Amo a Rose y Alice, pero mi tiempo personal con Edward es definitivamente algo que preferiría no discutir con nadie. En cien años a partir de ahora, tal vez, pero ahora mismo estoy perfectamente feliz manteniéndolo para mí.

Llegamos a la tienda de ropa en dos horas. Habríamos llegado antes si no hubiera tantos policías vigilando las carreteras. Por suerte para nosotros, Rosalie y Alice pudieron escuchar a distancia los radios de los despachos para saber cuándo nos acercábamos a ellos. Puede que no tengan el don de Edward, pero al menos todavía pueden cuidarse a sí mismas cuando se trata de seres humanos.

—Ahora no estoy segura de dónde están exactamente los vestidos, pero sé que están en esta tienda —dijo Alice cuando entramos en la gran tienda de vestidos. Gemí mientras miraba por encima de los numerosos bastidores de vestidos. Estaríamos aquí por horas y apenas arañaríamos la superficie.

—Bueno, hasta que encuentres ese vestido tan perfecto, voy a buscar. —Rosalie dijo con un gesto de su mano y un tirón de su cabello. Se dirigió al otro lado de la tienda para hojear los vestidos.

—Su vestido no está por allí —dijo Alice sin rodeos. Después de unos segundos más de mirar hacia el espacio, me agarró la mano y me llevó detrás de ella hasta el extremo opuesto de la tienda de Rosalie.

—Mi vestido está aquí. ¡No puedo esperar a que lo veas! Me va a quedar muy bien —chilló Alice ruidosamente. Puse los ojos en blanco, pero no pude evitar la sonrisa que tiró de mis labios.

—¡Eso es todo! —Alice arrebató un vestido amarillo del estante un poco demasiado rápido. Miré a mi alrededor para asegurarme de que nadie se diera cuenta. El vestido que sostenía en sus manos era amarillo pálido con flores en el borde. Las correas de los hombros eran delgadas y la línea del busto cortaría unos centímetros debajo de las clavículas. La cintura era apretada y se desplegaba en las caderas. Era un vestido muy "Alice".

—Es genial, Alice. —Asentí.

—Por supuesto que lo es. Tengo un chal en casa que quedará perfecto con él. Ahora, para tu vestido. Estoy segura de que está en este lado de la tienda, solo tengo que concentrarme. —Alice cerró los ojos, con el vestido apretado contra su pecho, y se quedó inmóvil. Decidí hacer dar pequeña ojeada por mi cuenta mientras ella estaba en su postura de estatua.

Apenas toqué el primer vestido cuando escuché un chasquido de tela detrás de mí y sentí el agarre helado de Alice en mi muñeca.

—Es por aquí —dijo alegremente, llevándome más allá de unos cuantos bastidores—. Aquí tienes. ¿Qué piensas?

Miré el vestido que me puso en las manos. Tenía que admitir que era un hermoso vestido. Era de color marrón oscuro con correas que se ataban detrás de mi cuello. La cintura era apretada y el vestido se desplegaba, como el de Alice, y llegaba a mis rodillas.

—Me gusta, Alice, pero estoy un poco preocupada por la línea del busto. Muestra demasiado para mi gusto. —Me quedé mirando con nostalgia el vestido. Era uno de los pocos elementos que recordaba que Alice eligió para mí y que no me hizo temblar. Claro, la línea del busto me hacía sentir un poco incómoda, pero fácilmente podía encontrar un suéter. Haría frío en el baile de todos modos.

—Como te dije en el auto, el problema puede solucionarse fácilmente. Rose tiene un suéter que funcionará. —Los ojos de Alice se movieron arriba y abajo de mi cuerpo, probablemente imaginando el vestido en mí—. Sí, se verá increíble. En cuanto a los zapatos, puedo ver que pelearás conmigo por los tacones, por lo que algunas zapatillas de ballet blancas funcionarán bien. Ahora, ¿quieres tener medias o no?

—¿En realidad tengo una opción? —Jadeé y puse mi mano sobre mi boca. Se rió y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por supuesto que tienes una opción. No importa de ninguna manera; el atuendo todavía se verá increíble.

—Si eso no importa, preferiría no usar las medias. Tienden a subirse y preferiría no pasar todo el baile sacándolas de áreas que no deben ser nombradas. —Alice y yo nos reímos a carcajadas. Creo que las dos nos estábamos imaginando parándome delante de Edward para ocultar mi parte trasera mientras subía la mano sutilmente para regresar las medias a una posición más cómoda.

—Veo que ustedes dos tienen vestidos para el baile —dijo Rosalie detrás de mí. Volteé para ver una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Está por aquí. Sabía que dejarías de buscar algo después de unos minutos. —Alice le devolvió la sonrisa. Nos llevó al siguiente estante, un estante lleno de vestidos negros. Recordé que Rosalie llevaba un vestido negro impresionante para el baile en mis recuerdos. No me sorprendió que buscara un vestido negro para este baile también.

—Aquí tienes. Es perfecto para ti.

—¡Me encanta! —Rosalie dejó escapar un chillido muy parecido a Alice. Era un hermoso vestido negro de tubo sin tirantes que la abrazaría en cada curva. Se extendía lo suficiente para asegurarse de que todo lo importante estuviera cubierto, pero no mucho más.

—Tus tacones negros serán perfectos con esto. El chaleco también se verá genial.

—Esa es una cosa que odio de vivir aquí. Siempre tenemos que llevar chaquetas o suéteres para arruinar atuendos perfectos. Como si el frío nos afectara en absoluto. Necesitamos ir a un refugio en el sur de nuevo. Fueron buenos tiempos. —Rose puso los ojos en blanco, sin embargo, sonrió. No podría estar más emocionada por su atuendo.

—Tenemos que irnos —dijo Alice rápidamente.

—¿Qué pasa? —Mi pánico comenzó a aumentar, pero me tranquilizó rápidamente.

—No es nada. Edward está listo para que vuelvas. Si no nos vamos pronto, estará aquí buscándote. Espera una llamada en veinte segundos.

Revisé mi reloj para contar los segundos. No podía entender por qué se sentía tan preocupado por mi regreso a casa. Solo estuvimos en la tienda por una hora como máximo. No podría estar más feliz de hacerlo tan rápido.

—Él querrá hablar contigo. Aquí tienes. —Alice puso su teléfono en mi mano. Tres segundos después sonó.

—Hola Edward.

— _Hola amor. ¿Estás teniendo un buen viaje de compras?_

—Así es. Estamos a punto de irnos. ¿Necesitabas algo?

— _No, solo te extraño. ¿Alice te llevará a tu casa después de que regreses a Forks o vendrás a casa?_

—¿Alice? —La miré mientras ella, Rose y yo nos dirigíamos a la caja en la parte delantera de la tienda.

—Bella irá a casa para que después la lleves a su casa. Charlie te recordará la cena de mañana en la noche y luego regresarás a casa después de las diez y media.

—¿Supongo que la escuchaste?

— _Lo hice. Diviértete y te estaré esperando cuando vuelvas a casa, te amo, Bella._

—También te amo. Te veré pronto.

Presioné terminar en el teléfono y se lo devolví a Alice. Ella y Rosalie se reían de la preocupación de Edward por mi regreso a casa. No dijeron nada en voz alta cuando colocaron nuestros vestidos en el mostrador, pero me di cuenta de que conversaban en silencio entre ellas, probablemente bromeando sobre Edward. Tuve que recordarme que esto seguía siendo nuevo para ellas.

El viaje a casa fue tranquilo, pero de una manera cómoda. Rosalie hizo algunas bromas sobre lo que Edward y yo haríamos una vez que regresáramos a Forks, pero de lo contrario no hubo mucha conversación.

Casi habíamos llegado a Forks cuando Rosalie detuvo el auto. Miré a mi alrededor, preguntándome si ella podría escuchar algo malo que yo no pudiera.

—Edward no podía esperar. Que te diviertas, Bella. —Alice se rió.

Miré a Alice y Rosalie por una fracción de segundo antes de que me faltara el aliento. Habría gritado, pero mi cuerpo no me permitiría inhalar. Intenté abrir mis ojos para ver qué había pasado, pero no se movieron.

—Cálmate, soy solo yo. —Edward rió y besó mi cabello. Me sentí relajada, pero todavía no podía calmar mi corazón errático. Al menos encontré mi voz.

—¡Me asustaste! —Croé, forcé a mis pulmones a funcionar correctamente.

—Me disculpo, amor. No podía esperar más. Te extrañé mientras estabas fuera.

—Yo también te extrañé, pero no hacía falta que me arrebataras del auto —bromeé

—Lo recordaré para la próxima vez.

Me acurruqué más cerca del pecho de Edward, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se detuviera. El sol ya se había puesto, por lo que me resultaba difícil ver lo que me rodeaba, pero conocía el prado en las noches más oscuras.

—¿Esto está bien? Sé que hace un poco de frío afuera esta noche, así que te traje una chaqueta. Si prefieres volver a casa, podemos irnos —dijo Edward en voz baja mientras me colocaba sobre mis pies, pareció que la chaqueta surgió del aire. La coloqué sobre mi cuerpo rápidamente antes de que el aire frío pudiera afectarme.

—Esto es perfecto. Un poco de tiempo a solas es justo lo que necesitaba.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Antes de que vayamos más lejos, esto llegó para ti esta mañana, gracias a Carlisle.

Edward extendió su mano hacia mí. Agarrado dentro de sus dedos había un pequeño teléfono celular plateado, idéntico al que usaban todos los Cullen.

—¿Carlisle ya me consiguió un teléfono? No lo esperaba tan rápido. —Tomé el teléfono de la mano de Edward y lo sostuve cerca de mi pecho. Estaba tan feliz de que ya me aceptaran tan completamente en la familia Cullen. Tomó mucho más tiempo antes.

—Lo descubrí anoche. Llegó mientras estábamos en la escuela hoy, pero decidí esperar hasta después de tu viaje para contártelo. Sin embargo, hay una pequeña complicación con el teléfono.

Lo miré a los ojos y supe a qué se refería antes de que dijera algo.

—¿Charlie? —Adiviné. Sabía que mi padre no se sentiría cómodo con que los Cullen me dieran un teléfono tan pronto.

—Sí. Aunque estará bien. Solo asegúrate de mantenerlo fuera de su vista. No queremos que piense que los misteriosos Cullens te están acechando. —Edward rió, pero sabía que su preocupación era real.

—No es un problema. —Metí el teléfono en el bolsillo de mis vaqueros y caminé rápidamente hacia lo que parecía ser un buen lugar y caí al suelo para estar cómoda. Edward se unió a mí en el momento en que mi trasero golpeó el suave suelo del bosque. Me acurruqué más cerca de él inmediatamente.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con la cena de mañana en la noche, Edward?

—No puedo decirlo con seguridad, pero supongo que haremos lo mejor que podamos. Jacob Black no te conoce esta vez, ni tendrá la oportunidad de hacerlo, así que no veo razón para entrar en pánico.

—No es realmente Jacob lo que me preocupa —dije tranquilamente en su pecho.

—Billy no le dirá nada a tu padre si eso es lo que te preocupa. Puede que hable contigo o conmigo, pero dejará a Charlie en la oscuridad, igual que antes. Incluso si le dice algo a Charlie, no puede contar el secreto, y ahora estoy del lado bueno de Charlie. Todo estará bien, Bella. Lo fue antes si lo recuerdas correctamente.

—Con la excepción de ser asesinados, sí, estuvo bien. —Resoplé, pero Edward no me permitió mirar nuestros recuerdos por mucho tiempo. Estaba encima de mí en un instante, colocando besos suaves en mi mejilla hasta mi clavícula. Me estremecí involuntariamente ante su toque, mi sangre hirviendo.

—He extrañado tocarte, Bella. —Edward me susurró al oído cuando sus besos se hicieron más urgentes. Incliné la cabeza para darle un mejor acceso a mi piel. Eché de menos su toque tanto como él.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo. Por favor, no me hagas esperar —jadeé. Ya eran más de las nueve de la noche. Necesitaba estar en casa antes de las diez y media para mantener contento a Charlie, pero no lo dejaría pasar solo para llegar al toque de queda.

Edward no habló. En su lugar, me sacó la camisa y la chaqueta sobre la cabeza en un instante. Ya se había desvestido y puesto la chaqueta debajo de mi espalda cuando volví a abrir los ojos y lentamente me desabrochó los pantalones. Él siempre tendía a ir tortuosamente lento cuando se trataba de mi pantalón. Probablemente me estaba dando toda la oportunidad en el mundo para decir que no. Como si eso sucediera.

Me retorcí con la esperanza de apurarlo. Mi cuerpo ya estaba en su apogeo y no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo más podría esperar. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestro último encuentro erótico, pero unos pocos días se sentían como una eternidad.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres apresurarte así? Se siente inmoral no tomarme el tiempo para complacerte primero. —Edward sacó mis pantalones de mi cuerpo y deslizó sus dedos debajo de la banda elástica de mis bragas. Su eje había estado erecto desde que se había quitado la ropa.

—Está bien. Tendremos muchas otras ocasiones para compensarlo, pero ahora mismo, te necesito. Por favor. —Usé la palabra mágica y con eso, mis bragas se unieron a la pila de ropa desechada que nos rodeaba. Reajusté mi cuerpo al sentir su punta en mi entrada. Abrí mis piernas para que me llenara.

No se insertó de inmediato, aunque estaba a punto de rogarle. En cambio, hizo girar su punta para cubrirse con mi fluido antes de correr hacia mi clítoris para deslizarse suavemente.

Siseé entre mis dientes y clavé mis manos en la tierra blanda. Después de esto, tomaría una semana sacar toda la suciedad de debajo de mis uñas, pero no podía quejarme.

Una vez que estuvo satisfecho con mi gemido, se deslizó hacia abajo para colocar su eje en mi entrada. Extiendo mis piernas aún más, listas para él.

Se empujó dentro, lentamente al principio, sin darse cuenta de que mi cuerpo era prácticamente un río de fluidos. Su rostro mostró su sorpresa ante mi mayor excitación, y con la misma rapidez, sus ojos se volvieron negros. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás en éxtasis mientras él aceleraba el ritmo y levantaba mis caderas para encontrarme con las suyas. Gruñó ruidosamente por la penetración más profunda, causando que mi cuerpo reaccionara y que gimiera fuertemente.

Mi cuerpo entró en un orgasmo poco después, pero Edward todavía no había terminado conmigo. Sin romper su ritmo, me colocó de lado y frotó mi clítoris con su pulgar. Mis dientes se hundieron en mi labio inferior con tanta fuerza que probé la sangre. El sabor y el dolor solo amplificaban mi excitación, si eso era posible. Justo cuando pensé que había terminado, Edward se apartó de mí y su boca se hizo cargo. Su lengua estaba en todas partes, aparentemente a la vez. Hundí las manos más profundamente en el suelo y casi grité cuando el siguiente orgasmo recorrió mi cuerpo, causando que casi me quedara completamente adormecida de placer.

Antes de que pudiera exhalar otro gemido, Edward se insertó de nuevo en mí. Bombeó rápidamente, sus respiraciones se volvieron ásperas, antes de finalmente enviarme al límite por tercera y última vez. Me sorprendió que mi cuerpo pudiera durar tanto, pero aún quería más. Tendría que esperar.

—Guau. —Me las arreglé para exhalar. Edward jadeaba tan profundamente como yo. Puso besos en mi estómago, hasta mis pechos, y finalmente, en mi boca.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo tranquilamente contra mis labios. Chupó el inferior suavemente en su boca. Solo podía adivinar que todavía sangraba.

—¿Eso es seguro? —susurré.

—Mmhhmm… —murmuró contra mi boca. Su cuerpo vibró suavemente cuando la sangre de mi labio fue absorbida por su lengua. No había mucho allí, pero supuse que disfrutaba el sabor. Después de unos segundos más, resopló y se apartó.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté rápidamente mirando alrededor.

—Tenemos que irnos. Odio que tengamos que cortar esto, pero aún tienes toque de queda. —Edward pasó sus manos sobre mi cuerpo una vez más antes de ayudarme a juntar mi ropa y vestirme. Mi cuerpo estaba frío, pero no lo noté hasta ahora. Me estremecí en silencio y apreté mi chaqueta alrededor de mí con fuerza.

—No te preocupes, podemos compensar el momento de acurrucarnos esta noche cuando mi papá se vaya a la cama. —Le guiñé un ojo haciendo que Edward sonriera diabólicamente. Luego se inclinó para permitirme subirme a su espalda. Me envolví con fuerza alrededor de su cuerpo y él atravesó el bosque hacia su casa. No dudaría en que me ducharía en cuanto llegara a casa para quitarme toda la suciedad y el sudor. La cena también estaría bien.

—¿Quieres comer antes de que te lleve a tu casa? —Edward preguntó mientras corría.

—¿Estás seguro de que no puedes leer mi mente? Pensaba en comida. Puedo comer cuando llegue a casa. No hay problema. Estoy lista para tomar una ducha.

—No puedo leer tu mente —se rió entre dientes—, pero puedo escuchar tu estómago.

—Ah, la belleza del oído de un vampiro —susurré ligeramente en su oído.

Después de otro minuto, nos dirigimos al porche delantero de la mansión Cullen. Edward me puso suavemente sobre mis pies.

—Esme preparó algo para que comieras, agradécele a Alice. Tenemos tiempo para que comas, así que no te atragantes, por favor. —Edward sonrió juguetón, pero sabía que había una seria advertencia detrás de eso. Me encogí de hombros y seguí el delicioso olor a la cocina.

—Hola Bella. Alice dijo que aún no has tenido la oportunidad de comer, así que me tomé la libertad de preparar algo para ti. Espero que te gusten los tortellini y la salsa para pasta. También hay espinacas.

—Es perfecto, Esme. Muchas gracias.

—De nada, querida. Gracias por hacer feliz a mi hijo. —Esme me guiñó un ojo y supe que podía oler lo que Edward y yo hicimos en el prado. Un feroz rubor subió a mis mejillas y enterré mi cara en mis manos. Ella solo rió y salió de la habitación. Pedirle que le diera a Carlisle las gracias de mi parte por mi teléfono se me olvidó por completo.

—¿Qué es ese horrible olor? —Escuché un grito desde el piso de arriba. Supuse que era la comida preparada por Esme. En unos segundos, Peter estaba parado frente a mí.

—Oh, solo eres tú cubierta del mal olor de Edward.

—¡Peter! —chillé. Si es posible, mi rubor se hizo más profundo.

—Oh, cálmate, solo fue una broma, aunque es posible que quieras quitarte algunas de esas hojas de tu cabello. Aquí, déjame. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —Peter recogió las hojas de mi cabello mientras intentaba alejar mi vergüenza.

—Fue divertido, gracias. —Apuñalé unos tortellini con mi tenedor y me los metí en la boca, con cuidado de no ahogarme. Nunca escucharía el final de eso con Edward si comiera demasiado rápido después de su advertencia y me atragantara.

—Apuesto a que lo fue. Huele como si ambos se lo pasaron bien allí. Tu cabello y tu ropa también se ven así.

—Sí, realmente no lo pensé bien. Gracias por señalarlo. No creo que haya estado tan avergonzada algún un día. —Puse los ojos en blanco y seguí comiendo. Peter se quedó callado hasta que terminé.

—No es gran cosa, Bella. Todos tenemos sexo caliente con nuestros compañeros en el bosque. Hace las cosas interesantes. Recuerdo una vez alrededor de 1940 que Char y yo…

—Está bien, ya es suficiente torturar a Bella. Necesito llevarla a casa antes del toque de queda —dijo Edward detrás de mí. La sonrisa de Peter se ensanchó formando una sonrisa muy parecida a Emmett.

—Impresionando al suegro ya veo. Un joven con mucha clase. Lo apruebo. —Peter me guiñó un ojo, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—Es bueno saberlo, Bella, ¿estás lista?

—Estoy lista. Te veré luego, Peter. Diles a todos que me despedí, por favor.

—No hay problema, niña. Que tengas un buen sueño. Edward, ¿volverás después de dejar a Bella?

—Sí. Necesito tomar una ducha y Bella pasará algún tiempo con su padre. —Deslizó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me sacó de la habitación. Justo cuando pensé que estábamos libres de las bromas de Peter, nos llamó.

—Asegúrate de que Bella se bañe antes de pasar tiempo con su padre. Sé que los sentidos humanos no son tan fuertes como los nuestros, ¡pero él olerá el sudor de Edward a una milla de distancia! Ya recogí las hojas de su cabello, pero ese aroma y la suciedad es otro asunto.

—Te lo juro, es casi como tener a dos de Emmett en la casa. —Edward resopló mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de nosotros y me acompañó a su auto.

—Puedo ver las desventajas, pero sin los chistes sexuales, podría ser divertido.

—No tienes idea. No hay nada fuera de bromas sexuales y luego se agrupan contra mí. No puedo decidir si esta vez es peor o si fue peor antes. Creo que esta vez recibo más bromas ya que, de hecho, he tenido relaciones sexuales, pero antes era peor porque Emmett sentía la necesidad de explicar cómo funcionaban las cosas para mí. Era horrible antes de nuestra boda.

—Me lo puedo imaginar. Estaba muy mal después de que naciera Nessie también. No puedo recordar con claridad, pero sé que luché contra él para que se detuviera. No es tan malo esta vez, ya que he llegado a esperarlo.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Edward me ayudó a subir a su auto y luego apareció en el asiento del conductor. El reloj del salpicadero decía que eran las diez y dieciocho. Solo teníamos doce minutos para llegar a casa antes de mi toque de queda. Sabía que la conducción de Edward nos llevaría allí con tiempo de sobra.

Como predije, llegamos a casa con tres minutos de sobra. Edward salió del auto y corrió a un paso humano para abrirme la puerta.

—Volveré tan pronto como tu padre esté dormido —Me susurró al oído—. Diviértete.

—Te extrañaré —susurré aún más silenciosamente.

—Ey, chicos. —Charlie apareció en la puerta.

—Hola papá. Lamento no haber estado en casa para la cena. Sin embargo, encontré un gran vestido. Lo dejé con Alice y Rosalie para que estuviera a salvo. Vamos a prepararnos juntas en su casa.

—Está bien, Bella. Me alegra que hayas encontrado un vestido para el baile. Fui a La Push para ver a Billy y Jacob. Están emocionados por la cena mañana por la noche. Edward, todavía te unirás a nosotros, ¿verdad?

—Sí, señor. Si le parece bien, vendré después de la escuela para ayudar a Bella a preparar todo.

—Eso está bien para mí. —Charlie sonrió su aprobación. Estaba casi saltando de mi piel con la emoción de que Charlie aprobara a Edward esta vez.

—Bella, te veré por la mañana. Duerme bien. —Edward colocó un suave beso en mis labios y estrechó la mano de Charlie antes de dirigirse hacia el auto y salir del camino.

—Ese es un buen chico que tienes ahí, Bells.

—Lo sé papá, lo sé.

Una vez dentro, seguí el consejo de Peter y me di una ducha. Si Charlie notó la suciedad y la mugre en mis manos y brazos, no dijo nada. En cuanto al olor, no esperaba que oliera a Edward en mí, pero no era una oportunidad que quisiera aprovechar. Me aseguré de detenerme primero en mi habitación para ocultar mi nuevo teléfono. Olvidé preguntar por un cargador, pero asumí que Edward me daría uno.

Me froté el cuerpo, aunque ya extrañaba el olor de Edward. Quería pasar un tiempo con mi papá antes de que se fuera a dormir. Me perdí mucho de él últimamente ya que nunca parecía estar en casa. La cena de mañana por la noche sería una buena manera de compensarlo.

—¿Buena ducha, Bells? —preguntó Charlie desde la sala cuando bajé las escaleras.

—Sí, papá. Ha sido un día largo y quería descansar.

—Puedo entender eso. Así que háblame sobre este vestido. ¿Podré verlo antes del baile?

—El vestido es perfecto. Estoy segura de que podemos venir aquí antes del baile, pero papá, no es el baile de graduación ni nada. Es solo un baile usual.

—Lo sé, pero aún quiero ser parte de todo lo que haces. Realmente pareces preocuparte por este chico, y creo que sería bueno tener algunas fotos tuyas tan felices. Quién sabe, este joven puede ser un elemento permanente en tu vida.

—Gracias papá. Vendremos aquí antes del baile.

Luché contra las lágrimas por las palabras de mi papá. No hay manera de que él pueda comprender cuánto significaban para mí. Las repetí en mi mente hasta que nos despedimos y él se fue a su habitación. Me lavé los dientes y luego hice lo mismo para esperar a Edward. Unos minutos después, estaba acostado en la cama a mi lado.

—¿Tuviste una buena ducha, amor?

—Lo hice. ¿Y tú?

—Hubiera sido mejor si te hubieras unido a mí, pero fue aceptable.

—Secundo eso. —Me deslicé en la cama para envolver mi cuerpo alrededor de él.

—Te traje el cargador para el teléfono. En mi emoción, se me olvidó. Lo pondré en este cajón para cuando lo necesites.

—Gracias, Edward. Lo pensé una vez que llegué a casa. Supuse que me darías uno eventualmente.

—Por supuesto. Necesito preguntarte algo. ¿Tenías algún plan después de la cena mañana por la noche? —preguntó.

—¿No, por qué?

—Mis hermanos y Peter plantearon la idea de un viaje de caza el viernes por la noche después de cenar. Sería solo una hora para hombres. Está bien si prefieres que yo esté aquí.

—No, está bien. Alice mencionó un viaje de caza más temprano hoy. Ve a divertirte con tus hermanos. Estaré bien aquí.

—Solo si estás segura. Volveré cuando te despiertes.

—No tienes que hacerlo. Solo disfruta un rato con tu familia. Puedo ir a tu casa cuando sea el momento de prepararme para el baile del sábado.

—¿Qué tal si te recojo y te llevo a mi casa, luego podemos volver y tomarnos fotos para tu padre?

—De acuerdo.

—De acuerdo. —Edward repitió. Besó mi sien y tarareó tranquilamente mi canción de cuna hasta que me dormí.

* * *

N/T: 1) Hay 2 definiciones que pueden aplicarse aquí: a) Tender Loving care: significa un cuidado amoroso y cariñoso (refiriéndose a darse amor a sí misma :P). b) Thick Long Cock: Una polla larga y gruesa (refiriéndose al juguete).


	20. Capítulo 20

**_._**

 ** _Reboot_**

 ** _Historia original de Athey y Diana Law_**

 _ **Traducido por Flaca Paz**_ ** _(Traductora de FFAD)_**

* * *

 **BPOV**

La mañana llegó demasiado rápido para mi gusto. Mis sueños estaban llenos de visiones de una hermosa playa de arena blanca, palmeras, y una habitación con plumas. En el centro de estas visiones estaba un brillante Edward en el mar, con los brazos abiertos y esperando que me uniera a él. La euforia de mis sueños me rodeó e hizo temblar mis rodillas.

—Bella, amor, despierta. Es viernes y necesitas prepararte para la escuela.

—Pero estabas brillando —me escuché a mí misma murmurar antes de despertarme lo suficiente como para ser coherente.

—¿Estaba brillando? —Edward se rió y comenzó a besar mi cara.

—Sí. Estábamos en Isla Esme. Era hermosa. Una playa tan bonita. La habitación llena de plumas era linda también. —Estiré mis brazos sobre mi cabeza y bostecé profundamente.

—Iremos allí otra vez, no te preocupes. Pasaremos el tiempo que quieras allí, una vez que nos graduemos. Incluso puedo morder algunas almohadas si quieres.

—Eso suena bien. Me encantó el lugar.

—A mí también. Ahora, tu padre se fue temprano esta mañana. ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de desayunar? No tengo que ir a casa hoy. Alice y Jasper van a venir a recogernos mientras que Rosalie y Emmett nos traerán de regreso en la tarde, así puedo estar aquí para ayudarte a preparar la cena.

—Eso es muy amable por su parte. No me tienes que preparar el desayuno, ¿sabes? Poptarts* me vienen bien.

—Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo. Haz lo que necesites hacer, y estaré abajo cuando estés lista. ¿Hay algo que te gustaría en particular?

—Sorpréndeme —murmuré—. Lo besé suavemente en los labios mientras me ayudaba a levantarme de la cama y me ponía de pie. Después de otro rápido beso, fui al baño a refrescarme y hacer mis necesidades mientras Edward corría escaleras abajo.

Decidí cepillarme los dientes después de desayunar en lugar de antes. Después de lavarme las manos y mirarme en el espejo, salí al pasillo. Fui recibida por un maravilloso aroma de tocino con huevos chisporroteando en la planta baja. El olor me hizo agua la boca, y no podía esperar a zambullirme en mi desayuno. Seguí el olor hasta la cocina y di un suspiro de agradecimiento al ver a Edward cocinando para mí.

—Tengo pan en el tostador y vaso de jugo de naranja sobre la mesa esperándote. Espero que las tostadas, huevos, y tocino estén bien para ti —dijo sin darse vuelta.

—Cambié de opinión; podría acostumbrarme a esto. —Me reí ligeramente.

—Podría hacer esto para ti todas las mañanas, siempre y cuando tu padre ya esté en el trabajo. Lo único que tienes que hacer es preguntar amablemente —giró la cabeza y me dio una sonrisa torcida antes de volver su atención a mi desayuno. Caminé hasta la mesa de la cocina aturdida y me senté con mi jugo.

—Aquí tienes —dijo Edward unos minutos después mientras colocaba mi plato frente a mí. Empecé a comer rápidamente, pero con cuidado para no ahogarme. Vaya suerte la mía.

—Muchas gracias —murmuré, con la boca llena de huevo. Agarré mi vaso de jugo para tragar todo y seguir comiendo.

—De nada, amor. ¿Asumo que todo es de tu agrado? —Intentó ocultar su diversión ante mi ingesta de comida, pero fracasó miserablemente. Solo asentí y continué comiendo.

—Hablando de comida, ¿qué prepararemos para la cena de esta noche? ¿Tienes algo en mente o quieres que improvisemos?

—Um —murmuré—. No lo sé. Tenemos un montón de pescado en el congelador. Supongo que podríamos cocinar suficiente para cinco personas. Cociné una lasaña de pescado antes y resultó bastante buena. Es una vieja receta familiar. ¿Quieres hacer eso? Podríamos empezar con una ensalada y terminar con yogur. Aunque tengo ir al supermercado por la mayoría de los ingredientes.

—Bueno, sabes que no lo disfrutaré de todas formas por lo que no hay mucha diferencia para mí. ¿Preferirías comer lasaña de pescado y darle a tu padre, o prefieres otra cosa? Voy a apoyar cualquier decisión que tomes.

—La lasaña salió bien, así que podemos hacer eso. ¿Comerás la comida, la esconderás en una servilleta, o qué...? —Terminé con mi plato e intenté deslizar la silla hacia atrás para llevarlo al fregadero. Edward lo tomó, lo lavó, y volvió antes de que pudiera pararme.

—Voy a tener que comer —hizo una mueca de asco—. Billy estará vigilándome, así que debo actuar lo más humano posible, incluso si él sabe que no lo soy. Hará las cosas más sencillas si me apego al personaje.

—Realmente lamento eso. No creo que haya intentado comer cuando era un vampiro. Los recuerdos son muy borrosos, pero estoy segura de que hubiera sido horrible. Ojalá todavía tuviera esos recuerdos tan claros como los humanos.

—No está tan mal. Al menos es por una buena causa. Tu padre esencialmente me invitó a cenar e incluso habló conmigo anoche para asegurarse de que aun asistiría. Espero que esto sea algo habitual en el futuro. Me arriesgaré con la comida siempre que signifiqué que tengo el consentimiento de nuestra relación por parte de tu padre.

—Aquí hay un cambio de ropa para ti, Edward. Bella, cepíllate los dientes y prepárate para la escuela. —Casi me muero del susto cuando Alice apareció a mi lado con ropa sobre su brazo. Si todavía hubiera estado comiendo, me habría atragantado sin lugar a dudas. Espero que revisara sus visiones para ver que estaría bien.

—Gracias por llamar, Alice. Casi me da un paro cardiaco —Apreté mi mano contra mi pecho para asegurarme de que seguía funcionando. Jasper, que estaba de pie cerca de la puerta, sonrió y saludo con la mano. No intentó ocultar su diversión por mi frenético corazón. Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados lo cual causó que se carcajeara.

—Lo siento, Bella. Pensé que Edward te advertiría. Oh, bueno, muévanse ustedes dos.

Alice nos empujó a Edward y a mí de la habitación. Se cambió de ropa en mi habitación, mientras me lavaba los dientes y cepillaba mi cabello en el baño. Quería echar un vistazo, pero sabía que llegaríamos tarde al colegio si lo veía desnudo. No sería capaz de tener las manos quietas.

—Y estamos listos —Aplaudió Alice cuando bajamos las escaleras—. Necesitamos subir al auto en el próximo minuto para evitar que la vecina nos vea a todos fuera de la casa. Si nos viera, no pasaría nada malo. Pero para estar seguros, deberíamos irnos.

Por un momento me pregunté qué había visto pero decidí ignorarlo. Si necesitaba saberlo, me enteraría en algún momento. En cambio, agarré mis cosas para la escuela y subí al Volvo. Edward ocupó su lugar en el asiento del conductor mientras que Alice y Jasper se pasaban al asiento trasero.

—Edward, ¿por qué has permitido que Alice conduzca tu coche? Nadie maneja a tu bebé.

—Bueno, pensé que sería bueno hacer el desayuno para ti y era más fácil que Alice y Jasper nos recogieran en vez de que tú te despertaras sin mí. De esa manera no tendría que ir a casa a buscar el coche y correr para llegar a la escuela a tiempo.

—Podrías haberte ido temprano y volver —dije.

—No es apropiado que yo llegue tan temprano. Los vecinos podrían contarle a Charlie y podría darnos reglas a seguir para estar juntos.

—Además, Bella, no es como si nunca hubiera manejado su auto antes —dijo Alice desde el asiento de atrás. Casi había olvidado que ella y Jasper estaban ahí atrás.

—No, pero de la vida que recuerdo, solamente condujiste el Mercedes de Carlisle, un Porsche amarillo que robaste, y el Porsche amarillo que Edward había comprado para ti.

—¿Edward me compró un Porsche? —chilló Alice—. ¿Por qué? Apuesto a que era hermoso. ¿Cuándo lo tengo? —Su entusiasmo se fue por las nubes. Jasper trataba desesperadamente de calmarla antes de que la excitación se le contagiara. La oleada era tan fuerte, que algo de eso estaba afectándome.

—Es una larga historia, Alice. Te la contaré en otro momento —dijo Edward cuando nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento de la escuela.

—Oh, vaya —dijo en voz baja. Ella debió haber hecho trampa y buscar la futura conversación.

—Sí, vaya —repitió. Alice supo de nuestra pelea con los Volturi la primera vez y el papel que desempeñó, así que no podía entender lo que Edward quería contarle que no sabía. Aunque parecía bastante sorprendida. Hasta su rebote se detuvo.

—Los veremos a los dos más tarde —dijo Jasper mientras sacaba a Alice del auto y la dirigía hacia la escuela. Ella todavía estaba tranquila, pero me miraba con cautela. Parecía que estuviera revisando el futuro una y otra vez.

—¿Qué le dijiste exactamente? —le pregunté cuando Alice estuvo a una distancia prudencial.

—Le conté cómo consiguió su Porsche. Eso incluía toda la historia de la participación de Jacob en nuestras vidas y mis temores de perderte por él. Fue mucho más de lo que esperaba. No te preocupes, estará bien, ella está tratando de unir nuestra historia. Sabía que él se imprimió en Nessie, no sabía cómo se sentía con respecto a ti... O lo que sentías por él.

—Entonces, ¿estaba viendo para cerciorarse de que tú y yo seguiríamos estando juntos?

—Sí, pero tenemos que irnos ahora. La clase está a punto de comenzar. Si te hace sentir mejor, nos ve juntos en el futuro.

—Eso ya lo sabía, no importa lo que Alice vea.

Salí del auto y permití que Edward me acompañara a clase. No me había dado cuenta de que Alice y el resto de los Cullen no sabían la historia completa de la participación de Jacob en nuestras vidas. Saben que Edward dejó de protegerme, saben que Jacob estaba allí como mi amigo, pero ellos no sabían que estaba enamorado de mí, por lo menos no hasta ahora. No sabían que trató de convencerme de estar con él en lugar de Edward. Me divertía que no supieran nada de esto, aun así, sabían de su relación con Renesmee. Supongo que no habíamos mencionado mucho a Jake.

Anduve sin rumbo durante la jornada escolar, de repente me preocupé por la cena de esta noche. Ver a Jacob sería doloroso, pero podía intentarlo. Tendría que controlarme por el bien de todos los involucrados. Sólo imaginarme su cara me hizo visualizar la última vez que lo vi y a mi hija, pero traté de olvidar el pasado y evitar romper en llanto.

—¿Bella? —Me sobresalté cuando Emmett dijo mi nombre. De alguna manera llegué al comedor y estaba sentada en la mesa con mi familia.

—Disculpa. ¿Dijiste algo?

—No exactamente, solo quería ver cómo estabas. Es como si fueras un zombi. Esa es la misma cara que Alice nos da cuando está teniendo una visión.

—Estaba pensando. Nada de qué preocuparse. —Lo despedí y sentí a Edward deslizar su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Extraño a Jacob, pero no en un sentido romántico, que es seguramente lo que preocupó a Alice. Si esta segunda oportunidad ha demostrado algo, fue que Edward es mi amor verdadero y nadie podría comparársele.

—¿Todavía está en pie lo de cazar más tarde esta noche?

—Sí. Después de cenar voy a excusarme para ir a casa. Podemos salir desde casa.

—Bella, ¿serás capaz de entretenerte mientras Edward esté ausente? —preguntó Rosalie. Tenía una sonrisa engreída. Me sonrojé y aparté la vista. Sólo amplificó su carcajada.

—Estaré bien, Rose —dije mecánicamente.

El almuerzo terminó y me encontré soñando despierta durante el resto del día. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando sentí una pelota de voleibol golpearme al costado de la cara.

—¡Ay! —grité, con mi mano cubriendo el lugar donde golpeó.

—¡Bella! Dios mío, ¿estás bien? —Mike paso debajo de la red de vóley y corrió a mi lado. Obviamente era él quien había lanzado la pelota a la cara. Habitualmente era horrible en los deportes, pero al menos era buena protegiendo mi rostro cuando prestaba atención. Aprendería a dejar de fantasear en gimnasia.

—Estoy bien, Mike. Sólo me asustaste —me froté la mejilla esperando que no hubiera una marca más tarde.

—Se está poniendo rojo. Déjame que te acompañe a buscar algo de hielo. Lo siento mucho, Bella. —Mike me agarró la mano, pero no llegó muy lejos.

—La tengo —oí un gruñido detrás mío. Edward estaba parado ahí, con el sueño fruncido en su rostro. Era biología de nuevo, con la excepción de la reacción de Mike. Esta vez, no peleó, simplemente soltó mi mano, claramente sorprendido por la presencia de Edward. No era el único.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —murmuré a través de mis dientes—. Toda la clase comenzó a notar su presencia, lo que llamó la atención del entrenador.

—Te vi lastimada. No pude controlarme, así que vine. —susurró en voz baja, llevándome lejos de la multitud reunida para recoger mis cosas. Esperaba que me llamara el profesor de gimnasia, pero sólo recibí miradas boquiabiertas en esa área también.

En lugar de acompañarme a la enfermería, Edward me llevó al estacionamiento.

—La clase ya casi termina de todos modos —explicó—. Mis manos están lo suficientemente frías como para detener la hinchazón, así que no hay ninguna necesidad de ir a la enfermería, y Emmett llevará mi mochila por mí.

Asentí y lo seguí al coche. Esto me daba tiempo para ir al supermercado de todos modos.

—Aquí, quédate quieta —Edward colocó suavemente su mano sobre mi cara. La temperatura fresca hizo que mi rostro se sintiera mejor casi instantáneamente. La mantuvo allí hasta que mi piel la calentó, luego cambió a la otra mano. Cuando también se calentó, anunció que el enrojecimiento y la hinchazón habían cesado.

—¿Estás lista para ir al supermercado?

—Sí. Tengo que poner la lasaña en el horno cuanto antes. Lleva tiempo prepararla y cocinarla. No me gustaría que estuvieran todos sentados esperando por mí.

Asintió y encendió el auto.

Fuimos hasta el supermercado en silencio. La helada caricia de Edward hizo que mi cara se sintiera mejor, pero sabía que aun así mostraría signos de hematoma más tarde. Sólo me quedaba esperar que a Charlie le gustara Edward lo suficiente como para que no concluyera que era abusivo conmigo. La idea era absurda.

—Bien —dije cuando entramos al supermercado—. Necesito dos dientes de ajo, una cebolla, mucha salsa de tomate, pasta de lasaña, ricota, mozzarella, queso parmesano, perejil, ajo, pan, y creo que eso es todo. Tal vez también algunos tomates triturados. Estoy bastante segura de que tenemos huevos en la casa.

—Utilicé todos los huevos esta mañana; es posible que quieras comprar más. ¿Quieres también aderezo italiano? No he revisado tu gabinete de especias, pero dudo que a Charlie le quede.

—Ni siquiera pensé en el aderezo. Gracias.

—También puede que tengas que llevar la lechuga y otros productos para la ensalada. Dudo que tu padre tenga de eso tampoco.

—¿Qué haría sin tu memoria perfecta?

—Asumo qué harías varios viajes al supermercado —se rió, besándome en la sien.

Edward y yo dimos una vuelta por el supermercado reuniendo los diferentes artículos que necesitaba. Por lo menos no tendría que conducir mucho si necesitase regresar, aunque casi podía garantizar que Edward regresaría por mí.

Revisé el carro varias veces y, por lo que recordaba de la receta, tenía todo lo que necesitaba y un poco más.

Llegamos a la caja registradora y Edward insistió en que pagaría todo. Estaba comenzando a mejorar en no discutir. Seguía recordándome todo el dinero que los Cullen tenían en el banco. Edward me mostró la cifra cuando fui vampiro. Podrían perder unos cientos de miles de dólares y no extrañarlo, y eso era solo una parte de sus cuentas.

—Déjame llevar todo adentro por ti —dijo Edward una vez que llegamos a mi casa. Antes de que pudiera hablar, tenía todas las bolsas en sus brazos. Decidí comprar unos litros de diferentes tipos de bebidas para asegurarme de que todos tuvieran una opción. Billy y Charlie lo más probable es que bebieran cerveza, pero no podía comprar solamente eso.

Caminé hacia la puerta para abrirla y dejar que Edward entrara. Cerré la puerta y lo seguí a la cocina.

—¿En qué te puedo ayudar? —Colocó las bolsas en el piso de la cocina y se quedó prestando atención. La vista me hizo reír. Incliné la cabeza hacia las bebidas y vi como rápidamente las guardaba, pero dejó lo demás afuera, ya que utilizaremos todo.

—Bueno, ahora necesito picar el perejil, las cebollas, y el ajo. También necesito dejar que la pasta se asiente en agua caliente para ablandarla. Ah, y tengo que sacar el pescado del congelador.

—Déjame sacar el pescado y cortarlo. Podemos hacerlo rápido de esa manera y no tendré que preocuparme por ti cortándote los dedos accidentalmente.

Intenté cruzar mis brazos y fruncí el ceño, pero Edward se fue de la habitación antes de que pudiera, obviamente a conseguir el pescado. Además, necesitaría tiempo para descongelarse, pero podría usar la función descongelar del microondas para eso. Decidí buscar una olla para hervir agua para los fideos. El agua se vertería en una cacerola para asegurarse de que la pasta se ablandaría de manera uniforme. Apenas había puesto la olla en la canilla cuando Edward regresó.

—¿Cómo descongelo el pescado? —preguntó detrás mío.

Continué llenando la olla con agua y dije:

—Ponlo en el microondas. En otro momento dejaría que se descongelara solo, pero debería haberlo sacado esta mañana. El microondas tiene un botón para descongelar. Solo haz lo que dice —coloqué la olla en la cocina y encendí el fuego—. Podía escucharlo golpeando el microondas detrás mío mientras buscaba la tabla de cortar.

—¿Edward? ¿Puedes alcanzarme la tabla de cortar? No sé cómo llegó hasta allí porque Charlie nunca la usa. Terminaré con el pescado mientras tú cortas todo. —Puse los ojos en blanco ante la idea de que Edward cortara todo por mí, pero no se dio cuenta, al menos no reaccionó.

El resto de la preparación de la lasaña fue muy similar a esto:

Edward se encargó de todo lo que requería objetos afilados, y yo estaba a cargo de la elaboración del platillo. Hice la mezcla de queso para ponerla entre las capas, tenía la pasta lista, y tomé los productos que Edward cortó para mezclarlos con la salsa.

—Vaya, ¿qué estás haciendo? —dijo Charlie cuando llegó del trabajo y captó el aroma del pescado. Ya estaba preparado y listo para ser colocado en el horno. Lo escuché colgar su chaqueta y cinturón antes de que se uniera a nosotros en la cocina.

—Lasaña, pescado. Lo he hecho antes, recuerdas. Solo tiene que ser envuelto en papel aluminio y hornearse por veinticinco minutos. ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguen Jacob y Bill?

—Billy dijo que estarían aquí a las seis.

Miré a mi alrededor al reloj del microondas y vi que eran casi las cinco y media.

—Perfecto. Eso nos da tiempo para preparar la ensalada y tiempo para que la lasaña se enfríe antes de que todos traten de comer. El pan de ajo puede ir al horno un poco más tarde.

—Genial. ¿Cómo estás hoy, Edward? —preguntó Charlie amablemente. Era extraño oírlo ser cortés con Edward sin forzarlo. Sonreía tan grande que tuve que apartarme de ellos para ocultar mi rostro.

—Estoy bien, gracias, señor. ¿Y usted?

—Muy bien, hijo. Si me disculpan, subiré a cambiarme de ropa y asearme para la cena.

Charlie se excusó de la habitación para ir arriba. Decidí ponerme a cortar la lechuga romana para la ensalada y agregar los ingredientes. El aliño se podía poner después cuando todos estuvieran por comer. Tomé un cuchillo del cajón y saqué la lechuga romana y los ingredientes del refrigerador.

—¿No acordamos en que no usarías ningún objeto afilado? —preguntó Edward mientras pasó detrás mío para quitar el cuchillo de mis manos.

—Puedo cortar lechuga y otros ingredientes para ensalada muy bien —murmuré. No me molestaba que él hiciera esas cosas por mí, pero a veces me hacía sentir como una niña. Por supuesto de esta manera se haría más rápido.

Me aparté de él y puse la fuente en el horno. Después me di vuelta para ver la velocidad con la que Edward solía cortar la lechuga. Cada pieza era cortada con perfección y cada trozo tenía exactamente el mismo tamaño. Era casi una obra de arte.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —dijo suavemente sin levantar la mirada de su tarea. Podía sentir mis ojos apreciando su hermoso cuerpo.

—Mmmmmmmm. Es una pena que te vayas de cacería esta noche —susurré de manera seductora.

—Siempre puedo quedarme. —Volteó la cabeza para mirarme y levantó una ceja. Sus ojos eran de un marrón opaco, casi negros, y los moretones morados debajo de sus ojos se estaban volviendo más definidos.

—No, necesitas cazar. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo —suspiré, pero sabía que necesitaba ir.

—Si tú lo dices. —Se dio vuelta para terminar la ensalada. Quería quedarse tanto como yo lo quería. La idea de poder ir de cacería con él y hacer el amor apasionadamente en el bosque era tentador. No podía esperar a ser convertida en vampiro.

—Oh no —dije rápidamente—. Olvidé el yogur. Supongo que tendremos que quedarnos sin postre esta noche. —No pude averiguar de dónde vino ese pensamiento, pero asumo que tenía que ver conmigo imaginándome a Edward y chupando su frío y duro…

—No me quejaré —se rió Edward.

—Si estuvieras siguiendo mi proceso de pensamiento, lo harías —me reí de nuevo.

—¿Ah? ¿Y en qué estabas pensando? —Se volteó para mirarme, con su pícara sonrisa.

—Sólo acerca de cazar juntos… Y las actividades que podrían seguir.

—Ojalá pudieras acompañarme. —Se acercó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, su cara a centímetros de la mía. Levanté mis labios para que me besara y obtuve más de lo que esperaba. Edward me levantó y me colocó sobre la mesada y me besó profundamente. Cuando se apartó, sus ojos eran negros como el ónix. Lo devolví el beso con ganas, pero no pude llegar a más.

—Viene tu padre. —Se retiró sin aliento. Los dos estábamos jadeando. Edward me sacó de la mesada y me volvió a colocar donde estaba de pie antes, y continuó con la ensalada. Cuando terminó, la colocó en la heladera para mantenerla fresca, y nos sentamos en la mesa para relajarnos. Mi padre no entró a la cocina, pero no podíamos arriesgarnos.

—Llegan temprano —dijo Edward después de unos minutos.

—¿Ya puedes escucharlos? —Reduje mi respiración para tratar de escuchar, sin pensar que no podría oír nada si no era un vampiro. Además, lo más probable es que escuchara sus pensamientos, no su vehículo.

—Sí. Billy está preocupado por tu relación conmigo y Jacob está aburrido y un poco molesto. Él quería pasar tiempo con sus amigos esta noche, pero Billy lo obligó a venir. Es tu distracción para que Billy pueda hablar conmigo a solas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que lleguen aquí?

—Tres minutos como máximo.

Respiré profundamente para prepararme para su llegada. La lasaña estaría lista en diez minutos más, así que tendría una distracción sin la ayuda de Jacob, no es que él supiera que ese era su objetivo.

—¿Listo para comer? —le susurré a Edward. Una mirada de disgusto cubrió su rostro. Me alegro de que sus ojos al menos habían vuelto a un color más normal que el negro en este momento.

—Disfruté preparando el plato contigo, y estoy seguro de que eres una magnífica cocinera, pero esto no va a ser agradable para mí.

—Otra vez, lo siento.

—No lo estés. Todo habrá valido la pena al final —Rozó sus dedos por mi mejilla y se inclinó para besarme. El beso fue rápido y casto ya que mi padre estaba en la otra habitación. No necesitábamos repetir nuestras travesuras justo antes de que los invitados se unieran a nosotros.

—Ya llegaron —dijo Edward discretamente. Respiré de nuevo, pero no pude calmar mi corazón. Casi me muero del susto cuando llamaron a la puerta. Ser una buena anfitriona, salté de mi silla y corrí hacia el sonido. Cuando la abrí, casi lloré al ver a Jacob ante mí.

.

.

.

.

.

 **JPOV**

No podía creer que mi padre estaba haciéndome ir con él a la casa de Charlie. No era como si pudiera recordar a Bella muy bien ni mucho menos. Había visto sus fotos una docena de veces mientras estuve en la casa de Charlie, pero no la he visto en persona desde que éramos niños.

Dado que su madre huyó de Forks hace mucho tiempo, Bella probablemente era una niña malcriada que siempre consigue lo que quiere, pero por alguna razón, no podía imaginármela de esa manera. Me imaginé a alguien que se preocupaba por los demás y que antepone las necesidades los otros antes de las suyas. No me pregunten por qué, pero la sensación era poderosa.

Planeaba ir a la playa con Quil y Embry esta noche para ver a los turistas, pero esa idea rápidamente se acabó cuando mi padre anunció que nos invitaron a cenar. Murmuró algunas cosas sobre que un Cullen estaría ahí, pero dejé de escucharlo rápidamente. No creía en ninguna de las supersticiones de la tribu sobre este llamado clan de demonios.

—¿Te emociona ver a Bella de nuevo? —preguntó mi papá a medida que nos acercábamos a la casa de Charlie. Trató de convencerme durante semanas para que lo acompañara a una visita y cuando finalmente lo hice, fue solo una visita a Charlie, lo mismo de siempre. Bella había salido con su novio, según nos dijo Charlie. Mi padre pareció nervioso ante la idea de que ella saliera con un Cullen. Sólo puse los ojos en blanco ante las tonterías de los ancianos de nuestra tribu.

—Sí —mentí—. Será bueno verla de nuevo después de tantos años. —Sabía que no podría ser sincero acerca de lo poco entusiasmado que estaba ya que esta cena parecía significar mucho para mi padre por alguna razón. Solo esperaba que no intentara tirarse de su silla de ruedas tras este muchacho Cullen. Ese sería un momento vergonzoso que no podríamos dejarlo pasar como si nada.

—Aprecio que vengas esta noche, Jake.

Asentí y miré por la ventanilla. No pude evitar preguntarme qué estaban haciendo Quil y Embry en este momento. Traté de imaginar cómo podría haber pasado la noche si me hubiera unido a ellos, pero antes de que pudiera ir demasiado lejos con la idea, nos detuvimos en la casa de Charlie. La vieja camioneta de mi padre estaba estacionada en la carretera al igual que un Volvo plateado, obviamente el coche del chico Cullen. No sabía mucho sobre él, aparte de su apellido. Si fuera un sujeto de un clan demonio, no hubiera importado si yo lo conocía o no al final.

Salí de la camioneta y ayudé a mi padre a subir a su silla de ruedas. Estaba empezando a llover más fuerte, así que cerré la puerta y lo empujé hacia los escalones lo más rápido que pude. Tuve que darme vuelta de espaldas para subirlo por las escaleras para sacarlo de la lluvia. Comenzó a llamar a la puerta por mí provocando que caminara rápidamente al interior para acercarme más.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, me encontré con los ojos de Bella Swan. Se quedó sin aliento al verme, y yo hice lo mismo. Algo en ella era tan familiar, aunque sabía que no la había visto en persona desde que éramos pequeños. Esta familiaridad parecía más reciente que algo del pasado.

—Este… Hola, soy Jacob. Probablemente no me recuerdas —tartamudeé.

—Te recuerdo —dijo, pero parecía haber un significado oculto allí. Sus ojos me observaban con cautela. Se hizo a un lado para que yo pudiera llevar a Billy adentro, pero su cara parecía de dolor.

—Hola, Bella. ¿Cómo estás? No te he visto desde que eras una niña —dijo mi papá mientras se alejaba de mí y entraba en la casa. Bella lo siguió, pero no dejé la entrada.

—Me alegro de volver a verte —dijo cortésmente, aun observándome por el rabillo del ojo—. La cena está casi lista. Tengo que sacarla del horno para que se enfríe.

Tras otra mirada de dolor hacia mí, corrió a la cocina. Charlie ocupó su lugar en la puerta para saludar a mi papá.

—Adelante chicos. Bebe una cerveza, Billy. —Charlie le entregó a papá una cerveza y pasaron delante de mí a la cocina. Me quedé en la puerta, totalmente confundido. Unas pocas imágenes pasaron por mi mente, pero no pude verlas con suficiente claridad para saber lo que era.

—Jake, ven aquí y sé sociable —Oí a mi padre gritar. Respiré hondo y entré en la cocina. Cuando vi al chico sentado en la mesa con Bella, sentí un escalofrío por el cuerpo. Me resultaba familiar de una manera irreal. Era casi como si fuéramos enemigos, aunque sintiera amistad.

— _Estúpidas historias de ancianos jugando con mi mente_ —me dije a mí mismo. Sólo porque su apellido fuera Cullen no significaba que tuviera que disgustarme.

—Jacob, te presento a Edward el novio de Bella. Edward, te presento a Jacob —anunció Charlie. Edward se paró y extendió la mano para que yo la estrechara. No podía entender por qué, pero la temperatura helada de su mano no me sorprendió.

—Es un placer conocerte, Jacob —dijo suavemente.

—Sí, igual —dije. Fue como una sensación de déjá vu muy abrumadora cuando los vi a los dos. Estaba comenzando a asustarme. Ambos me miraban con la misma expresión en sus caras.

—La ensalada está lista si desean empezar. A la lasaña y el pan de ajo recién los saqué del horno. Necesita enfriarse por unos minutos.

—Está bien, Bella. Podemos esperar —dijo Charlie mientras se reía y se sentaba. Mi papá se acercó a la mesa y Edward y Bella nos sirvieron la ensalada.

Bella intentó ser discreta al observarme, pero no lo logró. En un momento, me pareció verla quitarse una lágrima de sus ojos. Edward, en cambio, miraba a Bella en lugar de a mí. La preocupación detrás de su mirada era palpable. Me dio la sensación de que ya había visto esa mirada antes.

Después de que todos terminamos la ensalada, Edward se paró para servir la lasaña. Dijo que no quería que Bella se quemara los dedos. Cuando se acercó al horno, me impactó su gracia. Este chico definitivamente caminaba sin problemas para su edad. Me sorprendió, aunque lo esperaba de alguna manera.

Mientras él estaba al otro lado del salón, miré a Bella. Hicimos contacto visual, y vi una nueva ola de imágenes que me parecían familiares pero distantes. Eran todas de Bella, pero se veía abatida, como si hubiera perdido a su mejor amiga... o a su novio... Mantenía sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de su pecho como si se calmara ella misma. Antes de que pudiera ver la imagen con detenimiento, desaparecieron cuando ella miró hacia otro lado.

El resto de la cena continuó de la misma manera. Hice contacto visual ya sea con Edward o Bella y veía una extraña visión de algo que sentía que debería recordar. Mientras intentaba aclarar la imagen en mi cabeza, me di cuenta que Bella estaba tratando de llamar mi atención.

—¿Jake? ¿Jake?

—¿Eh? Sí.

—¿Terminaste con tu plato? Estoy lista para lavar los platos al menos que quieras otro plato.

—Oh. No, gracias. ¿Necesitas ayuda con ellos?

—No. Edward y yo podemos encargarnos de ellos, gracias. —Me sonrió, otra sonrisa de dolor y se llevó mi plato al fregadero donde Edward secaba los que ya estaban lavados. Sacudí la cabeza mientras me imaginaba a Bella salir volando de una moto hacia una roca. Ni siquiera tenía una motocicleta, y sabía que a Charlie le daría un ataque si Bella alguna vez tenía una. No lograba entender de dónde había venido esa imagen.

—Gracias por la comida, Bella. Estuvo de maravilla. Sin embargo, tengo que irme. Mi madre me espera en casa pronto —dijo Edward una vez que los platos fueron lavados.

—Me alegro que te haya gustado. ¿Todavía vienes a buscarme para el baile mañana?

Dejé de escuchar su conversación. Parecía demasiado organizada. Observé a Edward antes mientras comía durante la comida. No lo disfrutó en absoluto, aunque Charlie se veía engañado. Me di cuenta de que no comió mucho y que lo que comió fue comido a la fuerza. No debería haber comido, no necesitaba comer. Mi papá pareció notar lo mismo. Quizás realmente haya algo más sobre este mito del clan de los demonios.

—Me dio gusto que vinieras a cenar. Tendremos que repetir esto otro día. —Oí a Charlie decir mientras estrechaba la mano de Edward. La aprobación de Edward por parte de Charlie era algo que de alguna manera parecía mal. Era como si a Charlie no le gustara.

Después de un rápido adiós, Bella acompañó a Edward hasta su auto. Miré por la ventana y los vi susurrar furiosamente. No era lo que esperaba entre dos personas que estaban saliendo, pero era lo que esperaba entre ellos dos. Nunca nada salía bien para ellos dos, pero no entendía cómo lo sabía.

Permanecieron juntos hablando por unos minutos más antes de que Bella lo besara y volviera a entrar. Vi los ojos de Edward cuando dio marcha atrás saliendo del camino de entrada. Su rostro se veía tan apenado como el de Bella antes.

El resto de la noche pasó en la sala viendo lo que quedaba del juego. Bella paseaba dentro y fuera, pero nunca me dijo nada más. Me miraba cuando ella pensaba que yo no la estaba mirando, pero eso fue todo.

—Tenemos que salir. Gracias por recibirnos —dijo mi papá una vez que el juego terminó, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta y Charlie le ayudaba a bajar las escaleras. Había dejado de llover, así que mi padre y Charlie estaban afuera hablando. Estaba solo en la entrada.

—Me alegro de haberte visto de nuevo, Jake —dijo Bella mientras aparecía detrás de mí. En su cara aún se veía el dolor y sus ojos estaban rojos. Obviamente estuvo llorando en la otra habitación. Antes de que pudiera detenerme, envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella y la abracé con fuerza. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar, y supe con seguridad que estaba llorando contra mí.

—Está bien, Bells —me oí a mí mismo decir. No entendía lo que pasaba, pero se sentía como si hubiera hecho esto antes.

—Jake, ¿vienes? —Escuché a mi papá gritar desde afuera. Bella se apartó de mí y se secó las lágrimas con furia.

—Lo siento, Jake —dijo antes de girarse para subir las escaleras. Negué con la cabeza nuevamente por lo que parecía ser por millonésima vez esta noche. Los pensamientos no se aclaraban.

.

.

—¡Hombre deberías haber visto a estas chicas con las que salimos antes! —Fanfarroneó Quil.

—Sí, eran geniales. Esta chica era morena de ojos verdes y ella…

—Me voy a acostar —interrumpí a Embry.

—¿Estás bien, Jake? —preguntó, demostrado su más profunda confusión en su rostro.

—Supongo que estoy cansado. Ha sido una noche larga y solo quiero acostarme —Intenté explicarlo, pero cuanto más trataba de alejarme de ellos, más me dolía la cabeza. Las imágenes de antes se estaban volviendo nítidas en mi mente y quería estar a solas para revisarlas. Toda esta confusión necesitaba ser aclarada antes de que me volviera loco.

—Bien entonces —dijo Quil mientras él y Embry se iban de la habitación.

—Tal vez el chico Cullen realmente sea de un clan de demonios. ¿Y si poseyó a Jake en este momento? —Escuché a Embry susurrar mientras salían de mi taller para ir fuera.

Cerré fuertemente los ojos tratando de ignorar las nuevas imágenes. Haciéndolas retroceder el tiempo suficiente para ir adentro, decirle buenas noches a mi padre, y encerrarme en mi cuarto. Necesitaba un deshojo para despejar mi mente y entender las imágenes que empezaban a tomar el control.

Acostado en la cama mirando al techo, me dejo llevar para que las numerosas imágenes pasaran por mi mente. En ellas, podía ver a Edward y Bella, pero Edward siempre me fulminaba con la mirada cuando me miraba. Bella sonreía, la confianza grabada en sus rasgos. Se preocupaba profundamente por mí, pero no era una mirada que una parte de mí anhelaba ver en su rostro.

La mirada que quería ver era una mirada de amor. Quería que esta chica me quiera tanto como yo la quería. La besé, pero no le gustaban mis avances… Al menos no esa vez. Después me pidió que la besara, y lo disfrutó, aunque ella no lo admitiría. Me aproveché de ella, aunque nunca me disculpé por ello. La deseaba y no tenía miedo de pasar por encima de algunos pies para buscarla, aun cuando se lastimaba para evitar lastimarme.

Me quedé dormido con esas visiones bailando en mi cabeza. No me di cuenta cuando las visiones se detuvieron y los sueños comenzaron hasta que vi algo muy extraño. Vi lobos del tamaño de un caballo haciendo estragos en la piel de un hombre. No, no un hombre, un vampiro, aunque no sabía por qué pensaba que era un vampiro. No encajaba en el estereotipo.

Antes de que pudiera huir del lugar, me di cuenta de que me acercaba a este vampiro. Podía sentir mis dientes hundirse en su cuello y rasgarlo. El olor me quemaba la nariz, pero esperaba que lo hiciera. Supongo que, para ser un sueño, debería saber lo que iba a ocurrir en todo momento.

El sueño cambió y vi los ojos de una hermosa mujer rubia con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido en su rostro. Detrás de ella estaba parado un hombre muy grande rizos marrones, un hombre de pelo rubio, una mujer de cabello color caramelo, una chica pequeña con pelo negro de punta, y un hombre alto y rubio. Todos tenían el mismo color de ojos que Edward. Sabía que eran sus familiares. Todos eran vampiros también, al igual que el hombre con las rastras en el bosque. La rubia… Rosalie… ella y yo no nos llevábamos bien.

¿Por qué estaba allí? Tenía algo que ver con Bella. Sabía que ella estaba en algún lugar en la casa. Tenía frío y necesitaba mantenerla caliente porque yo era caliente… ¿Era caliente porque…? No estoy seguro. ¿Por qué tenía frío?

Caminé por una casa que sabía que nunca había estado antes, pero reconocí todo. Los gritos de Bella vinieron de arriba y antes de que pudiera detenerme, volé hacia el sonido.

Cuando llegué a la habitación, había sangre por todas partes. Rosalie corrió a mi lado con algo en sus brazos y Edward mordía a Bella en los brazos. Sentí que mi estómago se revolvía y quería vomitar. Estaba dándome órdenes, pero no podía escuchar nada. En cambio, me di vuelta para volver a bajar por las escaleras para escapar de la escena que acababa de presenciar. Se sentía como si era lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer.

Cuando llegué al final de las escaleras, mi ira comenzó a hacer mi cuerpo temblar. Conocía la sensación, pero no sabía con certeza lo que iba a suceder. Lo sentí antes cuando vi a Edward por primera vez. ¿O esta era la primera vez?

Mi pánico se acumuló en mi garganta cuando llegué a la sala. Estaba desesperado por salir de esa casa, pero oí un ruido detrás de mí. Caminé hacia el sonido para ver a Rosalie sentada en un sofá arrullando a algo y dándole toda su atención a la criatura.

En los brazos de Rosalie había una bebé, la bebé de Edward y Bella. Sus ojos eran del mismo color que los de Bella y su cabello era del mismo color que el de Edward. Acercándome un poco más a ella, la llamé mentalmente antes de despertarme gritando en voz alta.

—¡Renesmee!

* * *

 **N/T:**

Poptarts: Es el nombre con el que se conoce a unas tartas planas, rectangulares y pre-horneadas que contienen un relleno dulce sellado entre dos capas de masa. Algunas vienen glaseadas. Pueden comerse sin necesidad de ser calentadas, pero casi siempre se calientan en una tostadora o en un microondas.


End file.
